Les 5 Légendes : Le Châtiment de la Vengeresse
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Alors que Kiara a à faire face à de plus de cauchemars et de prémonitions, son passé et celui de Jack viennent hanter les Gardiens qui doivent affronter de nouveaux ennemis pour sauver non seulement les enfants mais le monde entier... Ennemis et alliés se mêleront, les sentiments de nos héros seront éprouvés et plus que jamais, ils devront écouter leur coeur ... Jack X OC
1. Prologue

_Je suis de retour ! Avec la suite toute chaude de ma fanfic _Les 5 Légendes : L'Union des Ténèbres_ ! :D Je dois avouer que je suis un peu en retard et je dois vous prévenir, contrairement à ma précédente fanfic, je ne posterais pas les chapitres de façon très, très régulière et j'éviterais plus de deux par semaine. Déjà, parce que certains ont du mal à suivre (et moi aussi .. u_u) et parce que je vais commencer mes révisions du BAC et que, du coup, j'aurais moins de temps pour moi, malheureusement... Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de chapitres de cette fanfic et de comment cela tournera, comme la première, j'improviserais ! :D_

_Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier de tout votre soutient ! Et je précise que j'ai mis presque une semaine à trouver un titre pour cette fanfic sans révéler l'identité de la grande méchante. _

_Enfin, bref, sans plus attendre, voici l'épilogue ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE I : Prologue

La lune brillait de son éclat argenté dans la nuit noire comme un phare guidant les navigateurs perdus dans la nuit. Les étoiles étincelaient de leur éclat lumineux. La lune si grande, si belle, si radieuse, éclairait la nuit, le ciel et la terre où une forêt de sapins verts saupoudrée d'une neige blanche aux reflets d'argent assombrissait de toute leur hauteur la vie des bois. Seul le roucoulement inquiétant des hiboux brisait le silence angoissant de la forêt endormie. Un souffle de vent fit bruisser les branches des arbres, remua légèrement la neige et soudain, de légers craquements se firent entendre pour témoigner de la présence soudaine d'une personne. Une silhouette sombre se déplaçait doucement, sans le moindre son dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle avait une longue robe noire et volante, une peau plus blanche que la neige, des cheveux d'un brun si sombres que les cascades de boucles semblaient se fondre avec la robe vaporeuse. Elle marcha longuement avant de s'arrêter, elle leva son nez vers la nuée d'étoiles et la lune et lentement, ses lèvres d'un rouge plus profond que celle d'une rose dessinèrent un sourire satisfait :

- Enfin, souffla-t-elle, il est temps…

_Pendant ce temps, aux quatre coins du monde…_

_Islande, 7 août : Une soudaine activité volcanique est observée au Öræfajökull, le plus haut volcan de l'île, inactif depuis près de trois siècles._

_Japon, du 18 au 21 septembre: Un séisme de magnitude 7,8 frappe l'île principale d'Honshû suivi d'une série de tsunamis qui frappent le Nord-Est de l'île jusqu'à Nagoya, passant par Tokyo et Yokohama._

_Grèce, Albanie, Macédoine, Bulgarie, Roumanie, Moldavie, du 30 septembre au 3 octobre : Des pluies torrentielles s'abattent sur les pays d'Europe du Sud-Est entraînant des inondations catastrophiques._

_Pays-Bas, 15 octobre : Des pluies violentes qui ont touché l'Europe du Sud-Est ont également frappé le Pays-Bas qui a vu des inondations et une montée de la mer si rapides qu'une partie du pays se retrouve sous l'eau._

_État de Californie (États-Unis), du 1__er__ au 7 novembre : La faille de San Andreas s'est élargie de près de cinquante centimètres, entraînant une série de séismes de magnitudes compris entre 6 et 9,5 dans tout l'État. Une partie de la ville de San Francisco est détruite et la région de San José est rayée de la carte._

_Du 13 novembre au 5 décembre : Une série d'éruptions volcaniques inattendues ont eu lieu à Hawaï avec le Mauna Ulu, le Vésuve italien, le Piton de la Fournaise à la Réunion… D'autres volcans éteints depuis des siècles entrent en activité : le mont Ararat en Turquie, le Toba sur l'île de Sumatra, le mont Kenya…_

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous pour un début ? :)_

_J'attends vos avis et je poste dès que possible le premier chapitre ! ;)_


	2. Ce qui se cache dans l'Obscurité

_Je sais, j'ai été particulièrement longue pour écrire ce chapitre... Mais la reprise des cours a été aussi épuisante que difficile ! Et puis, je n'étais jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais, je n'arrêtais pas de recommencer... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! :D_

_**Emilie** : Simple, mais efficace ta review ! XD_

_**Leila** : Évidemment que l'on découvrira la force mystérieuse, la grande méchante au fil des chapitres ! :P Disons que pour ce chapitre-ci, nous verrons un aperçu de l'ambiance de toute la fanfiction ! :)_

_**Caro-hearts** : Je peux t'appeler Caro ? ^^" Seraphina ? Joli prénom, mais non ! ;) Par contre, ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler quoi ! "_

_**Sucre d'Argent** : On ne saura pas l'identité de cet "étrange personnage" comme tu dis avant quelques temps, mais encore une fois, il va y avoir à la fin du chapitre un avant-goût de l'ambiance de la fanfic ! :)_

_**Hélène** : Kiara & les Gardiens sont de retour dans ce chapitre ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)_

_**The-zia** : Je suis contente de voir que tu attendais autant cette suite, j'espère que pour l'instant, elle est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Jack & Kiara sont là ! :P_

_**Amazone** : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte mourir ou subir tout ce que tu as cité avant de finir cette fanfic ! XD Les Gardiens, Kiara & surtout, Bunny sont là, ne t'en fais pas même si à part nos deux amoureux, les autres ne seront pas vraiment là ! :p_

_**Naima** : Si tu aimes tant les méchants, cette femme, tu vas l'aimer ! :D Mais je n'ai pas compris la référence Dame Nature-paternel ? Et pour les hiboux, mille excuses ! Entre ça et avoir confondu prologue/épilogue .. je suis impardonnable ! "_

_**Une fan **: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D_

_**Tsuki** : Ma québécoise préférée ! :D Kiara est là, et tout ce chapitre représente bien l'ambiance de la fanfic complète,donc, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :D_

_**Miki** : Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne review pas tout ! :) Je crois que je comprends la référence de Naima maintenant. Je savais pas que Dame Nature était la fille de Pitch ! " Faudra que je m'informe sur les livres histoire d'éviter de grosses bêtises sur d'autres personnages ! Merci de tes encouragements, soit dit en passant ! ;)_

_**Shiro** : Désolée de l'excuse IMPARDONNABLE que j'ai osé faire ! T.T J'espère que je ne ferais plus d'excuse de la sorte et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE II : Ce qui se cache dans l'Obscurité…

_Burgess_

Noël approchait et on sentait la magie de cette fête dans l'air, les décorations commençaient à apparaître devant les maisons ou sur les façades, quelques sapins ou arbres qui avaient poussé par-ci, par-là étaient décorées de boules et guirlandes. Les gens, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs bonnets, achetaient des cadeaux qu'ils allaient cacher pour les laisser découvrir par leurs enfants le jour-J. Et plus que tout : la neige recouvrait les rues. Que serait Noël s'il n'était pas blanc ? La neige, sa fraîcheur, les fleurs de givre qui décoraient les fenêtres et les rues, cela ajoutait à la magie de ce moment inoubliable pour les enfants comme les adultes…

Étant en vacances, les enfants passaient la plupart du temps dehors à faire des bonhommes de neige ou à s'amuser à des batailles de boules de neige. Encore plus à Burgess où chaque année, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, Jack Frost s'amusait avec les enfants qui croyaient en lui dont ceux qui avaient cru en lui en premiers : Jamie et Sophie. Cela faisait quatre ans que la dernière bataille contre Pitch et l'Union des Ténèbres s'était déroulée et si le petit Jamie avait à présent toutes ses dents d'adulte et avait grandi au point d'arriver aux épaules du Gardien, il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui… Quant à Sophie, si elle avait grandi et ne bafouillait plus, elle continuait d'aimer toujours autant le Lapin de Pâques et était toujours aussi maladroite qu'avant !

Les rires éclatants et joyeux remplis d'innocence émanaient du parc où les enfants étaient occupés à une grande bataille de neige avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver, Jack Frost.

Soudain, venue de nulle part, la silhouette gracile d'une jeune fille apparut et se précipité vers le parc enneigé où Jack Frost et les enfants étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser pour se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à côté d'eux. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux bouclés noirs comme la nuit, des lèvres et des joues roses sur un teint de porcelaine mais ce qui était le plus fascinant était ses yeux argentés… Elle était magnifique mais ses yeux brillaient de colère et d'agacement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le parc, à quelques mètres des enfants, mains posées sur les hanches et sourcils froncés. Elle attendit mais aucune réaction de la part des personnes qu'elle observait – à part rire et l'ignorer. Son regard dévia sur le jeune homme qui flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, des cheveux argentés et ébouriffés, des yeux d'un bleu de glace, un sweet et un pantalon, pieds nus mais surtout, un grand bâton recourbé dans la main. Il riait plus que tout le monde et sa voix s'imposait au milieu des éclats de rire :

- Ahah ! Encore raté, Jamie ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir aussi facilement, je te rappelle !

Il explosa de rire en continuant d'éviter les boules de neige mais ce fut la phrase de trop pour la jeune fille qui semblait rayonner d'une aura de colère pure :

- JACKSON OVERLAND FROST ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les enfants comme Jack Frost cessèrent tout mouvement et pivotèrent vers la jeune fille. Les enfants sourirent en la voyant et ils auraient bien approché pour la prendre dans leurs bras mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait était suffisamment intimidante pour les garder à bonne distance. Quant à Jack, en voyant sa petite-amie, il se souvient qu'il n'était pas censé être à Burgess et son visage se décomposa… Il flotta doucement jusqu'au sol où il esquissa un sourire gêné et le plus séducteur possible :

- Ki.. Kiara ! Quelle bonne.. surprise ! Bafouilla-t-il.

- Très bonne surprise, surtout pour toi, hein, Jack ? Grogna-t-elle.

Il leva les bras en geste de défense alors qu'elle approchait :

- Je te _jure_ que ce n'est pas ma faute, Kiara ! Je suis passé très, très rapidement et j'étais sur le point d'aller au Pôle quand je me suis pris au jeu et.. et tu me connais, met-moi quelque part avec des enfants et de la neige et je ne peux plus m'arrêter de m'amuser !

- Jack, tu devrais changer d'excuse après tout ce temps. Deux ans que tu me sors la même, railla-t-elle.

- Mais, cette fois, c'est vrai !

Elle le foudroya du regard, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain, un adolescent brun et une petite fille blonde se jetèrent sur elle :

- Kiara ! S'exclama Sophie.

Kiara s'adoucit immédiatement et prit dans ses bras Jamie et Sophie Bennett – qui avaient décidé d'agir avant que Jack ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir… Jack soupira de soulagement mais Kiara perçut cet infime soupir et un regard glacial de cette dernière réussit à l'inquiéter de nouveau.

Kiara se pencha vers ses petits protégés, même si maintenant, Jamie commençait à la dépasser :

- J'aurais adoré rester avec vous, mais malheureusement, à cause du retard d'un certain Esprit de l'Hiver dont je ne citerais pas le nom, on doit partir immédiatement au Pôle… Mais dès que je peux me libérer, je viendrais vous voir !

- Ne t'en fais pas, on a l'habitude avec Jack, répondit d'un air malicieux Jamie avant de faire un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

- Hé, c'est insultant, grogna-t-il.

- Bon, sur ce, bonne journée à vous tous, amusez-vous bien ! Lança Kiara avec un grand sourire. Et toi, amène-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la manche de Jack.

Elle le tira et il la suivit en soupirant. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres et elle finit par s'arrêter sur la route et lui tendit la main. Il sourit en la prenant et ils disparurent instantanément.

Deux ans qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et déclarés leur flamme, ils avaient longuement eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble et ils avaient vite découvert la capacité de Kiara à pouvoir prendre des « passagers » dans ses télétransportations… Bien que les deux immortels préfèrent les vols de Jack, plus longs et donc, plus de temps à deux…

Le couple atterrit au Pôle Nord, au milieu des yétis qui travaillaient d'arrache-patte sur la fabrication des jouets. Plus Noël approchait et plus Nord était stressé. Et stressant…

- Dépêchons-nous, les autres nous attendent depuis un moment, indiqua Kiara en commençant à avancer.

- Kiara, attend !

Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille et plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Jack finit par soupirer et passa les doigts sous les yeux de Kiara où des cernes noirs trahissaient son manque de sommeil…

- Tu as encore fait des cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle baissa le regard et il posa un baiser sur son front :

- Je n'irais pas faire tomber de neige cette nuit, et je resterais avec toi…

- Non, Jack, c'est inutile…

- Je ne peux pas me balader dans le monde alors que tu fais des cauchemars presque tout le temps. Tu ne te reposes plus et tu as beau être immortelle, je doute que tu puisses continuer longtemps à supporter ce rythme !

Elle glissa ses mains sur les poignets de son petit-ami et ferma les yeux, bercée par sa fraîcheur Ne sachant que dire, elle se blottit contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écarta en souriant :

- Je t'ai embrassée aujourd'hui ?

Elle sourit et leva son beau visage vers lui, il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser mais soudain, une voix retentit et les arrêta :

- Jack ! Kiara ! Ramenez vos fesses d'ados immortels et arrêtez de vous bécoter ! Hurla Bunny depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Jack soupira d'agacement, coupé dans son élan. Il embrassa furtivement Kiara sur le front avant de prendre sa main et partir en grognant des paroles inintelligibles qui devaient probablement être des insultes contre le kangourou de Pâques…

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui changeait de nom selon les occasions, habituellement « Salle à Manger », elle devenait « Salle de Réunions » chaque mois, aux rencontres et réunions de Gardiens que Nord s'évertuait à organiser. Pendant ces réunions 'barbantes' d'après Jack, les cinq Gardiens – et Kiara – faisaient un compte-rendu complet de leur mois de travail avant de passer à table, ce qui était la partie préférée de tous, surtout Nord. Jack était _toujours_ en retard (parfois de plusieurs jours) à ces réunions et Kiara s'évertuait de le rendre ponctuel mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

La grande salle était décorée de boiseries et de beaux papiers peints décorés dans les tons des couleurs de Noël, comme tout le Palais de Glace. Il y avait une longue table de bois remplie de fleurs de Noël et de petites décorations mises en place par les lutins, les chaises étaient toutes hautes et assorties à la table, en bois mais elles avaient des sièges et des dossiers des plus confortables, remplis de mousse et recouverts de velours rouge. D'un côté, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui laissait entrevoir les collines de glace du Pôle Nord et de l'autre, on pouvait voir par la grande double porte le globe lumineux où toutes les petites lumières scintillantes des enfants étincelaient de beauté… Le long des murs, il y avait de grandes tables de banquets recouvertes de plats et de présentations, spécialités de Noël, gâteaux en tout genre, boissons pour tous les goûts, tout était possible chez Nord…

Kiara s'assit dans l'une des grandes chaises, se sentant toute petite dedans surtout quand tous les autres Gardiens l'entouraient, tous aussi imposants les uns que les autres… Jack, quant à lui, positionna son bâton de façon à ce qu'il reste debout et qu'il puisse se poser dessus, dépassant tout le monde de cette façon.

- Bon ! Commença Nord, puisque tout le monde est _enfin_ là !

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Jack qui roula les yeux avant que le russe ne continue :

- Nous pouvons commencer ! Une alerte ou quelque chose à dire ?

Seul le frémissement des ailes des fées des dents de Fée se firent entendre dans le silence lourd… Nord ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand soudain, Kiara se leva et renversa sa chaise en criant.

Jack atterrit immédiatement à ses côtés et la regarda mais elle gardait les yeux exorbités et fixés sur un point droit devant elle…

- Ki.. Kiara ? Hésita Fée.

Kiara cligna des yeux et se retourna lentement vers le globe lumineux. Les autres Gardiens se levèrent et suivirent son regard jusqu'au globe où l'espace d'un instant, les lumières des enfants de Burgess semblèrent vaciller.

- Burgess… Souffla Kiara.

- Burgess ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Burgess ?! S'exclama Jack.

Il attrapa le bras de sa petite amie et la força à se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir comme plongée dans une transe inquiétante…

Les Gardiens gardaient le silence, ils savaient qu'à chaque fois que les pouvoirs de Kiara en tant que Gardienne de l'Innocence devaient agir sur une partie du globe, c'était généralement pour une catastrophe ou une guerre, quelque chose de gros. Et pendant ces moments-là, si elle ne dormait pas, ses prémonitions et ses visions s'imposaient à elle par l'Homme de la Lune. Si les Gardiens n'avaient encore jamais assisté à l'une de ces manifestations de pouvoirs, ils savaient par Jack que cela pouvait être violent et qu'avant même de pouvoir agir, Kiara tombait dans un mutisme ou une sorte de folie passagère et complètement paniquée…

L'Homme de la Lune avait-il décidé de lui envoyer une vision de Burgess à ce moment précis ?

Jack attendait une réponse mais rien ne venait alors il attrapa ses épaules et répéta les mêmes paroles en espérant que l'une d'entre elle parviendrait jusqu'à Kiara et la fasse réagir :

- Kiara ! Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Burgess, Kiara ?!

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant se ressaisir. Elle regarda Jack droit dans les yeux et il vit enfin que la lueur embrumé dans son regard avait disparu, à son grand soulagement… Mais elle avait été remplacée par une terreur et une inquiétude grandissantes à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait…

Elle ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur celle de Jack et ils disparurent d'un coup.

Les autres Gardiens mirent du temps à réagir et à réaliser qu'ils avaient disparu, c'est Fée qui se réveilla de sa torpeur inquiète en première :

- Vite ! Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Burgess_

À peine Jack et Kiara atterrirent à Burgess qu'ils surent ce qui clochait. Le vent soufflait fort, très fort… Bien trop fort.

Jack leva un regard inquiet vers l'horizon et la seule qu'il vit fut une énorme, gigantesque, impressionnante tornade au loin qui approchait de la ville, rasant sur son passage une partie de la forêt dont les arbres se retrouvaient arrachés du sol pour voltiger autour du typhon…

- Jamie… Souffla Jack.

Il tourna les talons pour partir vers la maison du garçon mais Kiara l'arrêta, fixant la tornade qui s'approchait dangereusement.

- Kiara ? Il faut aider Jamie ! S'il reste ici, il va se faire.. il va.. la tornade..

La voix de Jack se brisa mais Kiara secoua la tête :

- On ne peut pas l'aider, le seul moyen est d'arrêter cette tornade…

- Et comment ? Ni toi, ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de contrôler ou lutter contre une tornade d'une telle ampleur !

Kiara le regarda, le regard reflétant une inquiétude immense :

- Tu contrôles un élément de la nature, non ?

- Seulement la neige et la glace… À moins de pouvoir contrôler le vent, je ne vois pas comment-

- Contrôler le vent ? Répéta Kiara, sourcils froncés.

Jack cessa tout mouvement et la regarda longuement avant de froncer à son tour les sourcils :

- Tu sais quelque chose… Souffla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… Siffla-t-elle. Je ne sais rien du tout ! À part que cette tornade n'est pas naturelle ! Depuis quand y a-t-il des tornades dans cette partie des États-Unis ? Et dans la vision que j'ai eue..

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Jack à mi-voix.

Kiara resta silencieuse, continuant de fixer la tornade inquiétante. Jack insista et se pencha vers elle :

- Kiara, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Répéta-t-il.

- Une silhouette.. dans la forêt… Souffla-t-elle, le regard troublé.

Jack se décomposa. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu une tornade à Burgess, elle avait été créée par Pitch et ses alliés de l'Union des Ténèbres…

- Tu penses que Pitch pourrait .. ?

Elle le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle aurait voulu avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions, mais elle ne les avait pas…

- Je sais juste où se trouve la silhouette…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il.

Kiara sembla surprise par cet élan mais elle finit par sourire doucement :

- J'avais oublié l'aura qui irradiait autour de toi quand tu vas te battre… Chuchota-t-elle.

Malgré le moment terrifiant, Jack lui sourit en retour, adouci et calmé par sa voix mélodieuse. Il l'attira contre elle et après une hésitation, leurs paupières mi-closes se fermèrent au même instant que leurs lèvres qui se scellèrent les unes contre les autres. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques instants éphémères mais ils furent suffisants pour faire battre leurs cœurs et leur rappeler à quel point leur Amour était fort. Plus fort que tout.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et Kiara accrocha précipitamment ses boucles en une longue tresse improvisée avant de s'accrocher à Jack qui partit en volant immédiatement après. Le vent était si puissant qu'il faisait voleter la neige de Jack au sol. Kiara pointa le bras vers une partie de la forêt, terriblement près de la tornade :

- Par-là, Jack ! Hurla-t-elle pour que sa voix couvre le souffle rugissant du vent.

Il fit une moue quasiment imperceptible mais Kiara s'en rendit compte. Même lui qui pouvait contrôler le vent et voler risquer gros à s'approcher à ce point de la tornade, ils pourraient tous les deux être happés par les rafales dangereuses de ce typhon…

- Tu vas y arriver, Jack… Chuchota-t-elle.

Comment l'avait-il entendu avec le son rugissant de la tornade, c'était un mystère mais il tourna son visage vers elle et sourit tendrement avant que son visage ne se durcisse et qu'il ne fixe son attention sur son vol. Ils volèrent quelques secondes seulement avant que Jack n'ouvre grands les yeux et qu'il se mette à tomber en chute libre droit vers le sol. Ils hurlèrent tous les deux et en tentant de se stabiliser, Jack lâcha Kiara qui hurla de plus belle en voyant la forêt sous elle se rapprocher dangereusement.

- KIARA ! Hurla-t-il.

En se tortillant comme un désespéré et avec un cri de rage qui résonna dans toute la vallée, Jack réussit à reprendre un vol stable, maudissant le vent qui l'avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il plongea en piquée vers Kiara, en voyant qu'il tentait de la rattraper, elle leva les bras en tentant d'ignorer le sifflement sonore dans ses oreilles. Jack s'approcha d'elle, main tendue vers la sienne. Ils s'effleurèrent mais Jack lança un regard au sol et comprit que même s'il rattrapait Kiara, jamais il ne pourrait reprendre leur vol sans toucher les arbres. Kiara vit l'expression sur son visage, elle comprit instantanément et disparut.

Jack freina et reprit son envol mais n'essaya pas de rejoindre l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Kiara, il flotta au-dessus des arbres pour repérer l'endroit où elle apparaîtrait…

Du côté de Kiara, elle avait disparu et tenta de réapparaître sur le sol mais elle avait mal calculé son coup et elle atterrit, effectivement. Mais juste au-dessus d'une branche de sapin. Elle tomba sur la branche qui se brisa et en poussant des cris à chaque branche, elle en fracassa quelques-unes avant de penser à disparaître de nouveau, elle réapparut instantanément sur le sol, un genou à terre et l'autre relevé. Essoufflée, elle leva un regard de guerrière au ciel pour voir une pluie de branches et de neige lui tomber dessus. Elle sauta sur le côté et les évita avant de se relever.

Elle reprit calmement son souffle et regarda de nouveau le ciel pour voir Jack mais impossible de le trouver, les cimes des sapins enneigés lui cachaient la vue, c'est à peine si la lumière du jour passait au travers des branches épaisses…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler mais un craquement retentit derrière elle et elle cessa tout mouvement, fixant l'obscurité autour d'elle. Par réflexe, elle porta la main à sa hanche où devait se trouver sa dague mais elle étouffa un juron en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la prendre avec elle…

Un second craquement. Kiara se retourna pour chercher du regard le moindre mouvement mais rien du tout à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le craquement, à la place, il y eut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna brusquement mais à ce moment-là, un souffle dans son dos indiqua une autre présence. Elle se retourna de nouveau, serrant et levant les poings mais impossible de savoir qui était là, où et combien ils pouvaient être…

Petit à petit, des chuchotements commencèrent à résonner tout autour d'elle. Elle entendait clairement plusieurs voix se superposer mais elle aurait été incapable de dire combien elles étaient ou d'où elles venaient : elles venaient de partout et nulle part à la fois…

Kiara pivotait sans cesse sur elle-même pour percevoir quelque chose mais rien du tout à part ces chuchotements glauques qui semblaient enfler comme si l'obscurité semblait vouloir l'avaler et la faire disparaître…

Les voix s'intensifièrent et Kiara comprit un mot qui la fit frissonner et la glaça sur place :

_- Jack Frost ? _Souffla une voix avant de repartir dans ses chuchotis…

Kiara cessa de respirer et se tendit. Mais soudain, une autre voix qu'elle connaissait bien retentit :

- Kiara ! Hurla Jack depuis le ciel où il l'avait enfin repérée.

Les voix cessèrent immédiatement et plusieurs frottements indiquèrent du mouvement mais l'instant d'après, plus rien. Au même moment, la tornade perdit de l'intensité et finit par disparaître complètement, ne laissant que les cadavres des sapins arrachés… Kiara était de nouveau seule dans la forêt. Seule avec l'obscurité…

Jack atterrit derrière elle avec un grand sourire soulagé, de la voir saine et sauve et aussi de voir que la tornade avait disparu :

- Kiara ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle se retourna, continuant de lancer des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel était Kiara :

- Kiara ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

- Pa.. partons d'ici… Murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'envolèrent et Kiara ne se permit de respirer qu'une fois la partie de la forêt où elle avait atterri hors de vue…

S'accrochant à Jack elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, c'était évident que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était présent avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Et cette.. _chose_ connaissait Jack…

Elle leva un visage perturbé vers Jack qui restait concentré sur son vol, il ne voulait pas revivre la même mésaventure que quelques minutes plus tôt. Kiara aimait Jack de tout son cœur mais la chose avec laquelle elle avait été en présence n'était pas positive, pas positive du tout et elle connaissait Jack… Malgré elle, elle repensa au cauchemar prémonitoire qu'elle avait eu deux ans plus tôt et qui ne s'était toujours pas réalisé : Jack qui agissait pour détruire le monde…

Sentant son regard sur lui, Jack tourna la tête vers elle :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Kiara plongea son visage dans le cou du garçon et serra entre ses doigts son sweet, faisant craqueler la légère couche de givre qui le recouvrer :

- Je.. je ne veux pas te perdre… Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Hé, tu ne vas pas me perdre ! Fit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il remonta son bras dans le dos de Kiara pour la tenir plus fermement et la rassurer. Il perdit cependant son sourire apaisant car l'inquiétude le rongeait… Kiara était étrange depuis ces derniers temps, il le savait mais il savait également que quelque chose s'était produit lorsqu'elle était à terre… Quelque chose qui l'avait effrayée, ou qui avait réveillé un souvenir effrayant en elle…

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? :D_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Quant au prochain, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il arrive, malheureusement... Mercredi ou jeudi vu que c'est férié, peut-être plus tôt... Par contre, je peux vous dire une chose : notre très cher Cupidon sera de retour au prochain épisode ! :D_

_Ah, et je voulais vous poser une question, vu que le film des 5 Légendes est à la base pour les enfants, cela vous dérange-t-il si ma fanfic tourne de façon plus .. radicale et .. hm.. disons, passionnée par moments ? En rbef, une fanfic plutôt "adolescents/adultes" qu'enfants, quoi ! XD_

_J'attends vos reviews ! ;)_


	3. Pôle en Danger

_Désolée du retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu trop de controles ! " Je pense que les profs devraient se calmer maintenant, mais rien n'est moins sûr ... T.T_

_**Hikaru** : Elle n'est pas si inconnue que ça pour tout le monde, tu verras à la fin du chapitre ! ;)_

_**Zia** : J'espère que tu es contente du retour de Cupy' ! Et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop modifié sa personnalité entre-temps .. " Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'intervention de Bunny et si tu as frissonné, tant mieux ! :D_

_**Sucre d'Argent** : Je suis contnte que tu aies eu autant de sentiments en un chapitre ! :D_

_**Une fan** : Ca me gêne ton pseudo, j'ia l'impression d'écrire vraiment des romans super connus ! " Encore une fois, Jack et Kiara seront là, mais ambiance un peu moins romantique cependant ! :P_

_**Nawell** : Je ne sais plus si je dois t'appeler Nawell ou Hélène. Au final, puisque Hélène te perturbe, j'ai opté pour Nawell ! XD T'en fais pas, j'ai compris ce que tu as dit, et oui, elle accepte bien mieux ses sentiments pour Jack (depuis deux ans, ça vaut mieux ! XD) Tu verras, Jack n'en a pas fini avec cette mystérieuse femme ! :P_

_**Tsuki** : Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée, j'avais peur de mettre trop de détails de la dernière fanfic ! " J'espère que tu aimeras autant Cupy dans ce chapitre, qui a plus de secrets qu'on ne le pense, que tu l'as aimé à la dernière fanfic ! :P_

_**Leila** : Angoissant, inquiétant, c'est sûr que ça reviendra souvent dans cette fanfic mais "noir", peut-être pas de façon radicale, comme tu l'as dit. :)_

_**Jaseur** : Merci beaucoup de ton suivi, ça me touche vraiment ! :D _

_**Amazone** : Bunny sera là au prochain chapitre, comme on l'aime, évidemment ! :D Pour le fait que Kiara soit enceinte, c'est peu probable vu que les immortels ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ! XD _

_**Lucile** : Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé la première fanfic ! :D Si tu veux faire un fan-art, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! :D_

_**Caro** : Je pense que Jack a compris à quel point lorsque Kiara hurla son nom complet, c'est loin d'être bon signe ! :P_

_**Naima** : En parlant de Jack OL, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va revenir... Encore quelques chapitres à patienter ! :P Les Gardiens seront plus présents par la suite, prochain chapitre : Bunny ! ;) C'est vraiment gentil de t'incliner, mais jamais je ne t'en aurais demandé autant que de te mettre à genoux ! :D_

_**Shiro** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ce chapitre ! :D_

_**Moon Plume** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes tant ce que j'écris ! :D_

_**Nyderania** : Merci de me suivre depuis el début, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE III : Pôle en Danger

_Palais de Glace_

Les Gardiens et Kiara restaient silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Si les Gardiens avaient rapidement traversé un portail et étaient arrivés à Burgess, le temps qu'ils s'approchent et tentent de rattraper le couple d'immortels, la tornade s'était déjà évaporée. Jack avait raconté ce qu'il savait : Kiara et lui s'étaient approchés, elle était tombée, l'avait retrouvée et puis la tornade avait disparu… Kiara garda pour elle l'étrange présence dans la forêt, trop inquiète pour Jack pour parler à voix haute de ce qu'elle avait vécu…

- Les enfants vont bien, personne n'a été blessé et la tornade a disparu, je suppose que nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que nous reposer à présent. Conclut Nord. Bon, qui veut manger ?

Jack lança un coup d'œil à Kiara qui étouffa un bâillement. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle :

- On va passer, une certaine personne a besoin de dormir, n'est-ce pas, Kiara ?

- Mais je suis pas fatiguée, gémit-elle.

- C'est Jamie qui dit ça habituellement, allez, dépêche-toi d'aller dormir, tu en as besoin…

Elle poussa un grognement mais il la poussa doucement et elle commença à traverser les immenses couloirs du Palais de Glace pour rejoindre sa chambre, une grande pièce tout en boiserie, lumière et chaleur. Quand elle était seule, elle adorait regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre car ça lui rappelait Jack. Généralement, elle s'endormait en rêvant de lui et se réveillait avec lui à ses côtés…

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue des Gardiens et des yétis – qui avaient tendance à rapporter tous leurs faits à gestes à Nord qui se considérait comme un papa poule avec les deux adolescents – Jack cala son bâton sous son bras et attrapa Kiara en la soulevant. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et sourit en réalisant ce qu'il faisait, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, il se mit à la porter comme une mariée avec un grand sourire radieux :

- En quel honneur me portes-tu ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour te traiter comme une Princesse ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit, attendrie et voulut l'embrasser mais il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied habitué et la laissa vite tomber sur son lit. Elle fit une moue déçue alors qu'il refermait la porte et posait son bâton contre le bord du lit avant de s'approcher de sa chère et tendre.

Ils se calèrent tous les deux contre les oreillers et se mirent à s'observer l'un et l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux quelques minutes avant que Jack, sans détacher son regard de celui argenté de Kiara ne se mette à caresser ses cheveux :

- Tu devrais dormir, tu as une mine affreuse…

- Merci, ça fait plaisir… Grogna-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et se pencha vers elle :

- Dors, maintenant…

Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle ferma les yeux et bercée par sa respiration alourdie par le sommeil qui la gagnait, elle sentit une dernière fois le souffle frais de Jack contre sa peau avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla tranquillement, elle fut surprise de réaliser qu'elle n'avait eu ni cauchemar, ni prémonition dans son sommeil et qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée. Son énergie d'immortelle de nouveau gonflée à bloc. Elle voulut se redresser mais elle sentit contre son dos une présence froide. Elle se retourna doucement et vit le visage endormi et parfait de son ange de glace. Sa respiration était calme et malgré elle, Kiara sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine… Elle s'étonnait encore de sentir ses joues rougir et son cœur battre la chamade avec Jack alors que cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et deux ans qu'ils vivaient leur histoire d'Amour… Mais d'un autre côté, elle souhaitait plus que tout préserver ce sentiment précieux qui lui rappelait les émotions de ses premiers baisers, de ses premières caresses, de leurs moments à _eux_…

Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et argentés de Jack mais soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et elle se sentit foudroyée sur place par ses yeux bleus de glace si profonds…

- Ja.. Jack, tu étais réveillé ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, un peu surprise par cet élan soudain, elle mit du temps à lui répondre et lorsqu'enfin, il se détacha d'elle, elle avait l'air toujours aussi ébahie :

- C'est pour quoi ce baiser si passionné ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Tu m'as manqué… Soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux de nouveau.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, de la neige tombait doucement au-dehors et rien n'avait bougé dans la chambre :

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Huit jours…

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Il se redressa sur un coude, son sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres :

- Quand je te disais que tu avais besoin de dormir, qui est-ce qui avait raison _encore_ ?

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens avec son « encore » mais il lui répondit avec son sourire d'innocent – sourire qu'elle détestait car elle était incapable de lui résister…

- C'est la première fois que je dors aussi longtemps… D'habitude, je ne dors que deux ou trois jours…

- Normal, ça fait des mois que tu t'occupes des enfants avec cette hausse de catastrophes naturelles, tu es épuisée… Même moi, je dors rarement aussi longtemps !

- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses ?

- La visite du navet… Grogna Jack en perdant son sourire. Quand on lui a dit que tu dormais, il a quand même voulu rester seul avec toi mais je me suis débarrassé de lui…

- « Débarrassé » ? Ne me dis pas que tu as _encore_ détruit une partie de la Salle du Globe pour le faire partir d'ici ?

Jack haussa les épaules avec un sourire pas du tout coupable, Kiara roula les yeux au ciel, se laissant retomber contre les oreillers confortables, s'auréolant de ses cheveux noirs :

- À quelques jours de Noël, Nord et les yétis devaient être furieux !

- Je ne faisais que protéger ta vertu, tu devrais me remercier !

- Ma vertu… Grogna-t-elle.

- De toute façon, il n'a pas à venir fouiner ici quand tu es seule et que tu dors. Pour ta vertu. Continua-t-il.

- Bon, Jack, inutile d'insister… Soupira-t-elle.

- Après tout, elle m'appartient !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il toussota pour cacher sa gêne… Il n'aurait pas eu un sang si froid, il aurait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux mais il ne put rien d'autre que de se mettre à regarder dans tous les sens – sauf Kiara. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais secoua la tête :

- Il vaut mieux que je me taise… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle commença à se lever mais il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se recoucher auprès de lui, lui faisait ses petits yeux de chien battu qu'il savait si bien faire :

- Attend un peu, huit jours sans toi et tu veux aller blablater avec Nord ou les yétis ? Tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec moi, et seulement moi ?

- Et les enfants, Jack ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, sinon, tu te serais réveillée, non ? Pour une fois qu'on a assez de temps tous les deux pour profiter de notre vie d'immortels, tu ne vas quand même pas me passer sous le nez ?

Elle soupira et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte solide, huit jours à dormir, elle voulait manger et prendre une douche. _Après_, passer du temps avec Jack… Il l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant gémir avant de vite l'attirer à lui, embrassant ses lèvres furtivement, sa mâchoire, son cou…

- Jack… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle essaya une dernière fois de se glisser hors du lit, elle allait poser le pied au sol quand Jack l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva pour la jeter en travers du lit. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise et réalisa qu'il bloquait ses poignets dans ses mains. Il la regarda longuement, sourcils un peu froncés, cheveux emmêlés et regard déterminé, elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux :

- Kiara, j'en ai assez de toujours te voir m'échapper ! Dès qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, tu repars, ou je repars, ou alors, on doit dormir parce qu'on est épuisés ! On est immortels, on ne devrait pas avoir à perdre notre temps et-

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et se redressa suffisamment pour l'embrasser doucement et le faire taire. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, les joues rougies par l'émotion de son baiser court et intense :

- Jack, tu l'as dit toi-même, on est immortels ! On a l'éternité à nous, pourquoi faudrait-il que l'on vive une vie précipitée d'humains ?

Il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Amusée par sa réaction, elle se glissa contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en le regardant tendrement :

- Laisse-moi une petite heure pour me réveiller complètement, manger un peu et prendre une douche. Dès que j'ai fini, je suis tout à toi, ça te va ?

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux puis fit une moue :

- Tu me promets ?

- Promis !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sauta hors du lit avant qu'il ne décide de changer d'avis…

Elle prit rapidement sa douche, appréciant l'eau brûlante qui glissait le long de son corps et elle s'habilla d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche avec un gilet beige et des bottines militaires. Elle passa dans sa chambre mais elle fut surprise de la trouver vide, sans Jack et vu que son bâton aussi était absent, il avait dû ressortir… Elle traversa sa chambre pour prendre dans sa table de nuit de quoi se coiffer et s'attacher ses cheveux encore mouillés, elle les tressa malgré les mèches rebelles qui dansaient autour de sa tête. Elle allait repartir pour retrouver Jack mais elle vit au fond de son tiroir un long cylindre doré. Elle le prit dans ses mains et l'effleura, observant son visage d'enfant sur le côté. Sa boîte à dents, celle qui contenait ses souvenirs d'enfance, les plus beaux, les plus précieux comme les plus douloureux. Les mêmes souvenirs qui avaient explosé aux yeux de tous les Gardiens quand Pitch avait écrasé la boîte… Elle avait été détruite mais pas les dents et Fée avait re-fabriqué une autre qu'elle lui avait offerte, comme elle avait offerte la sienne à Jack. Peu de temps après, Kiara avait appris que tous les Gardiens avaient leurs boîtes à souvenirs, quand ils voulaient se remémorer des parties de leurs vies humaines qui étaient la base de leur actuel état de Gardiens…

L'espace d'un instant, Kiara sentit la fraîcheur des hivers qu'elle passait avec ses parents et son petit frère à leur chalet familial, les rires qui éclataient entre elle et Loïc lorsqu'ils se faisaient des batailles de boules de neige… Un sourire mélancolique effleura ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne retombe sur Terre. Elle reposa le cylindre et fit un pas vers la porte quand un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle cessa de respirer et observa sa chambre mais rien n'avait changé du tout, sauf une seule et unique chose : une présence sinistre venait d'arriver. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des chuchotis se mirent à retentir.

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux en réalisant que la présence était la même que celle de la forêt, huit jours plus tôt. Elle bondit sur son lit et se jeta sur sa dague flamboyante qui était sur l'autre table de nuit, de l'autre côté de son lit. Elle la dégaina, observant tout ce qui pouvait bouger mais déjà, les chuchotis avaient cessé et la présence glauque s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée…

Kiara se laissa tomber à genoux, la dague abaissée… Une goutte d'eau coula le long de son visage et tomba sur la dague. Attirée par ce mouvement, elle baissa le regard sur la dague ondulée et observa son reflet. Elle ouvrit la bouche en réalisant que la goutte d'eau était une larme…

Elle jeta la dague à travers la pièce et essuya rageusement ses larmes amères et silencieuses avant de bondir en dehors de la chambre pour courir vers la Salle du Globe où les lumières des enfants la rassureraient sans doute. Elle aperçut Jack qui flottait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol, parlant à Nord ; elle allait les appeler quand soudain, une bombe rose, rouge et blanche hurlant d'une voix suraiguë son prénom la frappa de plein fouet avec une telle puissance qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol à deux mètres de son emplacement initial :

- KIARAAAAAA ! Hurla de nouveau l'envahisseur d'espace vital de service mieux connu sous le nom de Cupidon.

Kiara laissa échapper un grognement et essaya de se détacher du chérubin enquiquinant en le repoussant, main sur le visage mais quand il s'accrochait au cou de Kiara, impossible de l'en détacher…

Au loin, Jack et Nord rigolaient à gorges déployées, amusés de voir Kiara se démener avec le poupon qui n'avait rien d'un ange dans ce genre de situations.

- Cupy ! S'écria-t-elle enfin, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, mais écarte-toi de moi ! Je ne peux plus respirer !

- Si tu ne pouvais plus respirer, tu ne pourrais pas te plaindre ! Répliqua-t-il.

Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne une dernière fois et s'écarta – en grande partie parce que Jack avait commencé à trouver qu'il était trop proche de Kiara à son goût. Le jeune homme l'avait attrapé par le t-shirt et l'avait soulevé, le retenant alors qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens. Kiara en profita pour se remettre sur pieds et détailla Cupidon qui – en grande partie grâce à Kiara – s'habillait _un peu_ mieux qu'avant : son ancienne tenue de rappeur amoureux avait été troquée contre une tenue camouflage digne des plus grands militaires, à la seule différence qu'elle était dans les tons de blanc, rose et rouge. Un « soldat de l'Amour » avait-il dit quand Jack et Bunny s'étaient moqués de lui…

Cupy se calma enfin et Jack le lâcha alors que le petit enfant flottant souriait de toutes ses dents à l'immortelle désespérée :

- Ma Kiara que j'adore ! Je suis venu il y a quatre jours mais tu dormais comme un bébé ! Je n'ai pas pu te parler mais j'ai des taaaaaas de trucs à te dire !

Kiara retrouva son sourire amusée et se pencha vers Cupy :

- Qui as-tu attaqué cette fois ? Fit-elle sur un ton de confidence.

- Harry Styles et Taylor Swift ! Clama-t-il tout fièrement.

Jack poussa un soupir désespéré alors que Kiara rigolaient. Cupidon et elle partageaient une passion commune pour les potins et les histoires d'Amour des stars. Et quand on était adoré par le dieu de l'Amour en personne, les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient au gré des envies de Kiara – au grand damne de Jack qui considérait qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur leur relation, _à eux_, plutôt que celles d'inconnus imbus d'eux-mêmes…

Nord s'approcha du trio avec un grand sourire chaleureux et les mains sur les hanches :

- Je vois que la bonne humeur règne par ici ! Je vous laisse, j'ai encore des préparatifs pour Noël. Je vous fais confiance pour ne rien détruire, hein ! Gronda-t-il doucement.

Jack roula les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin mais déjà, le Père Noël sur tournait vers Kiara :

- Kiara, je te confie ces deux énergumènes, tu es sans doute la plus responsable. Je crois…

Il donna une grande claque d'encouragement dans son dos avec un grand rire chaleureux, elle bondit en avant et Nord se retourna pour partir quand elle se ressaisit et le rattrapa à grand enjambées :

- Nord ! Je me demandais si .. quelqu'un pourrait entrer au Palais de Glace ? Fit-elle.

Il s'arrêta, surpris et les deux autres immortels dressèrent l'oreille, soudain intéressés par ce qu'elle faisait :

- Pas sans être autorisé ou si c'est un être des Ténèbres, pourquoi ?

Kiara sembla troublée par sa réponse et le grand russe fronça les sourcils :

- Kiara, aurais-tu rêvé de quoi que ce soit ? As-tu eu une prémonition ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix inquiète.

Kiara effaça du mieux qu'elle le put l'agitation sur son visage et se força à se sourire pour rassurer le Père Noël :

- Non, tout va bien ! Je me posais juste des questions idiotes !

Elle accentua son sourire mais aucun des trois immortels ne fut dupe : Nord avait trop d'expérience pour ça, Jack la connaissait trop et Cupidon pouvait sentir le trouble qui régnait dans son cœur…

Nord ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un yéti arriva d'un coup en remuant les pattes et en paniquant, criant des paroles inintelligibles :

- Allons bon ! S'écria Nord. Qu'on _encore_ fait ces elfes ?!

Il suivit précipitamment le yéti alors que Cupidon observait longuement Kiara qui gardait le regard vide… Il s'approcha d'elle, avec un sourire :

- Sinon, j'ai une surprise pour toi ma toute belle ! S'écria Cupy.

Kiara se tourna vers lui en clignant des yeux et Cupy croisa les bras, relevant son nez d'un air fier :

- En faites, c'est pour Jack et toi !

Jack hoqueta de surprise et le foudroya du regard mais Cupidon l'ignora et partit en flottant et sifflotant, tout heureux de pouvoir donner son cadeau. Kiara tourna la tête vers Jack et croisa les bras dans un signe d'une impatience feinte :

- Aurais-tu oublié de me dire quelque chose, Jack ?

- Je déteste que tu dis mon prénom à la fin d'une question… Grogna-t-il en détournant le visage d'un air buté.

- Jaaaack… Maugréa-t-elle.

Il roula les yeux et soupira :

- OK, OK… Quand il est venu, je lui ai un peu parlé, c'est tout…

- Parlé de quoi, exactement ?

Jack l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui, elle hoqueta de surprise, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas :

- Peu importe, c'était quoi cette question tout à l'heure ?

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Toi-même.

- Oh ce que tu peux être agaçant !

Il posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille et sourit, les yeux brillants de malice :

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Elle sentit son corps tout entier s'embraser sous ce regard de glace et elle cligna des yeux pour chasser sa gêne et ses rougeurs. Jack rit doucement en la voyant réagir de cette façon et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser quand Cupidon intervient :

- Vous le dites si je dérange !

- Cupidon ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une seule et même voix agacée en s'écartant d'un coup.

- Pas la peine d'être gênés, les tourtereaux… Les taquina-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu étais revenu ! S'exclama Kiara, aussi rouge que le manteau de Nord.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Vous étiez tellement mignons ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais vous interrompre !

- Et pourquoi ? Grogna Jack en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

- Votre passion était tellement intense et votre désir si-

- C'est bon, on a compris ! Maugréa Kiara en croisant les bras.

Elle réalisa enfin qu'il avait un plateau d'argent sur lequel il y avait une montagne de petits gâteaux qui brillaient de sucre. Elle plissa les narines et reconnut une odeur de miel et de rose :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La voix pleine de gourmandise.

- Un gâteau ! Fit, tout fier, Cupidon.

- Ça, on avait compris… Observa Jack, appuyé nonchalamment contre son bâton.

- Mais il est spécial ! J'y ai ajouté une petite potion d'Amour que ma mère m'a offerte, il y a quelques siècles…

- Quelques siècles ? Ce n'est pas.. euh.. périmé ? Hésita Kiara.

- L'Amour ne périme jamais ! Affirma le poupon.

- C'est une façon comme une autre de voir les choses… Murmura Jack pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

- Et en quel honneur avons-nous droit à l'un de tes gâteaux ? Demanda Kiara, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Ça, demande à Jack !

Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami qui fit mine d'être concentré sur Cupidon qui lui fourrait un gâteau dans la main. Il flotta jusqu'à Kiara qui, à peine effleura-t-elle le gâteau, eut des visions qui traversèrent sa tête. Des flashs si rapides qu'ils étaient quasiment impossibles à percevoir, mais elle réussit à en voir une parfaitement : Jack, main tendue vers l'inconnue qui voulait détruire le monde avec lui.

Elle poussa un cri en lâchant le gâteau et voyant que Jack était sur le point de goûter à la pâtisserie, elle se jeta sur lui en claquant sa main pour qu'il lâche le gâteau :

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.

- Il ne faut pas manger ça ! S'écria-t-elle, poings serrés.

- Kiara, commença Cupidon, je t'assure que ce n'est pas périmé…

Mais il avait l'air perturbé par les sentiments qu'il sentait chez Kiara. Cette dernière secoua la tête et se tourna vers eux :

- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est empoisonné ! C'est la Voix ! C'est elle qui a tout manigancé ! Elle veut Jack et.. et..

Jack l'attrapa gentiment par les épaules et essaya de la regarder dans les yeux, ayant un sourire rassurant sur le visage :

- Kiara, calme-toi, tout va bien…

- Non ! Rien ne va !

Elle s'écarta brusquement et les regarda tous les deux alors qu'ils se lançaient un regard sceptique :

- De toute façon, vous ne me croyez pas !

Et elle disparut. Jack se mordit la lèvre, un peu inquiet :

- Elle a déjà été en colère, mais elle n'a jamais été aussi perturbée… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Cupidon flotta jusqu'aux gâteaux, en prit quelques miettes et renifla avant de les laisser retomber :

- Le problème n'est pas Kiara… Mais qu'elle a raison.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ces gâteaux ont vraiment été empoisonnés. Je n'avais pas senti ça plus tôt, mais _quelque chose _a été ajouté ici, au Pôle… Je sens une infime odeur de violette, je n'aime pas ça…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, alarmé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Jack s'envola, sourcils froncés et lança des directives à Cupidon :

- Va prévenir Nord que quelqu'un s'est introduit ici ! Je vais à la recherche de Kiara !

- Mais, tu ne sais pas où elle est ! S'exclama Cupidon.

- Oh, si, j'ai une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. Je reviens dès que je l'ai récupérée !

Jack passa par une fenêtre et s'envola.

Cupidon resta longuement à flotter et à regarder les gâteaux émiettés. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur, il savait qui était derrière tout ça… Il fit une petite moue et disparut dans un nuage rose, laissant sur son passage des pétales de roses rouges…

* * *

_Muhuhuhu ! Alors, Cupidon est-il aussi innocent qu'on le pense ? :D_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Bunny sera là. Jack & Kiara partageront de petits moments romantiques, le passé de Kiara reviendra la hanter .. Bref, un programme détonnant ! :D_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, bien que je trouve ce chapitre assez raté et ennuyant... "_


	4. Serment de Glace

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! J'avais dit que Bunny serait là mais finalement, j'ai intégré un nouveau personnage et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière du moment entre Kiara & Jack ! :3 Ah, et il y a deux petites références à d'autres films d'animation plutôt récents, à vous de les chercher ! ;)_

_**Une fan** : Je suis contente que Cupy t'ait fait rire, il aura détendu un peu l'atmosphère au moins ! XD Et merci de me dire une telle chose, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D_

_**Nyderania** : J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi intéressant, à la fin, les événements prennent une tournure plus.. grave... ;)_

_**The Zia** : Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé le chapitre précédent, et je pense que tu aimeras encore plus celui qui vient ! :D Pour la petite manigance entre Jack & Cupy, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres, voir la fin de l'histoire pour savoir ! ;) _

_**Jaseur** : J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce qui suit ! Et je suis fière d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir à ce point ! :D Mais, question idiote : tu es une fille ou un garçon ? (C'est la deuxième fois que je pose cette question, je suis vraiment nulle ! T.T)_

_**Weiss** : J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir un peu simplifié ton pseudo ! ;) J'espère que tu vas vraiment aimer autant que ce que tu penses ! :P_

_**Chod** : Encore une fois, j'ai simplifié un pseudo, ne m'en veux pas ! " Ta patience a été récompensée, puisque arrive la suite ! :D_

_**Amazone** : Bah, les immortels hibernent souvent, je pense ! XD Désolée, mais pour BUnny, il faudra attendre encore un peu... :P Merci de tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur, mais dis, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais ignorer ta review et tes questions ? J'avais déjà les réponses en lisant tes questions ! XD 1) Un nouveau couple parmi les Légendes : il y aura les prémices d'une histoire d'Amour, mais pas parmi les Gardiens. :) 2) Le retour de Pitch : Oui, mais très rapidement, malheureusement ! 3) Meutres au programme : Aucun mortel ne mourra, en tout cas, aucun que l'on connait. Après, il y aura des moments violents, du sang, des captures et qui dit 'captures' dits 'tortures'. Maintenant, essaie de deviner qui sera torturé ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE IV : Serment de Glace

_Burgess_

Jack arriva rapidement à Burgess et survola une première fois la ville qui bourdonnait d'activités à cette heure-là de la journée. Il fit une moue agacée en réalisant qu'il ne trouverait pas Kiara de cette façon et il se mit à voler vers la maison des Bennett. Il atterrit dans le jardin enneigé et fut soulagé de voir les deux enfants qui faisaient un grand bonhomme de neige.

- Jamie ! Sophie ! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent, de grands sourires sur les visages en voyant leur ami arriver :

- Jack ! S'exclama Jamie alors que Jack prenait dans ses bras Sophie d'un geste automatique.

- Jamie, est-ce que Kiara est venue te voir ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Laisse-moi deviner : elle s'est réveillée et vous vous êtes disputés, _encore_ ?

Jack le foudroya du regard mais Jamie explosa de rire :

- Non ! Elle n'est pas venue par ici !

- Je vais la chercher alors, je repasserais demain, si je l'ai retrouvée… Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il reposa Sophie au sol et commença à s'envoler mais Jamie mit ses mains en porte-voix, avec un sourire malicieux :

- Hé, Jack ! Appela Jamie.

Jack se tourna vers son ami :

- Si tu continues de te disputer avec Kiara, je vais te la voler ! Elle reste mon premier Amour !

- Essaie pour voir ! S'exclama Jack avec un sourire entendu.

Il salua Jamie et partit dans les airs, commençant à visiter tous les endroits où elle aimait aller quand elle boudait.

_Glasgow, Écosse_

Kiara était allée à Glasgow car elle savait que jamais, Jack n'irait la chercher par ici. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui, ni Cupidon pour l'instant. Elle avait d'horribles visions depuis toujours et jamais aucun immortel n'a mis en doute ce qu'elle voyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui où lorsque son pouvoir se retrouve enfin utile pour _eux_, personne ne la croie… Que serait-il arrivé si Jack avait mangé de ce gâteau ? Serait-il devenu l'horrible monstre de ses visions ?

Kiara sentit la désagréable sensation de quelqu'un passant au travers de son corps et encore plus agacée qu'avant, elle claqua sa langue et entreprit de sortir de la ville pour se diriger vers la forêt. Tête baissée, pas précipité, elle marcha sans se retourner et sans regarder où elle allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle ne marchait plus sur un trottoir ou du béton mais de la neige dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait.

Elle observa où elle se trouvait et réalisa qu'elle était entrée au cimetière de Glasgow. Elle frissonna, elle détestait les cimetières car en tant qu'immortelle elle pouvait voir et croiser les âmes perdues, tristes et déplorées qui s'y promenaient sans but et pour l'éternité… Mais étonnamment, elle ne vit aucune âme cette fois-ci. Elle resta longuement dans la neige épaisse et blanche qui recouvrait les chemins de graviers et les tombes, seules les pierres tombales, les croix ou les anges de pierres dépassaient de la couche blanche de neige. Les arbres qui entouraient le cimetière et le ciel de nuages sombres assombrissaient le cimetière, le rendant bien plus glauque que ce qu'il n'était déjà… La neige tourbillonnait doucement, quelques flocons s'accrochaient aux vêtements et aux cheveux de la jeune fille qui cherchait du regard la chose qui la dérangeait dans ce cimetière si calme...

Et elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas, mais ce n'est pas ses yeux qui lui révélèrent le détail qui l'avait alertée sur l'étrangeté du lieu, ce sont ses oreilles… Un chant, doux et mélodieux résonnait au milieu de toutes les tombes. Kiara se mit à avancer, la neige craquant sous ses pieds, elle suivait la voix. Une voix de jeune fille, une voix magnifique qui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, mais une voix qui contenait tellement de tristesse qu'on aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter…

Se guidant au chant éploré, Kiara passa devant des dizaines et des dizaines de pierres tombales, certaines avec des noms et des photos, ces derniers semblaient vibrer comme Kiara au rythme de la voix. Les anges et les saints de pierre, mains jointes en un geste de prière, semblaient baisser la tête et pleurer en écho à la mélancolie des paroles… Tout le cimetière se taisait pour écouter la chanson si belle et si triste à la fois…

Kiara se mit à courir et soudain, elle tourna derrière un mausolée recouvert de mousse et de lierres sauvages et elle s'arrêta, sans respirer, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sur une tombe était assise une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, elle était très pâle, très maigre et avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses. Elle était habillée d'un jean marron, d'un t-shirt beige et d'une petite veste assortie à sa veste… Elle chantonnait doucement, les yeux fermés et en cercle autour d'elle, il y avait des dizaines de personnes assises, debout, yeux fermés, pleurant, chuchotant, priant, parfois des familles entières. Toutes étaient légèrement translucides et mortellement pâles. Kiara reconnut ces êtres immédiatement : des fantômes. Ceux du cimetière, s'étaient tous regroupés autour de la chanteuse pour écouter sa chanson…

Soudain, la chanson se termina et le silence s'abattit sur le cimetière. Les esprits sourirent et se transformèrent tous l'un après l'autre en petites flammes bleutées qui flottèrent un instant avant de se disperser, zigzaguant au milieu des tombes et disparaissant dans les ténèbres lointaines.

Kiara regarda la jeune fille qui avait chanté et doucement, elle ouvrit ses paupières pour lever un regard à la fois las et triste vers Kiara. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun chaleureux, virant presque à un rouge rubis puissant. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, resta silencieuse avant de demander d'une toute petite voix :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Kiara cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas et se demandant si elle s'adressait à elle. Elle passa les doigts sur ses joues et réalisa que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues :

- Je.. je ne sais pas… Bafouilla-t-elle.

La jeune fille se leva et Kiara réalisa qu'elle était très petite bien qu'elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, du moins, elle en paraissait une quinzaine car elle était sans aucun doute une immortelle.

- Moi, je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Kiara la regarda sans comprendre et elle continua avec un petit sourire triste :

- Tu as pleuré car tu es triste.

- Je.. je ne suis pas triste.

- Si, tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Pourquoi donc es-tu triste ?

Kiara garda le silence et l'inconnue combla l'espace entre elles deux, elle arrivait à peine aux épaules de Kiara. L'immortelle l'observa longuement avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche :

- Tu es triste de ta mort, tu voudrais être apaisée, tu voudrais partir mais tu ne peux pas car tu es immortelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiara cessa de respirer alors qu'elle continuait doucement :

- Mais tu ne veux pas abandonner ceux à qui tu tiens, non ? Mais ils t'ont trahie, c'est pour cela que tu pleurais…

- Personne ne m'a trahie !

L'inconnue plongea son regard brun rubis dans celui argenté de Kiara :

- Dans ce cas, tu as peur d'être trahie.

Kiara crut sentir un coup de poing la frapper dans son ventre et tordre son cœur de l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était écrasé, réduit en cendre par le violence de la vérité des paroles de cette inconnue… Comment pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses sur elle ? Comment avait-elle pu deviner ?

- Tu.. qui es-tu ? Chuchota Kiara.

- Je m'appelle Willow mais tu peux m'appeler Will, je suis l'Esprit des feux follets.

- Les.. feux follets ? Hésita Kiara.

Willow fit apparaître une flamme bleutée dans la paume de sa main en souriant doucement :

- C'est ça, un feu follet. Pour beaucoup, les feux follets représentent les esprits malins ou les esprits en perdition, pour d'autres l'emplacement d'un trésor… Je suis supposée aider les âmes en perdition à trouver la paix, ce que je considère comme le plus beau des trésors… Une fois qu'elles trouvent la paix, elles se transforment en feux follets et finissent par passer de l'autre côté.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

- Guider les âmes perdues de l'autre côté, ce n'est pas le boulot de Jack O' Lantern ?

Willow perdit son sourire et son visage se durcit :

- Ne me compare pas à cet imbécile de Jack ! Il n'est qu'une triple buse qui ne pense qu'à une chose : s'amuser ! Il ne cesse de me mener en bateau et de se moquer de moi, je le déteste !

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de sourire et acquiesça :

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, plus ou moins, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Willow, surprise. Tu le connais ? D'ailleurs, qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Kiara, je suis une-

- J'ai entendu parler de toi ! La coupa l'Esprit des feux follets. Tu es la petite-fille de Pitch, moitié mortelle et moitié immortelle. Mais il y a quatre ans, tu t'es alliée aux Gardiens contre l'Union des Ténèbres et tu es devenue une immortelle. Maintenant, toi aussi tu es une Gardienne, celle de l'Innocence.

Kiara cligna des yeux, un peu impressionnée par la biographie que venait de lui sortir Willow, des étincelles d'excitation dans les yeux :

- Tu.. tu as _beaucoup_ entendu parler de moi, apparemment… Hésita Kiara, encore un peu sonnée. Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

- Les esprits aiment me parler puisque je les écoute, ils me disent beaucoup de choses à propos des autres immortels. Je sais quasiment tout sur le monde entier, mortel ou immortel… Je dois avouer que je voulais te rencontrer depuis longtemps…

- Vraiment ?

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement :

- Une immortelle des Ténèbres devenue une élue de l'Homme de la Lune, je rêverais d'être comme toi !

- Comme moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis un être des Ténèbres, moi aussi… Je voudrais bien que.. qu'on croit en moi, qu'on me dise que ce que je fais est utile…

Kiara la regarda d'un air surpris et vit la même expression qu'elle avait vue chez quelques esprits qui erraient sans buts, ceux en lesquels personne ne croyait… Une expression de douleur abattue, un vague espoir que quelqu'un croit un jour en eux…

Kiara se pencha vers elle en souriant :

- Hé, regarde autour de toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Surprise par sa question soudaine, Willow tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais ne vit rien de particulier :

- Seulement des tombes, pourquoi ?

- Exactement, seulement des tombes. C'est la première fois en quatre ans que je peux entrer dans un cimetière sans me sentir étouffée par les esprits qui errent sans buts… Mais toi, tu leur permets de trouver la paix, d'avoir un but et je crois que pour eux, ça représente autant que pour toi l'espoir qu'on croit en toi… Alors, je serai peut-être la seule, et je ne te connais que depuis quelques minutes mais je suis très heureuse et très fière de ce que tu fais dans ces cimetières pour ces fantômes perdus…

Willow cligna des yeux, des larmes aux bords des cils :

- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, le meilleur moyen pour qu'on croit aux esprits comme toi est que les esprits dans lesquels on croit déjà partagent dans le monde entier votre existence. Je pourrais essayer avec les enfants pour voir s'ils pourraient croire en toi, non ?

- Tu .. tu ferais ça ? Chuchota Willow en prenant les mains de Kiara.

Kiara sourit et acquiesça :

- Bien sûr ! On doit s'entraider, non ? Après tout, sans Jack et sans les Gardiens, jamais personne n'aurait cru en moi, je le leur dois et je vais faire de même pour toi !

- Jack ? Hésita Willow.

Kiara comprit la confusion de Willow et se reprit :

- Jack _Frost_, pas Jack O' Lantern !

- Oh, j'oublie tout le temps qu'il est un Gardien lui aussi maintenant…

Willow lança un regard malicieux à Kiara et sourit d'un air entendu :

- Et en y repensant, c'est ton amant, non ?

- On.. on va dire ça… Fit Kiara en rougissant.

- Désolée, j'ai tendance à utiliser des termes peu utilisés de nos jours…

Willow observa longuement Kiara puis sourit doucement :

- Tu as peur d'être trahie, serait-ce par ton Jack ?

Kiara déglutit et Willow perdit son sourire :

- L'un de tes pouvoirs est celui des visions du futur, non ?

- Comment peux-tu deviner aussi facilement ce que je pense ?

Willow explosa de rire, un rire cristallin qui résonna dans tout le cimetière, amenant un peu de gaieté parmi les tombes :

- Je suis un très vieil Esprit ! Plus vieille que le Marchand de Sable ! J'ai appris à observer les gens, ceux qui vivent pour savoir s'ils pourraient être un esprit dont j'aurais à m'occuper par la suite. Maintenant, je lis les personnes que je vois comme un livre ouvert, tu verras, avec l'éternité, tu apprendras à faire la même chose.

Kiara lança un regard aux flocons qui tombaient en virevoltant, doucement et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Par le fait que Jack n'ait pas cru en elle quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il risque de la trahir, de l'abandonner…

Voyant l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de Kiara, Willow attrapa sa manche pour attirer son attention :

- Kiara, je te remercie pour ce que tu m'as dit un peu plus tôt, ça me touche énormément… Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi, tu veux ?

Kiara ne dit rien mais Willow joignit ses mains et se mit à chuchoter doucement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, une petite lueur bleue s'approcha des deux adolescentes : une flamme bleutée et vibrante, un feu follet. Le feu follet se positionna dans les mains de Willow qui rouvrit les yeux et l'observa avant de le laisser s'envoler :

- Ton Jack te cherche, il va bientôt arriver du côté de Londres.

- Il.. il me cherche ?

- Il doit s'inquiéter pour toi, si vous vous êtes séparés sur une dispute…

Kiara sentit son cœur se réchauffer et battre plus fort. Si Jack la cherchait, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : le rejoindre et tomber dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout, Willow…

- Merci à toi, Kiara.

- J'espère que l'on se reverra !

Willow acquiesça doucement et Kiara disparut. À chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, Jack et elles ne pouvaient rester énervés contre l'autre, ils finissaient par se retrouver et discuter – comme disaient les psychologues actuels « la communication est essentielle dans un couple ». Kiara l'avait lu dans un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rue et en avait parlé avec Jack : ils avaient dressé tous les deux une liste d'endroits où ils se retrouveraient toujours pour discuter. Pour Jack, ce n'était pas compliqué, il ne pouvait être qu'aux Pôle Nord ou au Pôle Sud, mais lui avait eu une liste bien plus longue de lieux à connaître pour Kiara qui aimait compliquer les choses.

Et si Jack allait Londres, ce n'était que pour un seul endroit : les jardins d'Hampton Court. Kiara aimait cet endroit pour les jardins et le grand labyrinthe dans lequel elle aimait jouer avec Jack – mais il finissait par la rattraper en survolant le labyrinthe, autrement dit, il trichait pour l'attraper et l'embrasser.

Elle apparut directement dans les jardins, les pelouses vertes s'étendaient à pertes de vue mais ce qui était le plus beau était sans contexte les parterres de fleurs magnifiques entretenues l'année entière…

Elle commença à les admirer, effleurant les pétales rouges quand soudain, elle sentit un souffle de vent dans son dos et une présence. Elle se retourna avec un sourire et vit Jack, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, l'air agacé :

- As-tu la moindre idée du nombre d'endroits que j'ai visités en l'espace de quelques heures ?

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

Il roula les yeux au ciel :

- J'ai perdu le compte après quinze ! Où étais-tu tout ce temps ?! Je me suis inquiété !

- Tu.. tu t'es inquiété ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es partie avant que j'ai le temps de placer un mot !

Il soupira et fit un pas vers Kiara qui leva un regard hésitant vers lui :

- Tu avais raison, Cupidon a trouvé une odeur de violette dans le gâteau, une odeur qui n'était pas censée être là. Je suis parti à ta recherche et il devait prévenir Nord qui doit renforcer les défenses du Palais de Glace… Donc, encore une fois : où étais-tu ?

- Peu importe, je préfère garder cet endroit pour moi… Et puis, j'avais raison, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Tu étais toute seule ? Hésita Jack.

- Non, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de charmant, je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais !

Jack fronça les sourcils et continua, la voix vibrante de jalousie :

- Qui ?

- Peu importe ! Répéta-t-elle en se glissant contre lui.

Il la regarda longuement et ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par Kiara :

- Tais-toi, et embrasse-moi Jack !

Elle attrapa son sweet dont la légère couche de givre craquela, il soupira avec un sourire et posa son front contre celui de Kiara :

- Tu sais que je déteste recevoir des ordres.

- Ne fais pas le difficile, je sais que tu adoooores ce genre d'ordres !

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et garda le visage levé vers la nuée d'étoiles étincelantes et la lune lumineuse qui semblait veiller sur eux. Les étoiles et la lune étaient si brillantes qu'on aurait dit qu'elles brillaient juste pour Jack et Kiara.

Jack regarda Kiara qui avait suivi son regard, ses yeux argentés brillaient encore plus des éclats de lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

Il prit soudain sa main, doucement et l'attira vers le parterre de fleurs le plus proche. Il se pencha vers une rose et en cueillit une, Kiara l'observa faire curieusement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait. Il effleura doucement les pétales rouges de la rose et un givre blanc et brillant aux reflets d'argent la recouvrit...

- Kiara, tu vois cette rose, elle est comme mon cœur quand je suis avec toi…

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Quand tu es avec moi, ton cœur est.. givré ? Fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Il sourit et prit les mains de Kiara, il les fit entourer la rose gelée et au bout de quelques secondes seulement, la chaleur de ses mains fit fondre la légère couche de givre.

- Non, tu me fais fondre…

Kiara sourit doucement et sentit ses joues rougir doucement.

- Mais c'est triste… Parce que si tu fonds, je te perdrais…

Jack rit doucement et lança un regard malicieux à la jeune fille, il entrouvrit doucement les doigts de Kiara et cueillit la fleur pour l'observer. Il souffla doucement dessus et un nouveau givre la recouvrit :

- Mais mon Amour pour toi ne disparaîtra jamais : comme cette rose. Cette glace ne fondra jamais, même en plein désert. Elle est tout mon Amour pour toi : rouge, profond, vrai et inébranlable…

- Oh, Jack… Soupira d'émotion Kiara.

- Tu savais que la rose est considérée comme « la Reine des fleurs » ? Eh bien, tu es la Reine qui règne dans mon cœur, mon Amour…

Jack lui tendit la rose et Kiara la prit délicatement en l'admirant. Le givre faisait briller les pétales comme si elles étaient recouvertes de rosée et le bord des pétales était blanc, comme recouvert d'une légère couche de neige gelée. Jamais Kiara n'avait trouvé que le rose et le blanc ne se mêlaient aussi biens qu'en cet instant…

- Jack, je t'aime… Souffla-t-elle.

- Et je t'aime plus encore… Murmura-t-il à son tour en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit :

- Et toi, tu es ma raison de vivre…

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles rouges comme une rose de Kiara. Ils partagèrent ce baiser avec une douceur digne de la plus précieuse des roses, ils partagèrent ce moment sous le ciel étoilé et le regard bienveillant de la lune, ils partagèrent un serment d'éternité avec une rose devenue aussi précieuse et puissante que leur Amour…

_Quelque part, au même moment…_

Cupidon venait de passer derrière une cascade d'eau et était entré dans une grotte sombre. L'humidité était omniprésente et il pouvait entendre des gouttes d'eau froides coulant du plafond au sol, formant des flaques.

Il flotta quelques minutes dans les méandres d'obscurité et soudain, il sentit l'air vibrer derrière lui, il se retourna et vit un cœur battre aux couleurs si particulières : un rouge intense au centre duquel se trouvait une pointe de noir inquiétante…

- Cupidon, susurra une voix de femme, cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus de deux millénaires. Je ne sais pas si tu as changé mais on raconte que tu es toujours aussi belle et implacable qu'autrefois…

- Quant à toi, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi.. enfantin…

- Toi, par contre, ton cœur s'est assombri, asséna-t-il comme une lame froide.

Il sentit la femme face à lui se tendre avant de se reprendre :

- La faute à qui ?!

- Les immortels n'y sont pour rien ! Et tu n'as pas à punir les mortels, ils sont en train de changer et de réaliser-

- Mais il est trop tard ! Il est temps qu'ils paient ! Et le seul moyen que j'ai, c'est de les faire souffrir !

- Laisse Jack Frost tranquille, il n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

- Mais il est le plus puissant des Quatre, le seul à avoir été capable de vaincre le grand Pitch Black deux fois d'affilé. Et le dernier à me résister ! Il a déjà refusé une fois, mais je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper aussi facilement !

Cupidon ouvrit grand les yeux :

- Tu.. tu lui as déjà parlé ?!

- Mon plan est déjà enclenché, Cupidon, siffla-t-elle.

L'Esprit de l'Amour pâlit et soudain, il sentit une deuxième présence derrière lui, il recula sur le côté pour n'avoir ni la femme, ni la nouvelle présence derrière lui :

- Emprisonne-le. Ordonna la femme d'une voix froide.

- Bien, Maîtresse. Répondit une voix féminine et mélodieuse.

Cupidon poussa un cri et essaya de s'enfuir par où il était arrivé mais à peine avait-il volé de quelques mètres que quelque chose l'attrapa par la cheville et le plaqua au sol, il s'écorcha les mains et le visage sur la pierre noire et aiguisée et il sentit une présence passer devant lui alors que doucement, quelque chose s'enroulait autour de son corps. Il leva la tête et ne vit qu'un cœur battant d'une lueur bleue vive. Il ouvrit grand les yeux mais soudain, il sentit une odeur étrange, une odeur de violette qui assombrit son esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience…

* * *

_Je vais être en retard pour mon cours de danse moi ! Je crois que j'ai jamais relu aussi vite un chapitre ! Quatre minutes, top-chrono, donc excusez-moi pour les fautes ! "_

_Pour la violette, je n'ai aucune idée si elle peut assommer, on dira que ça assome uniquement les immortels ! XD_

_Je veux revenir sur un petit truc de la fin "les Quatre", qui pensez-vous que ce soient ? Ah, et pour Willow, j'ai choisi ce nom, déjà parce que j'adore et ensuite, parce que "feu follet" en anglais se dit "will-o'-the-wisp" ! ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, reviews ! :D_


	5. Retour d'entre les Morts

_Chapitre enfin arrivé ! Des personnages arrivent (ou reviennent, qui sait ?) et les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer pour nos personnages ! :D Apparemment, Willow est pas mal appréciée, mais voyons voir si la nouvelle arrivante le sera autant ! :P_

_Vous avez quasiment tous trouvé la référence à Rebelle/Brave et des feux follets, quant à la seconde, c'était une mini référence à Raiponce (quand Jack & Kiara se chuchotent des mots doux) mais seuls ceux qui ont vu la version cinéma de Raiponce auraient pu trouver, mais bon, ça dure maintenant ! X__D_

_J'ai changé la photo de la fanfic, j'essaierais de le faire tous les 5 chapitres à peu près ! ;)_

_**The Zia** : Jack n'a pas besoin d'être poète pour faire fondre les filles, il suffit qu'il nous regarde et nous devenons folles ! Enfin, surtout moi ! :P Tant mieux si tu aimes Willow, et j'ai été particulièrement fière du moment écrit entre Jack & Kiara ! :3 Si tu n'aimes pas la méchante, attend de voir ce qu'elle prépare dans ce chapitre, tu la hairas encore plus ! :)_

_**Naima** : Pas de Bunny mais au prochain chapitre, sûr qu'il sera là ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aies eu un tel ressenti avec le cimetière ! :D Et moi aussi j'adore le couple Blue Lantern ! :P Et pour les cours particuliers, pourquoi pas ? :P Mais ne t'en fais pas, pas de troisième Jack, sinon, moi aussi, je vais me perdre ! XD Tu sais, la plupart de ceux qui lisent maintenant sont ceux de la première fanfic ! ;) Et tu verras que Cupidon finira par revenir, un jour, je ne sais pas quand mais il finira bien par revenir ! XD_

_**Tsuki** : Je crois qu'il y a des bugs avec ff pour prévenir des nouveaux chapitres, ça m'avait beugué pour les reviews aussi... Pour les Quatre, tu sauras en temps et en heure ! :) Pour Willow, oui, elle aura un rôle, mais pas celui auquel on puisse penser ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Désolée, mais ton pseudo me perturbait pour savoir si tu étais une fille ou un garçon.. ^^" Doooonc ! Tu es une fille ! :P Et pour la méchante, on saura d'ici quelques chapitres ! :D_

_**Amazone** : Disons que Bunny était occupé, mais il revient au prochain chapitre, promis, juré, craché ! ;) Géniaux, je ne sais pas, d'ailleurs celui qui arrive est très bof et un peu fou ! Pitch ne sera pas là assez longtemps mais bon, on le verra très, très bientot ! Quant à Willow & Jack OL, ce couple a déjà un nom : Blue Lantern grâce à Naima ! ;)_

_**Une Fan** : Je suis contente que tu aimais le moment Jack & Kiara parce que les choses vont s'envenimer entre ces deux-là... :3_

_**Nyderania** : Cette suite est arrivée, mais moins romantique que le chapitre précédent ! ;)_

_**Leila** : J'avais oublié qu'à la première fanfic, Cupy s'était fait capturé une ou deux fois... Ou menacer, je sais plus ! XD Enfin, là, il va être en assez mauvais état ... ^^"_

_**Lucile** : La suite arrive, la voici, la voilà ! :D_

_**Lena** : Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres chapitres ! ;) Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ce que j'écris te plait toujours autant ! :D En faites, j'ai eu l'idée de la rose ne voyant des images de roses givrées sur internet, j'ai trouvé ça tellement beau que j'ai eu des images qui m'ont inspiré pour écrire ! :3 Il faudra que j'aille lire la suite de ta fanfic dès que j'en ai le temps !_

_**Tessa** : Aaaah ! Ma chère Tessa ! :D Tes reviews m'avaient manqué ! :D Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre toute ta review, mais elle m'a fait très plaisir ! :D Et tu sais ce que je pense de ta recherche de la signification du bleu, hein ! :P Et encore une fois, je te jure que c'était un accident ! XD Quant à la tristesse, disons qu'à chaque fois un autre évènement plus joyeux viendra remonter le moral des troupes... Mais ce qui va changer avec cette fanfic c'est que ce ne seront pas juste les enfants qui seront visés et les forces contre qui nos Gardiens devront lutter seront plus puissantes et effrayantes que Pitch et son Union des Ténèbres... :)_

_**Chod** : On aperçoit vaguement Cupy pendant ce chapitre ! :) Quant à Kiara & Jack, j'espère que tu as apprécié leurs moments à deux parce que certaines choses vont changer ... :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE V : Retour d'entre les Morts…

_Burgess_

Kiara s'éveilla doucement, réveillée par le chant de l'alouette. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les rayons du soleil achevèrent de chasser le brouillard de son sommeil léger. Elle sentit qu'elle était entourée de froid, elle leva les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était contre Jack qui l'entourait de ses bras forts, il semblait endormi et respirait doucement. Elle lança un regard autour d'eux et réalisa qu'ils étaient dans la neige, au bord du lac gelé.

Elle chercha à se souvenir des derniers évènements et se souvient qu'ils avaient passé, Jack et elle, trois jours à se balader un peu partout. Jack faisait tomber de la neige quand elle l'attendait et il revenait rapidement la retrouver, ils étaient aussi allés voir Jamie et Sophie avec qui ils avaient joué à des batailles de neige, à faire des bonhommes de neige, bref, ils s'étaient amusés ! Kiara avait compris qu'elle avait passé tous les derniers mois à s'occuper des enfants, oubliant sa propre dose d'amusement et de Jack… Ce dernier ne s'était pas prié pour lui rappeler ce qu'était s'amuser, la faisant voyager dans le monde entier pour le simple plaisir de passer du temps avec celle qu'il aimait.

Sentant qu'elle bougeait, Jack ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard de glace dans celui, argenté de Kiara, ils sourirent doucement, les yeux dans les yeux. Un simple regard suffisait à les embraser, un feu qui s'emparait de leurs âmes, ils étaient prêts à vivre au bord du vide si c'était pour tomber dans les yeux de l'autre…

Jack se pencha doucement vers sa douce et effleura ses lèvres, il la serra plus fermement contre lui et l'embrassa vraiment, jouant de ses doigts froids à les passer dans son dos, le long de sa nuque, dans son cou, sur ses hanches et son ventre. La passion les étreignit et l'extase des sensations et des émotions qui les submergeaient domina leurs actions.

Jack se redressa légèrement et attrapa Kiara de façon à ce qu'elle soit le plus proche possible de lui, surprise par cet élan, elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle mais Jack ne lui laissa pas de répit puisqu'il embrassa son nez, ses joues, son cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres douces et rouges. Il continua ses caresses de plus en plus fermes et intenses, Kiara sourit en sentant son corps devenir un brasier de désir et son cœur menacer d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du garçon et se positionna à califourchon sur lui, il sourit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille avant que, plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, il ne la fasse basculer sur le dos pour changer de position. Ils s'écartèrent, reprenant leurs souffles alors que les joues rouges de Kiara trahissaient son trouble et son émotion. Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Jack qui croisa les bras d'un air satisfait :

- Ne crois pas m'avoir si facilement ! Fit-il.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir dominer aussi facilement, mon cœur !

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se glisser en dehors de son étreinte, Jack lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et désespéré par tant d'intrépidité alors qu'elle se relevait et s'étirait de tout son long. Jack se laissa tomber dans la neige avec un soupir de dépit, attirant l'attention de Kiara :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ta beauté ? Soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui en caressant ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux en souriant doucement :

- Que veux-tu, c'est un don. Et toi aussi, tu es divinement beau… Murmura-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est plus fort que moi, je ne contrôle pas ma magnificence…

- On croirait entendre Jack O' Lantern ! Pouffa de rire Kiara.

- Ne me compare pas à ce navet de pacotille ! Grogna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Puisqu'on parle de Jack-

- Malheureusement… Chuchota pour lui-même Jack en roulant les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas qui j'ai rencontré à Glasgow ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Jack ?

- Non, Will ! L'Esprit des Feux Follets !

- Jamais entendu parler, fit Jack en se relevant et en regardant le ciel qui se recouvrait petit à petit de nuages.

Kiara roula les yeux au ciel et observa à son tour le ciel :

- C'est étrange que Nord n'ait pas lancé d'alerte alors que la sécurité du Palais de Glace est compromise, non ? Fit-elle.

- Il a dû sécuriser un peu plus l'endroit sans s'inquiéter et lancer les aurores boréales, répondit d'un air absent Jack.

Kiara haussa les épaules et lança un regard à son petit ami :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ?

- M'amuser, comme toujours ! Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Quelle surprise, mais que comptes-tu faire pour t'amuser ?

- Je dois aller dans quelques pays en Europe, j'ai délaissé ces pauvres européens ces derniers jours, je vais y aller et leur faire le plein de neige et de glace !

- Ce sera sans moi, dans ce cas, je vais rentrer au Pôle quelques temps.

Jack haussa un sourcil surpris et elle sourit pour le rassurer :

- Besoin de dessiner…

- Vraiment, Bunny et toi, je ne vous comprends pas, cette manie que vous avez de toujours vouloir mettre vos idées sous forme de dessins…

- Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu ne sais pas utiliser un crayon et du papier ! S'exclama Kiara.

- Je suis un grand artiste, je te ferais remarquer !

- Uniquement avec le givre et la glace, je te rappelle. On se retrouve ici ce soir ?

- Entendu.

Elle l'embrassa et se releva sans un mot, elle lui fit un signe de la main et disparut.

Jack se releva en attrapant son bâton et s'envola, porté par son ami de toujours : le vent.

- Hé, le Vent ! Emmène-moi en Europe !

Un souffle le poussa et il partit dans un fou rire de bonheur.

_Quelque part_

Une silhouette sombre passa une main aux longs doigts fins au-dessus d'une vasque remplie d'eau taillée à même la roche de la grotte. L'humidité était perceptible et on pouvait entendre le clapotis inquiétant et régulier des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond jusqu'aux flaques qui se formaient un peu partout, un bruit de fond, il y avait également l'éclat bruyant d'une chute d'eau.

L'eau au-dessus de laquelle elle avait passé la main se troubla, une onde traversa la vasque et l'image trouble de Jack Frost et Kiara apparut, cette dernière disparut et Jack s'envola au milieu des nuages en rigolant :

- Si beaux, si innocents… Susurra la femme ténébreuse.

Un léger souffle lui indiqua que trois personnes venaient d'arriver derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ne fit que tourner légèrement sa tête vers eux :

- Jack Frost semble très attaché à cette jeune fille, non ?

- Ma source m'a indiqué qu'elle est devenue immortelle en partie pour lui et que depuis deux ans, ils entretiennent une relation. Fit une voix morne de jeune femme depuis l'obscurité.

Une grimace de mépris dévisagea le visage fin et beau de la femme :

- Il a donc quelqu'un à qui il tient plus que tout, tant qu'elle sera là et qu'elle comptera pour lui autant qu'il compte pour elle, ils ne sauront se laisser détruire. N'ai-je pas raison, mon cher Cupidon ?

Elle se leva et se tourna vers une cage en argent où se trouvait une petite silhouette, enroulée sur elle-même. Terriblement affaibli, l'Esprit de l'Amour eut à peine la force d'entrouvrir les yeux en entendant son nom. Mais ce ne fut que pour voir la silhouette sombre qui le regardait de haut d'un air victorieux… Il frissonna et sa vision se troubla pour voir trois cœurs bleus et battants derrière elle. Il referma les yeux en gémissant et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience :

- Bien, bien, il s'affaiblit de plus en plus et bientôt, ce cher Cupidon sombrera dans le coma, comme tous ses compagnons grecs et romains qui n'ont plus personne pour leur vouer le moindre culte.

Elle se tourna vers ses trois alliés, faisant voler sa robe voluptueuse et noire autour d'elle :

- Je ne veux plus que cette Kiara et mon Jack continuent de jouer à leur petite comédie romantique. Je veux que Jack m'appartienne, qu'il soit tout à moi et à mon service… Tant qu'ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, c'est impossible.

- Quelles sont les ordres, _Milady_ ? Demanda une voix masculine à l'accent britannique.

Les lèvres rouges comme le sang se dressèrent en un sourire froid et triomphant, un frisson parcourut les échines des trois immortels présents mais ils n'en montrèrent rien :

- Euranie, détruis-les.

- Bien, Maîtresse, répondit la troisième voix.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Kiara apparut directement dans sa chambre, elle ne perdit pas de temps et passa directement dans sa salle de bain où elle profita d'une douche bien chaude. Si en tant qu'immortelle, elle ne sentait pas le mordant du froid, elle le sentait quand même et trois jours sous la neige avec Jack l'avaient pas mal rafraîchi, bien qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen de la réchauffer. Elle s'habilla avec un jean, un t-shirt blanc argenté tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et un cache-cœur, cachemire noir et enfin, ses éternelles bottes militaires qu'elle chérissait tant, bien qu'elle ait changé la couleur cette fois-ci, misant sur du noir plutôt que sur du marron. Elle coiffa ses cheveux emmêlés et en fit un rapide chignon, bien que beaucoup de mèches partaient en boucles parfaites autour de son visage.

Elle prit sa rose glacée et la regarda longuement avant de l'embrasser doucement et la déposer sur sa table de nuit.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver l'effervescence de l'atelier du Père Noël, elle se laissa transporter et tourna sur elle-même en rigolant. Les jouets volaient dans tous les sens, les yétis fabriquaient et testaient les jouets, les elfes couraient dans tous les sens, fuyant leurs incendies ou portant des assiettes de cookies pour Nord, les sapins de Noël étaient partout. Noël était plus qu'à quelques jours et plus que jamais, la magie de Noël régnait et imprégnait les lieux Kiara aimait cette ambiance festive de Noël, sentir le pain d'épice et les biscuits de Noël, la chaleur et l'émerveillement que procuraient la magie des lieux…

Elle alla voir Phil qui était en train de donner des ordres à divers yétis qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, transportant jouets et choisissant les paquets cadeaux – ce qui était assez drôle de voir un yéti tout en poil et en masse qui hésitait entre un papier cadeau rose avec des cannes en sucre et un papier cadeau rouge à petits sapins verts… Phil se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Kiara qui lui sourit :

- Tu sais où se trouve Nord ?

Le yéti baragouina des phrases inintelligibles en levant les bras et secouant la tête, manquant de lâcher la liste qu'il tenait dans la patte, Kiara réussit plus ou moins à voir la patte qui montrait vaguement le bureau de Nord.

- Merci, Phil ! Bon boulot ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire avant de partir.

Elle bondit au-dessus des elfes et réussit à éviter de justesse un hélicoptère téléguidé, elle se glissa vers la porte du Père Noël, elle frappa et entendit la forte voix du russe de l'autre côté de la porte, l'invitant à entrer – elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'inviter, elle savait que l'immortel était très à cheval sur le fait de frapper avant d'entrer.

Elle passa la tête en souriant et Nord se leva de sa grande chaise :

- Ah ! Kiara !

Il alla éteindre sa musique tonitruante et Kiara referma la porte, étouffant les cris de quelques yétis que les elfes dérangeaient. Après l'effervescence et la folie de l'atelier, le calme et la chaleur du bureau la rassurèrent, un sapin de Noël immense illuminait la pièce, les grandes bibliothèques recouvertes plus de babioles que de livres étaient encore plus encombrées qu'avant, la grande cheminée crépitait joyeusement, les formes de glace des jouets se trouvaient un peu partout et un énorme bloc à moitié taillé surplombait le bureau déjà immense du Gardien.

- Tu es de retour ! Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis trois jours ! S'exclama le russe.

- J'étais avec Jack, d'ailleurs, il te salue.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment vrai mais Kiara tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à apprendre à Jack à être poli, ce qui pas toujours évident… Mais Nord n'était pas dupe puisqu'il éclata d'un rire joyeux :

- Je le salue également, dans ce cas ! Tu le retrouves bientôt, je présume ?

- Ce soir, acquiesça Kiara.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite, ma chère ?

- Oh, je viens chercher mon matériel de dessin.

Il acquiesça et passa derrière son bureau pour récupérer un cahier de dessins et une trousse de cuir, ils le cachaient dans son bureau parce que sinon, les elfes volaient les papiers et les crayons et les utilisaient pour s'amuser – les brisant au passage. Le bureau de Nord était l'un des rares endroits où ils n'osaient s'aventurer alors Kiara avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de conviction avec Nord – même s'il n'avait pas eu tant de mal que ça à comprendre.

Elle récupéra son précieux matériel et le serra contre son cœur en lançant un regard curieux autour d'elle :

- Noël approche, tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Les productions sont dans les temps, on devrait finir pour le vingt-quatre ! Enfin, en espérant que les elfes ne détruisent pas une énième poulie…

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de sourire et continua :

- Je suppose que cette année encore, Jack te réservera la veille de Noël pour faire neiger un peu partout ?

- Désolé de vous empêcher de passer le réveillon à deux, mais de plus en plus d'enfants me demandent des Noëls blancs, avec le réchauffement climatique et tout ça… Ces humains sont vraiment inconscients des conséquences de leurs actes !

- Ne t'en fais pas, après tout, Noël est aussi une fête de tous les Gardiens et on est toujours tous ensemble, alors peu importe si Jack et moi ne le passons pas ensemble ! On a le reste de l'année après tout !

- Merci beaucoup, Kiara. Cette année sera un merveilleux Noël, j'en suis sûr !

Kiara sourit mais le perdit rapidement en repensant aux évènements quelques jours plus tôt :

- La sécurité est assurée ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Nord perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils :

- Tu m'as déjà parlé de ça, il y a trois jours, Kiara… Aucun être des Ténèbres ou non autorisé à entrer ne peut pénétrer l'enceinte du Palais. Et il n'y a que les Gardiens et Cupidon qui sont autorisés, tu le sais. Expliqua-t-il.

Kiara acquiesça doucement, l'air soucieux. Nord la regarda longuement avant de s'approcher et de poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule :

- Kiara, mon enfant, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que Jack, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que quelque chose te perturbe…

Elle leva un regard à la fois fragile et effrayé au grand russe qui pressa son épaule pour montrer qu'il était là :

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler, mais tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiara esquissa un sourire triste et acquiesça :

- Merci, Nord…

- De rien, Kiara…

Ils se sourirent et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain, elle se jeta sur Nord qui, surpris, ne sut pas quoi faire avant de sourire et lui rentre son étreinte :

- Tu es le père que je n'ai plus, Nord… Merci, pour tout… Murmura-t-elle.

Il tapota sa tête et elle s'écarta en souriant, gênée. Elle le salua et le quitta pour aller s'évader quelque part. Elle se télétransporta et arriva à Burgess, dans le parc enneigé. Des enfants s'amusaient au loin mais elle se dirigea vers le banc où elle avait l'habitude de s'installer avant sa transformation en immortelle, habitude qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle se positionna en position indienne et se mit à dessiner quelques croquis. Elle se perdit dans ses dessins, bercée par les rires des enfants au loin, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer…

Quand elle redressa la tête, elle réalisa que le ciel était sombre, que la lune était apparue et que les étoiles parsemaient le lit bleu nuit du soir… Elle se leva et commença à marcher dans la neige pour rejoindre le lac gelé, rapidement des flocons de neige se mirent à flotter tout autour d'elle et un sourire fleurit sur son visage : Jack était arrivé et l'attendait.

Pour faire durer le plaisir de le faire patienter, elle prit un détour et arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Elle gardait son sourire amusé et ses affaires contre elle, elle passait au milieu des grands sapins, appréciant le contact frais de la neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle approche du lac gelé. Elle entendit la voix de Jack avant de le voir, mais ce qui l'inquiéta ce fut la réponse qu'elle entendit :

- Ça faisait longtemps, Jack ! S'exclama une voix de fille.

Kiara passa la tête derrière le tronc d'un sapin et étouffa un cri, elle lâcha ses affaires qui s'étalèrent dans la neige. Elle gardait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts et ne respirait plus à cause de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux argentés. Jack était là, mais une immortelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas était en train de l'embrasser.

Jack avait entendu du bruit et s'écarta de la fille qui venait de l'embrasser, il se tourna mais ne vit rien du tout.

Quant à Kiara, elle s'était plaquée contre le tronc d'un sapin, sa cachant et essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée, les yeux exorbités et les larmes ruisselantes, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler… Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put, les mains tremblantes et les dents serrés, elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour entendre la voix de Jack qui résonna terriblement dans sa tête :

- Euranie, je dois te parler… Dit-il.

Kiara disparut, ne pouvant supporter la vision qui continuait de défiler devant ses yeux et les voix qui venaient tambouriner son crâne.

Elle réapparut à Burgess, en plein centre-ville, trop perturbée pour se concentrer sur sa destination. Elle vacilla et manqua de s'effondrer mais soudain, elle entendit le bruit de roues de voiture, elle leva la tête et sauta sur le trottoir au moment-même où une voiture manqua de la renverser. Et immortelle ou non, cela devait faire mal…

Elle se releva et tenta de marcher mais elle revoyait Jack et cette Euranie qui s'embrassaient… Elle n'avait pas regardé bien longtemps, trop choquée pour ça mais la douleur qui avait pénétré son cœur avait été trop violente pour qu'elle ne puisse le supporter… Il connaissait cette fille et elle le connaissait, assez pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Qui était-elle ? Pour lui, qu'était-il pour elle ? L'image de ce baiser la déchirait complètement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie par l'Amour…

Elle avança mais ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra dans la neige. Le froid de cette neige, pour la première fois depuis quatre fois, lui fit mal : elle sentit la douleur d'un froid si intense qu'il brûlait autant que du feu. La douleur laissant place à la rage, elle attrapa la neige dans ses poings et la lança devant elle, hurlant sa douleur et l'amertume qui la submergeaient…

Elle se laissa tomber en avant mais elle sentit quelqu'un passer au travers de son corps, la sensation désagréable lui rappela qu'elle était en plein milieu de Burgess et elle se releva, tenant vaguement sur ses jambes… Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Les belles paroles de Jack, étaient-elles des promesses en l'air ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il l'avait trahie ou qu'il lui avait menti, il devait y avoir une raison à ce qu'elle avait vu…

Elle commença à marcher pour éclaircir ses idées mais impossible de penser clairement alors qu'une seule et même image revenait sans cesse dans sa tête pour rappeler à son cœur qu'il devait souffrir…

Ce soir de pleine lune où cette dernière observait l'une de ses protégées avec une douleur partagée, le mal qu'elle avait senti en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une autre était loin d'être fini car elle finit par s'arrêter devant une maison, épuisée par ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, impossible pour elle de le dire mais elle ne réalisa qu'elle était restée immobile tout ce temps que lorsque la lune disparut pour laisser place à un grand soleil et un ciel bleu, véritable insulte pour Kiara qui sentait son cœur en plein orage et avait les yeux rempli de nuages dont la pluie coulait sans cesser…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand camion arriva et se gara devant la maison où elle se trouvait, Kiara lança un regard à la fois vide et curieux au déménagement qui se déroulait devant elle. Agacée de voir ces personnes heureuses de vivre, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit un prénom qu'elle chérissait et maudissait à la fois :

- Loïc ! S'exclama une voix.

Kiara cessa tout mouvement, soudain, quelqu'un passa au travers de son corps. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, un grand sourire, grand et musclé. Loïc. Il se retourna un instant, comme s'il avait senti qu'il était passé au travers de quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là et Kiara se pétrifia sur place.

- Im.. impossible… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle tenta d'approcher la main du visage du jeune homme mais il repartait déjà…

- Lo.. Loïc… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se raisonner, son petit frère était mort, comment.. comment pouvait-il donc se trouver là ? Car elle en était sûre, c'était lui. Elle aurait reconnu ce sourire, cet éclat de joie dans ses yeux bleus entre mille, il avait grandi, il était devenu un homme mais elle savait que c'était lui. Que c'était son petit frère, son Loïc…

* * *

_Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas ! Non, le couple Kiara/Jack n'est pas brisée et ce qu'il s'est passé au lac sera expliqué au prochain chapitre ! Les choses vont s'arranger. Peut-être... Mais pour Euranie, j'expliquerais quand on la connaîtra plus la raison de ce prénom. Concernant le jeune homme appelé Loïc et qui ressemble au petit frère de Kiara, ça peut paraître fou mais elle pense vraiment que c'est lui, après, si c'est vraiment lui ou non, même moi, je n'ai pas encore décidé ! XD_

_Au prochain chapitre : les explications entre Jack & Kiara, Bunny et, attention ! *roulement de tambours* PITCH ! :D_

_Ce chapitre était vraiment nul mais j'espère que le prochain me rattrapera un peu .. :s_


	6. Cadeau de la Lune

_Voici le chapitre 6 ! L'explication de Jack viendra finalement au prochain chapitre mais une partie du mystère pour savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui sera dévoilé ! :)_

_**Jaseur** : Tant mieux si tu ne trouves pas qu'il était nul ! " J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs ! :)_

_**Lucile** : Cupy reste un immortel, il ne pourra pas mourir ! Quant à son sort, il sera déterminé d'ici quelques chapitres ! ;)_

_**The Zia** : Tu vas voir si c'est vraiment Jack ! :P J'aime bien tes colères, elles sont drôles ! XD Je ne sais as si tu es contente que Loïc soit là parce que c'est Loïc ou que c'est un beau gosse - bien que décrit rapidement... Crois-moi, Jack aura du boulot pour se rattraper maintenant ! :P_

_**Tessa** : Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais au restaurant et j'ai explosé de rire tellement fort que toute la salle s'est retournée sur moi ! XD Et t'en fais pas pour ton pokémon, j'ai une petite idée pour en glisser un ! ;) Mais tu es loin d'être banale, ma Mizu puisque tu es complètement folle - je suis dans le même cas, même si je suis plus discrète ! :P Je crois qu'on est deux pour sauter au cou de Jack ! :3 Ton idée de monde parallèle est pas mal du tout, mais je considère déjà le monde des immortels comme une sorte d'univers parallèle à la Terre, présent mais inaccessible pour les personnes normales. :) J'ai hate de voir Cupy dessiné ! *_* Et j'espère que le rêve que je tente de vendre est assez beau pour toi ... :)_

_**Abby** : Tant mieux si cette histoire est mieux que la première ! :D Pour l'accent britannique, vu qu'à la base, les voix sont vo qu'il y a un accent russe et australien, je pensais cool d'y ajouter un accent britannique ! ;) En faites, je voulais faire un accent français mais avec une fanfic en français, ça le faisait pas ... ^^"_

_**Une Fan** : Eh oui, j'ai fait ça ! :P Quant au couple Jack/Kiara, tu verras au prochain chapitre ce qu'il devient ! :P Tant mieux, j'ai ENFIN créé des méchants que quelqu'un déteste ! Parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'avec l'Union des Ténèbres, beaucoup ne les aimait pas, vu que Jack OL est devenu une sorte de canon morbide pour pas mal de gens... ^^"_

_**Weiss** : Apparemment, la partie avec Loïc t'a plus perturbée que celle avec Jack ! :P Bah, l'une ou l'autre, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! ;)_

_**Leila** : Le suspense n'aura pas été si long (deux petits jours ?) quant à Loïc, tout le mystère sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure. :) Pour Jack, il faudra aussi attendre le prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_**Sucre d'Argent** : Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de reviewer chaque chapitre ! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Will, et oui, elle reviendra. Peut-être au prochain chapitre, en tout cas, très bientôt ! ;) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE VI : Cadeau de la Lune

_Domaine de Pâques_

Ce que E. Aster Bunnymund aimait le plus sur son domaine, c'était la paix qui y régnait. C'est vrai, les collines vertes avec les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les petits œufs de Pâques qui se promenaient avec le petit clapotis de leurs petits pieds sur le sol, les arbres fleuris un peu partout. Et puis, le charme des ruines qui entouraient le Lapin de Pâques ainsi que ses grands œufs de pierre permettaient à tout ce petit univers de paix, d'Espoir et de printemps de créer une atmosphère apaisante et qui pouvait calmer le plus excité des hurluberlus – en particulier un certain Esprit de l'Hiver dont personne ne citera le nom…

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Bunny jusqu'à ce que leur nouvelle protégée immortelle AKA Kiara commence à sortir avec leur nouveau Gardien - et fauteur de trouble de service AKA Jack Frost. À partir de cet instant, Bunny a eu à supporter les humeurs de la jeune fille, ses moments de solitude et surtout, surtout, les colères et les disputes des deux adolescents qui savaient tout faire sauf avoir une vie de couple calme – au grand damne de Bunny…

Ce jour de décembre, à quelques jours de Noël, Kiara déboula comme une furie dans son domaine, en ignorant complètement les nouveaux parterres de fleurs qu'avait fait pousser Bunny pour les piétiner et se jeter sur le lapin australien :

- Bunny ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le Lapin de Pâques comprit immédiatement qu'une énième dispute avait éclatée, il se retourna lentement en soupirant mais son visage refléta sa surprise lorsqu'il vit les larmes ruisselantes sur le visage de Kiara. Il cligna des yeux un peu perturbé :

- Ki.. Kiara ? Que se passe-t-il ? Hésita-t-il.

Elle se jeta sur lui et plongea son visage dans le poil du lapin qui n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques secondes, trop éberlué pour réagir… Il finit par tapoter doucement et maladroitement le dos de la jeune fille :

- Hé, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est.. c'est Jack ! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Jack ? On parle bien de _ton_ Jack ?

- Oui… Répondit-elle, la voix étranglée.

Bunny cligna des yeux, encore plus surpris :

- Heu.. tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

- Rien ! Justement ! Il n'a rien fait !

- Je ne comprends rien…

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à s'écarter, elle renifla et passa une manche sur ses yeux rougis puis il la guida jusqu'à un petit endroit où l'herbe était particulièrement confortable, ils s'assirent tous les deux. Bunny prit son boomerang et commença à jouer avec par gêne alors que Kiara entourait ses genoux de ses bras, tentant de calmer le ruisseau qui s'écoulait de ses yeux…

Bunny lui lança un regard avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur ses colonies de petits œufs baladeurs…

- Je suis désolée de venir te déranger… Finit par dire Kiara.

Il la regarda en attendant la suite qu'il connaissait par cœur :

- Mais, tu comprends, je ne peux pas parler de mes histoires de cœur à Fée, Nord est bien trop paternel avec Jack et moi, Cupidon est introuvable et Sab c'est.. c'est Sab…

Elle marqua une pause où elle serra les poings en déglutissant :

- Tu es le seul à qui je puisse parler…

Bunny acquiesça doucement. À chaque fois que Kiara venait après une dispute avec Jack, c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait, le Lapin de Pâques se sentait à la fois gêné et honoré qu'elle le considère comme un ami assez proche pour se confier à ce point… Mais il devait avouer que cette fois-ci, la situation semblait bien plus compliqué, bien que les deux adolescents avaient l'habitude de faire dans le compliqué…

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pleures comme ça ? Fit-il.

Kiara resta un instant silencieuse avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle sentait encore son cœur et son estomac serrés à l'idée même d'en parler :

- Jack et moi devions nous retrouver hier soir, au lac… Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et quand je suis arrivée..

Elle s'arrêta, le regard perdu. Bunny se pencha en avant :

- Et ?

- Et Jack .. Jack était en train d'embrasser une.. une autre immortelle… Lâcha-t-elle douloureusement.

Bunny resta un instant immobile. Il remua ses oreilles, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu puis il cligna des yeux :

- Quoi ? Fit-il.

- Jack était en train d'embrasser une autre immortelle, répéta Kiara, le regard perdu.

- Tu dois te tromper ! S'exclama Bunny.

Kiara le regarda sans comprendre et il continua :

- Jack et moi ne nous entendons peut-être pas très bien, mais je sais qu'il tient à toi et t'aime au point qu'il aurait été capable d'abandonner son immortalité pour toi ! Jamais, _jamais_ il ne t'aurait trompée ! Et je ne pense pas qu'une immortelle, quelle qu'elle soit, aurait pu arriver à ta cheville dans le cœur de Jack !

- Je.. je sais ce que j'ai vu…

- Tu es sûre d'avoir bien vu ? Peut-être qu'ils se prenaient juste dans les bras ?

- Non, ils étaient vraiment en train de s'embrasser… Murmura Kiara.

Bunny se laissa retomber sur les fesses, cherchant une explication plausible qui pourrait concorder…

- Quand bien même il voudrait embrasser ou voir une autre fille, immortelle, peu importe, il n'est pas assez idiot pour le faire dans votre endroit alors que vous devez vous y retrouver…

Le regard de Kiara refléta l'égarement qu'elle ressentait, Jack était loin d'être idiot et ne se serait pas fait avoir comme ça mais elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu : il avait bel et bien embrassé cette immortelle.

Bunny se passa une patte derrière les oreilles en réfléchissant intensément :

- Je connais bien les immortels, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

- Je n'ai pas bien vu, il faisait sombre… Mais elle s'appelle Euranie.

Bunny ouvrit grand les yeux et la regarda fixement :

- Euranie ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, c'est ce que Jack a dit…

Kiara regarda le grand lapin sans comprendre :

- Pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

- Pas vraiment, je connais quelqu'un qui la connait et j'ai entendu parler d'elle… Je sais que Jack et elle se connaissent puisqu'ils ont l'occasion de travailler ensemble quelques fois mais… Cette Euranie, je ne l'imagine pas embrasser Jack ou qui que ce soit…

- Pourquoi elle ne l'embrasserait pas ? Parce que, avouons-le, mon petit ami est vachement canon, immortel ou non…

- Je ne veux pas partir dans un débat sur la prétendue beauté de ton petit ami, Kiara… Maugréa Bunny.

Elle détourna la tête et Bunny se leva :

- Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'y a aucune explication plausible.

- À part que Jack me trompe, le coupa Kiara.

Bunny secoua la tête et croisa les pattes :

- Non, je ne peux pas croire ça, Kiara. Je te rappelle qu'il voulait sacrifier son immortalité pour toi, ce n'est pas un acte à la légère : il t'aime plus que tout.

- Alors, pourquoi-

- Je vais aller parler directement à Jack et je vais trouver ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. En attendant, va voir Nord et aide-le à préparer Noël, et ne lui dis rien sinon Nord va attaquer Jack et l'interroger ensuite !

Kiara lança un regard douteux à Bunny qui esquissa un sourire en coin :

- Allez, je m'occupe de tout ça !

Kiara acquiesça doucement et disparut.

Bunny soupira et se retourna pour aller prendre ses affaires. Si les histoires de cœur de Kiara et Jack l'agaçaient au plus haut point, Kiara était la seule artiste des Gardiens et l'aidait chaque année à préparer Pâques. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, elle était comme une petite sœur qu'il voulait protéger et il ne laisserait pas cet imbécile de Jack lui briser le cœur… Et puis, cette histoire était _vraiment_ étrange !

_Lac gelé, Burgess_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures et Jack ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet autour de lui. Il avait attendu toute la nuit Kiara mais elle n'était pas venue… Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller à sa recherche ou rester sur place au cas où elle viendrait entre temps…

Il vola sur place en tentant de se changer les idées mais impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, toutes ses pensées revenaient sur Kiara et sa disparition… Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir un trou se former dans la neige. La silhouette du Lapin de Pâques australien émergea et Jack se jeta sur Bunny qui enlever la neige de ses poils :

- Bunny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Hurla Jack.

- Je viens te voir, Jack. Répondit d'une voix froide Bunny.

- Me voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Kiara.

Jack se laissa tomber sur les pieds, face à Bunny, les yeux exorbités, un nœud dans le ventre et le visage plus pâle que la mort…

- Qu.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle n'est pas venue cette nuit et.. je commençais à m'inquiéter… Elle va bien ? Elle s'est faite attaquée ?

Bunny haussa un sourcil surpris devant l'air vraiment inquiet et innocent de Jack :

- Elle est venue, hier soir. Mais elle est repartie aussi, en larmes et le cœur brisé…

Jack cligna des yeux :

- Quoi ?

Bunny secoua la tête d'un air agacé et croisa les pattes :

- Elle t'a vue, mec… Avec Euranie.

Jack lâcha son bâton qui cliqueta sur la glace du lac et s'il avait pu blanchir encore plus, ce serait fait… Il vacilla jusqu'à son bâton pour le récupérer et s'appuya contre pour essayer de se ressaisir, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança un regard paniqué au lapin :

- Elle.. elle a vu quoi, exactement ? Murmura Jack.

Bunny haussa des sourcils d'exaspération et de surprise :

- Alors, c'était vraiment toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? Répéta Jack en insistant.

Bunny soupira en secouant la tête :

- Elle t'a vue l'embrasser.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais Bunny le coupa avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre :

- Je m'en fiche, va réparer tes bêtises, espèce de petit imbécile ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'explications, mais Kiara !

- Elle est au Domaine ?

- Non, chez Nord. Mais je serai toi, je me dépêcherais avant que sa tristesse ne se transforme en rage et qu'elle tente de t'expédier outre-tombe. Ou qu'elle appelle Fau pour qu'il te règle ton sort. Ou Jack O' Lantern. Ou les deux. Ou-

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Grogna Jack en flottant sur place.

- Alors bouge tes fesses glacées avant que ça ne chauffe pour toi ! Maugréa Bunny.

Jack lui lança un regard mi reconnaissant, mi agacé mais s'envola droit vers le Pôle Nord.

Bunny resta quelques minutes au lac, regardant tout autour de lui avant de repartir en ayant un air soucieux sur le visage…

_Forêt de Burgess_

Ce que Bunny et Jack ne savaient pas, c'est que Kiara n'était pas loin d'eux, à seulement quelques minutes en faites. Elle était réapparue dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt, la partie où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis quatre ans.

Elle marcha sur quelques mètres seulement avant de se retrouver à marcher sur la terre même, ni neige, ni herbe ne pouvait pousser ici. Elle zieuta d'un air froid et méfiant le trou sombre au-dessus duquel elle se trouvait :

Elle s'accroupit devant l'entrée de l'antre de Pitch et passa la main devant, l'espace d'un instant une lueur argenté brilla et Kiara hésita. Quatre ans plus tôt, après avoir été entraînée dans son antre, l'Homme de la Lune avait bloqué l'entrée pour tous les êtres.

Kiara passa la main par le trou et réalisa qu'elle pouvait la passer, soit Pitch avait retrouvé assez de pouvoirs pour ouvrir son passage, soit l'Homme de la Lune lui rendait service. Elle préférait largement opter pour la seconde option.

Elle passa les jambes dans le trou et sauta, elle atterrit des dizaines de mètres plus bas et elle se releva doucement. Elle passa la main dans son dos et sortit sa dague flamboyante qui illumina d'une lueur violette les lieux sombres et lugubres. Elle était passée la chercher chez Nord avant de repartir aussi vite sans croiser qui que ce soit au Palais de Glace, tous étaient bien trop occupés avec Noël pour se soucier d'elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que les ténèbres, elle fit une moue et se lança droit devant. Elle aurait pu percuter un mur, tomber dans le vide, elle aurait été incapable de savoir car elle ne pouvait rien voir tant l'obscurité était intense… Mais heureusement pour elle, elle déboucha dans la grande salle principale et elle eut un vertige en voyant les passerelles et les escaliers qui partaient dans tous les sens, en bas, en haut, sur les côtés, sur le plafond… Cet agencement était tout simplement _cauchemardesque_… Cauchemardesque et complètement fou, à l'image de leur propriétaire. Elle leva les yeux pour voir d'énormes cages de fer noir qui pendaient un peu partout, lui rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait fait équipe avec les Gardiens, quatre ans plus tôt…

- Pitch ! Appela-t-elle.

Seul lui répondit l'écho de sa voix dans l'immensité de la salle.

Soudain, elle sentit un léger souffle de vent dans son dos, elle frémit et se retourna lentement, dague levée et visage dur pour croiser le regard doré et sombre telle une éclipse de ténèbres de Pitch…

Sa peau grise était toujours aussi sombre, sa tenue toujours aussi noire, son visage toujours aussi long, ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit elle-même qu'il partageait avec sa petite fille étaient toujours les mêmes et ses yeux étincelaient encore plus de malveillance. Il arborait toujours son petit sourire supérieur et diabolique. Il était toujours le même. Il était toujours Pitch Black, le Roi des Cauchemars, le croque-mitaine.

- Kiara, quelle agréable surprise, susurra-t-il.

- Plaisir non partagé, grogna-t-elle.

Pitch sembla se fondre dans les ténèbres et disparut de la vue de Kiara qui sentit l'angoisse monter. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver de nouveau face à lui, il pencha la tête sur le côté en observant de haut en bas sa petite-fille :

- Tu n'as pas changé, ma chère, mais je suis curieux.

Il se pencha vers elle alors qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas trembler et laisser le pouvoir de son grand-père l'envahir et l'étouffer. Elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée. Quatre ans qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer les horribles souvenirs de son combat contre l'Union des Ténèbres, elle pensait avoir oublié mais se retrouver de nouveau dans les ténèbres elles-mêmes lui rappelait à quel point les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi frais et douloureux…

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, la première en quatre ans si je ne m'abuse ?

Kiara se reprit et recula pour répondre de la voix la plus froide qu'il lui était possible d'avoir :

- Je viens te voir car j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Le visage de Pitch exprima une véritable surprise. Pris de court, il cligna des yeux avant de se redresser pour retrouver contenance :

- Mon aide ? Siffla-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer :

- Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as trahi ton propre sang, _moi_, pour te joindre à ces Gardiens ? Pour rejoindre ton_ très cher_ Jack Frost ?

Kiara se tendit de façon quasiment imperceptible mais Pitch s'en rendit compte, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard et un sourire fin se dessina sur son visage :

- Je vois, tu réalises que ton immortalité est un prix cher à payer pour vivre avec ton _Amour_ ? Ou alors, tu ne supportes plus l'immortalité, le poids harassant des responsabilités ?

Il combla l'espace qui le séparait de sa petite-fille et se pencha à son oreille si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir :

- Ou le problème serait ton Jack ? Souffla-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Kiara recula brusquement en serrant sa dague de rage, elle fronça les sourcils et leva son arme face au monstre qui était son grand-père :

- Tu te trompes ! Je ne regrette rien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le sourire de Pitch ne quitta pas son visage, au contraire, il s'accentua alors que petit à petit, il comprenait :

- Mais c'est que ma courageuse petite-fille a peur ! S'écria-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.

- C'est faux ! Hurla Kiara en serrant si fort sa dague que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Oh non, s'il y a une chose que je peux déceler chez n'importe qui c'est bien ses peurs les plus profondes. Et tu as peur.

- Arr.. Arrête.. ! Tenta-t-elle, mais sa voix se brisa.

Patch disparut de son champs de vision pour passer tout autour d'elle et passer de temps en temps la main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, qu'il observait la moindre de ses réactions et pouvait sentir le moindre battement de cœur paniquait qui frappait contre sa poitrine…

Kiara tenta de respirer mais elle en fut incapable alors que lentement, les paroles du Seigneur de la Peur s'insinuaient dans son corps tout entier. Son regard semblait se voiler pour ne montrer que la même image qui défilait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et seule la voix de Pitch était claire, toutes les fibres de son corps ressentaient la panique totale qui l'envahissait à mesure que Pitch parlait…

- Tu es effrayée, terrorisée à l'idée même que celui en qui tu as porté tous tes rêves, tes espoirs et tout ton Amour ne te trahisse !

- Arrête ! Cria-t-elle.

On pouvait sentir le sourire dans la voix de Pitch qui passait d'ombre en ombre, de cachette en cachette usant de ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : se fondre dans l'obscurité même pour effrayer les personnes et raviver leurs peurs les plus profondes…

Kiara se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver Pitch dans l'obscurité mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était un trou noir sans fond, elle pouvait tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit : il suffisait pour cela d'un claquement de doigt de la part de Pitch et elle pouvait disparaître dans la noirceur de son Royaume…

- Tu as peur que ton Jack Frost si _parfait_ ne t'abandonne ! S'exclama Pitch, la voix forte et résonnant dans toute la pièce.

- ARRÊTE ! Hurla Kiara en lâchant sa dague brusquement.

Soudain, les vasques de fer noir éteintes s'allumèrent et un feu vert se mit à lancer des reflets et des ombres effrayantes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la folie et le cauchemar des lieux. Les flammes étaient si hautes qu'elles léchaient certains plafonds, embrasant de vert les cages de fer et les escaliers qui partaient dans tous les sens. Les flammes perdirent légèrement en intensité mais continuèrent de renvoyer les silhouettes dansantes et sombres de Pitch et des lieux…

Kiara tomba à genoux en positionnant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la voix de Pitch, mais elle continuait encore et toujours de pénétrer son cerveau, comme si la voix de la Peur était plus forte que tout… Kiara sentit des larmes de rage et de peur lutter contre ses paupières mais elle réussit à les contenir du mieux qu'elle put.

- Tu m'as trahi, tu as mené mes sous-fifres à la rébellion, tes pouvoirs étaient la clef de ma réussite mais tu es devenue une immortelle et n'as agi que pour une seule et même chose : sauver ces enfants, aider les Gardiens, aider Jack Frost et te venger de moi !

Pitch se retrouva derrière elle. Sa respiration paniquée se fit saccadée elle se ressaisit et s'imposa une claque mentale et se releva en vacillant, elle fit un pas vers sa dague flamboyante qui continuait d'éclairer de sa faible lueur les lieux.

- Sans toi, jamais, _jamais_, je n'aurais pu perdre ! Hurla Pitch, sa voix vibrant de rage.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle attrapa sa dague et se jeta sur Pitch qui disparut mais au moment où Kiara posa le pied à l'emplacement du croque-mitaine quelques secondes plus tôt, elle sentit le vide sous son corps et elle tomba dans une sorte de puits sans fond. Elle cria, complètement paniquée et atterrit sur de la terre noire, sa dague un peu plus loin. Elle la rattrapa précipitamment et se releva en regardant tout autour d'elle mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit tant l'obscurité était intense…

Elle reprit son souffle et déglutit au moment-même où elle sentit la présence de Pitch derrière elle, elle se retourna d'un bond et leva sa dague mais elle tremblait et Pitch avait un visage fermé, le regard dur et flamboyant de reflets vert, reflétant la rage, la colère et la soif de vengeance qu'il ressentait :

- Et malgré tout ça, commença-t-il à mi-voix, tu espères vraiment obtenir mon aide ? Susurra-t-il.

Kiara tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et réussit à ouvrir la bouche sans crier ou se mettre à pleurer :

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es le seul à qui je puisse parler !

Pitch haussa un sourcil surpris et la curiosité envahit son regard qui semblait se calmer légèrement, pour quelques instants :

- Le seul ? Je ne compte pas pour toi, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé en quatre ans ?

Kiara abaissa lentement sa dague et se redressa. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son grand-père :

- Parce que.. tu es mon grand-père… Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, jaugeant si elle disait la vérité ou non… Kiara profita de cet instant de répit pour parler :

- À Burgess, j'ai croisé quelqu'un.. un mortel… Il ne peut pas me voir mais.. je le connais.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi-

- Son nom .. ! Il.. il s'appelle Loïc… Souffla-t-elle.

Pitch la regarda avant de se mettre à marcher en cercle autour, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie…

- Son nom est le même que celui de ton petit frère adoptif. Et alors ? Fit Pitch d'un air agacé.

- Et alors, je l'ai reconnu. C'est Loïc ! C'est mon petit frère, j'en suis sûre !

- Ton petit frère est mort. À cause de Jack Frost, je te rappelle.

- Non ! C'est vraiment lui, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille ! Cela ne peut être que lui !

Pitch regarda longuement sa petite-fille en continuant de lui tourner autour :

- Cela ne m'indique toujours pas la raison de ta présence ici.

- Je pensais que tu étais derrière tout ça…

- Moi ? Je suis prisonnier ici, et trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu te trompes d'ennemi, Kiara, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais l'ennemi actuel, mais plutôt qu'il s'agissait de ce que tu as fait il y a quatre ans !

Pitch lui lança un regard franchement surpris alors qu'elle s'expliquait :

- J'ai vu mes souvenirs il y a quatre ans quand tu as brisé ma boîte à dents, je pensais que tu avais manipulé mes souvenirs pour me faire voir son âme quitter son corps.

- Mais il est quand même mort.

- J'étais trop jeune pour savoir ça et je ne me souviens que vaguement de ce qui a suivi l'accident de voiture, il est possible qu'il ait survécu sans que je ne m'en rende compte et qu'ensuite, tu manipules mes souvenirs pour me faire croire que ce que je pensais avoir vécu était vrai !

Pitch s'arrêta et planta son regard doré dans celui argenté de Kiara dont les yeux tremblaient, de Peur et de douleur :

- Quand bien même j'aurais fait ça, qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait apporté ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je.. c'est justement ce que je voulais savoir en venant ici… Répondit d'une voix coupée Kiara.

Pitch la regarda longuement avant de lui tourner le dos :

- Encore une fois, tu te trompes d'ennemi. Je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire, les morts sont gérés par la Faucheuse et les souvenirs par ton amie la Fée des Dents.

Kiara ne savait si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète, soulagée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à se battre contre Pitch et inquiète car cela ne laissait que des questions sans réponses…

En repensant à la phrase du croque-mitaine, elle tiqua et fronça les sourcils :

- Tu viens de dire que je me trompe d'ennemi, cela.. est-ce que ça veut dire qu'un ennemi s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pitch resta dos à elle mais tourna légèrement sa tête d'un air agacé :

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti ?

Kiara ne répondit pas. Elle abaissa complètement sa dague, le regard perdu en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne savait pas quel a véritablement été le sort de son petit frère douze ans plus tôt et que d'ici quelques minutes, elle aurait à affronter un ennemi bien plus difficile à combattre que Pitch : Jack.

- Je suppose que.. je dois te remercier ? Hésita-t-elle.

Pitch ne répondit pas mais il sentit un vague courant d'air lorsqu'elle disparut de son antre. Il se retourna lentement pour ne voir rien d'autre qu'un voile de ténèbres.

Kiara réapparut au-dessus de l'antre de Pitch. Une lueur argenté passa sur l'entrée pour montrer que l'Homme de la Lune avait de nouveau bloqué le passage et elle pivota les talons. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel pour constater que la nuit était tombée, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et la lune semblait la saluer tristement…

Perdue dans ses songes, elle marcha dans la neige sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruissement inquiétant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres tremblèrent… Elle sentit une arme effilée raviver la douleur dans son cœur comme si un pic de glace l'avait traversé, mais le regard qu'elle croisait était aussi beau, aussi fragile et aussi puissant que de la glace :

- Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Seul le regard triste et inquiet de l'Esprit de l'Hiver lui répondit alors qu'il abaissait son bâton et inclinait légèrement la tête :

- Kiara, on doit parler… Souffla-t-il.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ? :D_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis ! ;)_


	7. À la Recherche de la Vérité

_Il est deux heures du matin, je suis épuisée mais je ne dors toujours pas alors que je dois me lever à 7h demain matin pour la Fête des Mères... T.T J'ai lu l'autre jour un truc qui m'a choquée : Dremaworks aurait des problèmes financiers et apparemment, Les 5 Légendes en serait la faute car il n'y a pas eu autant de rentrées que ce qu'ils espéraient... Perso, ça me retourne, parce que ce film est beau comme tout et a super bien marché ! Et puis bon, en même temps, Ralph est sorti en même temps donc, ça a fait concurrence ... o.O Je ne comprends pas leur logique ... T.T_

_Au faites, je ne savais pas comment appeler ce chapitre et je tiens à vous informer que Willow & Jack OL seront là ! :P_

_**The Zia** : Pour Loïc, il faudra attendre un peu ! :P Et désolée pour la faute de frappe ! T.T Sinon, la vérité d'après Jack sera annoncée dans ce chapitre ! :P_

_**Une Fan** : Je pense pas que Pitch reviendra vraiment, peut-être une ou deux fois et il restera dans son antre. Et pour Jack, tu auras ta réponse ! :)_

_**Jaseur** : Pour en savoir plus pour Euranie, il faut attendre quelques chapitres pour que tous les méchants apparaissent ! :)_

_**Abby** : C'est sûr qu'il est au courant de certaines choses, il l'a dit (plus ou moins) mais il ne dira rien qui puisse aider les Gardiens, évidemment... :) Et ton délire était assez drôle ! XD Mais on connaîtra la raison du fait qu'EUranie n'aurait jamais embrassé Jack dans quelques chapitres ! :)_

_**Tsuki** : Eh beh, ff ne te gate pas ! XD Je suis contente que tu aimes ! :) Attend de voir ce que la Vengeresse va faire à Cupy dans ce chapitre ! :) Pour Loïc, on saura plus tard ! ;) Tu m'as fait rire avec ta petite crise ! :D Bonne chance pour tes examens, soit dit en passant ! ;)_

_**Weiss** : Je répond toujours aux reviews, voyons ! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire ! :P J'espère que pour toi, Jack a été assez convaincant ! ;) Mais je te donne la permission de maudire mes méchants ! :P_

_**Lena** : Il y aura quatre beau prénoms, enfin, trois maintenant puisqu'Euranie a été révélée ! :D Bah, Kiara ne se gêne de rien, même pas aller voir son grand-père qu'elle a trahi ! XD_

_**Mizu** : Ah, j'aime tes reviews ! Encore merci pour ton dessin, j'aurais voulu le poster ici mais les liens ne sont pas acceptés par ff ... T.T Comme d'hab, ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! XD J'espère que les excuses de Jack ne feront pas trop Feux de l'Amour ! " Et j'ai hate d'apprendre ton jeu ! :D_

_**Cocoola** : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! :D Je suis heureuse que tu aimes tant mes histoires et ma façon d'écrire ! :D La fin de ta review m'a particulièrement touchée et je tiens à te remercier de tout mon coeur ! :D Par curiosité, quel est ton vrai prénom ? (en espérant que ça ne te dérange pas de me le donner) :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE VII : À la Recherche de la Vérité…

Un souffle de vent fit tomber un peu de neige qui entoura Kiara, la rendant étincelante sous le rayon lunaire. Elle était belle, elle était brillante… Et elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi inaccessible pour Jack qu'en cet instant…

- Kiara, on doit parler… Souffla-t-il.

Elle baissa un instant la tête avant de redresser un visage qui se voulait fort, mais son regard reflétait sa tristesse et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. -Jack déglutit et avança d'un pas hésita jusqu'à elle, il s'appuya contre son bâton pour se donner du courage :

- Je.. Bunny m'a dit que tu m'avais vu hier soir, commença-t-il d'une voix coupée, que.. qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

Kiara détourna le regard et serra les poings pour ne pas pleurer mais elle finit par se redresser pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aime tant :

- Alors, c'était vraiment toi… Fit-elle d'une voix brisée. J'avais.. espéré que cela n'avait été qu'une illusion…

Il resta silencieux, le visage et le regard toujours ravagés mais Kiara continua avec un soupir douloureux :

- Je.. je suis arrivée ici et la seule chose que j'ai vu c'est cette fille en train de t'embrasser, puis, tu lui as dit qu'il fallait que tu lui parles. Je suis partie à ce moment-là…

Jack cligna des yeux et déglutit :

- Si tu serais restée, tu aurais compris… Soupira-t-il.

- Compris quoi ? Qu'une autre fille que je ne connais pas et dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler était en train de t'embrasser ?!

- Non.. enfin, je.. laisse-moi t'expliquer, Kiara !

Elle détourna le regard, un instant furieuse contre lui. Elle serra ses paupières pour se calmer avant de relever un visage vers lui :

- Explique donc…

Jack soupira de soulagement et l'espace d'un instant, son cœur s'allégea avant qu'il ne croise de nouveau le regard rempli de colère et d'amertume de Kiara :

- Je t'attendais hier soir et d'un coup, Euranie est arrivée de nulle part… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'est pas censée être par ici en cette période de l'année mais.. elle s'est approchée en souriant et elle a commencé à me parler… D'un coup, elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a embrassé, je me suis écarté et je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler… Ensuite, je lui ai expliquée que.. que je t'avais, que tu étais là et que.. je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de nouveau une telle chose… Elle s'est contentée de sourire et de repartir et après.. j'ai continué de t'attendre…

Kiara le regarda longuement :

- C'est tout ? Siffla-t-elle.

- C'est tout, acquiesça-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire alors qu'une inconnue t'a embrassée ?!

- Kiara, je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Euranie et moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a agi de cette façon ! C'est une immortelle et je la connais parce que-

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui elle est, elle t'a _embrassé_, Jack ! Que ses raisons soient valables ou non, que tu lui aies parlé ou non, cela ne change rien au fait que..

Elle serra son t-shirt à l'emplacement de son cœur et son regard se voila de tristesse, plombant le cœur de Jack qui gémit :

- Que j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahie… Souffla-t-elle.

- Kiara… Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle leva un regard vers lui et il fit un pas en avant :

- Jamais, _jamais_, je ne te trahirais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie, même immortel, sans toi ! Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie ou mon immortalité, je t'aime !

Kiara déglutit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des mêmes paroles que Bunny… Elle sentit son cœur douloureux s'alléger un instant mais elle secoua la tête :

- Jack.. je..

- Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il, ne me dis pas que c'est la fin.. de notre histoire .. ? Souffla-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa douleur.

Elle sentit des larmes brouiller son regard et elle secoua la tête. Jack attrapa sa main mais elle s'écarta pour se détacher de son emprise :

- Je..

Elle ne voulait pas le dire, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle allait le dire, mais elle s'y sentait obligée :

- Je.. je suis désolée, Jack.. !

Elle étouffa un sanglot et se retourna alors que Jack ouvrait grands les yeux et fixait son dos sans dire un mot. Il était immobile et ne respirait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à secouer fébrilement la tête, sentant ses mains trembler :

- N.. non..

Mais sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Kiara se retourna doucement, des larmes toujours pleins les yeux :

- J'ai.. j'ai besoin de temps pour me retrouver, Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dit une telle chose, deux années entières s'étaient écoulées :

- Combien.. de temps ?

Elle regarda la lune, resta un instant sans bouger à la fixer avant de se retourner lentement et de le regarder dans les yeux :

- Laisse-moi.. quatre jours.. jusqu'à Noël, et je te dirais.. si.. c'est la fin…

Elle se retourna de nouveau, prête à partir quand Jack attrapa son poignet :

- Kiara ! Si.. même si tu me dis que c'est la fin.. je.. je n'abandonnerais jamais, je continuerais de croire en toi, en _nous_ ! Je ferais en sorte que tu me fasses confiance de nouveau, même s'il fallait des siècles pour .. pour ça…

Elle voulut le regarder mais son cœur lui fit comprendre qu'un regard à ce garçon et elle tomberait dans ses bras, elle retira doucement son poignet et disparut, laissant Jack seul, sous la lune avec pour seule compagnie, la brise de vent qui remua de nouveau la neige…

Les nuages sombres se mirent à recouvrir le ciel et cacher la lune avant que des flocons ne commencent à tomber. Jack se retourna, prêt à partir quand il vit quelque chose dépasser de la neige, près d'un arbre. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit pour trouver le cahier de dessins et la trousse de Kiara. Il les récupéra et essuya la neige dessus avant d'ouvrir le cahier dont les pages s'étaient gondolées par l'humidité de la neige… Il trouva un dessin, qui le représentait, souriant et heureux, flottant au milieu de flocons de neige.

Jack abaissa son visage et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux, il serra les dents et donna un coup de poing contre le tronc d'arbre. Le givre se forma autour de sa main sur le tronc, dessins plein de finesse et de douceur contre la douleur et la glace qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans le cœur de Jack, tout comme dans sa voix lorsqu'il hurla sa douleur…

_Quelque part_

La vasque remplie d'eau montra une dernière image de Jack hurlant sa douleur et s'envolant dans les nuages alors que la neige tombait plus violemment et qu'un véritable blizzard se formait.

La femme à la robe noire sourit lentement, ses lèvres rouges comme le sang montrant à quel point elle était satisfaite de cette séparation entre les deux immortels :

- Bien, bien… Que Jack laisse exprimer sa colère dans le monde entier, il ne sera que plus facile à manipuler…

- Jamais.. ! S'écria une faible voix.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers la cage où reposait Cupidon, il avait réussi à entrouvrir les yeux et la fixait d'un regard sombre bien qu'étant aveugle. Elle perdit son sourire et l'approcha vivement :

- Tu.. tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Rien n'est plus puissant que l'Amour, et celui de Jack et Kiara est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel autre ! Tu n'arriveras _jamais_ à tes fins.. !

- Cupidon, crois-tu être de taille à pouvoir te battre contre mes pouvoirs ?

Il la regarda faiblement mais fit son maximum pour soutenir son regard. Elle s'accroupit et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mauvais :

- Et puis, quel est le poids de l'Amour lorsque son représentant est déchu ? Susurra-t-elle.

Le cri de douleur et de terreur de l'Esprit de l'Amour résonna dans toute la grotte et dans les environs. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement en piaillant alors que le cri finissait par s'étouffer doucement…

_Écosse_

Kiara était déjà venue plusieurs fois au cimetière où elle avait vu Willow mais impossible de retrouver l'immortelle. Elle avait disparu de la circulation et elle ne savait pas où elle pouvait la trouver ou comment la trouver…

Elle se mit à parcourir l'Angleterre sans but distinct et elle passa des heures entières à chercher un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle mais rien ne vint. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Will : elle connaissait Jack O' Lantern et même s'ils se détestaient, ils devaient savoir comment se trouver. Mais elle ne savait pas plus comment trouver Jack O' Lantern que Willow…

Elle s'assit au-dessus du grand pont Tower Bridge, le vent froid soulevait ses cheveux et elle soupira de dépit, ne sachant quoi faire pour trouver l'un des deux immortels. Une fois, Jack lui avait expliqué comment l'appeler mais elle n'avait jamais essayé et avait quelques doutes sur l'efficacité de l'idée. Décidant d'essayer le tout pour le tout, Kiara s'assit en position indienne et regarda longuement les immenses poutres de fer sur lesquelles elle était assise, l'humidité de la Tamise avait recouvert les poutres d'une fine pellicule de microgouttelettes d'eau, et Kiara espérait que ce serait suffisant pour appeler Jack.

Elle traça une forme vaguement ronde et après avoir ajouté quelques traits dans l'humidité, elle reconnut le dessin familier d'une citrouille avec des yeux, un nez et une série de dents taillées dedans. Bref, une citrouille tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique pour Halloween !

Elle soupira, ne pouvant croire qu'elle allait faire ça :

- Jack O' Lantern, Jack O' Lantern, Jack O' Lantern… Murmura-t-elle à mi-voix en fermant les yeux.

« _Dessine une citrouille d'Halloween et prononce mon nom trois fois, je te rejoindrais aussi vite que possible_ » avait-il dit, trois ans plus tôt.

Elle garda les yeux fermés longuement lorsqu'elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, elle ouvrit un œil hésitant et constata non seulement que l'humidité sur le pont avait disparu mais qu'en plus, le dessin de citrouille d'Halloween qu'elle avait tracé brillait légèrement comme si les traits s'étaient enflammés. Et la chaleur augmentait, Kiara sentit une goutte de sueur passer dans son dos et elle recula légèrement, craignant d'y être trop loin ou d'avoir fait une erreur – elle s'en voudrait de faire fondre le fameux Tower Bridge…

Mais soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, laissant une trace de brûlé en forme de citrouille sur la poutre de fer. Kiara cligna des yeux et regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche, n'osant plus bouger :

- Tu m'as appelé, chérie ? Fit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle se retourna et vit la silhouette familière de Jack O' Lantern, l'Esprit d'Halloween. Il avait toujours sa silhouette filiforme, ses cheveux blonds cendrés et sales, ses yeux gris, son air fatigué, son sourire las et ses vêtements rapiécés… Il portait toujours son navet qui brillait d'une lumière presque chaleureuse dans la froide nuit de décembre que les nuages sombres assombrissaient de plus en plus…

- Jack ! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Je suis contente de te voir !

- Et moi donc, toujours aussi sexy, ma belle ! Susurra-t-il en se passant une langue sur les lèvres.

Kiara roula les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération et croisa les bras :

- Ne commence pas, toi… Je ne pensais pas que ton truc marcherait, et tu es arrivé vachement vite, dis donc.

- Je n'étais pas loin, et c'est très cruel de ta part de ne pas croire en ce que je dis ! Peu importe, je vois que ton petit ami n'est pas là.

Il combla l'espace qui le séparait de Kiara et se pencha vers son oreille :

- Par hasard, m'aurais-tu appelé parce qu'il ne te satisfait pas assez au lit et que tu veux connaître la véritable extase ? Souffla-t-il.

Il effleura son bras quand elle le repoussa avec un soupir :

- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ce genre de choses.

- Quel dommage… Soupira Jack d'un air franchement déçu.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Ah ? Et pour quoi si ce n'est pas pour te combler de bonheur ?

- Oh, tu me combleras de bonheur lorsque tu auras répondu à quelques questions.

- Des questions ? Sur quoi ? Sur mes compétences en-

- Jack ! S'il te plait, soie sérieux ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa tête de dépit.

- Mais je _suis_ sérieux, on n'a juste pas le même point de vue sur ce qui est sérieux, répliqua-t-il d'un air maussade.

Kiara soupira et croisa les bras pour se contenir de le gifler – de toute façon, il apprécierait et en demanderait plus :

- Est-ce que tu connais Willow ?

Jack cessa tout mouvement et doucement, tout doucement, il leva son regard qui semblait embrasé par la rage. Kiara cligna des yeux surprise par cette réaction plutôt .. radicale mais déjà, il fronçait les sourcils en grimaçant de dégoût :

- Rassure-moi, par « Willow », tu n'entends pas « Willow l'Esprit des feux-follets » aussi connue comme l'Esprit le plus agaçant qui soit, qui ne mérite qu'une chose : découvrir le moyen de perdre son immortalité pour mourir dans d'atroces et longues souffrances. Hein, tu ne parles pas de cette Willow ?

Kiara siffla, les yeux agrandis et un peu impressionnée :

- Waah, je savais que vous ne vous appréciez pas des masses mais de là à souhaiter sa mort, tu vas vraiment loin…

- C'est de _cette_ Willow dont tu parlais ?! S'écria Jack.

Kiara fit une petite moue désolée pour répondre et Jack cracha par terre avant de donner un coup de pied dans le vide et de se mettre à tourner en rond autour de Kiara, ce qui la rendait un peu nerveuse :

- Heu.. donc, heu.. tu la connais… Conclut-elle.

- À mon grand désespoir ! Grogna-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Glapit-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin mais toujours sourcils froncés et sans s'arrêter :

- Tu apprécies quand je suis comme ça ?

- Ne rêve pas trop, siffla-t-elle.

Elle remarqua que les braises dans son navet brillaient d'une lueur bien plus intense que d'habitude, signe qu'il était _vraiment_ en colère !

Jack continua de faire des allers retours pendant plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à se calmer et de se tourner vers Kiara qui n'osait plus rien dire ou faire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur cette Willow ? Maugréa Jack, ce qui semblait lui arracher la gorge.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu sais comment la trouver, hésita Kiara.

Jack tourna brusquement la tête vers elle avec des yeux ronds, il ouvrit la bouche, hésita avant de froncer les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je dois la voir, c'est tout, répondit-elle simplement.

Jack repartit dans ses tours complets et finit en face de Kiara et la pointa du doigt :

- Dans l'extrême possibilité que je sache le moyen de la dégoter, _pourquoi_ t'aiderais-je ?

Kiara lui fit son beau sourire innocent et fit papillonner les cils, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser grandement Jack O' Lantern qui cessa tout mouvement :

- Tu marqueras des points ? Fit-elle.

Jack grimaça et détourna le regard :

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je peux envisager de te guider jusqu'à cette.. jusqu'à elle… Murmura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Kiara avec un grand sourire. Merci, Jack !

Il lui lança un regard avant de prendre son navet et de faire apparaître une sorte de porte de feu qui réchauffa l'atmosphère :

- Mais comment tu comptes la trouver ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant faire.

- Malheureusement pour moi, nos boulots sont liés. Je sais où elle se trouve, elle sait où je me trouve. Viens.

Il tendit sa main que Kiara se força à prendre et il l'emmena dans son passage de feu. Elle ne se sentit pas brûlée et ferma les yeux par la vive lumière et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la lumière des flammes avait disparu et elle n'était plus au-dessus de Tower Bridge mais en plein milieu d'un cimetière.

- Bienvenue au cimetière du Père Lachaise !

- À Paris ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Tu connais ta géographie, l'un des plus beaux cimetières au monde et qui a la chance d'avoir les âmes de quelques-unes des plus célèbres personnalités de l'histoire !

- Ouais euh.. j'aime moyen les cimetières, aussi beaux soient-ils… Hésita Kiara.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de beau dans ce monde. Comme moi, comment peux-tu trouver ton Jack Frost plus beau que moi ? Il n'y a pas plus sexy que moi !

Elle enleva sa main et lui lança un regard lourd de sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la douce mélodie de la dernière fois. Elle se retourna, hypnotisée et vit Willow qui chantonnait. Entendant du bruit, elle se retourna et le chant destiné aux esprits errants cessa brusquement, amenant un silence angoissant dans le cimetière. Les esprits se dispersèrent avec des chuchotements déçus et un corbeau coassa avant de s'envoler et passer au-dessus de Kiara…

- Kiara ! S'écria Willow.

Son regard dévia sur Jack et les deux se glacèrent d'effroi en se voyant :

- Toi… Grogna-t-elle à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

- Je suis à peu près aussi heureux de te voir, ironisa-t-il avec une grimace.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, imbécile. Dégage.

- Quel manque de politesse ! Tu devrais être celle qui devrait disparaître avec ta petite poitrine plate et tes formes inexistantes !

- Tu t'entends ? Tu te crois beau mais tu n'es qu'un cadavre pourri ! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire dégoûté.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Kiara qui se posta entre les deux immortels :

- Oh ! On se calme, ici ! S'écria-t-elle.

Les deux ennemis se lancèrent des regards glacés malgré leurs natures de feu et ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre d'un air boudeur. Kiara soupira et se massa la tempe, désespérée :

- Avec vous, on peut dire que les insultes sont des plus.. exquises… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jack qui lui lança un regard hésitant :

- Jack, merci de m'avoir guidée jusqu'à Willow, je te revaudrais ça.

- J'ai marqué mes points ?

Kiara sourit et se força à s'approcher de lui pour déposer un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical sur sa joue :

- Mais oui, tu as tes points ! Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Willow fit mine de vomir alors que les yeux de Jack semblèrent rouler dans leurs orbites, il se mit à rire, comme drogué et il saisit Kiara avant de la jeter sur une tombe. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle détourna le visage à temps en criant :

- Jaaaack ! Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu ne devais pas m'exciter comme ça ! Se plaigna-t-il.

Elle réussit à le repousser vaguement et soudain, une bande de flammes bleues attaquèrent en sifflant Jack qui se retrouva renversé en arrière. Il remua et se releva en même temps que Willow qui avait le poing levé, entouré de flammes bleues et le visage dur, les dents serrés et le regard dévastateur. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard avant que Jack ne lève son bras :

- Ça, tu vas me le payer, sale gamine !

- Je suis plus vieille que toi, crétin !

- Tu penses que ça fait de toi une femme mature ?!

- Certainement pas pour toi, squelette ambulant !

Il fit apparaître des flammes rouges qui se jetèrent sur Willow, elle fit apparaître un immense mur de feu bleu qui les bloqua et l'instant d'après, fou de rage, Jack O' Lantern se jetait en hurlant comme un dératé sur elle mais il fut bloqué par Kiara qui s'était relevée et avait réussi à remettre en place son gilet quand Jack avait essayé de le lui arracher. Elle le retint à bras-le-corps aussi fort qu'elle le put mais ses pieds glissaient sur le gravier. Sentant que la situation dérapait, surtout avec Willow qui narguait Jack en lui tirant la langue, elle se mit à hurler :

- Willow ! On se retrouve au même endroit que la dernière fois ! Vite !

Willow lui sourit et acquiesça. Comme Jack un peu plus tôt, elle fit apparaître un mur de flammes bleues et disparut dedans, lançant un dernier regard victorieux à Jack qui hurla à pleins poumons :

- Espèce de lâche ! Ne t'enfuis pas ! Willow ! Reviens ici et affronte-moi si t'es une immortelle !

- Toujours choisir ses combats, crétin ! Cria-t-elle. Et je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec quelqu'un de ta catégorie !

Elle tourna les talons et disparut au moment où Kiara lâchait Jack qui s'écroula sur le gravier. Il se releva en soufflant comme un bœuf. Il se tourna brusquement vers Kiara qui croisa les bras d'un air royalement agacé. Elle leva un sourcil et eut un sourire ironique :

- Et tu viens de perdre tous tes points, plus ceux que tu n'avais pas encore…

Jack poussa un soupir agacé et des braises apparurent tout autour de lui tant il chauffait de colère :

- Avoue-le, tu l'aimes bien cette Willow ! Lança Kiara.

Le visage de Jack se décomposa et l'immortelle lui sourit :

- Je passerais un mot pour toi à Cupidon !

Elle disparut alors que Jack clignait des yeux :

- Qu.. qu.. QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il.

Des corbeaux s'envolèrent tout autour de lui et il se mit à trembler de colère.

_Cimetière de Glasgow, Écosse_

Kiara apparut et vit à quelques mètres d'elle Willow qui lui sourit chaleureusement, heureuse d'avoir ridiculisé Jack O' Lantern :

- Alors, tu me cherchais ? Fit Willow.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide…

- Vraiment ? Pour quoi ? S'étonna l'immortelle.

Kiara soupira et s'entoura de ses bras pour se rassurer dans le froid mordant de l'Écosse. De la neige se mit à tomber et le vent soufflait fort mais les deux immortelles s'en fichaient complètement :

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu savais beaucoup de choses sur les immortels, non ?

Willow haussa un sourcil surpris mais l'expression dure de Kiara la convainc que la situation était grave pour elle…

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que les moments Blue Lantern n'étaient pas trop violents ! :P_

_Sinon, vous saurez si oui ou non Kiara pardonnera Jack au prochain chapitre, et vous savez à quel point je suis sadique ! :3_

_Donnez-moi vos avis ! :D_


	8. Choix

_Et voilà le chapitre où la fameuse décision de Kiara sera prise ! :D Profitez bien parce qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, les choses commenceront à se gâter ! :P Ah, et apparemment Blue Lantern est assez apprécié pour que je continue de les rapprocher ! ;)_

_**Abby** : Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup le Blue Lantern, j'ai hate d'en écrire plus sur eux même si il y a des chances pour que ça n'arrive pas avant plusieurs chapitres... :) Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur d'avoir oublié comment écrire sur Jack OL, mais apparemment, on le retrouve bien donc, ça va ! x)_

_**Lena Blue** : Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais bien compris que tu avais eu un petit bugue ! XD Et oui, je suis sadique, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, hein ! :D Et c'est sur que réconforter Jack doit etre très, très agréable ... :3_

_**The Zia** : Tu vas enfin savoir si oui ou non, Kiara pardonne Jack ... Mais tu vois, je suis vraiment contente que vous détestiez tous ùes méchants vu qu'à la première, en général, on me disait qu'ils étaient canons, ou cools, ou géniaux... Bref, ENFIN ! Un méchant qui est détesté ! :P_

_**Cocoola** : Melissa ? Joli prénom, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de tomber sur des parents très originaux non plus puisque mon prénom est Mathile... T.T Mais Lilween est l'un de mes surnoms, avec May ! ;) Ta review m'a fait rire ! J'essaie d'imaginer Jack marié, mais c'est trop dur ! XD_

_**Weiss** : Pour adorer Kiara, il l'adore ! :P Tu commenceras à comprendre les intentions de la méchante bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ! Et, hurm, ENFIN, quelqu'un qui ne fait pas confiance à Willow... Par curiosité, pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? :P_

_**Elodie** : Le sadisme est ma spécialité ! :P Et tu verras bien si Kiara daigne pardonner à Jack ! ;) Et merci d'avance pour tes reviews ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Amoureux, c'est un grand mot, surtout avec Jack OL ! XD Mais pourquoi pas le faire subir l'un des supplices de l'Amour que Cupidon chérit tant ? :P_

_**Une Fan** : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et ce, peu importe ce que décidera Kiara ! ;) Et ne t'en fais pas pour la review, profite de ton voyage en Angleterre (chanceuse, va...)_

_**Tsuki** : Belle façon de décrire leur relation "tout feu tout flamme" ! XD Pour savoir si Jack et Kiara se remettent ensemble, je t'invite à lire ce qui suit ! ;) Quant à Cupy, il ne revient pas avant quelques chapitres même si nos héros vont commencer à se demander où il est. :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE VIII : Choix

_Cimetière de Glasgow, Écosse_

Kiara et Willow étaient assises sous le porche d'un mausolée, à même le sol. La tempête de neige était devenue trop forte pour qu'elles puissent rester contre le vent et la neige glaciale.

Kiara finit d'expliquer la situation et Willow poussa un soupir discret, le regard rivé sur la neige tournoyante dans un véritable état de furie de la nature. Elle releva doucement sa main droite et fit apparaître des flammes bleues qui les réchauffèrent, la flamme se transforma en une sorte de boule flottante chuintante, comme si elle avait une voix et une conscience – ce qui était plus ou moins le cas étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit.

- Je comprends, dit-elle simplement, et tu comptes sur moi pour savoir si ce que t'a raconté Jack est vrai, c'est ça ?

- Je t'en prie, Willow, tu es la seule à qui je peux demander…

Willow riva son regard sur elle et Kiara crut se sentir transpercée par la profondeur de ses yeux :

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu connais déjà la réponse, non ?

Kiara sentit son cœur se serrer et elle se força à fermer les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et hurler :

- Je t'en prie… Murmura-t-elle.

Willow acquiesça doucement et le feu-follet se mit à flotter entre les deux filles, les éclairant de ses reflets bleus. Will continua d'observer sans dire un mot les flocons violents et le vent qui sifflait au point de rendre le chuintement du feu-follet et leurs voix quasiment inaudibles :

- Tu vois cette tempête, elle est actuellement en Écosse, au Nord de l'Angleterre et l'Irlande. Elle se déplace et va exprimer sa colère sur tout le territoire britannique, puis le Nord et l'Est de la France et doucement, elle va se déplacer vers les pays d'Europe de l'Est, en Russie et elle retournera aux États-Unis et au Canada. Je pense que d'ici le jour de Noël, elle sera de retour au Pôle Nord.

- Et.. et alors ?

- Tu vois la puissance de cette tempête, tu entends les hurlements du vent, la souffrance de la glace, le froid mordant et douloureux de la neige ?

Kiara regarda sans comprendre la tempête et lentement, Willow tourna un visage doux vers elle :

- Ce n'est pas juste une tempête naturelle, elle a été créée par Jack Frost car c'est le seul moyen pour lui d'exprimer sa douleur. Il a terriblement peur et il a mal, car il sait que ce qu'il a fait est mauvais. Il a peur de te perdre, de perdre ton Amour et ta confiance…

Kiara sentit ses mains trembler, non pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de la douleur qui élançait son cœur. Elle se mit à serrer ses poings mais cela ne fit que renforcer ses tremblements…

Willow esquissa un petit sourire triste et posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Kiara :

- Crois-en l'expérience de mes millénaires de vécu en tant qu'immortelle, jamais un garçon n'exprimerait autant de colère et de douleur si ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas vrai. Il t'aime, il te fait confiance tout comme tu l'aimes et lui fais confiance. Il se sent coupable, mais pas d'avoir embrassé Euranie, de t'avoir blessée…

Kiara déglutit et se mit à regarder le sol marbré et gris alors que quelques flocons s'étaient invités à ses pieds, soufflés par le vent…

- Si Jack avait vraiment voulu embrasser Euranie, s'ils s'étaient embrassés par Amour comme Jack et toi vous vous embrassez, alors il ne serait pas en train de parcourir le monde et de ravager d'une tempête gigantesque de glace et de neige la quasi-totalité du Nord de l'hémisphère il serait en train de se réconforter avec Euranie.

Kiara plongea son regard à la fois effrayé et intrigué dans celui de Willow qui continuait de sourire doucement et de lui lancer des regards affectueux et chaleureux :

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Souffla Kiara.

Willow prit la main de Kiara qui fut étonnée de la chaleur qui en émanait, comme une braise chaleureuse, non pas brûlante et douloureuse comme celles, incandescentes, de Jack O' Lantern, mais une douce chaleur. Celle qui est apaisante et qui donne envie de se blottir sous sa couette au coin d'un feu de bois…

- Tu connais la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Willow en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Kiara entrouvrit la bouche.

Un souffle de vent encore plus violent que les autres déracina un grand sapin qui dans un craquement sonore et terriblement lent, s'abattit sur le sol, en plein milieu du passage de gravier à présent recouvert de neige. Heureusement, il n'effleura aucune tombe mais la chute avait été assez impressionnante pour être entendue à plusieurs kilomètres dans les environs.

Kiara et Willow avait vu le phénomène impressionnant et l'avaient regardé sans réagir, sans trembler, sans frissonner. Kiara referma la bouche et son regard sembla se durcir face à la force de la nature qui semblait se déchaîner sous ses yeux :

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Willow sourit simplement.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord, 24 décembre_

Bunny observait depuis de longues minutes la tempête de neige qui sévissait au-dehors. La neige et la glace claquaient contre les vitres et le vent soufflait si fort qu'il semblait hurler la colère et la douleur de son maître : Jack Frost.

Quatre jours que Bunny était allé voir Jack à son lac, quatre jours que des tempêtes de neige d'une violence inouïe éclataient un peu partout dans l'hémisphère nord et sur la totalité du globe. Kiara était revenue le matin-même au Palais de Glace, lui avait dit que Jack et elle avait « parlé » puis elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Nord et les yétis semblaient surexcités à quelques minutes maintenant de leur départ pour la grande tournée annuelle. Ils finissaient les derniers détails alors que Fée et ses fées allaient récupérer les quelques dents tombées et que Sab envoyait tous les enfants du globe faire de beaux rêves pour laisser Nord travailler tranquillement. Une fois leurs travails respectifs terminés, ils rejoindraient Bunny au Palais de Glace et attendraient que la nuit se termine. À ce moment-là, Nord serait de retour et tous les Gardiens (dont la présence est normalement requise) se réunissaient pour leur fête annuelle de Noël.

Kiara était techniquement présente, même si elle s'était exilée dans son mutisme, quant à Jack qui aurait déjà dû arriver, il n'était toujours pas là.

Bunny se sentait un peu seul, et un peu inquiet vis-à-vis des deux adolescents qui, _apparemment_, s'étaient parlés une seule fois quatre jours plus tôt et ne s'étaient pas approchés depuis. Bunny n'en avait parlé à personne, histoire de préserver la santé de Jack qui aurait fini en haché menu par Nord et ses yétis mais il savait que les autres sentaient que quelque chose perturbait les deux immortels.

Les Gardiens avaient l'habitude de leurs disputes mais jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait duré aussi longtemps et n'avait emporté Jack dans une vague de furie destructrice et froide. C'était sans doute une bonne chose pour ses nerfs qu'il les passe comme ça même si cela avait pas mal perturbé les organisations de tous les pays qui avaient vécu la tempête impressionnante.

Bunny poussa un soupir de dépit et de désespoir au moment où il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna et vit la silhouette du grand cosaque qui lui souriait de toutes dents, barbe brossée, joues rouges et tenue prête pour partir. Il avait mis son long manteau rouge et son chapeau russe noir. Le Père Noël, prêt pour sa tournée, se tenait devant le Lapin de Pâques avec les mains sur les hanches :

- Ah ! Bunny ! Content de te voir avant de partir ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je vois que t'es harnaché pour affronter la tempête… Remarqua le Lapin avec un petit sourire forcé.

Nord perdit son sourire et regarda la tempête au-dehors :

- Je me demande comment va Jack… Il est d'habitude si excité pour Noël, je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est pas venu ces derniers jours…

Bunny regarda à son tour dehors et Nord soupira :

- Kiara et lui se sont disputés, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Bunny acquiesça sans un mot et Nord s'approcha de son compagnon pour lui poser une main sur son épaule :

- Allons, ils finissent toujours par se pardonner, tout va s'arranger pour eux !

Bunny eut un sourire un coin pour confirmer et Nord laissa l'australien retomber dans sa contemplation de la tempête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le traîneau rouge tiré par les rennes du Père Noël traversait le ciel sous les cris de joie du grand russe, vaguement étouffés par le souffle du vent… Bunny sourit malgré lui et se retourna pour aller se réchauffer les pattes quand il vit Kiara, le regard fixé sur la tempête et le visage perdu :

- Kiara ? Hésita-t-il. Tu as raté Nord, il vient de partir.

- Je sais, je.. viens te voir, toi…

- Moi ? S'étonna le Lapin.

- Oui, je..

Elle soupira avant de regarder dans les yeux le Lapin de Pâques :

- Je dois t'expliquer ce que Jack m'a dit et ce que j'ai décidé…

- Je t'écoute, fit-il en clignant des yeux.

Kiara s'entoura de ses bras pour se donner du courage et se lança :

- Apparemment, c'est Euranie qui l'a embrassé sans prévenir et il n'a pas su quoi faire. Il lui a expliqué que.. que j'étais là et qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle… Je lui ai demandé d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour lui dire si.. si ce serait terminé…

Bunny ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand la bouche et les yeux, il savait à quel point elle était blessée mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait pu mettre fin à leur histoire.

- Et ? Que vas-tu lui dire ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Kiara le regarda et baissa le regard, sentant les larmes effleurer ses paupières et menacer de couler, alourdissant ses longs cils. Le regard et les mains tremblantes, elle releva doucement la tête vers Bunny :

- J'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise décision… Souffla-t-elle.

Bunny ouvrit avec un soupir ses pattes :

- Allez, viens là… Murmura-t-il.

Kiara n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un véritable soutient chez Bunny mais elle se laissa tomber contre son pelage avec soulagement de savoir que lui resterait là et la soutiendrait, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait…

Quelques heures plus tard, Fée et Sab étaient arrivés et tenaient à présent compagnie à Bunny qui était de nouveau seul – Kiara était retournée dans sa chambre. Le temps passait lentement dans un silence apaisant, une seule fois par an l'atelier du Père Noël était silencieux et pour une fois, les Gardiens appréciaient le manque d'effervescence et de folie qui régnait autour d'eux.

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit familier d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait, ils sentirent un souffle de vent frais et en se retournant, ils virent la silhouette de Jack qui les observait son bâton dans la main :

- Hé… Fit-il d'une petite voix en forçant un sourire.

- Jack, Joyeux Noël ! S'écria Fée.

Elle alla l'enlacer avec un petit sourire de compassion :

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Fée… Murmura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle s'écarta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, le regard doux :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre ! Fit-elle.

Jack esquissa un petit sourire alors que Sab lui souhaitait un Joyeux Noël silencieux :

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Sab.

Il leva le regard vers Bunny et sourit doucement :

- Toi aussi, le kangourou, Joyeux Noël…

- Joyeux Noël, gamin. Fit avec un sourire en coin le Lapin de Pâques. Si Nord était là, il te dirait sûrement la même chose que Fée, et il ajouterait qu'il le sent dans sa bedaine, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là pour l'instant, je te le dis pour lui, hein…

Jack baissa le regard, un instant gêné avant de le relever, reconnaissant vers ses amis Gardiens :

- Merci…

Dans sa chambre, Kiara était assise au bord de sa fenêtre et regardait la tempête de neige qui ne cessait et ne perdait aucune intensité… Elle repensa au baiser entre Jack et Euranie auquel elle avait assisté quelques jours plus tôt et elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil avant de poser la tête contre la fenêtre, le regard encore perdu dans les tourbillons de neige, de glace et de vent…

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, en particulier la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jack, il avait été tellement.. honnête et affligé qu'elle sentait encore son cœur se serrer rien qu'avec ce souvenir…

« _Je n'abandonnerais jamais, je continuerais de croire en toi, en __nous__! Je ferais en sorte que tu me fasses confiance de nouveau, même s'il fallait des siècles pour .. pour ça…_ » avait-il dit.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux en revoyant son visage parfait d'ange, ses cheveux d'argent et ses yeux de glace si beaux et si profonds, son rire éclatant résonna dans sa tête et son sourire en coin fit battre son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard fut attiré par une tâche rouge sur sa table de nuit, elle se leva et se glissa jusqu'à son lit où elle s'assit en prenant dans sa main la rose glacée que Jack lui avait offerte, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine…

« _Mon Amour pour toi ne disparaîtra jamais : comme cette rose. Cette glace ne fondra jamais, même en plein désert. Elle est tout mon Amour pour toi : rouge, profond, vrai et inébranlable…_ »

Elle effleura avec un petit sourire les pétales glacés et elle sentit la fraîcheur agréable parcourir ses doigts et la faire frissonner entièrement…

Elle reposa la rose avec un sourire et se leva pour se préparer. Elle se doucha et s'habilla pour la fête de Noël des Gardiens : elle enfila une robe bustier noire et voluptueuse qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, ceinturée sous sa poitrine d'une bande d'argent. Elle mit des escarpins noirs qui affinaient encore plus ses longues jambes. Elle mit une paire de boucle d'oreille argents et des bracelets qui cliquetaient dans tous les sens et elle accrocha ses cheveux en un chignon haut et compliqué, légèrement relâché qui laissait ses boucles parfaites tomber dans tous les sens et encadrer son visage. Une fois maquillée pour la soirée, elle était prête et alla rejoindre les autres Gardiens dans la Salle du Globe.

En arrivant, elle entendit des rires bruyant et reconnut immédiatement la voix du russe, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rejoignit les Gardiens. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Jack qui souriait doucement, amusé par les cris de joie du cosaque, ce dernier avait enlevé son manteau et son chapeau et avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne, de la mousse coulant le long de la bouteille alors que Bunny lui hurlait dessus de faire plus attention – il avait, apparemment, reçu le bouchon en pleine tête… Fée et Sab rigolaient doucement et soudain, tout le monde se retourna pour voir Kiara.

Ils clignèrent des yeux, stupéfaits par sa beauté mais cette dernière ne voyait que Jack qui avait ouvert grand la bouche et les yeux. Il se retourna vers elle, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas eu le corps aussi froid, le sang lui serait sans doute monté aux joues et il aurait rougi, mais son sang se mit effectivement à bouillir et pour la première fois depuis trois siècles, il avait chaud.

Les Gardiens ne cessaient de lancer des regards aux deux adolescents qui se fixaient sans bouger et sans parler. Un silence respectueux régnait dans toute la pièce et soudain, le bruit surprenant d'un bouchon qui saute résonna et tout le monde se tourna vers Phil qui avait brisé le moment magique qui se déroulait sous les yeux de tout le monde.

En voyant l'expression de Phil qui essayait d'éviter de se mouiller les poils avec le champagne, Kiara explosa de rire, bientôt suivie par tous les Gardiens, les yétis, les elfes et les quelques fées des dents présentes. Jack lui lança un regard amoureux avec un grand sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard en rougissant légèrement.

- Kiara ! Tu es _blistatel'nyy_ ! S'exclama Nord en levant les bras.

_- Spasibo, Severnoy_. Répondit en russe la jeune fille.

Les autres s'entreregardèrent d'un air entendu alors que Nord explosait de rire. Kiara avait commencé à apprendre le russe avec lui mais ils ignoraient qu'ils pouvaient réellement converser ; Jack se demanda un instant ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais ses questions s'évaporèrent rapidement de son esprit quand Kiara rejoignit les Gardiens, souhaitant un Joyeux Noël et les enlaçant tous l'un après l'autre.

Sauf lui, ils restèrent volontairement loin l'un de l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher le merveilleux moment de ce Noël, ils voulaient préserver les moments de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils voulaient être posés pour se parler. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se faire passer le mot, ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce que pensait l'autre et qu'ils partageaient les mêmes intentions.

La fête de Noël des Gardiens se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : après que Nord soit rentré, ils fêtent un peu, mangent, boivent et s'amusent et le lendemain, le vingt-cinq décembre au matin, ils s'échangent les cadeaux.

La musique résonnait dans tout l'atelier du Père Noël et pour avoir un peu de calme et quitter l'ambiance un peu étouffante de la fête, Kiara alla s'accouder à l'une des rambardes qui surplombaient l'immense Globe qui, plus que jamais, brillait de mille feux. Une coupe de champagne à la main, elle regardait d'en haut les autres Gardiens qui ne cessaient de rire et de blaguer, un peu plus loin, les yétis et les elfes dansaient et s'amusaient comme jamais…

- Kiara.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Jack qui lui souriait doucement :

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- On peut dire ça.

Il la rejoignit et s'accouda à son tour, posant son bâton à ses côtés. Il regarda le globe et ses yeux bleus reflétèrent les lumières comme si des étoiles étaient dans ses yeux Kiara poussa un profond soupir, attirant l'attention de Jack sur elle :

- Quatre jours se sont passés, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, et j'ai bien réfléchi pendant ces quatre jours…

Elle se redressa et posa sa coupe alors que Jack, visage grave, se redressait à son tour et la fixait longuement, attendant et craignant ce qu'elle allait dire :

- Tu es l'une des personnes les plus agaçantes, désagréables et énervantes que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Tu es aussi l'être le plus beau, le plus parfait, le plus charismatique et j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser, et pourtant, du côté des immortels ils sont nombreux à être beaux gosses.

Elle croisa les bras alors que Jack se demandait s'il devait prendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire comme des insultes ou des compliments, mais elle continua :

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, un imbécile, un crétin, le plus grand abruti de tous les temps ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Jack lança un regard sur les côtés mais Kiara continua et se plaça juste en face de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- Mais tu es aussi le garçon le plus.. souriant et charmant qui soit, le seul qui réussisse à me faire sourire et rire dans n'importe quelle situation… Le seul qui ait su être romantique avec moi au point de me comparer à une Reine – même si je pense que Cupidon a dû te donner quelques leçons de savoir-vivre, non ?

Jack eut son sourire en coin qui fit battre le cœur de Kiara qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour :

- Et tu as ce foutu sourire en coin auquel je ne peux pas résister… C'est pour toutes ces choses que je t'aime, Jack ! Conclut-elle.

Jack sentit un énorme poids l'apaiser mais un doute s'insinua quand même dans son esprit alors que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et que ses yeux pétillaient de joie :

- Alors, notre histoire est terminée ou non ? Demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel, toujours en souriant et fit mine de réfléchir profondément :

- Si tu me promets de me laisser envoyer en orbite toutes les filles qui auront l'audace de venir t'embrasser, dans ce cas, je pense que je pourrais envisager que notre histoire continue…

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un énorme sourire et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Kiara et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant et la faisant voler. Elle se mit à rire et dans son élan, il s'envola, tournant avec elle dans ses bras. Il retourna sur le sol et l'embrassa de joie, Kiara aurait voulu soupirer mais elle en était incapable, alors elle roula les yeux au ciel en souriant et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de son petit-ami.

Ils s'écartèrent rapidement et Jack posa son front contre celui de Kiara :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Kiara… Murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime plus encore…

- Et toi, tu es ma raison de vivre… Souffla-t-il.

Embrasés par leur passion, ils fermèrent leurs paupières et Jack se pencha vers Kiara pour l'embrasser de nouveau quand ils furent coupés par Bunny et Sab qui venaient les chercher :

- Eh bah voilà ! Je savais qu'ils se réconcilieraient ces deux-là ! S'exclama le lapin, ravi de les embêter.

Jack soupira de dépit et lança un regard agacé au Lapin de Pâques qui afficha un grand sourire satisfait alors que Kiara riait doucement :

- Vous venez nous rejoindre pour finir la fête ? Fit Bunny. Nord veut que vous veniez aussi vous amuser.

- On arrive, Bunny, répondit Kiara.

Constatant qu'ils voulaient vraiment s'embrasser une dernière fois, Bunny roula les yeux au ciel et se retourna alors que Sab riait doucement et leur faisait un clin d'œil. Jack déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Kiara avant de se séparer d'elle à regret :

- On devrait y aller avant que Nord n'envoie une partie de ses yétis de combat pour nous récupérer… Murmura Kiara avec un sourire.

Ils commencèrent à avancer mais Jack s'arrêta, le visage sérieux et lança un regard à Kiara qui se sentit décontenancée par son regard profond et grave :

- Kiara, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre que j'étais innocent dans cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dont le sérieux ébranla Kiara.

Elle sourit doucement et serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Jack alors que son regard s'adoucissait :

- Rien du tout, j'ai juste réalisé que je le savais déjà… Souffla-t-elle.

Jack sourit doucement et soudain, elle le tira brusquement, manquant de le faire tomber alors qu'elle se mettait à rire :

- Allez, dépêche-toi !

- Ça, tu vas me le payer ! S'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur elle pour l'attraper mais elle disparut et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et Jack s'envola, bâton dans une main pour répondre à son défi.

Et une course-poursuite commença dans l'atelier du Père Noël, au grand damne du Lapin de Pâques…

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête commençait à se calmer et la musique aussi. Sab, Fée et Bunny étaient déjà partis se coucher pour se reposer, de même pour la plupart des yétis et des elfes. Quant aux deux immortels, ils dansaient, s'embrassaient, s'amusaient, puis re-dansaient… Et Nord les regardait doucement tout en chantant les paroles russes de ses chansons préférées…

Il alla enfin se reposer de cette longue nuit et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande Salle du Globe. Ils allaient partir quand une autre musique démarra, des notes douces et calmes retentirent, réchauffant les cœurs et apaisant immédiatement l'ambiance festive…

Jack regarda Kiara avec un sourire doux et lui tendit la main :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, _mademoiselle_ ?

- Tu parles français maintenant, toi ? Fit-elle.

- N'oublie pas les cours particuliers de Cupy !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle retira ses chaussures et une fois pieds-nus, elle se retrouva bien plus petite que Jack. Elle prit sa main et il se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain glacé avant de l'entraîner au centre de la salle. Il posa une main à sa taille et l'attira à elle avant de de prendre sa main avec l'autre. Il se pencha vers elle et Kiara se sentit frissonner entièrement alors que son corps, lui, s'embrasait…

Ils se mirent à danser doucement au rythme de la musique de solo qui retentissait doucement… Les yeux dans les yeux et entourant par la lumière de l'Homme de la Lune, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Jack ne se penche vers sa bien-aimée et ne capture ses lèvres rouges dans un baiser aussi glacé que passionné…

Ils approfondirent leur baiser au moment même où la musique cessait dans un bruit agaçant pour les oreilles comme à chaque fois qu'un disque ne tournait plus sur le plateau tournant d'un gramophone…

Les deux immortels s'écartèrent, surpris par le son de la fin de la musique et pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils se regardèrent et sans prévenir, Jack attrapa Kiara pour la plaquer contre lui et reprendre ses baisers, plus intenses et plus ardents, la douceur de leurs moments envolée avec les dernières notes de musique de leur solo pour céder place à leur passion flamboyante…

Kiara passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack et rapidement, elle disparut en l'emportant avec elle pour réapparaître dans leur chambre. Jack qui pouvait être aussi rapide que le vent par moment, l'attrapa et la jeta sur le lit avant de la rejoindre et de reprendre leurs étreintes, leurs caresses et leurs baisers aussi passionnés que tendres, brisés par leurs souffles haletants et leurs « _je t'aime_ » chuchotés dans leurs oreilles…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Satisfaits et soulagés de savoir que Kiara a pardonné Jack ? :)_

_Petites précisions pour ce chapitre : je ne sais pas si les Gardiens boivent du champagne mais ils sont tous adultes et (plus ou moins) responsables, non ? Pour le petit échange en russe entre Nord et Kiara, il lui a simplement dit qu'elle était "resplendissante" et elle a répondu par un très simple "Merci, Nord". Mhmm.. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, le "mademoiselle" de Jack en français. OK, cette fic est en français mais à la base Jack est américain et le film est en vo (et puis, je le regarde toujours en vo doooonc .. ^^")_

_Au prochain chapitre, la situation va changer et on va enfin découvrir la méchante, au prochain chapitre ou celui juste après ! ;)_


	9. Mémoire

_NON ! Je ne suis pas morte ! :P Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence mais, connexion internet coupée suite à non paiement, bref, je vous passe les détails, j'ai passé deux semaines (ou trois ?) de véritable torture ! T.T MAIS ! J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11 (mais je vais vous faire languir un peu avant la suite !) et, je vous annonce que je suis allée voir le merveilleux film d'animation Epic et, j'ai commencé une fanfiction dessus pour ceux que ça intéressent ! :D_

_**Weiss** : L'affaire de Loïc revient, oui ! ;)_

_**Eya Silvers** : Ne t'en fais pas, je connais bien la maladie de la flemmingite aiguë ! :P Mais on sait tous que tu n'as rien dit, bien que tu risques d'être légèrement déçue par ce chapitre si tu t'attendais à une passion disons.. plus physique... XD Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule française à être à ses pieds ! :D Merci de ton suivi et de ton soutien, même si tu ne reviews pas, tu lis et c'est assez pour me combler de bonheur ! :D_

_**Abby** : Tempête qui arrive au prochain chapitre ! :D Et pour une tempête violente, elle va l'être, tu peux me croire ! :D_

_**The Zia** : Le début de ta review m'a fait plier de rire ! J'imagine trop Bunny en "forever alone" ! XD Mais crois-moi, leur ambiance romantique ne va pas durer bien longtemps, et ce, peu importe ce que pourra faire Willow ! :D Et quant à ce qu'ils ont fait après leur bisous, tu as ta réponse quelques lignes plus bas ! ;)_

_**Lena Blue** : J'adore écrire avec Willow qui est super sage et sait quasiment tout sur tout ! :P Quant à Jack & Kiara, tu auras ta réponse un peu plus bas ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Contente que tu aies aimé ! ;) Aucun problème et j'espère que ton évaluation s'est bien passée ! ;)_

_**Cocoola** : Ta review était hilarante ! Personnellement, je n'aime pas mon prénom, mais tout le monde me dit que c'est joli... -_-" Que la méchante soit la réincarnation de la soeur de Jack est une bonne idée mais tu sauras son identité dans le prochain chapitre ! :D_

_**Chod** : Ta review était effectivement longue, et j'ai un peu la flemme de tout commenter ... ^^" Les infos sur Euranie et les autres méchants arrivent au prochain chapitre ! ;) D'ailleurs, j'aurais pas été très rapide... Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! "_

_**Tessa** : J'espère que ton épreuve d'histoire des arts s'est bien déroulée ! :D Au final, tu n'auras pas tant de chapitres que ça ! ;) Ta seconde review m'a juste pliée de rire ! XD Pour savoir s'il l'a tirée ou pas, tu vas devoir lire la suite, mais tu risques d'être déçue ! :P L'ambiance fleur bleue se prolonge pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera .. muhhahaha ! :D Tu auras droit à quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, c'est dingue, à chaque fois, tu poses des questions sur ce que je révèle dans le chapitre qui suit ! XD Et bravo pour tes épreuves ! ;)_

_**Elodie** : Je sais, je sais, tout le monde m'aime pour avoir fait pardonner Kiara à Jack (phrase mal dite, non ? o.O) Et pour le russe, disons que Google Traduction est mon meilleur ami ! Mais j'aimerais parler russe ! :D Tu as conscience que tu as écrit trois lignes juste sur le dernier paragraphe de mon précédent chapitre et la possibilité de l'arrivée d'un bébé ? Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre eux, lis ce chapitre et pour le bébé, désolée de te décevoir, mais les immortels ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants (en tout cas, dans mes fanfics) :) L'identité de la méchante sera révélée au prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_**Lucile** : Chapitre spécial LOVE donc, en moments mignons, tu vas être servie ! :D _

_**Une Fan** : Le romantisme continue, bien que ce ne soit plus pour très longtemps ! ;)_

_**Elodie** : Je suppose que c'est toi vu qu'il manquait la première lettre, mais oui, je suis en vie ! XD_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE IX : Mémoire…

Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il cligna les yeux, la tête embrumée et chercha avec sa main Kiara mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que le vide à ses côtés, il lança un regard surpris et sentit enfin le regard qui était sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir Kiara, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, debout et habillée qui le fixait d'un air agacé :

_- Enfin_ réveillé, la Belle aux Bois Dormant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Jack tenta de se rappeler de la veille mais à part qu'ils soient revenus dans la chambre en s'embrassant et en laissant leur passion les dévorer, il ne se souvenait de rien… L'air perdu de Jack réussissait à mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kiara qui leva un sourcil inquisiteur :

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Fit-elle.

- Non, mais à t'entendre j'ai dû faire une bourde… Murmura-t-il en se redressant.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu définies comme une bourde.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard dur et droit dans celui de Jack :

- Tu t'es endormi, crétin, siffla-t-elle.

- Endormi ?

- On était ici, sur ce lit, on s'embrassait et puis d'un coup, tu m'es tombé dessus en dormant !

Elle croisa les bras et détourna la tête d'un air boudeur :

- Je me suis sentie très seule et très idiote.

- Je me suis.. endormi ? Hésita Jack.

- Oui.

- Alors que.. qu'on allait.. ?

- Oui…

Il cligna des yeux et se redressa complètement :

- J'ai fait une bourde… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Kiara se tourna vers lui avec un soupir :

- Vu la tempête que tu as lancé dans le monde entier depuis quatre jours, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te soies effondré de fatigue… J'aurais juste préféré que tu attendes vingt-quatre heures pour ça…

Jack attrapa Kiara par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres, elle rougit légèrement et tenta de son mieux pour rester un minimum offusquée mais les battements de son cœur et les tremblements nerveux de son corps la trahirent et Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le regard brûlant de passion et d'amusement…

Il captura ses lèvres dans baiser doux et passa une main sur son épaule, elle frissonna avant de lui rendre son baiser et de se laisser aller dos contre lui alors qu'il s'écartait doucement :

- Mais, si tu veux, on peut reprendre ce qu'on a arrêté hier ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Kiara soupira et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s'écarter :

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais les autres nous attendent pour la remise des cadeaux.

Jack cligna des yeux, complètement perdu avant de se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël…

- J'avais oublié que c'était Noël aujourd'hui… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Ne le dis pas à Nord, ou tu mourras, tout immortel que tu sois ! Lança Kiara en avançant vers la porte.

Jack attrapa son bâton et bondit vers elle, la rattrapant en un saut, flottant au passage avant de reposer ses pieds sur le sol :

- Hé, tu as dit que tu aurais bien voulu, non ? Fit-il.

Kiara se retourna avec un petit sourire, les joues rougies. Jack s'appuya contre son bâton avec son sourire en coin dévastateur, Kiara attrapa son sweet et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement avant de s'écarter :

- Uniquement comme cadeau de Noël… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle repartit en souriant et Jack cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils :

- Attend, ça veut dire que je dois attendre une année entière ?

Elle lui lança un sourire mystérieux pour seule réponse et il roula les yeux avec un sourire amusé avant de la rattraper au moment où elle retrouvait les autres Gardiens qui attendaient dans la grande Salle du Globe où le sapin de Noël brillait de mille feux.

Les Gardiens se remirent leurs cadeaux de Noël avec de grands cris de joie et des éclats de rire. Tout le monde reçut des cadeaux de tout le monde, la magie du Père Noël agissant, remplissant leurs yeux d'émerveillement et de bonheur, comme tous les enfants du monde qui se réveillaient ce matin pour découvrir les cadeaux déposés par le Père Noël dans la nuit…

Jack finit par attirer Kiara à l'écart des autres et lui tendit une longue boîte de velours bleu fermée par un ruban bleu pâle, Kiara ne put s'empêcher de rougir follement.

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour… Chuchota Jack avec un sourire.

Kiara attrapa le bout du ruban délicatement et le tira tout doucement, presque sans vouloir ouvrir son cadeau de peur de briser la magie du moment. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et quand le ruban glissa entre ses doigts, elle ouvrit la boîte pour perdre son souffle…

- Oh, Jack… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle effleura doucement le collier et le médaillon en forme de flocon argenté qui brillait de mille feux. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le même que celui qu'Abby et Tommy lui avaient offert, quatre ans plus tôt pour Noël… C'était devenu le symbole du lien qui s'était formé entre Abby et elle et Kiara le leur avait laissé quand elle était devenue immortelle…

- Jack, comment .. ?

- C'est le même, mais ce n'est pas celui que tu avais donné à Abby… En faites, il y a deux mois, je suis passée derrière un magasin qui allait bientôt fermer et dans les poubelles des produits invendus, j'ai vu quelque chose briller. Je suis allé voir et.. voilà…

Kiara continua de l'observer alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage… Elle se souvient d'Abby et Tommy, de leur Noël en famille, quatre ans plus tôt, de l'amitié qui avait commencé à naître entre Abby et elle, leurs confidences et leurs moments qui semblaient tant être des moments entre une mère et sa fille… Kiara avait finalement accepté de faire partie de cette famille, au moment où elle lui a été enlevée par son sort. Elle est morte, devenue immortelle, elle ne pouvait plus être vue par sa famille adoptive mais leur avait laissé ce collier qui représentait tant pour eux trois…

Voyant le regard adouci de Kiara et réalisant que les souvenirs étaient revécus dans sa mémoire, Jack passa une main sur sa joue bien qu'elle garda son regard sur le bijou… Il sourit doucement et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer doucement :

- Je sais à quel point ça compte pour toi et à quel point tu aimes Abby et Tommy…

Kiara releva son visage vers lui en souriant :

- À présent, il compte plus encore pour moi… Murmura-t-elle.

- Ah ?

- Quand Abby me l'a offert, il y a quatre ans, elle m'a dit qu'il lui semblait que la neige et moi étions liés… Je n'étais pas encore amoureuse de toi, mais maintenant.. tu es _tout_ pour moi, Jack… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle baissa le regard, gênée par sa déclaration alors que Jack cessait de respirer et sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine :

- Tu représentes tout mon monde, sans toi avec moi, je serais incapable de vivre, même immortelle… Et puis, ce collier-là, je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, parce que tu me l'as offert…

- Kiara… Chuchota-t-il en passant les mains sur les joues chaudes de la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il se pencha pour déposer un autre cadeau de Noël : un baiser, si doux, beau et précieux qu'aucun bijou, aucun cadeau n'aurait pu plus compter à leurs yeux que ce simple baiser d'Amour…

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Jack prit délicatement le collier au flocon d'argent et passa derrière Kiara qui releva ses boucles noires pour qu'il le lui accroche. Elle laissa retomber ses cheveux sur les côtés alors que Jack l'entourait de ses bras par derrière et embrassait doucement son cou, comme pour clore d'une dernière touche d'Amour ce cadeau.

Kiara se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'écarter, sourcils froncés :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack.

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, je l'ai brûlé il y a quatre jours… Hésita-t-elle.

Jack explosa de rire avant de poser son front contre celui de Kiara :

- Peu importe ! Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux en me pardonnant hier !

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et Jack captura ses lèvres pour confirmer que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir Kiara pour lui tout seul :

- Le seul cadeau que je veux, c'est toi… Chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement mais, de nouveau, Kiara s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils :

- Personne n'a entendu parler de Cupy ? D'habitude, il passe toujours nous voir pour Noël…

Les autres Gardiens s'arrêtèrent également, sourcils froncés ou regards étonnés mais Sab s'avança en flottant et fit passer des images de sable au-dessus de sa tête pour se faire comprendre : ils virent la silhouette reconnaissable d'un bambin avec un arc et un carquois qui dormait avec, à côté un calendrier qui défilait pour s'arrêter le 14 février, la Saint-Valentin :

- Il se repose pour la Saint-Valentin ? Hésita Kiara.

Sab acquiesça vivement et elle sourit, rassurée de savoir que tout allait bien du côté de l'Esprit de l'Amour.

Les heures passèrent rapidement en ce jour de Noël, la chaleur du feu qui crépitait joyeusement, la magie et l'émerveillement de ce jour béni étaient suffisants pour réchauffer les cœurs de tous : Gardiens, immortels, enfants dans le monde entier et même les adultes. Tous chérissaient cette fête et l'émerveillement qu'elle apportait…

_Quelque part_

La silhouette noire passa une nouvelle la main devant les reflets que l'eau de la vasque lui présentait : Jack Frost et Kiara, souriant et riant enlacés et s'aimant encore plus qu'avant en ce jour de Noël maudit…

Elle pivota, faisant voleter sa longue robe noire comme pour abattre un voile noir sur le cœur des deux immortels. Malheureusement, son plan avait échoué et la rage qui émanait d'elle le rappelait à chaque instant :

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait pardonné après qu'il se soit fait embrassé par Euranie ! Siffla-t-elle, agacée.

Elle fit quelques pas sur place, en tournant, cherchant une solution :

- Jack est loin d'être brisé, ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que je voulais !

Elle continua de tourner en poussant des petits cris de colère et d'un coup, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'obscurité où se cachaient trois silhouettes muettes qui frémissaient à chacun de ses pas rageurs :

- Euranie, Cyrus et Daphné ! S'écria-t-elle.

Les trois ombres frissonnèrent et sortirent de l'ombre pour montrer à leur Maîtresse qu'ils étaient là. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres et il se transforma en un rictus machiavélique alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de méchanceté :

- Sortez le Loup… Susurra-t-elle alors que son sourire s'étendait un peu plus.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Quelques minutes plus tard, le hurlement strident d'un loup se faisait entendre dans la grotte et les environs. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres, effrayés par le prédateur qui hurlait sa présence et sa colère.

_Québec, quelques jours plus tard_

Kiara se trouvait dans la forêt, assise sur une pile de rochers qui lui permettait d'être en hauteur tout en étant entourée de sapins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, tous recouverts d'un manteau blanc. Elle esquissait rapidement quelques croquis des animaux qui passaient au pied des rochers, bondissant dans la neige, elle avait dessiné des lapins tout blancs. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait eu droit à un renard et un furet tout blanc lui aussi…

Elle attendait Jack depuis une heure, qu'il revienne de sa distribution de neige quasi-quotidienne au Québec. Soudain, elle sentit un souffle de vent plus froid que les autres derrière elle et sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière avant de l'embrasser dans le cou :

- Salut, Jack… Fit-elle doucement en souriant.

- Belle journée, hein ?

- Très enneigée, commenta-t-elle.

- Justement ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Il lança un regard aux croquis de sa petite amie et un sourire apparut sur son visage :

- Bunny aimerait sûrement ceux-là, remarqua-t-il.

Kiara sourit puis soudain, pensant à quelque chose, elle se retourna pour faire face à Jack :

- Au faites, puisque les animaux peuvent nous voir, je me demandais si tu avais un animal avec lequel tu t'entendais plutôt bien ?

- Tu veux dire, un animal du froid que j'aime bien ?

- On peut dire ça, j'ai pensé à l'ours blanc ou aux manchots mais, c'est pas vraiment ton style, hein ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à l'idée de passer du temps avec des manchots mais il releva rapidement un regard toujours amusé à Kiara qui roula les yeux au ciel, mais en gardant un sourire amusé :

- En faites, il y a un animal que j'aime bien…

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Le loup, répondit-il simplement.

Kiara y réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement :

- C'est vrai que les loups supportent bien le froid, ils sont grands, forts, puissants… Sans oublier qu'ils sont de vrais prédateurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Jack eut un sourire entendu et lui vola un baiser sauvage avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mais il s'écarta rapidement, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, les nuages recouvraient le ciel, avertissant les chutes de neige prochaines :

- Et puis, en trois siècles d'existence, j'ai eu largement le temps de les observer. Ils ont ce que j'ai toujours désiré : une famille.

Kiara perdit son sourire et posa une main sur la joue de Jack qui se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triste :

- Mais j'ai tout ce que je peux désirer maintenant… Les Gardiens, toi, Jamie et les enfants, vous êtes.. aussi importants pour moi que chaque membre d'une meute de loups…

- Alors tu nous compares à des loups à tes heures perdues ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Et je m'imagine souvent en mâle Alpha ! S'exclama-t-il en riant doucement.

Il se pencha vers Kiara et l'attrapa à la taille tout en l'embrassant passionnément, elle le lui rendit, de façon tout aussi ardente et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Kiara plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou en souriant :

- Ça, il n'y a aucun doute… Chuchota-t-elle.

Il embrassa sa tête et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés sur une pile de rochers alors que la neige se mettait à tomber doucement autour d'eux.

_Burgess, quelques jours plus tard_

Jack éclatait d'un rire joyeux et cristallin alors qu'il redescendait doucement sur le sol ferme. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la neige fraîchement tombée de la nuit et il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Jamie, Sophie et les autres enfants qui étaient couchés dans la neige, épuisés après une bataille de neige particulièrement intense. Sophie écarta bras et jambes et se mit à les remuer frénétiquement avant de se relever pour observer l'ange qu'elle avait créé. Elle se laissa retomber en riant doucement alors que Jamie se redressait et s'approchait de Jack qui souriait tendrement :

- Dis, Jack, où est Kiara ? D'habitude, elle vient presque tout le temps avec toi.

- Elle m'a dit avoir quelque chose à faire en ville, la connaissant, elle est sûrement allée voir Abby et Tommy, elle vient souvent en cachette en pensant que je ne le sais pas.

Jamie ne put empêcher le rictus malicieux hérité de son meilleur ami d'éclairer son visage :

- Elle sait que tu la suis partout ?

- Je ne la suis pas _partout_, et elle doit bien se douter que je sais qu'elle vient ici de temps en temps.

- En même temps, avec le cadeau de Noël que tu lui as offert, y'avait pas plus évident ! S'exclama-t-il.

Jack haussa les épaules :

- C'est sa famille, et cela ne fait que quatre ans qu'elle est immortelle. Elle a toujours les souvenirs de son vivant et est encore proche de son passé, elle continue de penser comme une mortelle… Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, je n'avais rien auquel me rattacher à part la lune et mon lac gelé – je suppose que dans un sens, ma solitude et mon manque de souvenirs m'ont permis de tenir le coup en tant qu'Esprit…

Jamie lança un regard compréhensif à son ami et sourit doucement en posant une main sur son épaule :

- Elle a de la chance de t'avoir…

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Il n'y a pas que moi, elle a aussi les Gardiens et vous… Elle vous aime énormément, tu sais…

- Je sais, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'aime de la même façon qu'elle t'aime, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix avec un sourire en coin.

- Hé ! Elle est toujours à moi, je te ferais remarquer ! S'écria Jack en se jetant sur Jamie.

Et une torture à coups de chatouilles commença, s'en suivit une nouvelle bataille de neige commencée par les deux compères et vite suivie par tous les autres enfants.

Kiara était perchée sur la branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste en face de la maison d'Abby et Tommy. Une lumière chaleureuse émanait du salon où un grand sapin de Noël brillait de mille feux et les rires joyeux de la maison semblaient éclairer un peu plus cette nuit claire, l'une des nuits les plus claires qui aient été données à Kiara de voir : un ciel bleu-nuit parsemé de millions d'étoiles étincelantes et d'une lune brillante. L'Homme de la Lune semblait veiller sur elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire attendri d'éclairer son visage…

Elle pouvait voir de son perchoir le couple de mariés et de la petite fille de dix ans qu'ils avaient adoptés un an plus tôt. Ils avaient _enfin_ une famille, tous les trois.

Kiara n'avait jamais cessé de venir les voir, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et préserver le souvenir agréable de ses moments passés avec cette famille avant de mourir… Généralement, elle ne voyait pas le temps passé, comme ce soir-là : elle avait passé l'après-midi entière à les observer…

Elle effleura son collier et le flocon qui étincelait de mille reflets argentés sous la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Elle sourit un peu plus et sentit un souffle de froid dans son dos, elle se retourna et vit Jack perché sur la branche au-dessus de la sienne. Il lui sourit tristement et la rejoignit d'un saut, agile comme un chat, il s'assit près d'elle et passa une main chaleureuse malgré le froid qui émanait de lui dans son dos :

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me dis avoir des choses « à faire », tu viens ici…

- Deux ans que tu le sais et pas une seule fois, tu n'es venu me voir ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Tu as besoin de temps à toi pour te remémorer tes moments avec eux, répondit-il doucement.

Elle se cala contre lui et il passa un bras autour de son dos pour la retenir le plus près possible de son corps :

- Ils me manquent… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Kiara ne se redresse et ne regarde d'un air perdu son petit ami qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire :

- Jack, le soir où je t'ai vu avec..

Sa voix se brisa et le garçon s'assombrit, elle toussota et se ressaisit :

- Peu importe, je me suis retrouvée par ici et au matin, j'ai vu quelque chose.. quelqu'un, se reprit-elle, d'étrange..

- Quelqu'un d'étrange ? Fit-il avec un sourcil haussé.

- Oui, il.. je.. il me rappelle quelqu'un… Hésita-t-elle.

- Il ? Commença Jack d'une voix qui frisait la jalousie…

Kiara prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et continua :

- Tu sais que j'avais un petit frère ? Loïc ?

- Heu, oui… Hésita-t-il, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Kiara le regarda longuement avant de finalement lâcher ce qu'elle avait à dire :

- C'était lui.

Jack cligna des yeux avant de se mettre à remuer sur place pour cacher son trouble :

- Un instant, la personne étrange était Loïc ? Ton petit-frère ?

- Oui…

- Ton petit-frère _mort_ ? Continua-t-il.

- Je sais ! Ça semble fou ! Mais, Jack, je te jure que c'était lui ! Il est presque adulte maintenant, il est grand et fort, mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille !

Jack avait beau être un Esprit, ramené à la vie trois siècles plus tôt, il avait du mal à imaginer que le petit-frère de Kiara, qui était mort depuis douze ans aurait pu revenir à la vie du jour au lendemain et grandir…

- Kiara, ce n'est pas possible, Loïc est _mort_, il y a douze ans… Dans l'accident de voiture qui a aussi coûté la vie à tes parents…

- J'étais là, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a douze ans ! J'ai été la première à ne pas y croire mais, ça ne peut être _que_ lui ! Il a les _mêmes_ cheveux, les _mêmes_ yeux, le _même_ prénom, son visage est moins enfantin mais c'est le _même_ !

Jack lança un regard sceptique à la Lune qui ne réagit pas… Il soupira et regarda de nouveau Kiara :

- Kiara, on a vu tes souvenirs, il est mort dans tes bras et son esprit est entré en toi… Fau a récupéré son esprit, il y a quatre ans, quand tu es morte…

Kiara secoua la tête :

- Je sais mais.. il était là… Souffla-t-elle.

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné :

- Tu étais fatiguée et choquée par.. ce que tu avais vu, peut-être qu'en entendant ce prénom et en voyant qu'il était blond aux yeux bleus, tu as _voulu_ croire que c'était lui ?

- C'est.. c'est ce que je croyais, alors j'y suis retournée aujourd'hui…

- Et ?

- Et, il n'y a pas le moindre doute sur son identité, c'est Loïc, _mon_ Loïc !

Jack soupira ne sachant pas quoi croire ou penser… Il finit par prendre la main de Kiara en lui souriant doucement :

- On devrait régler cette histoire plus tard, non ? Je suis encore fatigué de ma série de tempêtes et tu es allée assez souvent en Afrique ces derniers jours… On devrait dormir et y repenser à tête reposée.

- Tu as raison… Soupira-t-elle.

Kiara se retourna vers Abby, Tommy et leur petite fille adoptive pour les regarder encore quelques minutes, elle se cala contre Jack et ils restèrent ainsi un instant.

Soudain, un hurlement sauvage se fit entendre, résonner dans toute la vallée.

Jack réagit immédiatement, il se releva et se mit à fixer l'horizon sombre de la forêt d'où provenait le son. Kiara le regarda sans comprendre sa réaction soudaine. Jack ne bougeait plus, semblant attendre un nouvel hurlement ou voir quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir où se trouvait l'animal :

- Jack ? Hésita-t-elle en fronçant le sourcil.

Il ne répondit pas et resta immobile, elle se releva doucement et lança un regard à l'horizon mais ne voyant rien d'inhabituel, elle regarda de nouveau son petit-ami :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est qu'un loup.

Toujours aucune réaction de l'adolescent qui semblait hypnotisé par l'horizon et le hurlement qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt :

- Jack ! Cria Kiara en attrapant son bras.

Il réagit enfin en sursautant violemment, il lança un regard hagard à Kiara qui le regardait sans comprendre :

- Tout va bien ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Pa.. partons d'ici, chuchota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement et prit la main de Jack avant de disparaître.

S'ils étaient restés quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils auraient vu un énorme loup à moitié caché dans l'obscurité marcher au pied de l'arbre sur lequel ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Le loup s'approcha et renifla la neige avant de relever un regard d'un vert émeraude étincelant et froid, deux yeux aussi froids que deux pics de glace qui traverseraient un cœur… Il leva la tête et hurla de nouveau avant de partir en bonds énormes, si grands qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait disparu…

* * *

_Héhé, avouez-le, vous vous attendiez pas à ce que Jack s'endorme hein ! :D_

_Le prochain chapitre donnera enfin les identités des méchants, même si vous avez presque tous les prénoms, maintenant ! :P_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : TRAHISON_

_Il arrivera sûrement dimanche soir ou lundi ! ;)_


	10. Trahison

_Apparemment, Jack qui s'endort vous a autant plu qu'agacé ! :D_

_**Hikaru** : Je pense que vu l'état de fatigue de Jack, Kiara aurait pu le balancer du haut du Palais de Glace, cela ne l'aurait pas réveillé ! :D_

_**Eya** : Bah, comme tu l'as dit, ils sont immortels et ont tout leur temps ! :P Bien qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, ils auraient dû en profiter quand ils en avaient encore l'occasion... :) Pourquoi il paraît si effrayé, tu le sauras au cours de ce chapitre, et tout le monde voudrait être à la place d'Euranie - ou Kiara ! ;)_

_**Abby** : Exploits, exploits, c'est vite dit... Ce qu'il fait n'est pas aussi.. impressionnant que ça après coup ! XD Mais il deviendra plus important dans la suite de l'histoire ! :D Tu sais, je n'avais jamais remarqué que la façon dont Cupy voit les sentiments est celle de Chocolat et Vanilla ! :O_

_**Jaseur** : Si tu as trouvé le précédent génial, attend de lire celui-là ! J'en suis assez fière ! ;) Cupy finira bien par revenir, ne t'en fais pas ! Enfin, je crois .. :P_

_**Tsuki** : Tu as tes cours que tu détestes, j'ai les révisions du bac que je déteste tout autant ! :P Dis donc, que Jack se soit assoupi a pas mal choqué, en même temps, vous étiez tous tellement persuadés qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte ! XD Qui sait ? Cupy sera peut-être de retour à la Saint Valentin ! :D Mais je ne dis pas qu'il sera assez en forme pour la gérer ... :P Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir de la neige ! Je n'en ai vu que trois fois dans ma vie : à Londres, à Paris et aux sports d'hiver ! J'aime la neige et le froid mais je vis dans la région la plus chaude de toute la France métropolitaine ! T.T Tu vas savoir le rôle du Loup et qui est la méchante, même si beaucoup se doutent déjà de son identité ! :) Pour le signe de Kiara à Abby, j'y penserais, mais je ne garantis rien ! ;) _

_**Weiss** : Ce que j'adore c'est que tout le monde a pensé à la même chose, mais personne (moi comprise) ne met un mot sur l'acte qu'allaient commencé nos deux tourtereaux si Jack ne s'était pas endormi ! :P Qui t'a dit que le Loup était si méchant que ça ? :P_

_**The Zia** : Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a fait rire, c'était le but ! :P L'inattendu est toujours hilarant ! :D Je crois bien que tu es la seule à avoir fait le rapprochement entre la photo et le Loup ! " Pour les moments JackXKiara, il va falloir attendre un bon bout de temps ! ;) Quant à sa réaction, elle sera expliquée ! :)_

_**Une Fan** : Eh oui, je ne les laisserais pas profiter de leur vie d'immortels aussi facilement ! :D J'espère que ta patience a été récompensée et que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :D_

_**Tessa** : Lily ? Nouveau surnom pour moi, tiens... Même si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça ! Et le "maître" devant m'a un peu.. perturbé... o.O Mais sache que tes reviews regorgent toujours autant de surprises et de rire ! :P Qui sait ? Avec Jack & Kiara, Cupy a dû avoir du boulot alors s'il veut être en forme pour la Saint Valentin, il ferait mieux d'économiser son énergie ! Surtout avec ce qui va arriver à nos deux amoureux préférés ! :P Le coup du "attends on s'est comme tapé une bonne trentaine de chapitre avant de les voir vraiment amoureux (même pas ensemble encore) alors elle va pas tout défoncé d'un coup !" m'a vraiment fait délirer ! J'ai explosé d'un tel rire que ma mère a sursauté sans comprendre ce qui m'arriver ! XD Cyrus, Typhon, les airs, tu pars assez loin, quand même ! ;) J'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait une Daphné dans Scoubidou ! XD Mais tu connaitras l'origine de ces personnages dans ce chapitre, et j'expliquerais leurs noms à la fin ! ;) Eh oui ! Un Loup ! Qui va devenir important pour quelqu'un en particulier que l'on connait bien ! :D Et moi aussi, j'adore les Loups en ce moment parce que je suis à fond sur Game Of Thrones et que je veux que la famille Stark obtienne le Trône ! *_* Ton jeu a l'air vraiment original, mais je suis pas sûre d'être capable d'y arriver ! XD Je réfléchis trop pour ça ! XD Si tu as déjà ton brevet, c'est génial ! :D Quant à moi, le bac c'est mardi-mercredi les écrits d'hist-géo et français et la semaine prochaine, j'ai l'oral de français... Je suis en 1ère S et je flippe par possible ! " Je ne le sens vraiment pas, surtout la géo, si ça tombe sur ça, je suis foutue ! T.T Et comme tu l'as dit, VIVE LES LOUPS ! *_*_

_**Lucile** : Bah, j'ai envie de dire : c'est Jack ! XD_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE X : Trahison

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Kiara et Jack étaient retournés au Pôle, ce dernier qui semblait ailleurs, comme si ses pensées étaient captivées par autre chose et qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Kiara mettait cela sur le compte de la fatigue et des révélations qu'elle lui avait faites mais quelque chose semblait vouloir lui dire qu'il y avait _autre chose_ qui causait l'état d'esprit de Jack…

À peine arrivèrent-ils que Jack alla s'écrouler sur le lit, un peu de givre se forma tout autour de lui et l'instant d'après, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Kiara sourit doucement en réalisant qu'il s'était endormi instantanément et elle alla retrouver Nord et les yétis avec qui elle passa du temps.

Pendant deux jours, Jack dormit pour récupérer toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée avec sa série de tempêtes de neige.

Personne ne réalisa à quel point son sommeil fut agité, il ne cessait de bouger et de remuer et il murmurait ou grognait des paroles inintelligibles, seul un mot revenait toujours : le_ Loup_. Des visions d'un grand loup blanc aux yeux verts émeraude le hantaient, comme un souvenir du passé qu'il avait oublié et qui revenait lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier nos ennemis…

Il se réveilla pile pour la réunion mensuelle des Gardiens, rejoignant les autres qui étaient dans la salle à manger en train de discuter… Ses cheveux d'argent étaient dans tous les sens, encore plus que d'habitude et il avait l'air ensommeillé mais il arriva avec un grand sourire. Il cacha du mieux qu'il le put son état d'absence, encore perturbé par ses rêves étranges et son réveil en sursaut mais seule Kiara se rendit compte qu'il cachait quelque chose aux autres Gardiens.

- Bon ! S'exclama soudain Nord, ramenant les deux adolescents sur Terre, puisque tout est réglé, passons à la suite : le dîner !

Kiara et Jack sourirent, amusés alors que Bunny roulait les yeux au ciel, agacé. Des yétis arrivèrent en portant des plateaux de nourriture et des assiettes fumantes, Jack resta en retrait en observant les autres manger alors Kiara prit son assiette et alla à lui. Elle la lui tendit en levant un sourcil et il la regarda sans comprendre :

- Tu aimes bien les repas des yétis d'habitude, pourtant, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas trop faim, je viens de me réveiller, alors…

Il esquissa un sourire penaud et Kiara lui lança un regard qu'il comprit immédiatement : « Attend qu'on se retrouve tous les deux et qu'on en parle, mon coco ! » il lui sourit encore plus pour la rassurer et elle pivota les talons en soupirant.

Soudain, elle ouvrit grands les yeux en lâchant l'assiette qu'elle tenait. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle en comprenant qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision, elle resta un instant immobile avant de cligner des yeux et de regarder d'un air livide les autres Gardiens qui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus :

- Jamie, il.. j'ai vu Jamie…

- Jamie ?! S'écria Jack en s'approchant, immédiatement inquiet.

- J'ai vu Jamie et.. et un grand loup blanc… Souffla-t-elle.

Si Jack aurait pu pâlir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il le serait, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il sembla complètement perdu pendant quelques secondes alors que tous les Gardiens se regardaient et s'inquiétaient de cette vision :

- Allons-y ! S'écria Nord en enfilant son manteau, son chapeau russe et en attrapant ses deux sabres.

Les autres, sauf Jack, acquiescèrent et commencèrent à le suivre sans attendre. Kiara s'arrêta en constatant que Jack était resté immobile et elle fronça les sourcils :

- Jack ?

Il se ressaisit et la suivit en clignant des yeux, complètement perdu.

Nord empoigna une boule à neige et la secoua en murmurant Burgess avant de la jeter au sol. Tous les Gardiens passèrent et arrivèrent dans le quartier du garçon, la nuit était calme et les étoiles brillaient. Seule une chose manquait : la lune, car aujourd'hui était la nouvelle lune. Les Gardiens étaient un peu inquiets de savoir que l'Homme de la Lune n'était pas là pour veiller sur eux mais ils avancèrent vers la maison des Bennett pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

- Peut-être que c'est une vision concernant le futur et pas le présent ? Proposa Bunny.

- Non, c'est le présent, je le sens, répondit Kiara. Mais c'est étrange, j'ai vu Jamie mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était en danger, plutôt..

Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre, les Gardiens étaient fixés sur ses paroles alors que Jack lançait des regards nerveux tout autour de lui :

- Plutôt.. comme un avertissement… Comme si on voulait nous attirer ici... Souffla-t-elle.

Les Gardiens se regardèrent et Jack gémit, attirant l'attention sur lui :

- On.. on peut partir ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre et soudain, Jack tomba à genoux sur le sol en poussant des cris et en se tenant la tête entre les mains :

- Jack ! S'écria Kiara en se jetant vers lui.

Mais il ne réagit pas à sa présence, elle essaya de l'aider à se relever mais il restait gémissant et faible, à moitié étendu sur le sol et à moitié à genoux. Kiara lança un regard inquiet aux Gardiens qui restaient immobiles, craignant le pire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Fée d'une voix inquiète.

- Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Kiara.

Mais il ne répondit pas au moment où ils entendirent un hurlement strident qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement : le hurlement d'un loup.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la direction du hurlement, droit dans la forêt mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Jack attrapa son bâton et s'envola en laissant les autres muets et immobiles de stupeur :

- Jack ! Cria Kiara.

- Jack, où vas-tu ?! Hurla Nord.

Ils se regardèrent alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver s'éloignait de plus en plus :

- Suivons-le ! Lança Bunny.

Il se mit à bondir, suivi des autres en courant ou volant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la forêt et cherchèrent Jack mais le hurlement du loup leur indiqua la direction à suivre. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude montaient en eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'animal et Kiara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au comportement étrange de Jack des derniers jours et surtout, la vision d'horreur de sa trahison qu'elle avait eue deux ans plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas croire que ce jour maudit était arrivé, pas encore, pas si tôt…

Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et redoubla sa vitesse au moment où ils débouchèrent sur une clairière ouverte. Il n'y avait rien du tout à part de l'herbe verte, assombrie par la nuit mais les étoiles étaient si lumineuses qu'elles suffisaient à éclairer légèrement la scène.

Ils virent immédiatement Jack, deux mètres devant eux, debout et immobile. Ils hésitèrent et Kiara finit par approcher Jack et poser une main sur son épaule mais il ne réagissait pas, comme hypnotisé :

- Jack, Jack ! L'appela-t-elle.

Elle le secoua mais il l'écarta d'un geste agacé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain, un hurlement de loup l'arrêta et ils virent tous un énorme loup blanc approcher, il avait des yeux verts émeraude et lumineux dans la nuit, mais si effrayants qu'ils glaçaient le sang de tous ceux qui croisaient son regard… Il avançait tête baissée de façon à bien voir les Gardiens et ses babines s'entrouvrirent dans un grognement sonore qui fit frémir tous les immortels présents, sauf Jack qui restait obstinément immobile…

Kiara ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle devait fuir à toute vitesse comme le lui indiquait son esprit ou, fuir à toute vitesse avec Jack malgré son état de statue de glace comme le lui indiquait son cœur…

Elle porta la main à sa hanche mais ne trouva pas son fourreau et sa dague, uniquement le vide. Elle se maudit pour être partie sans et se préparait à se défendre quand soudain, une autre voix résonna dans les arbres autour d'eux :

- Un avertissement ? Intéressant…

Kiara reconnut cette voix et ouvrit grands les yeux, cessant tout mouvement en reconnaissant la voix de la femme qui, deux ans plus tôt, dans sa vision, inciter Jack à détruire le monde…

Les Gardiens se rapprochèrent des deux immortels et tous, sauf Jack, cherchèrent du regard la silhouette de la femme mais elle restait cachée dans l'obscurité :

- Tu as une façon particulière de voir les choses, Kiara, fit-elle, mais intéressante, continua la voix. Au moins, cette vision vous aura tous attiré ici !

- Montre-toi ! S'écria Bunny en serrant ses boomerangs et en fronçant les sourcils.

La voix rigola doucement et le rire sembla passer comme un frisson effrayant le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales… Jack gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains comme si des visions venaient tarauder ses pensées… Kiara posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule mais il ne réagit pas, comme inconscient du monde qui l'entourait…

Soudain, une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité bien qu'étant aussi sombre : une femme à la longue robe noire et vaporeuse, elle avait une chevelure de boucles noires comme la terre et une peau claire comme de l'ivoire et les yeux les plus verts qui aient été donnés de voir, d'un vert émeraude profond qui semblait réunir toutes les beautés de la terre. Mais la lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux rappelait que les beautés allaient souvent avec les pires peurs et dangers qui soient…

Les étoiles semblèrent illuminer la femme alors que le Loup allait se ranger à ses côtés, toujours en zieutant les Gardiens, il était si grand qu'il arrivait au-dessus de la taille de la femme qui souriait d'un air satisfait et mauvais :

- Les Gardiens, réunis tous ensemble avec leur très précieux Jack Frost ! C'est aussi bien que vous soyez là, au moins, vous comprendrez immédiatement que la situation, _votre_ situation, est sans espoir et que Jack est à _moi_ !

Kiara fronça les sourcils et serra les poings :

- Jack ne t'appartient pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le regard froid de la femme se posa sur elle et elle sourit, comme amusée par la témérité de la jeune immortelle :

- Tu crois avoir un droit de possession sur lui ? Regarde-le, il ne se soucie même plus de toi, de _vous_, les Gardiens.

Jack gémit de nouveau et se laissa tomber au sol, Kiara fit un pas pour l'aider mais le Loup montra ses crocs d'un air menaçant et elle hésita à approcher ou non son petit-ami, jusqu'à ce que la femme n'intervienne en posant une main apaisante sur la fourrure blanche comme la neige de l'animal :

- Qui es-tu ? Siffla Nord d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Elle sourit un peu plus et fit un pas en avant, ses yeux verts étincelant de puissance :

- J'ai porté de nombreux noms au cours des millénaires : Gaïa pour les Grecs, Bhumidevi en Inde, Coatlicue pour les Aztèques, mais.. vous devez me connaître sous le nom de Mère Nature…

Les Gardiens ouvrirent la bouche aussi grande que leurs yeux en réalisant à quel point leur nouvel ennemi était puissant, une force de la Nature qui existait bien avant eux, aussi puissante que la Mort ou leur Lune… Mère Nature était connue : pour beaucoup, elle représentait la bonté de la figure maternelle, l'origine de toute vie sur Terre, la douceur incarnée mais.. pour les immortels, ils savaient à quel point la puissance de Mère Nature était particulière… Elle ne vivait que pour une chose et une chose seulement : la Nature, si bien que lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas bien sur Terre, elle se mettait dans une colère si ravageuse, que les entrailles de la Terre exprimaient sa colère, les mortels la subissant. « _La colère de Dame Nature_ » n'était pas une simple expression… Et si cette puissance dévastatrice était la nouvelle ennemie des Gardiens, alors, ils avaient de quoi s'inquiéter car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient _aucune_ chance face à elle…

- Tu.. Hésita Kiara en essayant de retrouver un minimum de réaction, tu es.. _Elle_ ?!

Dame Nature sourit doucement en se tournant vers la jeune fille :

- Dommage que tu sois l'Esprit de l'Innocence, en tant qu'Esprit de la Nature, je t'aurais grandement appréciée, ma chère Kiara…

Bunny se ressaisit et pointa un boomerang un peu hésitant vers la figure mythique qui le zieuta, pas du tout impressionnée :

- C'est toi qui as lancé toutes ces catastrophes sur la Terre ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi, mais je suis loin d'avoir fini ce que j'ai commencé…

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Kiara.

La divinité perdit son sourire et son visage se teinta d'une rage silencieuse :

- Pour obtenir ce que je désire depuis longtemps : la vengeance.

Kiara ne comprit pas mais déjà, Dame Nature pointait un doigt vers Jack :

- Et j'ai besoin de ton très cher Jack Frost pour mener à bien mon projet !

- Qu.. quoi ? Hésita Fée, ses ailes vibrant de peur et de colère. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ?

Leur ennemie la regarda d'un air franchement surpris :

- Mais, parce qu'il est l'Esprit de l'Hiver évidemment ! L'Esprit de l'une des quatre saisons !

Le plan de Mère Nature commença à se former doucement dans les méandres des esprits des Gardiens qui comprirent ses intentions :

- Tu comptes.. dévaster la Terre en utilisant.. les Quatre ? Hésita Bunny.

Elle sourit doucement et soudain, Bunny explosa de rire alors que ses compagnons le zieutaient d'un air surpris :

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Jack ne ferait jamais ça ! Et encore moins Daphné !

- Daphné ? Hésita Fée.

- L'Esprit du Printemps, expliqua Bunny, elle et moi travaillons ensemble pour Pâques et l'arrivée du Printemps, il n'y a pas personne plus douce qu'elle !

Un long sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dame-Nature qui continua :

- Tu en es sûr ?

La confiance dans sa voix fit défaillir les Gardiens alors qu'elle claquait des doigts. L'instant d'après, trois silhouettes se détachaient de l'obscurité et se plaçaient aux côtés du Loup et de Dame Nature…

La première avait de longs cheveux châtains et ondulés et des yeux verts, comme ceux de Bunny. Elle portait une sorte de longue robe qui rappelait les tuniques grecques, ceinturée sous sa poitrine. Elle était pieds nus et tout son corps était recouvert de petites fleurs multicolores, ses cheveux, sa robe, ses mains, son cou… Lorsqu'elle marchait, des fleurs et des petites plantes se mettaient à pousser sur son passage. Elle avait l'air douce mais son regard était vide et sans vie, comme hypnotisé. Elle était sans aucun doute Daphné, l'Esprit du Printemps…

Bunny sembla bouleverser de voir son amie dans cet état et il laissa son boomerang s'abaisser le long de son corps :

- Da.. Daphné ? Fit-il.

Mais elle ne réagit pas.

La seconde personne était un garçon, un peu plus âgé que les autres, il avait des cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil et des yeux d'un brun chaleureux. Il était grand et musclé, il portait un pantalon beige de toile et une chemise légèrement entrouverte sur son torse et ses muscles évidents… Il avait cet air coquin et dragueur des Don Juan, il était tout simplement _lumineux_.

La troisième personne était une jeune fille que Kiara reconnut immédiatement : Euranie. Elle était entièrement habillée dans les tons de brun, doré et rouge : elle portait une robe bordeaux par-dessus un legging marron et des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux d'un brun plus sombre. Elle avait une petite veste courte de toile de la même teinte que les bottes, légère mais assez chaude contre les brises rafraichies de l'automne. Elle avait des yeux en amandes et noisettes, comme ceux d'une biche, mais comme les deux autres, ils étaient inexpressifs. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses mais ils étaient d'un tas de nuances différentes : châtain, brun, blond foncé, blond clair, roux, comme les feuilles d'automne des arbres. C'était un mélange de couleurs particulier mais elles se mariaient très bien ensemble.

Dame Nature passa une main sur les épaules de ses acolytes qui restaient tous immobiles et hypnotisés, complètement manipulés :

- Je vous présente trois des Quatre, trois saisons, les trois Esprits principaux de la Nature ! Daphné, l'Esprit du Printemps, Cyrus, l'Esprit de l'Été et enfin, celle que tu as reconnu Kiara, Euranie, l'Esprit de l'Automne…

Elle s'arrêta près de son Loup blanc et continua de sourire :

- Il ne me manque plus que le quatrième et le dernier, le plus sauvage et incontrôlable de tous : Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver…

Kiara réagit immédiatement et se posta devant Jack qui était encore au sol :

- Tu n'auras _jamais_ Jack ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

- Tu crois ça ? Fit Dame Nature.

Elle claqua des doigts et le Loup bondit sur Kiara et Jack, elle évita sa gueule en s'abaissant mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il visait, mais Jack. Ce dernier était dans un tel état qu'il se laissa mordre sans même lutter, poussant un cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la vallée alors que le Loup repartait tranquillement vers sa maîtresse :

- Ja.. Jack ?! S'écria Kiara.

Elle se jeta sur lui mais il releva la tête, il regarda fixement droit devant lui sans pour autant voir Kiara… Dame Nature fit un pas en avant et sa voix commença à s'élever, comme une mélodie, elle envahit l'esprit de Jack qui n'entendait plus rien que sa voix, ne voyait plus rien qu'elle :

-_ Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, à partir de maintenant, tu oublieras tous tes sentiments, tes émotions et tu ne ressentiras rien d'autre qu'un asservissement total pour moi_, récita-t-elle doucement.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et attrapa son bâton alors que les Gardiens et Kiara, glacés d'effroi le regarder sans comprendre…

Il se releva lentement et Kiara fit de même, toujours face à lui, le regard rempli de douleur et d'inquiétude alors que lui, continuait de regarder sa nouvelle Maîtresse…

- Jack ? Appela Kiara.

Il vira son regard sur elle et elle étouffa un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, ses yeux argentés se remplissant lentement de larmes inévitables…

Il l'avait regardée, il l'avait vue elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu… Elle n'avait pas vu le Jack Frost agaçant qu'elle haïssait quatre plus tôt, elle n'avait pas la lueur de malice et d'amusement toujours présente dans ses prunelles magnifiques, elle n'avait pas vu la douleur de la culpabilité et de la solitude qu'il vivait depuis trois siècles, elle n'avait pas vu la douceur du regard qu'il posait sur elle depuis deux ans… Elle n'avait rien vu de Jack, pas de celui qu'elle connaissait, pas de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse…

Il l'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de dédain et d'agacement, ses yeux bleus glaciers aussi froids que la neige et la glace qu'il portait avec lui, aussi froids que.. que les étendues et les montagnes de glace dans lesquelles n'importe qui mourrait, transi de froid et de peur… Elle n'avait lu dans ce regard que du froid, la glace et la mort…

- Ja.. Jack ? Hésita Nord, les épées tremblantes.

Mais Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver l'ignora complètement et s'approcha des trois autres Saisons, du Loup blanc et de Mère Nature qui sourit encore plus :

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait répondues à mon appel, mais il avait toujours refusé ma proposition… Susurra-t-elle.

Kiara repensa à la vision qu'elle avait eue, deux ans plus tôt et réalisa que ce qu'elle redoutait qui arrive, cette vision-là, était déjà arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines… Elle lança un regard transi de douleur à ses nouveaux ennemis et à ce moment-là, Jack se retourna et lança un regard froid à ceux qui étaient, quelques minutes plus tôt, encore ses amis…

- Maintenant, Jack Frost, aide-moi à détruire le monde, ordonna Dame Nature.

Elle tendit sa main et il la prit sans la moindre hésitation. Kiara hurla de douleur et se jeta sur eux, les larmes ruisselantes, mais Daphné eut un léger mouvement du poignet et des lianes sortirent brusquement de terre et entourèrent Kiara avant de se jeter sur elle et l'immobiliser. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol alors que les autres Gardiens étaient, eux aussi, immobilisés par les lianes créées par l'Esprit du Printemps…

- Jack ! Je t'en prie, tu n'es pas.. tu n'es pas _ça_ ! Reviens, Jack ! Hurla Kiara.

Il se retourna dos à elle et se mit à suivre ses nouveaux compagnons :

- Jack ! Jack !

Elle sentait les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, sa voix s'étranglait et ses mots, ses cris déchiraient son cœur :

- JACK ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Alors ? Surpris ou non ? Je sais que beaucoup soupçonnaient Dame Nature d'être l'ennemie, et j'avoue que j'hésite à lui donner le prénom de Séraphina, mais je ne trouve pas de noms "naturels" qui me conviennent... Quant aux "Quatre", certains avaient aussi pensé aux Quatre Saisons ! :P_

_D'ailleurs, pour l'explication des prénoms, commençons avec Cyrus, l'Esprit de l'Été (et beau gosse, soit dit en passant) dont le prénom signifie tout simplement "soleil" en perse. Pour Daphné, inutile de faire tout un exposé dessus, c'est le prénom d'une nymphe grecque qui signifie "laurier", elle avait été transformée en l'arbre dont elle porte le nom car Apollon l'avait dragué et qu'elle avait pas voulu de lui... Quant à Euranie, la plus compliquée : je n'avais AUCUNE idée de prénom qui symbolisait l'Automne, et j'ai pensé que chez moi, généralement en automne à part les feuilles qui changent de couleur, c'est surtout du vent. Encore une fois, j'ai fait un tour du côté des grecs et j'ai trouvé que le dieu du vent de l'est, Euros, est associé à l'automne ! :P_

_Pour le Loup, j'ai été bien inspiré par Game of Thrones et ceux qui connaissent comprendront ! ;) Il aura un "rôle" important par la suite, vous comprendrez ! :P_

_D'autres nouveaux personnages (immortels) arriveront au cours des prochains chapitres ! :D_

_Et le prochain, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je le posterais car dès mardi, je commence les épreuves de Bac, donc, je verrais quand j'aurais du temps ! ;)_


	11. De Feu et de Glace

_Héhé ! Voici le fameux chapitre ! J'ai un tas de trucs à dire, déjà, BAC terminé (résultats mitigés à mon avis si vous vous demandez) DONC ! Je vais avoir le temps d'écrire tout pleins de chapitres pour vous ! :P_

_J'ai changé la photo de couverture de la fanfic - et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je la change à chaque pour donner un indice sur ce qui arrive par la suite des chapitres ! :P_

_Ah, et le meilleur pour la fin ... *roulement de tambours* ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS ! :D Et c'est grâce à vous ! :D_

_Comme certains d'entre vous le liront, certains points (la quasi-totalité en réalité) seront expliqués et éclaircis plus tard dans le récit, y compris le comportement de Jack dans ce chapitre qui risque de vous .. peu importe, je ne dis rien ! :P Juste pour dire que si vous vous posez des questions ou trouvez tout flou, c'est normal ! ;)_

_**Weiss** : Héhé, petite review mais très efficace ! XD J'espère que la suite est aussi "croustillante" que ce que tu espérais ! :P_

_**Jaseur** : Merci pour les prénoms ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :D Et pour récupérer Jack, même moi je leur souhaite bonne chance ! XD_

_**Abby** : Ahah, tu as raison "Trahison" avec un grand "T" correspond mieux à la situation... Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Jack à l'action pour l'instant, attend de lire ce chapitre et tu auras une assez bonne idée de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils sont ! :D_

_**Une Fan** : Je suis assez contente que Mère Nature soit détestée puisque dans la première fanfic, quasiment tout le monde adorait mes méchants - en parti parce qu'ils étaient beau-gosses, avouons-le... Dans l'histoire de William Joyce (créateur des 5 Légendes), Séraphina est Dame Nature ET la fille de Pitch. Ici, Dame Nature n'est pas la fille de Pitch mais j'ai décidé de l'appeler Séraphina parce que ça va bien à Dame Nature et que je n'ai pas d'autre idée ! ^^" Quant au Loup Blanc, il a sa propre histoire qui sera expliquée plus tard et l'"hypnotisation" des victimes est plus "complexe", là aussi, expliquée plus tard ! ;) Et tu verras que le Loup est aussi victime que les Quatre ! :)_

_**The Zia** : Attend de lire CE chapitre, et je serais curieuse de voir ta tête ! :P Jack n'a pas subi le même sort que les trois autres Esprits, encore une fois, ce sera expliquée plus tard... Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est pas complètement "vidé d'esprit" - juste de sentiments. Merci pour le prix ! Même si je doute qu'il y ait énormément de fanfics sur les Quatre ! XD_

_**Lodie** : Bah, Jack reste Jack, non ? :P Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! :D Dame Nature n'a pas un mauvais fond, elle est juste complètement allumée en faite ! XD Ce que tu m'as dit, comme quoi, je pouvais bien transmettre les émotions, ça m'a énormément touchée ! :D Et merci pour tes encouragements ! ;)_

_**ForestGuardian** : Merci beaucoup de ton suivi et de ton soutien ! Et merci beaucoup de ta review, elle me touche beaucoup ! :3_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XI : De Feu et de Glace…

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Le silence régnait dans l'atelier du Père Noël, évidemment, quelques yétis continuaient de faire des allers retours et les machines continuaient de fonctionner mais les elfes n'étaient pas aussi fous que d'habitude et les grandes créatures poilues ne mettaient pas autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

Dans la Salle du Globe, la grande sphère qui représentait la Terre tournait doucement, les lumières brillant, rien ne semblait troubler leurs lueurs.

Mais lorsque l'on s'approchait du bureau du Père Noël, il n'y avait pas de musique russe tonitruante, d'éclats de rire ou de joie, une ambiance lourde était présente, comme pour rappeler à chaque seconde que quelques heures plus tôt, l'un des leurs, l'un des Gardiens, avait été manipulé et enrôlé par Dame Nature qui, plus que jamais, faisait preuve d'une folie destructrice…

Le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sables étaient réunis auprès du feu de cheminée du bureau du cosaque, les visages sombres et les regards tristes car ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre le sort de la déesse qui était maintenant leur ennemie, au même titre que leur ancien ami, Jack Frost…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que.. qu'ils.. bafouilla Bunny qui n'avait pas reconnu Daphné, son amie et l'Esprit du Printemps…

Nord ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et le rassurer mais soudain, un bruit mat résonna dans les couloirs de l'atelier, brisant la quiétude produite par le rythme répétitif des machines et des yétis – et ce, malgré l'angoisse qui régnait. Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent et partirent d'un même élan vers la Bibliothèque du russe d'où venait le bruit, au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce rempli de murs entiers de livres de toute sorte et de toute époque, un autre son mat attira leur attention. Ils virent Kiara, en haut d'une échelle qui jetait depuis son perchoir des livres épais sur une table en bas. Elle en jeta un autre avant de descendre de quelques rayons en lisant les noms des ouvrages :

- Kiara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Fée en clignant des yeux.

Elle jeta un autre livre avant de sauter à terre, elle se redressa, le visage fermé et le regard bas et s'avança vers la table remplie de livres :

- Je cherche, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Demanda Bunny en haussant un sourcil.

- Des informations sur Dame Nature. Elle est connue depuis des millénaires par les hommes sous différents noms, ils doivent bien avoir des informations pour nous, non ?

Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent d'un air triste avant que Fée ne s'avance doucement vers la jeune fille qui commençait à feuilleter l'un des livres :

- Kiara, ce n'est pas la peine de se lancer dans une telle recherche, nous connaissons assez Séraphina pour savoir à quoi s'attendre…

- Séraphina ? Répéta Kiara.

- C'est son nom, celui pour lequel elle est connue chez les immortels, répondit Fée.

Kiara se tourna lentement, sourcils froncés et fixa ses amis Gardiens :

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle ?

Les Gardiens se regardèrent et à la surprise générale, c'est Fée qui commença à parler :

- Elle est apparue il y a plusieurs millénaires, elle fait partie des forces primaires au même titre que Cupidon, la Mort ou encore la Lune… Elle s'occupe de la Terre, elle gère les Quatre et les autres Esprits de la Nature tous liés plus ou moins à elle, elle fait aussi en sorte de préserver l'équilibre sur Terre.

- L'équilibre ? Quel équilibre ?

- Entre le positif et le négatif, continua Bunny, pour chaque chose sur Terre, il doit y avoir une partie plus sombre. C'est pour cela que parfois, elle lance des catastrophes : pour maintenir un certain équilibre…

- Le problème, enchaîna Nord, bras croisés, c'est que ce devoir a envahi son esprit au point de la rendre folle.

- Pas tout à fait folle, corrigea Bunny, seulement, elle se met facilement en colère et à ce moment-là, des cataclysmes finissent par frapper la Terre sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience…

- Par moment, elle a des éclats de lucidité où elle réalise ce qu'elle a fait, le mal qu'elle a apporté et elle culpabilise à tel point qu'elle essaie de tout réparer, mais trop de bonté de sa part la force à rétablir de nouveau l'équilibre, la rendant de nouveau folle… C'est un cercle vicieux… Conclut tristement Fée.

Kiara se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses boucles noires en se pinçant les lèvres :

- Les « Quatre », ce sont les quatre saisons, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle.

- Elles n'ont ce titre que depuis trois siècles, depuis la naissance de Jack Frost, expliqua Bunny.

Kiara cligna des yeux pour chasser son trouble en entendant le prénom.. _son_ prénom…

- Et.. pourquoi Séraphina a-t-elle utilisé, possédé ou lancé je-ne-sais quel sort sur les Quatre ?

Les Gardiens se regardèrent d'un air peiné mais Bunny secoua la tête :

- Aucune idée, je sais que depuis quelques siècles, Séraphina est de plus en plus faible – sans doute parce que de moins en moins de personnes croient en elle et à la Nature. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle soit faible au point d'avoir besoin de l'aide des Quatre pour parvenir à ses fins.

Kiara lança un regard triste et rempli de douleur à la fenêtre où elle pouvait voir la neige qui tombait furieusement, comme toujours au Pôle Nord…

- Il faut se débarrasser de ce sort : ça libèrera les Quatre et affaiblira suffisamment Séraphina pour qu'on puisse.. la replonger dans son mutisme…

- C'est une bonne idée mais comment peut-on faire ça ? Fit Bunny.

- Nous avons tous des pouvoirs magiques mais ils sont loin d'être suffisants pour lutter contre Séraphina ou briser l'un de ses sorts… Murmura Fée.

Kiara s'approcha des livres mais Nord fit un pas en avant pour l'arrêter :

- Kiara, nous devrions nous reposer… Cela a été une longue nuit, nous repenserons à tout cela une fois de nouveau en forme, surtout que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours…

- Mais je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs ces derniers jours.

- Justement, reprit Bunny, tu vas en avoir besoin, de nous tous, tu es celle la plus à même de contrecarrer les plans de Séraphina. Et comme on dit, le « calme avant la tempête ». Maintenant qu'elle a Jack sous son emprise, elle ne va pas tarder à attaquer…

Kiara ne dit rien mais les autres lui lancèrent un regard qui se voulait réconfortant et ils partirent. Sauf Fée qui resta pour refermer le livre, ce qui acheva de convaincre Kiara de sortir de la Bibliothèque… Mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger, elle continuait de fixer d'un air douloureux le livre, Fée s'en rendit compte et se pinça les lèvres. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jack va revenir à lui-même, j'en suis sûre… La rassura la Fée des Dents avec un sourire triste.

Kiara rouvrit lentement ses paupières et lança un regard triste à Fée qui réalisa que des larmes avaient envahi les pupilles de la jeune fille :

- C'est.. c'est de ma faute, bafouilla-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne, pas même Séraphina…

- Mais.. je l'ai vu ! J'avais vu que Jack nous trahirait, ça fait deux ans que j'avais vu qu'il.. qu'il finirait par.. partir avec.. avec elle mais.. je.. je n'ai jamais rien dit, à personne !

Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de continuer :

- Si.. si j'avais prévenu Jack, il se serait peut-être méfier, ou l'un d'entre vous ! Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à parler et à le prévenir !

Elle se mit à essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient en continu alors que Fée posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules d'un air maternel :

- Kiara, toi mieux que personne sais que l'on ne peut pas changer le futur, même en le connaissant. On ne peut pas changer l'avenir, uniquement s'y préparer…

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- En parler à Jack sur ce qu'il allait faire n'aurait rien changé : il n'a pas choisi ce qui lui arrive, il a été forcé, ensorcelé par Séraphina…

Kiara sanglota une dernière fois au moment où Fée la prit doucement dans ses bras en passant une main chaleureuse dans son dos :

- Sèche tes larmes, repose-toi… Dès demain, nous chercherons une solution pour ramener notre Jack, d'accord ?

Elle sentit contre elle la tête de Kiara qui acquiesçait doucement, Fée s'écarta doucement en souriant d'un air rassurant et elle passa ses doigts sur les larmes de Kiara. Elle l'accompagna à sa chambre où la jeune fille s'effondra sur son lit, s'endormant plus rapidement que ce qu'elle ne pensait…

Comme l'avaient prédit les Gardiens, Séraphina et ses « alliés » ne tardèrent pas à se manifester dès le lendemain matin…

En Europe, d'abord en France puis de plus en plus vers l'Ouest, tous les grands fleuves se mirent à déborder suite à des précipitations particulièrement violentes qui ne cessèrent pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, des milliers de personnes ont dû être évacuées, d'autres ont perdu leurs foyers et plusieurs personnes sont mortes, emportées par les flots. Et ce n'est rien contre la mousson indienne arrivée trop tôt et qui a entraîné des glissements de terrains et la chute de milliers de maisons et d'habitations dans les lits des fleuves qui ne cessaient de grossir à vue d'œil : une centaine de morts en seulement une journée.

Jamie éteignit les informations de la télévision et se tourna vers Kiara avec un visage inquiet. Cette dernière était debout alors que l'adolescent était assis dans le canapé et que sa petite sœur jouait un peu plus loin avec ses jouets, inconsciente des catastrophes qui ravageaient la Terre au même moment…

À regret, Kiara était allée voir Jamie et lui annoncer les derniers évènements, il avait été choqué et triste d'apprendre que celui qu'il admirait tant était manipulé par leur ennemie mais il avait fait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid et soutenir du mieux qu'il le put Kiara… Il était encore jeune mais mature, assez pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses amis ou sa sœur s'inquiéter ou souffrir…

Kiara poussa un soupir à s'en déchirer le cœur et se tourna vers Jamie :

- Ce sont les agissements de Daphné et Cyrus qui font venir le printemps ou l'été plus vite que prévu.

- Donc, pour l'instant, Jack n'a rien fait… Fit d'une voix légèrement rassurée Jamie.

Kiara le regarda et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jamie, il va revenir…

- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête mais se reprit rapidement pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude et sa tristesse au garçon :

- Non, j'essaie d'avoir une vision, mais je n'ai rien… Et l'Homme de la Lune est encore moins coopératif que d'habitude…

- Déjà qu'en temps normal il est du genre flemmard… Blagua Jamie.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement et elle passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon pour les ébouriffer :

- Je vais récupérer Jack, Jamie, ne t'en fais pas. Et dès que ce sera fait, je lui donnerais une bonne leçon pour s'être fait manipulé aussi facilement !

- Ça te ressemble bien, fit Jamie en roulant les yeux.

Elle se leva et posa une main sur la garde de sa dague qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis plusieurs jours, au cas où elle tombe sur Jack ou un de leurs ennemis.

- Je garde un œil sur vous, si vous êtes en danger je le saurais et serais là immédiatement.

- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle sourit et claqua des doigts, une brume violette s'éleva et entoura les deux enfants alors que des petites formes tels les flocons de Jack ou les rêves de sable de Sab apparurent autour d'eux : des papillons, des flocons, des rayons de lumières, des petits lapins bondissants… Sophie se fit une joie de chasser toutes ces petites créatures sous le regard protecteur de Jamie et Kiara. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement en réalisant que ses pouvoirs permettaient à ses protégés de garder leur Innocence en toute circonstance…

- Je repasserais dans deux jours, en attendant, je vais faire un tour du côté du côté de l'Allemagne, lança Kiara aux deux enfants.

- Fais attention à toi, Kiara ! Fit Jamie.

- Comme toujours !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut.

Elle réapparut instantanément, mais pas en Allemagne, bien plus au Nord-Ouest : en Islande.

Elle n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Jamie en lui donnant sa destination et surtout, la raison de sa destination. Depuis plusieurs jours, Nord lance des recherches dans le monde entier pour tenter de trouver la cachette de Séraphina et de ses pions, mais sans succès, ils se cachent sous une barrière magique et impossible de la repérer. Mais, le matin-même, il avait trouvé une empreinte magique qui correspondait à celle de Jack – Kiara ne savait même pas que Nord et les autres étaient capables de lancer des scans géants pour trouver des immortels, mais cela expliquait comment ils avaient trouvé aussi facilement et rapidement Jack lorsqu'il était devenu Gardien. Mais ils n'utilisaient ce pouvoir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, surtout qu'il n'était pas toujours très efficace.

Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre sur place par elle-même et venait d'atterrir au-dessus d'un immense glacier qu'elle pouvait voir s'étendre sur des kilomètres face à elle. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était sur une petite plateforme rocheuse qui donnait vue, soit sur le glacier devant elle, soit une série de roches et plateformes qui formaient la pente irrégulière d'une montagne derrière elle. Elle connaissait ce glacier puisqu'il était célèbre, il était le plus grand glacier d'Islande et l'un des plus grands du monde : le glacier Vatnajökull d'une superficie de 8300 km² !

Elle leva les yeux et vit que les nuages étaient gris et ne cessaient de s'accumuler : de la même manière que lorsque Jack préparait un blizzard particulièrement violent. Mais aucune trace de lui, nulle part.

Un souffle de vent remua ses cheveux bouclés et le vent siffla, comme un écho dans le glacier et la montagne environnante.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prit son inspiration et tout en serrant les poings, hurla :

- JACK !

Son appel résonna dans toute la vallée glacière mais seul l'écho lui répondit… Elle attendit, une réponse, une voix, une présence, une silhouette, n'importe quoi… Mais son attente fut vaine et rien de plus qu'un espoir déçu. Alors elle appela une nouvelle fois, plus fort :

- JAAACK !

Elle attendit mais sa voix continua de se répandre, de jongler entre les parois de glace. Elle serra les lèvres et reprit :

- JACK ! RÉPOND-MOI, JE T'EN PRIE !

Elle attendit mais seul le souffle du vent et l'écho semblaient l'avoir entendu :

- Jack.. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa le visage quand soudain, elle sentit une brise fraîche derrière elle :

- On m'appelle ?

Elle se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix et vit celui qu'elle attendait depuis des jours et des jours, dont elle rêvait la nuit, et auquel elle pensait le jour…

- Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air ennuyé. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blancs ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux bleus de glace, la même démarche et tenue, la même voix… Mais son visage et son regard étaient complètement différents : la lueur de joie et l'éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux avaient disparu, laissant place à un froid de glace et son visage n'affichait pas le sourire en coin qu'il arborait toujours…

Le corps et le cœur de Kiara s'embrasèrent mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle frissonna par la présence de Jack Frost… Il était.. tellement différent qu'il lui faisait peur, ce froid qui émanait de lui, le froid mordant de l'Hiver, celui qui brûle et qui tue, qui assoupie, ce n'était pas Jack. Pas celui qu'elle connaissait et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'elle ressentait en plongeant dans son regard qu'elle aimait tant mais qui l'effrayait soudainement…

- Si tu continues de pousser des cris pareils, de la glace va finir par céder et tu seras responsable d'un effondrement de glace qui risque de déclencher par la suite une avalanche, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Elle cligna des yeux mais il continua :

- Mais mielleuse et agaçante comme tu es, tu ne veux pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas _son_ sourire, pas celui qui rayonnait de bonheur et de malice… Il était froid, supérieur, hautain, à l'opposé complet de Jack…

Kiara se ressaisit soudainement et fit un pas en avant :

- Jack, je t'en prie, commença-t-elle, arrête de te laisser faire comme ça ! Bats-toi ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai en face de moi !

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi.

- Alors-

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. Je remercie Séraphina de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Bafouilla Kiara sans comprendre.

Il sourit de nouveau de ce sourire froid et distant :

- Elle m'a rendu plus fort, je lui dois ma puissance actuelle ! Sans elle, je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un pion de l'Homme de la Lune et ne serais rien d'autre qu'une de ses nombreuses mains – au même titre que les _Gardiens_ ou _toi_ !

Kiara cessa de respirer, incapable de réaliser qu'il était réellement en train de dire ce qu'il disait :

- Mais.. mais, l'Homme de la Lune t'a rendu immortel ! Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Immortel, oui. Et invisible ! Pour plus de trois siècles ! S'exclama Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais.. les enfants croient en toi ! Ils te voient, ils-

- Je me fiche des enfants, j'ai été oublié, abandonné, relégué au rang d'une simple _légende_, j'ai tout perdu : mon existence, ma vie et tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de me raccrocher à mon moi humain, mes souvenirs. Pendant trois siècles, je n'ai pu parler et être vu de personne, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que répandre la neige dans le monde entier.

Kiara avait les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes. Non seulement Jack rejetait l'Homme de la Lune, leur mentor, leur chef, leur grand manitou, mais en plus, il répugnait également ce qui l'avait rendu immortel : la perte de sa vie, en sauvant sa sœur. Jack avait oublié ce qui avait fait de lui un immortel, et les raisons de cette transformation… Il avait perdu de vue l'essentiel : le bonheur qu'il apportait aux enfants…

Mais Kiara ne put lui dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Jack tournait son regard glacé vers elle, ce qui paralysa de terreur la jeune fille sur place, incapable de tout mouvement, respirant à peine…

- Mais vois-tu, Kiara, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ reconnaissant à Séraphina de me permettre d'avancer et d'oublier tout ça !

- Tu.. tu as déjà dit ça… Mais, Jack ! Tu oublies ce qui est le plus important ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil avec un rictus mauvais, comme amusé de la voir essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas lui-même :

- Je suis là ! Jamie aussi ! Les enfants et les Gardiens, on est une famille ! Tu as l'Amour, d'une famille, mon.. mon Amour aussi… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Et tu crois que ça me fait grand-chose ? Railla-t-il.

Kiara aurait pu recevoir un coup de couteau en plein ventre que cela n'aurait pas été aussi douloureux… Jack roula les yeux au ciel et se redressa comme pour imposer un peu plus sa personne et son point de vue :

- Tu sais ce qui permet aux gens, aux immortels plus particulièrement, d'être forts et puissants ? C'est de ne pas avoir de faiblesse ! Et ma faiblesse ce sont tous ces bons sentiments doucereux et ridicules. L'amitié des Gardiens, cool, mais ça m'apporte quoi ? Que les enfants croient en moi ? Jamie et tous les autres finiront par mourir et même si d'autres le remplaceront, ce ne sont que des « amis » et une « famille » temporaire. Quant à toi, qu'est-ce que je peux en faire de ton Amour ? Ça ne m'apporte absolument rien.

Il marqua une pause et sourit :

- Ah, si. Ça m'apporte _une_ chose : ma plus grande faiblesse.

Kiara secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas croire que la personne qu'elle avait face à elle était _son_ Jack… Il n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses, il n'aurait jamais.. osé.. il n'aurait jamais…

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer, comme si un sanglot et des larmes voulaient en sortir mais qu'elle était encore trop choquée par les paroles de celui qu'elle aimait pour que le choc se transforme en tristesse et déchirement.

Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas :

- Qui.. qui es-tu ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il explosa de rire. Un rire froid qui semblait frapper son corps, son cœur et chaque pan de glace du lac à ses pieds. Son rire glacial rebondissait sur l'étendue froide, accentuant encore plus le sentiment de détresse et de solitude de Kiara :

- Qui je suis ? Mais je suis Jack Frost !

Il lui lança un regard et sourit narquoisement :

- Et je trouve toujours un moyen de tout gâcher !

Il bondit avec une vitesse hallucinante sur elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il attrapa sa dague flamboyante et la planta dans son cœur. Elle sentit la lame froide transpercer sa chair et déchirer son cœur…

Kiara eut un petit sursaut et cri étouffé par la douleur et le choc… Elle plongea son regard argenté dans celui, bleu glacial, si froid et redoutable, plus tranchant encore que la lame qui était plantée dans son corps… Elle le regarda longuement cherchant une étincelle, une ombre, une lueur d'espoir, n'importe quoi qui montrerait que le Jack qu'elle avait connu et aimé était encore là… Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un vide et un froid immense, sans fond qui semblèrent aspirer les dernières forces de son corps…

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux à mesure que la douleur se répandait dans son corps. Jack.. était parti…

Elle n'aurait su dire si ses larmes étaient dues au froid qui émanait du jeune homme ou la douleur glacée qui transperçait sa poitrine… Elle n'aurait su dire si la douleur elle-même qui déchirait son cœur était due à la perte de celui qu'elle aimait tant, ou la lame froide qui la transperçait de façon aussi sûre que les deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec une satisfaction répugnante…

Kiara posa ses mains tremblotantes sur la lame et elle sentit son sang entre ses doigts. Jack poussa Kiara qui ne lutta pas une seule seconde. Elle eut l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti lorsqu'elle sentit soudain le vide sous ses pieds… Elle sentit doucement qu'elle basculait vers le vide mais elle fut incapable de lutter, de se rattraper ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, la douleur la glaçant complètement d'effroi…

D'une façon aussi douloureuse que lorsqu'elle l'avait pénétrée, la lame se dégagea de son corps et de son cœur au moment où Kiara perdait de vue le regard de glace et tombait dans le vide. Son regard se voila, de larmes, d'inconscience ? Puis elle sombra dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Jack Frost regarda celle qu'il avait un jour aimé tomber des trente mètres qui la séparait de la surface glacière. Son visage n'exprima aucun sentiment, ni remord, ni tristesse, ni douleur. Juste une lueur de satisfaction d'avoir accompli le travail que Séraphina avait demandé brillait dans ses yeux.

« _Débarrasse-toi de cette Gardienne de l'Innocence le temps qu'on puisse répandre le malheur sur le monde_ » avait-elle ordonné.

Le cœur transpercé, les os brisés, elle en était quitte pour plusieurs jours d'inconscience et plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir se rétablir, pensa Jack.

Il lança un regard à la dague flamboyante teintée du liquide rouge sang qui coulait le long de la lame, sur la poignée et contre ses doigts et sa peau blanche. Il lança la dague dans le vide et elle rejoignit sa propriétaire. Il lança un regard au sang sur sa peau blanche alors que trente mètres plus bas, la glace et la neige se teintaient de rouge également.

Il s'envola sans attendre.

Il était Jack Frost et il trouvait toujours un moyen de tout gâcher. Et il venait de gâcher le seul moyen pour les _Gardiens_ de protéger leurs si précieux enfants contre la colère de la Terre…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? :D_

_Pour le titre "De Feu et de Glace", je dois quelques explications... Déjà, cela se déroule en Islande qui est surnommée l'"Île de Feu et de Glace" car elle est composée d'un tas de glaciers et de volcans ! Ensuite, de titre correspond également aux sentiments de Kiara vis-à-vis de Jack dans ce chapitre, elle l'aime encore comme un feu ardent mais il est si froid et distant qu'elle est terrorisée. De même qu'il s'agit du froid mordant et brûlant de l'hiver et non pas le froid agréable des batailles de boules de neige..._

_Je ne sais pas quand arrive le prochain chapitre, je ne sais même pas de quoi il va parler, donc ! x)_

_Reviews, s'il vous plait ! :D_


	12. Ombre abattue

_Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais, déjà, j'ai dû le recommencer à cause d'une fausse manip de ma part qui avait supprimé le trois-quarts il y a deux jours et aussi parce que, vous allez vous en rendrez compte (enfin j'espère) il est assez sombre - pour vous donnez une idée, la playlist Epic que j'ai écouté tout le long a été soit "DARKNESS" soit "SAD" dooooonc, vous êtes prévenus ! :D_

_**Weiss** : Pourquoi Jack a fait ça ? Parce que je le voulais par dit ! XD Mais, il va revenir, tu verras, il va affronter les autres ! Mais pas tout de suite ! ;) Son comportement est choquant mais rappelle-toi qu'il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même aussi .. :)_

_**Eya** : Aucun problème pour la review, tu sais ! ;) Tu n'es pas la seule à le trouver mignon en tout circonstance ! :3 Et puis, avec cette manipulation, il a petit côté ténébreux que j'apprécie bien, très sado-maso à la Jack OL ! XD Moi aussi j'adore ces moments-là du film ! C'es pour ça que j'ai essayé de faire un petit clin d'oeil à Pitch ! ;) Et oui, le Jack Frost qu'on connaissait a disparu. Et je ne cherche pas, pour une fois, à faire du mystère car c'est bel et bien le cas ! :P Je ne sais pas si je vais le ramener 'totalement' à sa normal ou même comment faire ! ^^"_

_**Lucile **: Bravo pour ton compte, bienvenue sur ! ;) Jack a simplement poignardé sa petite amie en plein coeur avant de la jeter sur un glacier, pas grand chose, hein ! :D Et moi, j'écris ce que mon cerveau fou et sadique me dit d'écrire ! :3 Et comme je l'ai dit à Eya, je ne sais pas comment je vais ramener Jack à la normal, et je pense que ça va le traumatiser un peu, donc, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas "totalement" normal ! XD_

_**Une Fan** : Je sais, je suis sadique, c'est un don chez moi. :3 Techniquement, elle ne peut pas mourir puisque, d'abord, elle est déjà morte, et ensuite, elle est immortelle ! ^^" Séraphina est plus terrible que Pitch et l'Union des Ténèbres quand elle sombre dans la folie, puisque, d'abord, elle est une femme donc elle ne fait pas d'erreurs comme les hommes en font, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'a absolument rien qui puisse la faire souffrir ou céder aux Guardians, aucune faiblesse en gros ! ;) Merci de tes encouragements, ça me touche ! :D_

_**The Zia** : Tant mieux si tu étais choquée ! C'était le but ! :D Et bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas Jack. Enfin, ce n'est PLUS Jack, c'est un nouveau Jack ! ;) Évite quand même de détruire Jack, Kiara t'en voudrait et puis, on n'aurait plus ni héros, ni beau-gosse sur lequel baver ! ;)_

_**Forest Guardian** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies tant aimé ! :D Le principe de la manipulation étant jsutement de transformer une personne en une autre qu'elle n'est pas ! ;) Pour l'état dans lequel sera Jack à la fin de la fanfic, même moi, je ne sais pas ! XD_

_**Tsuki** : Waaah ! Si tu t'es sentie mal, je suis contente, c'est ce que je voulais ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et ne t'en fais pas si ta review n'a pas été posté ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Merciiiii de me dire que tu as été faché par Jack ! Au moins, je suis rassurée de savoir que tu as pu ressentir ce que je voulais faire passer ! :D_

_**Elodie** : Et tu la détesteras de plus en plus, crois-moi ! :P_

_**Chod** : Le choc, le sadisme, tant mieux, tout ça, c'est ce que je voulais ! :3 Et mon imagination, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient... Je sais qu'elle est débordante, folle et sadique mais son origine reste inconnue ! XD_

_**Tessa** : Oui, Tessa, tu tires des conclusions hâtives. Kiara n'est pas morte car immortelle, voyons ! Par contre, ton désir de la voir disparaître me laisse assez .. pantoise... o.O Même si je te comprends ! XD Et tu n'es pas la seule bizarre, rassure-toi ! ;) Et pour que les Gardiens fracassent "Esmeralda", je leur souhaite bonne chance ! " Cupidon va commencer à .. tu vas voir à la fin du chapitre, mais au moins son nom sera écrit ! ^^" Quant à Will, elle arrive bientôt, au prochain chapitre normalement ! ;) Et ta phrase de fin m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire par rapport à ce "fan club" mais ça me touche énormément, tu n'as pas idée ! :D_

_**Chabrolle** : J'espère que la suite te satisfait ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XII : Ombre abattue…

_Repaire de Dame Nature_

Séraphina, ou Dame Nature, était assise dans l'une des salles du labyrinthe de la grotte dans laquelle elle avait élue domicile. Son trône était surélevé et en forme d'une fleur de lys noire recouverte d'une légère couche de feuilles d'or. En face d'elle, à ses pieds, se trouvaient trois des quatre Esprits des saisons : Daphné, Esprit du Printemps, Cyrus, Esprit de l'Été et Euranie, Esprit de l'Automne. Ils ne cessaient de se lancer des regards nerveux tant la tension de l'air était palpable et inquiétante…

Séraphina faisait danser ses doigts et claquer ses longs ongles contre son trône ce qui rendait plus intense encore l'ambiance pesante autour d'eux.

Dans cette salle, contrairement au reste de la grotte, il n'y avait pas d'humidité et le sol était parfaitement lisse et sans aspérités. La salle du trône, comme elle l'appelait, était illuminée par des vasques enflammés qui lançaient aux murs et à la déesse des reflets et des ombres inquiétantes…

Soudain, un air frais passa auprès d'eux et l'instant d'après, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, Jack Frost, arrivait avec un sourire hautain et un regard froid.

- Enfin ! S'écria Séraphina en se redressant.

- J'ai dû prendre un détour à cause du foutu détecteur de ces Gardiens, ils ont réussi à me pister _trop_ facilement en Islande, fit Jack.

- Et Kiara ? Demanda Séraphina d'un air impatient.

Un sourire aussi froid que ses yeux de glace se dessina sur le visage de Jack Frost :

- Hors-jeu pour plusieurs semaines, _si_ ses amis Gardiens s'occupent d'elle à temps, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Un sourire victorieux fit frémir les lèvres de Dame Nature qui se releva soudainement :

- Bien, susurra-t-elle.

Entourée de sa robe vaporeuse et son aura ténébreuse, elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de ses alliés et porta son regard sur Jack :

- Tu as dit qu'ils t'ont détecté facilement ?

- Oui, on devrait être prudents et faire des détours pour revenir ici, sinon, protégé ou non par un bouclier magique, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour eux de nous pister jusqu'au repaire.

L'ombre d'un froncement de sourcils assombrit un instant le regard vert émeraude de Séraphina qui commença à marcher sur place, cherchant une solution.

La tension montait de plus en plus quand soudain, elle s'arrêta et après avoir lancé un regard rapide aux Quatre, elle se positionna au centre de la salle et mit ses mains en coupe tournées vers le sol. Une lumière, d'un vert aussi sombre que ses yeux, se mit à rayonner entre ses paumes et au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait, le sol et la grotte entière se mirent à trembler. D'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus intensément jusqu'à ce que les Quatre se mettent à regarder autour d'eux, craignant un effondrement de la voûte. Mais malgré quelques pierres et de la poussière, rien ne sembla céder.

Soudain, une fissure légère fractura le sol et à l'endroit même en-dessous des mains de Séraphina, l'ouverture se fit plus grande et sembla éclater lorsqu'une petite racine émergea doucement avant de grandir. Elle fut suivie par des dizaines d'autres racines qui gagnaient en taille et en épaisseur, elles se tortillaient comme des serpents, cherchant à aller toujours plus haut.

Les racines semblèrent se rejoindre jusqu'à former un énorme globe qui ressemblait à un nœud géant et indémêlable.

- Daphné, approche, ordonna soudainement Séraphina d'une voix froide.

La pauvre Esprit du Printemps se retrouva prit de coup et prise de peur, incapable de tout mouvement. Dame Nature claqua la langue impatiemment et lui lança un regard froid avant de pointer un doigt vers elle : un éclair en jaillit et frapper de plein fouet la jeune fille qui hurla de douleur et de terreur. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé mais lorsque Daphné s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, tête basse, une aura verte pomme l'entoura avant de lentement glisser vers Séraphina…

Daphné suivit d'un regard faible la lueur verte qui rejoignait Séraphina alors que les trois autres avaient les yeux exorbités et n'osaient plus faire le moindre mouvement :

- Je t'emprunte tes pouvoirs un instant, mais ne t'en fais pas, d'ici quelques heures, tu les auras de nouveau, expliqua Séraphina.

Cyrus avança timidement jusqu'à Daphné et l'aida à se relever et à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Au même moment, Séraphina observait la boule de lumière verte pomme dans ses mains et elle effleura doucement le globe de racines et petit à petit des fleurs de différentes tailles, couleurs, espèces se mirent à fleurir tout autour du globe et les Quatre virent clairement apparaître les formes des continents. Une fleur de lys noire placée en Amérique du Sud et représentant leur refuge ressortit particulièrement alors que Dame Nature lançait un regard satisfait à son œuvre avant d'avancer son bras vers Jack :

- Ton bâton, Jack, ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en reculant d'un pas.

Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé et claqua des doigts, immédiatement, le bâton du jeune homme vola de ses mains et atterrit dans celles de Séraphina qui toucha légèrement le sommet de son globe avec la pointe de la partie crochue du bâton. Elle l'envoya en arrière et Jack le rattrapa d'un air agacé de savoir qu'elle pouvait disposer aussi facilement de leurs pouvoirs à eux quatre… Du givre se forma au sommet du globe, créant une illusion du Pôle Nord, le givre continua son parcours et se forma au Sud pour le second Pôle opposé.

Séraphina claqua des doigts et une sorte de poussière noire sembla flotter autour du Globe et tomber dessus comme des grains de sable noirs et brillants – mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sable du croque-mitaine… Des plus petites fleurs de lys noires apparurent un peu partout : quatre en tout et déjà, Séraphina se tournait vers ses acolytes pour leur expliquer :

- Ces fleurs représentent d'autres repaires à votre disposition. Lorsque vous devrez rentrer ici, passez par eux, vous trouverez des voies qui vous conduiront directement ici. Ainsi, les Gardiens suivront vos traces magiques jusqu'à ces endroits puis vous perdront. Cela les dispersera par la même occasion.

Elle sourit en voyant son œuvre achevée, étinceler légèrement du givre sous les flammes des vasques.

- Maintenant que la seule Gardienne capable de gérer les conséquences de vos actions est hors d'état de nous nuire, passez à la première phase du plan.

Immédiatement, les Quatre s'envolèrent et sortirent de la grotte, se dispersant dans le monde entier.

Séraphina s'approcha de nouveau du globe de racines et cueillit une petite fleur rouge bloquée dans le givre du Pôle Nord. Elle représentait le Palais de Glace du Père Noël et chef des Gardiens :

- Préparez-vous, _Gardiens_, car votre fin est proche, susurra-t-elle.

Elle souffla sur la petite fleur qui tomba en poussière entre ses doigts alors que ses lèvres rouge sang se muaient en un sourire froid et hautain…

En Europe, du côté de la France, Daphné, l'Esprit du Printemps, arriva et se mit à flotter au-dessus de l'un des plus grands fleuves du continent européen : le Rhin. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, son aura verte l'entoura de nouveau avant qu'elle n'envoie vers le ciel ses pouvoirs. Rapidement, des nuages se mirent à arriver, traversés de coups de tonnerre alors qu'une pluie démentielle se mit à tomber, au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le Rhin commença à rugir et à couler bien plus furieusement qu'avant. En quelques heures, il commencerait à déborder de son lit et envahira les villages alentours. Daphné continua d'envoyer des pluies prématurées tout le long du Rhin et continua avec d'autres fleuves d'Europe de l'Est.

Cyrus, l'Esprit de l'Été, se mit à traverser toutes les chaines de montagnes d'Europe, Amérique du Sud et d'Asie. La chaleur intense qu'il amenait avec lui fit fondre en des temps record la neige et les glaciers : des vagues déferlantes se mirent à grossir les fleuves et en Inde ou en Chine, des éboulements et des glissements de terrain détruisirent des dizaines et des dizaines de bâtiments ou maisons précaires, emportant avec eux les personnes qui y vivaient.

Euranie, l'Esprit de l'Automne, alla en Amérique du Sud, en Afrique et dans toutes les zones équatoriales pour créer des tornades, parfois auxquels s'ajouter le feu de Cyrus dans les déserts et endroits les plus chauds. Ses vents de l'automne, si puissants, déferlèrent et détruisirent tout sur leurs passages – surtout dans ces pays où ils étaient loin d'être habitués aux catastrophes de ce genre.

Quant à Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, il envoya sur tout le continent Nord-Américain et la partie d'Europe de l'Est non-touchée par les pluies torrentielles de Daphné comme la Russie ou, encore plus à l'Est, en Asie, le Japon, des blizzards et des tempêtes de neige d'une telle puissance qu'en plus des dégâts occasionnés, une véritable couche de glace recouvrit une partie de l'hémisphère Nord du Globe. Les enfants ne pouvaient plus aller à l'école et une bonne partie des travailleurs ne quittaient plus leurs maisons, sauf pour aller chercher les besoins de première nécessité. Beaucoup parlaient d'une nouvelle ère glaciaire qui n'était encore qu'à son commencement…

_Burgess_

Jamie poussa un énorme soupir en observant le paysage de neige devant lui. Le vent, la neige et la glace étaient si forts qu'il était incapable de voir à moins d'un mètre de distance. Le vent semblait hurler sa fureur et toute la maison des Bennett résonnait et semblait craqueler, par moment, le garçon craignait que le toit ne s'écroule sous le poids de la neige…

L'électricité était maintenue dans la petite ville ce qui permettait à la famille de se tenir au courant des tempêtes de neige en série et des autres catastrophes qui déchiraient la Terre. De plus en plus de villes perdaient l'électricité mais pour l'instant, la petite ville américaine restait assez forte pour ne pas subir ce genre de conséquence.

Une semaine que cela durait, une semaine que Jamie n'avait plus vu Kiara ou les Gardiens, une semaine que la terre semblait en proie à toutes ses colères… Elle aurait dû venir, cinq jours plus tôt, mais elle n'était jamais réapparue et plus les heures passaient, plus le jeune garçon s'inquiétait… Il aurait voulu pouvoir la trouver mais il n'avait aucun moyen de communication et aucun moyen de faire quoi ce soit à part croire de tout son cœur que les Gardiens allaient agir et arrêter tout ça.

_Palais de Glace_

- On doit agir et arrêter tout ça ! Hurla Bunny en tapant des poings sur le bureau de Nord.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir exaspéré et l'espace d'un instant, aucun Gardien ne parla. Ils n'entendirent que le rugissement du vent, le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée du bureau du Père Noël et le vrombissement des ailes de Fée qui ne cessait de faire des allers retours entre le Lapin de Pâques et le chef de leur équipe.

- Bunny, je sais bien que l'on doit agir, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider les enfants… Soupira Nord en fermant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

Bunny secoua la tête en soufflant et sans se concerter, d'un même élan, tous allèrent doucement et tristement vers la salle du Globe. Ils observèrent la grande représentation de la Terre et les lumières qui clignotaient, pour certaines faiblement… À mesure que les jours passaient, elles semblaient s'affaiblir de plus en plus…

- Mes fées peinent de plus en plus à aller récupérer les dents des enfants, entre les conditions météorologiques et les enfants qui doivent parfois être évacués en pleine nuit, je perds de plus en plus de croyants… Murmura péniblement Fée en sentant ses yeux s'embuer de tristesse.

- Pâques et Noël sont encore loin, commença Nord, on ne peut pas compter sur ça pour que les enfants aient de nouveau envie de croire en nous…

- Et puis, vu au train où vont les choses, enchaîna Bunny, on aura du mal à distribuer nos munitions… Quand bien même on y arriverait, les enfants ne chercheront pas à trouver mes œufs ou ouvrir tes cadeaux…

- Et toi, Sab ? Ta distribution de rêves ? Demanda Fée.

Sab fit une petite moue en haussant les épaules mais fit comprendre à ses amis qu'il réussissait tant bien que mal à faire passer son sable de partout, malgré toutes les catastrophes que subissaient les enfants…

- Au moins un sur quatre qui réussit à bien sa mission… Soupira Nord en se caressant la barbe d'un air inquiet.

Tout en continuant d'observer fixement le globe, Bunny ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

- Il y a autre chose dont on devrait se méfier : avec toute la peur qui se crée chez les enfants _et_ les adultes, Pitch pourrait regagner ses forces plus vite que prévu… Remarqua-t-il.

- Chaque chose en son temps ! S'écria Nord en se redressant et en fronçant les sourcils. Pour l'instant, la menace principale est Séraphina et les Quatre !

Bunny et Fée détachèrent leurs regards douloureux du Globe pour se tourner vers Nord :

- As-tu réussi à suivre les traces magiques des Quatre ? Demanda Fée.

Nord soupira une nouvelle fois… Chaque immortel avait des pouvoirs magiques et chacun d'entre eux avait une emprunte magique qu'il laissait derrière soi pendant plusieurs heures voir jours : c'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu localiser aussi rapidement Jack la première fois et qu'assez souvent, ils trouvent facilement et en vitesse l'immortel recherché. Seulement, ces « scans » lancés dans le monde entier sont difficiles et sont rarement efficaces – surtout avec autant d'interférence que les tempêtes et catastrophes…

Mais les Gardiens avaient tout misé sur ces localisations : s'ils trouvaient l'endroit où se rendaient tous les Esprits des saisons, ils trouveraient leur repaire et Séraphina et pourront se débarrasser d'elle.

- Malheureusement, ils se rendent tous les quatre à des endroits complètements différents, impossible de localiser un lieu commun… Expliqua le russe.

- Ils doivent essayer de cacher l'emplacement de leur repaire en essayant de nous semer dans le monde, fit Fée.

- Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, intervient d'une voix agacée Bunny. Mais nous savons mieux que personnes que les moyens de passages dans l'espace peuvent être de pleins de nature différentes et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les posséder. Ils doivent utiliser un truc comme les boules à neige de Nord ou mes terriers !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer d'aller explorer l'un de ces endroit ? Proposa Nord.

- Sans Jack et Kiara ? Grimaça Bunny.

- On ne peut plus compter sur Jack et Kiara.. Kiara..

La voix du grand cosaque se coupa et il fit une moue… Les visages des autres Gardiens se teintèrent de tristesse et baissèrent la tête. Conscient du plomb qu'il avait fait tomber dans l'atmosphère déjà lourde, le grand russe leva le poing d'un air conquérant :

- Mais nous sommes toujours quatre ! Pour quatre Saisons ! On peut les prendre séparément !

- Séparés ? Répéta Bunny en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'une bonne idée…

- Tu as peur, Bunny ? Ironisa Nord avant de rigoler.

Les deux rivaux se mirent à se disputer sur la meilleure idée pour affronter les Esprits des Saison, ce qui agaça rapidement Sab et Fée qui en étaient las… La figure féminine roula les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à voler vers les chambres :

- Je vais voir l'état de Kiara ! Lança-t-elle.

Nord et Bunny grognèrent des paroles inintelligibles qui semblaient être un vague grognement d'acquiescement et Sab suivit silencieusement la Fée des Dents.

Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur rien qu'à voir l'état dans lequel était Kiara…

Elle flotta doucement jusqu'à elle et prit délicatement l'éponge sur son front pour la tremper dans une petite bassine d'eau sur la table de nuit, elle l'épongea et l'appliqua de nouveau sur le visage de la jeune fille pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre…

Fée écarta une mèche noire et mouillée avec une moue et constata que l'état de Kiara ne s'améliorait pas…

Une semaine plus tôt, lors une réunion des Gardiens, ils avaient réussi à pister Jack jusqu'en Islande où il était resté plusieurs heures – ce qui portait à croire qu'ils pourraient l'avoir à ce moment-là. Kiara était allée voir Jamie et était censée les retrouver mais la tête dure qu'elle était est allée toute seule et sans prévenir retrouver Jack. Les Gardiens l'attendaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsqu'ils virent non seulement que l'empreinte magique de Jack n'était plus en Islande mais que celle de Kiara y était. Ils s'y sont rendus immédiatement, pour ne retrouver que le corps brisé de Kiara sur un glacier, baignant dans son sang…

Les meilleurs yétis guérisseurs se sont occupés d'elle et grâce à son immortalité, elle a pu être sauvée et soignée. La blessure à son cœur s'était refermée mais la plaie était encore fraîche et pouvait se rouvrir à tout moment… Quant aux os brisés, ils s'étaient ressoudés mais restaient fragiles : le corps entier de Kiara était recouvert de bleus énormes qui indiquaient chaque endroit où un os s'était brisé. L'immortalité permettait de ne pas mourir et de guérir, mais plus les blessures sont importantes, plus la guérison est longue et douloureuse. La douleur a entraîné une forte fièvre qui a laissé Kiara dans l'inconscience pendant sept jours… Et son teint était toujours aussi cireux et fiévreux. Fée se demandait si les immortels pouvaient avoir des comas – elle savait que Fau pouvait faire sombrer les immortels dans une sorte de coma mais il n'était pas derrière les blessures de Kiara…

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à croiser les doigts qu'elle se réveille au plus vite, histoire qu'une bonne nouvelle puisse remonter le moral des troupes…

Fée continua d'observer pendant un long moment le visage torturé de Kiara jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un gémissement. Ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une illusion, Fée cligna des yeux mais Sab se mit à flotter au-dessus du visage de Kiara car lui aussi avait entendu le gémissement.

Ils attendirent nerveusement un autre signe et soudain, un grognement quasiment imperceptible s'éleva de la jeune fille :

- Va chercher les autres, vite ! S'écria Fée à Sab qui partit aussi sec.

Fée se mit à éponger le visage transpirant de Kiara qui se mit à bouger légèrement la tête. Rapidement, elle entendit les pas lourds et précipités de Nord et Bunny et les trois autres Gardiens arrivèrent dans la chambre :

- Elle se réveille ? Demanda nerveusement Bunny en secouant ses pattes d'un air inquiet.

Fée acquiesça doucement et à ce moment-là, Kiara entrouvrit les yeux en gémissant…

Cette dernière ne vit rien que des taches de couleurs et des éclats de lumières qui semblaient agresser ses yeux, ajoutant encore plus à la douleur qui tambourinait sa tête. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir : son cœur, sa tête ou la totalité de son corps…

- Kiara ? Souffla Fée.

Kiara ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et sa vue commença à s'habituer un peu plus aux formes toujours floues qu'elle voyait… Elle sentait qu'on lui passait une éponge d'eau froide sur le visage qui lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres sèches ne laissèrent aucun son sortir, l'instant d'après, elle sentait un verre se poser contre ses lèvres et elle réussit à aspirer quelques gorgées d'eau malgré les douleurs dans son corps, douleurs si violentes que Kiara ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiara réussit à se souvenir – toujours avec douleur – des derniers évènements et elle essaya de se redresser mais les douleurs de ses membres auraient pu lui faire pousser des hurlements si elle n'avait pas été aussi faible.

- Ne bouge pas, dit tendrement Fée, tes os sont ressoudés mais encore très fragiles.

Elle resta immobile mais leva un regard inquisiteur vers la Gardienne qui semblait lui sourire, mais Kiara n'arrivait pas à éclaircir sa vue. Bizarrement, à ce moment-là, elle repensa à une petite anecdote scientifique qu'elle avait lue lorsqu'elle était encore mortelle : la partie du cerveau qui s'occupait de la vision se trouvait à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui expliquait que des personnes qui tombaient sur l'arrière de la tête pouvaient devenir aveugle. Kiara avait du _aussi_ se briser l'arrière du crâne sur la glace…

- Ja.. Jack ? Réussit-elle à prononcer faiblement.

Les Gardiens échangèrent des regards inquiets mais ne dirent rien alors que Kiara essayait à nouveau de parler et de soutirer des informations, toujours d'une voix terriblement rauque et faible :

- Le.. monde ? Séra.. phina ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Fée lui refit boire de l'eau alors que les Gardiens expliquaient doucement et d'une voix tremblante les évènements des sept derniers jours : les catastrophes qui s'enchaînaient, mais surtout, leur incapacité à localiser l'antre de Séraphina.

- On pense qu'ils essaient de nous disperser pour nous empêcher de trouver leur antre, conclut Bunny. Et Nord veut qu'on aille chacun de notre côté s'occuper d'une Saison, je désapprouve _totalement_ !

Ne pouvant pas faire de phrases complètes sans s'étouffer de douleur, Kiara claqua la langue pour désapprouver à son tour… Elle cligna des yeux pour rester consciente et d'une voix faible réussit à bafouiller quelques mots :

- Piège..

Bunny lança un regard victorieux et lourd de sens à Nord qui grogna des paroles en russe mais Kiara continua, se sentant sombrer de nouveau vers l'inconscience :

- Repaire.. Willow..

Elle grimaça et continua :

- Alliés, Cupy, Jack…

Elle ferma les yeux mais Fée fronça les sourcils :

- Jack ? Mais il est avec-

- Navet… Grogna Kiara.

Elle grimaça une dernière fois avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience…

Fée passa de nouveau l'éponge sur son front en faisant une petite moue :

- Au moins, elle s'est réveillée… C'est bon signe, non ?

- Maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle peut être réveillée, oui, confirma ironiquement Bunny.

- De quoi a-t-elle parlé ? Demanda Fée.

- Elle pense que l'idée de Nord est mauvaise, répondit Bunny qui avait surtout comprit ça.

- Ça, on avait compris, grogna Nord d'une air ronchon.

- Elle a parlé du repaire et de.. Willow ? Fit Fée en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est-ce ?

Bunny et Nord haussèrent les épaules en secouant la tête mais Sab se mit à sauter tout en flottant en levant la main avec un grand sourire.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Fée au Marchand de Sable qui acquiesça vivement.

Il flotta vers une table où était posé un livre épais qui recensait quasiment tous les immortels connus – Kiara l'avait pris la semaine passée pour étudier Dame Nature. Sab tourna vivement les pages et il montra d'un air excité l'image d'un cimetière où se trouvait une silhouette entourée de feu-follets bleus :

- L'Esprit.. des Feux-follets ? Lut à voix haute Bunny en haussant les sourcils.

- Si Kiara la connait, elle pourrait nous aider, fit Fée.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? Demanda Nord en se frottant la barbe.

- « Alliés, Cupy, Jack, Navet », se remémora Fée.

- Elle veut sûrement que l'on trouve des alliés, comme Cupidon ou Jack O' Lantern, conclut Bunny.

Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent avant que Nord ne réalise l'un de leur nouveau problème :

- Cupidon n'est pas en train de se reposer pour la Saint-Valentin, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda ses compagnons et il continua d'une voix sombre :

- Il a été capturé par Séraphina, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas réapparu…

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce rompu par une Fée inquiète :

- Mais.. et Jack O' Lantern ? Et cette Willow ? Qui nous dit que Séraphina n'a pas enlevé et fait prisonniers d'autres immortels ?

* * *

_Alooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Vous croyez que Séraphina a capturé d'autres immortels que Cupy ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'avais une idée de nouvel immortel que j'ai complètement oublié. C'est un problème parce que pour l'instant, ma réserve d'idées d'immortels a considérablement réduit : j'en ai plus qu'un pour vous ! T.T Je vais devoir me faire une enquête de mythes et légendes, tiens.._

_Sinon, j'attends vos reviews pour me donner vos avis ! ;)_


	13. Trêve

_J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis que moyennement satisfaite, mais ceux qui aiment Willow ou Jack OL risquent de l'aimer ! ;)_

_**Forest** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plait et qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)_

_**Jaseur** : Ne t'en fais pas pour le long commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! :D_

_**Lucile** : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu du comportement de Séraphina ! XD Je ne me souviens même pas de ce passage où Fau traverse Jack .. tu te souviens du chapitre ? Mais sinon, disons que là, ce qui est touché chez Kiara c'est son coeur et dans ma tête, pour immortels comme mortels, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Le coeur touché, disons que toute guérison est bien plus longue ! ;) Surtout qu'elle a la quasi-totalité de ses os brisés ! :3_

_**Weiss** : Et oui, Jack OL est là ! ;) Et sa BlueLantern également ! :D_

_**Abby** : Tu verras que la façon dont ils "demanderont" de l'aide sera assez .. particulière ! :3_

_**Chabrolle** : Enquête plutot moyenne si tu veux mon avis au vu de ce chapitre ! ^^"_

_**Elodie** : J'espère que ce chapitre nourrira ton appétit ! :P Tu sauras si Séraphina les a capturés ou non ! ;) Et merci énormément pour tes compliments, ça me fait un immense plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! :D_

_**Une Fan** : Parce que c'est le principe du sadisme et que j'en suis la Reine ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plait ! :)_

_**Chod** : Tant mieux s'il t'a plu ! ;) Pour l'Espoir, disons qu'elle les laisse l'avoir avant de le leur dérober, tu verras dans ce chapitre ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XIII : Trêve

_Repaire de Dame Nature_

Séraphina claqua la langue d'un air agacé et fit disparaître la vision qu'elle avait dans la vasque remplie d'eau. Kiara s'était finalement réveillée, un peu trop tôt au goût de Séraphina mais la jeune fille était encore trop faible pour représenter une quelconque menace. Cependant, malgré son état de faiblesse, elle avait réussi à faire comprendre aux Gardiens qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent trouver l'Esprit des Feux-Follets et Jack O' Lantern. Et les Gardiens n'étaient peut-être pas aussi stupides qu'elle l'avait crue puisqu'ils ont compris que Cupidon était son prisonnier.

Séraphina se leva brusquement de son trône et alla parcourir une autre salle, elle lança un coup d'œil au chérubin qui était toujours affaibli dans sa cage mais elle se dirigea droit vers Cyrus et Daphné qui se reposaient depuis leur dernière mission.

Dès qu'ils la virent, ils se relevèrent brusquement alors que Dame Nature donnait déjà ses ordres :

- Cyrus, je veux que tu retrouves Willow, l'Esprit des Feu-Follets et quant à toi, Daphné, occupe-toi de Jack O' Lantern. Faites en sorte qu'ils soient hors d'état de nuire.

Séraphina pivota alors que les deux Esprits sans expression tournaient les talons et s'envolaient à la recherche des deux autres immortels.

_Rio de Janeiro, Brésil_

Willow se trouvait au pied de la célèbre statue du Christ Rédempteur sur le pic du Corcovado et observait au travers de la pluie les habitants de Rio. Il n'y avait pas de fleuve à Rio de Janeiro, plutôt ironique au vu de son nom « le fleuve de janvier » mais les structures faibles des favelas et les fortes précipitations avaient entraîné quelques éboulements dans les favelas et peu de gens osaient sortir de chez eux, les pluies étant bien trop intenses.

L'Esprit des Feux-Follets aimait cette statue qui semblait entourer de ses bras protecteurs la grande ville de Rio. L'air était plutôt frais pour la saison et l'humidité était intense mais Willow a passé la quasi-totalité de sa vie, mortelle et immortelle, en Écosse et dans les endroits les plus humides et froids d'Europe, cela ne la dérangeait plus… Et elle trouvait toujours que son caractère enflammé se calmait lorsqu'elle allait sous la pluie ou la neige.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et leva le visage vers le ciel, profitant de sentir les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son visage mais soudain, elle rouvrit ses yeux brun qui semblèrent, l'espace d'un instant, être complètement rouges, comme des flammes vives. Elle se retourna brusquement en se relevant et vit un jeune homme, un immortel, manifestement, aux cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns et était habillé comme les dragueurs de l'été… La pluie qui tombait sur lui partait en vapeur, l'entourant d'une sorte d'aura chaude. Il ne souriait pas et son regard semblait vide malgré l'intensité et la luminosité qui s'en dégageaient :

- Willow, l'Esprit des Feux-Follets ? Fit-il d'une voix chaude et suave.

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, se préparant à n'importe quoi :

- À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait froide pour l'intimider bien qu'elle se doutait de son identité.

- Cyrus, l'Esprit de l'Été, répondit-il poliment.

Il fit une moue et dans ses mains apparut une boule de feu qui intensifia encore plus la vapeur autour de son corps :

- Je suis sincèrement navré, commença-t-il, mais je dois me débarrasser de toi.

Willow ouvrit grands les yeux mais au même moment, Cyrus envoya la boule de feu dans sa direction. Plus rapide qu'elle n'en avait l'air, elle sauta sur le côté et roula avant de se relever, elle lança un regard à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une grande tâche noire et fumante. Son regard vif se reporta de nouveau sur le jeune homme qui avait déjà préparé d'autres attaques, elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa :

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Je _dois_ te battre, répondit-il comme s'il était hypnotisé.

Il envoya des boules de feu mais un énorme mur de flammes bleues apparut devant Willow qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Les flammes rouges semblèrent exploser contre les bleues et le choc remua les cheveux de Willow qui garda son expression froide et combattante, plus intense par la lumière bleue sur son visage grâce à ses flammes :

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Alors, jouons, maugréa-t-elle au moment où son mur de flammes disparaissait.

Elle claqua des doigts et des flammes bleues se mirent à apparaître tout autour de Cyrus qui leur lança des regards nerveux. Elles restèrent à ses pieds mais quand il s'éleva du sol pour s'envola, une sorte de son suraigu retenti, comme le cri de souffrance d'un animal ou d'une personne qu'on égorgeait… Si Willow ne réagit pas, Cyrus, lui, poussa un cri de douleur et se boucha les oreilles. Perturbé par le son violent, il ne fit pas attention aux boules de flammes qui se jetèrent sur lui. Il se mit à paniquer et lança ses propres boules de feu contre elles, mais elles ne faisaient qu'exploser les unes contre les autres, lançant des flammèches bleues et rouges dans tous les sens.

Une fois que Cyrus en eut fini avec les feu-follets, il lança un regard rempli de colère à Willow qui sourit doucement :

- Le feu contre le feu, hein ? Susurra-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir vers Cyrus et il se prépara à recevoir une attaque ou un coup, mais à un mètre de lui, elle plia les jambes pour prendre de l'élan et se jeta sur lui. Elle l'attrapa par le col et au même moment des flammes bleues la poussèrent vers le ciel, elle lança un regard froid à Cyrus et ils semblèrent planer un instant haut dans le ciel, au-dessus de la forêt tropicale qui entourait la ville de Rio de Janeiro puis, soudain, ils tombèrent. Cyrus aurait pu voler mais pour l'en empêcher, Willow le lâcha et leva ses bras et avec une vitesse impressionnante, abattit son coude entre l'épaule et le cou de Cyrus. Un craquement se fit entendre et les yeux du jeune homme roulèrent dans ses orbites.

Elle donna un coup de pied au corps inerte pour quelques instants et il tomba droit vers les arbres, entouré et suivi d'une traînée de vapeur blanche et épaisse.

Mais Willow ne pouvait pas voler et elle se mit à tomber à son tour. Elle envoya vers le sol des flammes bleues qui semblèrent ralentir sa chute suffisamment pour qu'elle la contrôle. Arrivée à quelques mètres des arbres, elle fit disparaître ses flammes et elle se prépara à l'atterrissage. Elle passa au travers de plusieurs branches et lianes mais elle était agile et forte, elle réussit à s'attraper à une branche épaisse et bloqua sa chute. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sauta de branche en branche vers le sol, elle atterrit avec un genou à terre au moment où elle entendit un hurlement de fureur pure venant de Cyrus.

Elle se releva mais soudain, une boule de feu gigantesque fonça droit vers elle, Willow étouffa un cri et sauta le plus loin possible devant elle, elle roula sur le côté mais elle glissa dans la boue et les feuilles droit dans une pente raide. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière et essaya de se rattraper mais, avec un cri, elle se mit à rouler le long de la pente. Elle s'écorcha à de nombreuses reprises mais une fois en bas de la pente, elle s'agenouilla et en observant ses bras, elle vit les égratignures disparaître. Elle fit une grimace de douleur mais leva un regard sombre et inquiet vers les flammes qui avaient envahi la forêt et l'humidité ne semblait pas empêcher le feu de se répandre… La silhouette de Cyrus se détacha sur les flammes et Willow partit en courant :

- Je te retrouverais, Willow ! Hurla Cyrus.

Il bondit en volant droit vers elle et elle le sentit s'approcher. Willow fit une moue et tout en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle fit apparaître des flammes bleues dans ses mains et les lança droit devant elle. Une sorte de porte enflammée apparut à même le sol à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle accéléra et Cyrus allait l'attraper, elle sentait la chaleur qu'il dégageait derrière elle, il effleura les pointes de ses cheveux de feu et soudain, elle se jeta sur le sol et glissa sur ses genoux dans la boue et les feuilles et bascula droit dans sa porte de flammes bleues. Elle entendit le cri de rage de Cyrus mais déjà, le passage se refermait.

Elle atterrit entre deux tombes sur du gravier, elle roula avant de se relever sur ses jambes. Elle lança un regard inquiet vers les nuages noirs qui plombaient le ciel alors que la tempête de neige qui frappait l'Écosse la faisait frissonner d'effroi malgré elle.

Quelque chose se déroulait depuis une semaine, elle le savait, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé en être la victime. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle pivota et lança des flammes en poussant un cri de rage, elle entendit un cri étouffé et des injures avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux en voyant qui venait la chercher cette fois-ci…

_Gero, Japon_

Si Jack O' Lantern aimait une chose chez les japonais, c'était leurs sources chaudes. Et la ville de Gero était spécialisée dans les sources thermales, à son plus grand plaisir. Son élément était le feu mais les bassins des sources chaudes étaient souvent chauffées grâce aux volcans, ce qui faisait du Japon l'un des pays avec le plus de sources chaudes ! Il aimait cette eau chaude voire brûlante qui lui permettait de se faire apaisé, ne serait-ce que quelques instants…

Il avait laissé ses vêtements près de lui, son navet bien au sec à côté d'eux et il avait volé une serviette pour se la mettre sur le front, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus y avoir le moindre souci qui l'atteigne, surtout que les sources chaudes étaient quasiment vides : la plupart des japonais s'organisaient contre les catastrophes naturelles qui ne cessaient dans le monde, et ils étaient gâtés entre les fortes pluies, les inondations, les séismes, les volcans ou encore les tsunamis !

Ses coudes reposaient sur le bord du bassin mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose entourer ses bras et le bloquer contre la paroi. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des racines qui étaient sortis de la pierre même pour entourer ses bras, il essaya de bouger mais elles se resserrèrent et soudain, des racines arrivèrent de nulle part et entourèrent sa taille. Jack essaya de se défaire de leurs emprises et poussa des jurons mais soudain, il entendit une voix :

- N'essaie pas de te défaire de mes racines, elles ne feront que se resserrer.

Il regarda tout autour de lui mais la voix résonnait, semblant venir de partout et nulle part à la fois, sans compter que la vapeur d'eau l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit autour de lui :

- Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Tu crois être en position pour me dire une telle chose ? Ironisa la voix.

- Je connais cette voix… Murmura Jack pour lui-même.

Soudain, il vit droit devant lui, sur la plateforme de pierre, une silhouette avancer doucement et se détacher de la brume. Des petites plantes et fleurs se formaient sur son passage, sous ses pieds nus mais quand le visage de la jeune fille se révéla, Jack cligna des yeux ne sachant pas si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou non :

- Daphné ? Hésita-t-il.

- Tu me connais ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien qu'ayant les bras bloqués, Jack leva les épaules et les poignets vers le haut pour montrer une expression la plus innocente possible, y ajoutant son sourire de dragueur :

- Je connais toutes les belles filles, chérie, susurra-t-il avec un regard qui se voulait langoureux.

- Tant mieux pour toi, grogna-t-elle avant de continuer, j'ai été envoyée pour te capturer et c'est chose faite.

- Me capturer ? Mais qui a dit que j'étais capturé ? S'exclama Jack en rigolant.

Daphné fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé :

- Mes racines te retiennent, tu _es_ prisonnier !

- Oh, uniquement parce que je le veux bien, moi qui pensais que tu m'avais attaché pour profiter de mon corps d'Apollon !

- Ne parle pas d'APOLLON ! Hurla Daphné soudainement en colère.

- Comme je le disais, je te connais et je connais tes points faibles, hein, mon petit laurier ? Ironisa Jack.

Daphné leva le bras et une longue liane hérissée d'épines acérées sembla guidée par son bras, elle l'abattit et la liane claqua contre le visage de Jack, sa tête pivota et un mince filet de sang coula contre sa joue, une épine l'ayant griffé :

- Ne me parle pas de ce sale type ! Hurla Daphné, folle de rage. Tu es mon prisonnier, que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu le resteras !

Jack sourit et il lécha la goutte de sang qui arriva au niveau du coin de ses lèvres au moment où la blessure se refermait. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers elle toujours avec son sourire mauvais :

- Tu vois, ma beauté, j'ai un petit doute là-dessus…

Elle souffla et la vapeur s'écarta d'elle alors que les racines qui avaient poussées à ses pieds à son passage se mirent à remuer frénétiquement, exprimant son agacement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Sur cette Terre, je suis le tribut du Diable, susurra-t-il avec son sourire mauvais.

Il claqua des doigts et des flammes embrasèrent les lianes qui le maintenaient contre la paroi de la source chaude. En voyant ça, Daphné leva ses fouets d'épines mais Jack réagit plus vite qu'elle et sauta en dehors de l'eau sur la plateforme. En le voyant nu, Daphné poussa un cri d'horreur et se retourna en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Jack explosa de rire et envoya une boule de feu sur elle. L'Esprit du Printemps se retrouva projeté à travers le bâtiment de l'onsen, le bain thermal. Les poutres et murs composés de bois et de parois en papiers se retrouva complètement détruits et Jack pouvait voir non seulement le feu qui commencer à envahir l'onsen mais également la silhouette étendue et inconsciente de Daphné à l'autre bout du bâtiment, encore fumante.

Jack eut un sourire satisfait et lança un regard à son corps ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau qui se transformaient en vapeur à cause de la chaleur intense que son corps dégageait :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, ma belle ! Lança-t-il avant de récupérer ses vêtements.

Il les enfila rapidement et accrocha soigneusement son navet à sa ceinture avant de pivoter les talons, il remua une main enflammée et ouvrit une sorte de porte de flamme droit devant lui. Il allait l'emprunter quand soudain, quelque chose attrapa ses chevilles. Il se retourna et vit des lianes et la silhouette de Daphné qui s'approchait folle de rage, ses fouets de lianes épineuses virevoltant autour d'elle alors que d'une main, elle maintenait les lianes qui maintenaient les chevilles de Jack. Elle tira brusquement les lianes et il se retrouva plaqué au sol et tiré droit vers elle, elle leva son bras gauche, prête à abattre les fouets d'épines et l'abattit droit devant elle. Jack vit les lianes prêtes à le frapper mais il réussit à faire apparaître des flammes et à les lancer droit devant lui, elles tranchèrent et brûlèrent les lianes comme des lames aussi acérées que les épines. Il ne perdit pas de temps que Daphné en fasse pousser d'autres et il lança ses lames de feu contre les lianes qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

Il bondit pour se relever et se mit en position défensive, sa porte de feu toujours ouverte derrière lui, mais déjà, de nouvelles lianes épineuses fonçaient vers lui. Il sauta sur le côté et à chaque qu'une liane frappait le sol de pierre, il se fissurer sous l'impact.

Jack prépara une boule de feu qu'il envoya sur l'Esprit du Printemps mais elle leva ses avant-bras devant son visage et une sorte de mur de racines épaisses apparut pour bloquer les flammes, elle fut quand même projetée par le souffle sur une dizaine de mètres en arrière, mais elle réussit à rester debout.

Jack bondit en avant tout en jetant une boule de feu mais elle sembla contourner Daphné qui explosa de rire en voyant à quel point l'attaque l'avait ratée :

- Tu as raté ton coup, apprend à viser ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Qui a dit que je te visais, toi ? Fit Jack avec son sourire satisfait.

Daphné perdit le sien et se retourna brusquement pour voir la boule de feu atterrir droit sur les poutres qui maintenaient ce qu'il restait du bâtiment de l'onsen. Les poutres s'embrasèrent et se mirent à craqueler comme le reste du bâtiment, Daphné étouffa un cri et bondit en avant pour échapper au débris mais c'était trop tard : elle fut ensevelie sous des tonnes de bois brûlant et de papier dans un nuage de poussière et de vapeur.

Le sourire satisfait et triomphant de Jack s'intensifia alors qu'il se retournait et passait tranquillement par sa porte de feu.

_Cimetière de Glasgow, Écosse_

Willow était debout dans le cimetière où elle venait d'atterrir en pensant aux derniers évènements étranges mais soudain, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle pivota et lança des flammes en poussant un cri de rage, elle entendit un cri étouffé et soudain, un mur de flammes rouges s'élevèrent contre les bleues et elles s'entrechoquèrent. Elle entendit des injures à son égard et elle fut surprise de voir qui se trouvait là, passant au travers de la fumée et des cendres, l'air agacé :

- Tu ne peux pas _regarder_ avant _d'attaquer_ ?! S'écria Jack.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas _prévenir_ avant _d'arriver_ ?! Répliqua Willow.

- Comment veux-tu que je prévienne si tu ne me laisses pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole ?!

Elle étouffa ce qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre le cri et le grognement sauvage d'un animal et leva une main enflammée qui ne sembla pas impressionné le moins du monde Jack :

- De toute façon, que fais-tu dans _mon_ cimetière ?! Hurla-t-elle.

Jack poussa un soupir agacé et sembla se calmer et même s'inquiéter, ce qui étonna suffisamment Willow pour qu'elle abaisse sa main en fronçant les sourcils – sans l'éteindre, cependant…

- Je suis venu parce que je viens de me faire attaquer par Daphné.

- Daphné ? L'Esprit du Printemps ? Demanda Willow.

- Oui, tu la connais ?

- Je connais _tous_ les immortels, sombre idiot !

Elle baissa un regard pensif et il haussa un sourcil :

- Et, par hasard, connaîtrais-tu la raison de cette attaque ? Demanda Jack d'un air agacé d'avoir à demander.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, hésita-t-elle.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu sais, déballe tout ! Je veux des réponses !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, cadavre ambulant !

- Répond-moi, la bleue !

Elle le foudroya du regard mais il l'affronta, tout aussi énervé qu'elle. Elle déglutit et ravala sa fierté en se reprenant et en se forçant à desserrer ses poings :

- Se battre ne résoudra rien, Jack puisque nous avons des ennemis communs… Grogna-t-elle.

- Un instant, stoppe ! Arrête tout ! Tu.. tu, toi ?! Willow, l'Esprit aux feux-follets tous plus agaçants les uns que les autres et m'est aussi insupportable que je le suis pour toi propose .. une trêve ?!

- Aussi étonnant et malheureux que cela puisse paraître.. oui… Soupira-t-elle comme si les mots lui arracher la gorge.

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux et la fixa longuement alors qu'elle avait l'air royalement agacée et affichait une moue à la hauteur de l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour cette idée :

- De ce que je viens de dire, c'est tout ce que t'as enregistré ? Je ne pensais pas que ton cerveau était à une telle phase de décomposition !

- Mon cerveau va très bien ! C'est pour le tien que je m'inquiète ! Une trêve ?!

- Jack ! Réveille-toi ! Hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses cheveux roux et frisés. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Séraphina est de retour et essaie de détruire le monde ! Tu ne trouves pas étrange que toutes ces catastrophes s'enchaînent et qu'on se fasse tous les deux attaqués en même temps par deux des Quatre ?!

Jack haussa un sourcil :

- Oh, mais, ça, c'est pas grand-chose… Une petite castagne par-ci, par-là et c'est réglé, en prime je pourrais sauver de jolies filles… Mais revenons au problème principal, tu veux une TRÊVE ?!

Willow donna un violent coup de pied dans une pierre tombale en hurlant de douleur et de rage :

- « Pas grand-chose » ?! Répéta-t-elle.

- Oh, tu sais, les combats, quand t'es immortel, c'est plutôt fun, tu te détends, tu sors, tu rencontres des gens… Tu devrais essayer de te civiliser un peu et tu réaliserais que le monde a continué de tourner ces sept derniers siècles !

Elle le foudroya du regard et continua :

- Et _pourquoi_ nous deux, puisque tu es si malin ? Siffla-t-elle d'un air agacé.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air tout aussi agacé :

- M'en fiche, du moment qu'il y a de la castagne.

- Réfléchis, qu'avons-nous en commun ?

- À part nos pouvoirs, nos rôles et une partie de nos raisons d'exister en tant qu'immortels ? Ironisa-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air sombre et soudain, le sourire disparut du visage de Jack lorsqu'il comprit :

- Kiara… Souffla-t-il. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kiara !

- Il était temps, gros malin… Grogna Will en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Elle remua sa main et une porte de flammes bleues apparut, elle commença à marcher vers elle mais Jack fronça les sourcils :

- Un instant, où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

- C'est évident, non ? Au Pôle Nord !

Jack haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif et leva les bras :

- Je te rappelle que je suis un être des Ténèbres, je suis pas vraiment le bienvenu là-bas !

- La ferme et bouge-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Ne me donne pas-

Il fut coupé par Willow qui bondit derrière lui et le poussa droit vers la porte de feu. Il poussa un hurlement de rage strident et Will esquissa un sourire satisfait mais à ce moment-là, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et l'entraînèrent droit vers la porte à la suite de Jack O' Lantern…

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ? Je l'avoue, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour le titre - ou tout le chapitre..._

_Reviews pour vos avis ! ;)_


	14. Alliés inattendus

_Voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Très médiocre, il récapitule un peu tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les derniers chapitres et j'ai réalisé un truc, depuis que Kiara s'est faite attaquée par Jack, il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Mais je vous promets que l'action revient au prochain chapitre ! :D_

_**Tsuki** : C'est vrai que j'ai légèrement tendance à répéter... ^^" J'espère que la réaction des Gardiens est satisfaisante, mais j'ai pas compris ton histoire de surprise ? o.O_

_**Lucile** : Oui, je sais, je suis sadique. Sadique est mon deuxième prénom ! ;) Mais tu ne peux pas me manger, réfléchis, si tu me manges, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite et donc, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il va se passer ! :D_

_**Une Fan** : L'action reviendra au prochain chapitre, ne t'en fais pas ! ;) J'espère que JackOL reste lui-même dans ce chapitre !_

_**Chabrolle** : Bizarre ? En quoi il est bizarre ? XD_

_**Chod** : Willow et Jack seront toujours là, maintenant... Mais c'est vrai que certaines personnes dont je ne citerais pas le nom auraient bien aimé être "traumatisées" par Jack OL ! ;)_

_**Weiss** : Bah, il faut de tous les goûts ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ce Blue Lantern parce qu'à la base, ils n'étaient pas censés être aussi "proches" - bien qu'ils essaient de s'étriper assez souvent... Dis-toi qu'elle sera comme ça, avec une touche supplémentaire d'Espoir & d'Amour ! ;)_

_**Abby** : T'en fais pas, l'action et la baston reviennent au prochain chapitre ! :D Je les vois bien ensemble aussi mais je pense qu'ils auraient dû mal à être assez proches pour ça, ils sont quand même radicalement différents... Et je doute aussi qu'il y est encore 30 chapitres ! ^^" Et t'as raison pour Daphné, elle aurait pu en profiter ! :3 Mais bon, elle est ce qu'elle est et déteste tous ceux qui se rapportent aux garçons (à cause d'Apollon !) ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Pour Willow et JackOL, je ne sais pas si on saura, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais j'essaierais de faire un petit truc ! ;)_

_**The Zia** : J'ai adoré tes réactions vis-à-vis de Jack & Kiara, c'était sympa à lire et à imaginer ! XD Va faire un tour si tu veux, mais il doit faire bien chaud là-bas, du côté du Brésil ! ^^" Je crois que tu es la seule à avoir réagi de cette façon pour JackOL nu ! x) Et JackOL va en profiter, mais pas tout de suite ! :3_

_**Tessa ROFCL** : TU sais quoi ? Je suis terriblement rassurée de savoir qu eje ne suis pas la seule à m'enfiler des pots des glace en entier d'un coup ! *_* Et t'as vu, je l'ai mis le "ROFCL" même si j'aurais largement préféré m'abstenir, ça me touche mais ça me gêne tellement ! / Faut l'avouer, les Gardiens - sans Jack et Kiara - manquent légèrement de .. peps, on va dire ! Sans Jack, JAMAIS ils auraient pu vaincre Pitch dans le film ! u_U Mais bon, disons que j'ai eu pitié d'eux et j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à certains (n'est-ce pas, Tessa ?) qu'ils ont leurs raisons d'être comme ça... En même temps, plusieurs siècles de tranquillité d'immortels et là, tout leur tombe dessus en quelques années ! XD Pour Cupy, tu vas aimer la fin de ce chapitre, je pense. Et les deux prochains aussi, bien que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il va arriver à Cupy ! XD Ton idée d'intégrer un immortel qui vient de naître est pas mal, mais j'ai déjà d'autres immortels en tête et je sais pas si je pourrais en intégrer un autre... T.T Mais dis, t'as une idée particulière de naissance paisible pour Jack... Il avait un pue perdu la mémoire et était un peu invisible pour tout le monde... Même s'il n'y avait pas de guerre d'immortels - mais je crois qu'il était en pleine période de révolution américaine, non ? La guerre de Sécession, peut-être ? Peu importe, de toute façon, il lui a fallu 3 siècles pour s'intégrer..._

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XIV : Alliés inattendus...

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Les yétis travaillaient avec leur efficacité habituelle et malgré les incidents créés par les elfes, rien ne semblait troubler la paix de l'atelier du Père Noël… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un portail de flammes bleues n'apparaisse en plein milieu de la Salle du Globe et que deux immortels hurlant et se battant n'en tombent.

Willow essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtre de la chaîne de Jack et les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant, essayant sans doute de s'arracher les cheveux, les yeux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Willow poussa un cri de rage et se releva, suivie de l'Esprit d'Halloween, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, faisant apparaître des flammes dans leurs mains, bleues pour la première, rouge pour le second…

Ils s'apprêtaient à se lancer leurs attaques quand une énorme voix à l'accent russe résonna de façon tonitruante :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Hurla Nord, mains sur les hanches d'un air colérique.

Les deux immortels se fixèrent une dernière fois d'un air aigri avant de se tourner vers Nord qui était sorti de son bureau en entendant le grabuge que les deux immortels au caractère plutôt enflammé créaient.

- Nord, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, commença Jack, sache que tout est de sa faute à _elle_ ! Siffla-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Willow qui étouffa un cri d'indignation.

- Je te demande pardon ?! Fit-elle. Qui est-ce qui m'a attrapée et entraînée sans prévenir ?!

- Qui est-ce qui m'a poussé ?!

- Qui est-ce qui-

- STOP ! Hurla Nord en levant les bras. Vous deux, dans mon bureau et vous n'avez pas intérêt à ajouter quoi que ce soit, ou je me débrouille pour vous faire sortir d'ici aussi vite que vous êtes arrivés !

Les deux Esprits se lancèrent un regard, peu enthousiasmes à l'idée de quitter les lieux avant d'expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé… Ils avancèrent donc sans ajouter un mot – ou presque, vu qu'ils se fusillèrent du regard en grognant des insultes inintelligibles et s'évitèrent complètement, ne souhaitant, aucun des deux, être en compagnie de l'autre…

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Nord poussa un soupir désespéré et alla au bord de la plateforme pour attraper la poignée qui lui permettrait d'appeler les trois autres Gardiens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivés et le petit groupe se réunissait dans le bureau de Nord en présence des deux immortels qui s'étaient invités au Palais de Glace :

- Première chose, commença de but en blanc Bunny, qui es-tu exactement ? Demanda-t-il à Willow. Et surtout, que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je suis Willow, l'Esprit des Feux-Follets, répondit-elle calmement.

Les Gardiens se lancèrent un regard avant que Jack O' Lantern ne continue :

- Et ce qu'on fait ici.. c'est une assez longue histoire…

Bunny leva un sourcil alors que les deux Esprits entreprenaient d'expliquer leurs mésaventures et la conclusion qu'ils avaient eues : que leur lien étant Kiara, il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose.

- Mais, il se passe quoi depuis deux semaines ? Demanda Jack O' Lantern.

- Où est Kiara ? Demanda d'une voix inquiète Willow.

- Et Jack, aussi, ça m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait pas accueilli d'un petit coup de gel, ajouta Jack.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, comme toujours, soupira Willow.

- Ne me cherche pas, toi ! Tu veux peut-être-

- Ne commencez pas, tous les deux ! Gronda Bunny en fronçant les sourcils, toujours pattes croisés.

Les deux immortels se détournèrent l'un de l'autre d'un air boudeur alors que Fée voletait vers eux d'un air triste :

- On va tout vous expliquer… Jack, que sais-tu de ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Il sembla un peu perdu et haussa les épaules :

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux affaires des autres immortels, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Séraphina voulait revenir ?

Fée acquiesça et entreprit une explication :

- Elle _est_ revenue, et elle n'est pas toute seule, malheureusement…

- Elle a des alliés ? Questionna Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- On peut dire ça, grogna Bunny, bien qu'elle leur ait lavé le cerveau !

Jack se pinça les lèvres, commençant à se douter de l'identité des « alliés » de Séraphina :

- Et.. ces cerveaux lavés, ils appartiennent à qui ?

- Aux Quatre, soupira Nord, Jack compris… Il a été.. victime de Séraphina il y a deux semaines et depuis, elle lance avec les Quatre des catastrophes sur toute la Terre.

- Je savais qu'elle avait Daphné et Cyrus sous son ordre, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jack se fasse aussi avoir, remarqua Jack O' Lantern.

- Tu savais, tu savais, seulement depuis une demi-heure… Maugréa Willow.

- Ne commence pas, Willow, ou je vais te-

- Ce n'est pas tout, les coupa soudain Fée.

Les deux immortels s'arrêtèrent et lancèrent un regard surpris à la Fée des Dents qui avait perdu sa joie de vivre habituelle, une profonde tristesse et une douleur se lisaient sur son visage, comme pour les trois autres Gardiens :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Willow.

- C'est Kiara, elle.. elle a été attaquée par Jack… Murmura Fée après un long silence.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau de façon pesante sur la salle. Les deux immortels qui venaient de l'apprendre ouvrirent grands les yeux, choqués malgré eux… Willow posa une main sur sa bouche d'un air ébranlé alors que Jack O' Lantern clignait des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu :

- Un instant, Jack.. Jack Frost ? Répéta-t-il.

Nord acquiesça silencieusement et Jack continua en fronçant les sourcils :

- Le Jack Frost qui est le Gardien de l'Amusement et le petit-ami de Kiara ?

- Tu connais combien de Jack Frost, toi ? Grogna Bunny d'un air agacé.

Ils se seraient attendus à ce que Jack O' Lantern saute de joie de savoir qu'il avait un rival en moins mais il semblait profondément remué par cette révélation, à leur grande surprise…

- Kiara.. Kiara va bien ? Finit par demander Willow.

Les Gardiens se lancèrent un regard mais c'est Nord qui répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Venez donc…

Will et Jack se lancèrent un regard surpris mais suivirent sans un mot les Gardiens jusqu'à la chambre de la Gardienne de l'Innocence. Ils furent incapables de dire quoi que ce soit en voyant l'état de la jeune fille…

- Elle a été poussée d'une grande hauteur, la quasi-totalité de ses os étaient brisés et sont plus ou moins ressoudés, mais le pire c'est qu'elle a reçu une dague en plein cœur ce qui a fortement ralenti sa guérison… Murmura Fée.

Jack se mit à secouer la tête tout en ayant les sourcils froncés :

- C'est pas possible ! Jack ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

Les Gardiens et Willow le regardèrent fixement alors qu'il continuait :

- Daphné, ou Cyrus, ils obéissaient à Séraphina, évidemment mais ils sont restés eux-mêmes ! Jack n'est pas aussi.. mauvais, pervers et.. malsain ! Même s'il devait se débarrasser de Kiara, il ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir à ce point !

- Autrement dit, il n'est pas comme toi, ironisa malgré elle Will.

- Exactement ! Acquiesça Jack.

- Et en plus, tu en es fier… Maugréa-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par Bunny :

- Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, mais il a raison. Jack n'aurait pas été aussi extrême…

Les Gardiens restèrent silencieux alors que Willow était de nouveau terre-à-terre :

- Cela s'est passé il y a combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Une semaine, répondit Fée. Elle s'est réveillée hier et nous a.. fait comprendre certaines choses…

- Quelle genre.. de choses ? Hésita Jack.

- On pense que Séraphina essaie de nous disperser et de nous empêcher de trouver leur repaire, mais quand Kiara en a parlé, elle a parlé de toi, Willow, expliqua Fée.

- Moi ? Hésita l'Esprit des Feux-Follets.

- On ne sait pas pourquoi, elle a ensuite parlé d'alliés à dégoter : Cupidon et toi, Jack, continua Bunny.

- Moi ? Un allié ? Elle a une plus haute estime de moi que ce que je pensais… Murmura-t-il.

Willow lança un regard à Kiara sans comprendre :

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venus par vous-même. Mais je me demande pourquoi vous avez été attaqués… Fit Nord. On pense que Cupidon a été enlevé puisqu'on n'a plus de ses nouvelles depuis un bout de temps et on avait peur pour vous.

- Nord, commença Will, le Palais de Glace est-il protégé ?

- En théorie, oui, mais depuis quelques années il a légèrement tendance à laisser entrer n'importe qui… Estimez-vous heureux que j'avais donné l'autorisation pour que vous deux puissiez entrer, vous auriez été repoussés sinon.

- Il est protégé des entrées, mais.. qu'en est-il des présences non-physiques ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'il est possible que vous soyez espionnés par Séraphina, cela expliquerait qu'en ayant connaissance de votre plan, elle ait envoyé Daphné et Cyrus contre nous.

Nord se passa une main dans sa barbe et on pouvait voir son esprit fumer pendant qu'il réfléchissait :

- Ce n'est pas insensé, le Palais est censé être protégé également de ce genre d'intrusion, mais peut-être y a-t-il eu un problème dont je n'ai pas eu connaissance. Je vais de ce pas renforcer les protections !

Il partit sans attendre et fut suivi par les Gardiens et Jack O' Lantern, seule Willow resta dans la chambre de Kiara.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Fée avant de sortir.

- Non.. je.. je vais rester ici… Bafouilla l'Esprit des Feux-Follets.

Fée esquissa un petit sourire et Will alla s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin, observant fixement le visage de Kiara en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle, pourquoi elle avait prononcé son prénom quand des dizaines d'autres immortels seraient bien plus efficaces qu'elle dans une guerre…

- Pourquoi moi ? Souffla-t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, les six immortels s'étaient réunis dans le bureau de Nord pour prendre des décisions :

- Nous devons l'avouer, Jack et Kiara sont nos deux éléments les plus importants : Jack est le plus puissant d'entre nous, en particulier en matière de combat et Kiara étant la Gardienne de l'Innocence, elle est la seule à pouvoir garder un maximum d'enfants qui croient en nous malgré les catastrophes dans le monde… Fit tristement Nord.

- Mais vous n'avez ni Jack, ni Kiara, remarqua Jack O' Lantern.

_- Nous_ n'avons ni Jack, ni Kiara, corrigea Willow.

- Pourquoi « nous » ? Fit Jack avec une grimace. C'est leur guerre, pas la nôtre !

- Je ne laisserais pas Kiara dans cet état sans réagir ! S'écria Will.

Jack détourna la tête d'un air boudeur mais c'est Fée qui intervient :

- Jack, nous comprenons parfaitement que tu n'as pas l'habitude de travailler avec nous mais.. cette guerre nous concerne tous… Mortels comme immortels, nous plus que n'importe qui…

- Ça me fera plus d'esprits coincés entre la vie et la mort à mon service, je te ferais remarquer.

- Mais il n'y aura plus d'Halloween, tu n'auras donc plus aucune raison d'exister… Comme nous tous…

Jack ouvrit la bouche et les yeux, muet de stupéfaction réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie-là de l'histoire… Il sentit le regard victorieux de Willow qui était plus que satisfaite que Fée l'ait convaincu de se joindre à eux mais il l'ignora complètement pour se tourner vers les Gardiens en fronçant les sourcils :

- Bon, d'accord, comment on se débarrasse de cette foutue Séraphina ?

Les Gardiens se lancèrent un regard soulagé et Willow leur sourit alors que Bunny faisait un pas en avant :

- Séraphina a perdu la plus grande partie de sa puissance ces derniers siècles, elle utilise donc les Quatre pour répandre assez de peur et de désespoir pour gagner en puissance.

- Plus les Quatre agissent, plus Séraphina est puissante, conclut Fée.

- Il faut se débarrasser des Quatre ? Hésita Willow avec une moue.

Nord ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack bondit en avant en se frottant les mains, un grand sourire sur le visage :

- Je m'occupe de Jack ! S'écria-t-il. Ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à ma Kiara et par la même occasion, je pourrais la lui voler sous le nez à ce sale petit maigrelet de pacotille !

Les Gardiens le regardèrent fixement alors que Willow roulait les yeux au ciel :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Fit Jack O' Lantern d'un air _presque_ innocent.

Will soupira profondément et donna une tape derrière sa tête, il la fusilla du regard mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'insulter ou essayer de l'étrangler, elle lui coupa la parole :

- Crétin ! On ne peut pas les attaquer à l'aveuglette comme ça ! Les Quatre sont des Esprits puissants, on ne peut pas les attaquer en solo. On doit être au moins à deux !

- Je suis assez puissant pour prendre ce glaçon sur pattes en solo… Maugréa pour lui-même Jack.

Les autres l'ignorèrent mais Fée voleta au-devant pour attirer l'attention sur elle :

- Il nous faut des alliés, comme vous deux.

- Aucun immortel sensé ne s'alliera à vous contre Séraphina, elle les effraie trop, fit remarquer Will.

- Alors on est censé faire quoi ? Attendre que Kiara puisse bouger et que Cupidon se libère par lui-même histoire qu'on soit huit au complet ?! S'écria Bunny.

- Non, on doit utiliser notre tête, répondit Willow.

Les Gardiens se regardèrent avant que Nord ne sourit :

- Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Tendons un piège à Séraphina pour l'affaiblir !

- Vous n'y avez pas pensé plus tôt parce que vous êtes idiots, fit Jack.

Willow lui donna un coup de coude et secoua la tête :

- Jack a tort, vous êtes loin d'être idiots mais en deux semaines, vous avez vu un nombre considérable des enfants qui croient en vous disparaître, certains sont morts à cause de ces catastrophes… Sans compter que vous avez perdu deux d'entre vous ! Nous avons besoin d'alliés, mais pour la bataille finale. Maintenant, on doit se concentrer sur l'affaiblissement de Séraphina, comme l'a dit Nord !

Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent un peu choqués de réaliser que cette immortelle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas puisse les comprendre aussi facilement et surtout, qu'elle réussisse à garder la tête sur les épaules.

- Cool… Allons-y pour les câlins groupés pleins de cœurs et de fleurs… Grogna Jack. Sinon, une idée ?

- On devrait aider Cupidon, fit Fée. On ne peut pas le laisser à la merci de Séraphina !

- Y'a juste un bémol, fit l'Esprit d'Halloween, il est légèrement prisonnier dans leur antre et on connait à peu près, zéro pourcent de l'emplacement approximatif… On le trouve comment puisqu'il est caché à l'endroit dont on ne connait pas l'emplacement ?

Willow roula les yeux au ciel et le poussa à l'épaule pour l'écarter, il ne bougea quasiment pas et leva un sourcil suspicieux à l'Esprit des Feux-Follets qui croisa les bras :

- Arrête d'être de mauvaise humeur, pour trouver la cachette de Séraphina, je peux aider !

- Comment ? Demanda Bunny.

- Disons .. que j'ai beaucoup de moyens, ça prendra du temps mais d'ici quelques jours, je saurais où se cache Dame Nature !

Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent et Nord finit par soupirer :

- C'est notre meilleure option pour l'instant…

Willow alla s'installer dans une chambre tranquille à l'écart du bruit et de l'effervescence de l'atelier du Père Noël et elle s'assit sur le lit moelleux en position indienne en fermant les yeux. Elle se concentra longuement et bientôt, quatre flammes bleues arrivèrent et l'entourèrent, émettant des petits sifflements apaisants de temps en temps.

Willow ouvrit lentement ses yeux qui d'un brun profond virèrent l'espace d'un instant à un rouge enflammé, aux reflets bleues dus aux Feux-Follets qui semblaient danser autour d'elle. Elle leva ses mains et ils allèrent s'y coller, comme des enfants qui voulaient sentir la présence chaude et rassurante de leur mère :

- Suivez chacun l'un des Quatre et suivez-les jusqu'au repaire de Séraphina, souffla-t-elle.

Ils sifflotèrent encore un peu puis partirent en volant et flottant, se répartissant dans les quatre coins du monde pour retrouver ceux qu'ils étaient censés suivre…

Willow se réinstalla confortablement en fermant les yeux sortant du monde qui l'entourait : elle ne sentait plus l'odeur du bois de la pièce, ni du feu qui grésillait. Elle n'entendait plus le souffle du vent ou le bruit lointain des activités des yétis, elle ne sentait plus la chaleur du feu à quelques mètres d'elle ou le froid du Pôle Nord contre la fenêtre, elle ne sentait plus la douceur des draps contre lesquels sa peau se frottait…

Elle ne pouvait voir, sentir, entendre que ce que ses Feux-Follets percevaient… Elle s'était liée à eux de façon de ne voir qu'à travers eux, de suivre un chemin ou leurs proies… Elle pouvait sentir les odeurs des lieux où ils se trouvaient, elle entendait ce qu'ils entendaient et voyaient ce à quoi ils assistaient ou suivaient. Elle passait d'un Feu-Follet à l'autre en espérant que l'un d'entre eux finirait par trouver l'un des Esprit des Saisons qu'ils suivaient…

Jack O' Lantern observait l'Esprit des Feux-Follets depuis la chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, sachant pertinemment dans quelle genre de transe elle était tombée. Mais il savait également à quel point cela soufflait ses pouvoirs et son énergie, si elle ne trouvait pas le repaire rapidement, elle n'aurait plus d'énergie pour faire cette transe et encore moins pour se battre par la suite.

Il grogna et secoua la tête en réalisant qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, il se remua, pris d'un frisson d'effroi et se retourna pour partir mais fut bloqué par Sab, le Marchand de Sable qui le regardait en souriant d'un air doux et entendu :

- Euh.. un problème, Sab ? Hésita Jack.

Le sourire du petite bonhomme s'accentua avant qu'il ne désigne Willow puis Jack, ce dernier cligna des yeux, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre bien qu'il sentit la gêne l'envahir malgré lui.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais euh.. voir Kiara…

Il partit alors que Sab poussait un soupir désespéré, mais toujours en gardant son petit sourire ensommeillé…

Pendant plusieurs jours, la tension ne fit que s'accentuer au Palais de Glace pendant lesquels Willow faisait en sorte que ses Feux-Follets suivent les Quatre. Ce n'était pas facile car ils étaient rapides et arrivaient à semer – sans même savoir qu'ils étaient là – les Feux-Follets. Ils avaient toujours une certaine avance et à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans ce qui semblait être une cachette possible, une fois que les Feux-Follets arriver à l'intérieur, ils avaient disparu et ne réapparaissaient plus.

Cependant, Willow réussit à indiquer sur une carte les quatre lieux par lesquels les Quatre passaient, ce qui ramena les Gardiens à penser à leur théorie selon laquelle Séraphina essaierait de les disperser en envoyant les Quatre un peu partout dans le monde.

Ce qui les revigora tous furent les réveils de plus en plus réguliers de Kiara : ils étaient au milieu d'une pleine lune donc l'Homme de la Lune envoyait toute la puissance possible pour son rétablissement, ce qui marcha mieux que ce qu'ils auraient pensé puisqu'au bout d'une semaine, la jeune fille était capable de marcher et de se battre, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant et qu'elle était toujours terriblement faible. La blessure physique à son cœur avait vraiment supprimé toute force de son corps, elle n'avait jamais été dans un état de faiblesse aussi intense, incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs jours…

Mais elle s'était rétablie suffisamment d'un point de vue physique pour, d'après elle, être capable de se battre et de participer au plan des Gardiens – mais ces derniers ne voulaient pas prendre le moindre risque pour elle.

Kiara avait fini par être lassée de la cuisine et de sa chambre où elle passait le plus clair de son temps et était donc allée sur une petite terrasse. Le vent soufflait presque calmement si l'on considérait qu'il s'agissait du Pôle Nord et la neige tombait en flocons calmes qui dansaient en tourbillonnant au-dessus de la tête de Kiara. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda les étendues de glace qui s'étendaient à perte de vue…

Elle avait longuement repensé à l'affrontement qu'elle avait eu avec Jack, plus d'une semaine et demi plus tôt et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Le Jack Frost qu'elle avait vu était loin d'être celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, ce n'était pas le Jack Frost joueur et coquin qu'elle avait toujours connu, il n'avait pas la moindre lueur de joie dans ses yeux de glace… Au contraire, elle avait eu peur de lui et de qui émanait du jeune homme, elle avait vu quelqu'un de complètement différent, pas le Jack Frost qui apporte la joie et les jeux de l'hiver, mais celui qui apporte la mort du froid mordant de la saison froide…

Il n'avait pas agi comme il l'aurait fait, rien qu'à la façon dont il l'a attaquée : presque par surprise, en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en souhaitant une seule chose : la blesser de la pire façon qui soit…

Le pire c'est que pas une seule fois il n'a eu le regard voilé ou absent, l'air hypnotisé qu'avaient les trois autres Esprits des Saisons, et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Kiara… Peu importe ce que lui avait fait Séraphina, elle avait réservé un traitement spécial à Jack. Un traitement qui, contrairement aux autres, ne l'avait pas hypnotisé ou rendu aussi manipulable qu'un pantin, c'était un traitement qui l'avait changé radicalement. Comme si les sentiments de bonheur, de joie, d'amusement ou même d'Amour que Jack avait s'étaient .. évaporés…

Il était peut-être sous l'emprise de Séraphina, mais les actions qu'il avait commises, elle ne les lui avaient pas ordonnées : c'est lui qui a décidé de tout, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de faire une telle chose… Et Kiara le savait, elle l'avait lu dans son regard froid et si.. différent de celui qu'elle croisait habituellement. Elle avait eu en face d'elle, une personne totalement différente de son Jack…

Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main et vit un flocon atterrir dans le creux de sa main, il fondit en un instant mais elle poussa un soupir à s'en fendre le cœur en réalisant à quel point Jack, _son_ Jack, pouvait lui manquer…

- Kiara, fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Willow s'approcher d'elle en souriant d'un air doux et chaleureux :

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien repris mes forces et-

- Je ne parlais de ton état physique, Kiara… Murmura Will, attristée.

Kiara se détourna de Willow en plongeant son regard vers les étendus de glace sans fin, si froides et si éloignées qui lui rappelaient tant Jack. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que celui qu'elle aimait n'était.. plus là…

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire à être cloitrée au Palais de Glace ? Chuchota Kiara.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- La neige.

Elle sentit ses yeux argentés se remplir de larmes mais aucune ne coula alors qu'elle continuait :

- Partout, tout le temps… Des étendus à perte de vue, sans fin… Je suis entourée de la création de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, celui qui m'a.. attaquée et..

Sa voix se coupa mais elle se reprit et continua malgré tout :

- Tout cet univers blanc et si.. pur me rappelle Jack… Tout le temps, peu importe où je vais au Palais de Glace, on voit de la neige et je me rappelle de mon Jack… Ses yeux, son sourire, son rire…

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle se souvenait :

- Et quand je suis remplie de bonheur, une terrible douleur me traverse le cœur et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de ma blessure… Juste que je sais que.. toutes ces choses.. sont parties…

Kiara ferma les yeux et vit le visage de Jack qui lui souriait avec son regard doux et amoureux. Le froid qui l'entourait lui rappela les bras forts de Jack qui, quelques semaines plus tôt encore, la rassuraient tant… Mais une image violente d'un regard bleu glaciale remplie de haine et de cruauté brisa le rêve et elle eut l'impression de voir son souvenir merveilleux se briser comme si un miroir qui reflétait tout ce dont elle se souvenait se brisait et tombait en morceaux au sol pour ne laisser, sur les éclats de verre, uniquement l'image répétée des dizaines de fois sur chaque morceau, ce regard si froid et distant, méconnaissable de Jack Frost qui n'avait jamais si bien porté son nom…

Kiara rouvrit les yeux et essuya rapidement une larme trop lourde pour elle. Elle se força à sourire et se tourna vers Willow :

- Mais, mon Jack va revenir, j'en suis sûre… Je ne sais pas quand, ou comment, mais je le ramènerais…

Willow fronça les sourcils et bien qu'étant plus petite que Kiara, s'accouda à son tour au rebord de la rambade de la terrasse :

- Je ne te comprends pas, Kiara… Il t'a.. brisée, dans tous les sens du terme, mais tu continues de croire qu'il pourrait redevenir lui-même ?

Kiara lui lança un regard rempli de douleur mais surtout d'Innocence, pas l'Innocence qu'elle insufflait aux enfants avec ses pouvoirs, mais l'Innocence de l'Espoir que portait avec lui l'Amour :

- Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse… Il va revenir, parce que je crois en lui…

- Mais-

- Je crois en lui, à _mon_ Jack… Celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse et pour lequel je me suis battue… Celui qui sourit et rit, qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, celui qui a réussi à transformer le froid de l'hiver en une période de joie et de jeux…

Elle reporta de nouveau son regard vers les étendues de glace et de neige alors que le vent et les flocons s'intensifiaient légèrement...

- Il n'a pas disparu, dit-elle, perdu, peut-être, mais pas disparu… Il est encore là, quelque part… Il faut juste.. savoir où le retrouver et le guider pour qu'il revienne au plus vite…

Mais en disant ça, son regard avait perdu sa douceur et son Innocence, il était plus dur et troublé, comme ses sentiments…

Willow continua de la fixer un long moment avant d'intervenir :

- Je t'envie, tu sais… Aimer à ce point, c'est.. beau… Souffla-t-elle.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se tourna vers Willow :

- Et moi, je te souhaite de connaître l'Amour…

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait… Soupira Willow. Après une dizaine de siècles, ce n'est plus pour moi…

- C'est juste que la bonne personne n'est jamais arrivée, qui sait ? Peut-être que d'ici une petite décennie d'immortels, tu seras avec quelqu'un…

- Peut-être… Chuchota Willow.

- L'Amour apporte l'Espoir, et on espère tous aimer d'un Amour pur, vrai, profond… Les deux sont liés, c'est pour que je crois que Jack va revenir.

- Grâce à votre Amour ? Hésita Willow.

- Ou à une bonne petite engueulade ! Blagua Kiara avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes et au bout de quelques minutes, Willow brisa le silence :

- Kiara, pourquoi as-tu voulu de moi dans vos alliés ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons… Tu es une vieille immortelle, si tu me permets de dire ça… Tu as beaucoup d'expérience et de sagesse et tu es la seule immortelle que j'ai vu garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance – sauf lorsqu'il est question du navet…

Willow ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire et Kiara continua :

- Et tu sais beaucoup de choses. Pas seulement avec tes siècles d'existence, mais grâce à tes Feux-Follets qui, ils nous l'ont prouvé, sont de super agents-secrets !

Willow sourit et se tourna vers Kiara :

- Merci.. d'avoir confiance en moi…

Kiara lui sourit à son tour et elles restèrent sur cette terrasse jusqu'à ce que le vent et la neige ne soient trop violents…

Quelques heures plus tard, les Gardiens ainsi que Jack O' Lantern et Willow se réunissaient. La seule personne absente était Kiara. Elle avait beau leur répéter qu'elle se sentait d'attaque pour une mission – autre que surveiller le bon déroulement des préparatifs de Noël – les autres ne voulaient pas qu'elle prenne le moindre risque. Elle était en bien meilleure forme mais encore trop fragile, physiquement ou moralement, pour affronter qui que ce soit.

Le petit groupe s'était réuni pour mettre en place le plan pour sauver Cupidon des griffes de Séraphina et de ses acolytes :

- Je pense que le passage le plus facile à emprunter est celui de Jack Frost, au Pôle Sud, fit Willow. Les autres ont tous des accès complexes.

Nord acquiesça et continua :

- Pendant qu'un groupe de deux s'introduit par-là, commença-t-il, les autres devront se charger des Quatre pour les tenir à distance, juste le temps que Cupidon soit libéré.

- Je veux m'occuper de Daphné, fit Bunny d'un air sérieux.

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en charger ? Hésita Nord avec une grimace.

- Je ne l'attaquerais certainement pas, mais je saurais la tenir à distance de son passage.

- Je veux avoir ma revanche sur Cyrus, fit Willow. Et je m'occupe de lui seule !

- On te fait confiance, Willow, mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit juste les attirer loin de leurs passages !

Elle acquiesça et Fée continua :

- Sab et moi, on s'occupe d'Euranie.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lancer un regard à Nord :

- On dirait qu'on sera tous les deux pour libérer Cupidon, hein ?

Nord fit une petite moue avant d'acquiescer :

- Je m'occuperais de Séraphina et tu libèreras Cupidon.

Ils se regardèrent mais soudain, Fée intervient :

- Un instant, qui va distraire Jack ?

- Moi, je vais le faire, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kiara, une flamme dans le regard, prête à en découdre avec Jack.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ? Pour le passage de Kiara j'avais les larmes aux yeux... Sans doute à cause de la musique que j'écoutais... "_

_Au prochain chapitre, l'action va revenir !_

_Juste, une question, personne n'est allé voir le film Epic ? Ce film est vraiment beau et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment marché en France, c'est vraiment dommage... :s_

_J'attends vos reviews pour avoir vos avis ! ;)_


	15. Lutte des Saisons

_J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'avais pas la tête à écrire des combats... ^^" J'espère qu'il sera satisfaisait ! ;)_

_**Weiss** : Pour le combat entre les amoureux, je ne dirais rien. Kiara reste Kiara, une warrior ! ;) Et ce, même quand son petit-ami l'a trahie et a essayé de la tuer ! :3 Le film Epic est vraiment magnifique, j'ai vraiment hate que le dvd sorte ! *_*_

_**Chabrolle** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, écrire sur Blue Lantern est toujours cool avec leurs disputes et leurs insultes à tout va ! J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira autant ! :) Si tu peux, essaie de voir Epic car il en vaut vraiment la peine ! :D_

_**Eya** : Bah, d'une certaine façon, Willow et JackOL se connaissent depuis des siècles (ce qui les rend vieux) et ils ont plus ou moins, travaillé ensemble, bien que ce soit à contre-coeur (ce qui en fait un couple) donc, si on voit les choses sous cet angle, c'est un vieux couple ! :P_

_**Cocoola** : Perso, si Jack pouvait avoir comme punition de sortir avec moi, je dis pas non ! Je dis même plus, condamné à perpétuité ! *_* Et les fans, aussi ! ;) Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir une tempête de neige, mais moi je n'ai pas la chance d' avoir de la neige, même l'hiver... " Pour Willow et Jack OL, je ne sais pas encore comment les choses vont tourner entre eux, on verra bien ! ;) M'enfin, pour le sauvetage de Cupy, faudra attendre encore un peu... :x Et ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'avais le BAC, je comprends que tu n'avais plus beaucoup de temps ! ;)_

_**Lucile** : Kiara est plus qu'une winneuse, c'est une warrior ! Référence flagrante à Kung-Fu Panda 2 mais à part ça .. XD Me séquestrer ? Je doute que ma plume soit aussi bien qu'elle l'est en ce moment, je suis lente mais au moins, c'est quand même lisible ! x)_

_**Une Fan** : Si tu avais les larmes aux yeux quand Kiara dit qu'elle croit encore en Jack, dans ce cas, je considère ma mission accomplie ! :3 J'ai écouté ta musique et j'en suis tombée amoureuse, elle est vraiment magnifique ! :D Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Cocoola, je ne sais pas comment va tourner la relation Blue Lantern, qui sait ? Peut-être que je serais gentille avec eux ! :P_

_**Forest** : Ne t'en fais pas, les quelques mots que tu as trouvé sont assez explicites et me font tellement plaisir, si tu savais ! :D_

_**Jaseur** : Cupy ne revient pas tout de suite, il faut attendre encore un peu ! ;) Et je peux t'assurer que le chapitre est bourré d'action ! :D_

_**Sabinou** : Une fan de PJ ! :D En plus, de Leo et Nico ! Deux de mes persos préférés ! :P Merci beaucoup de suivre toute mon histoire et de me dire de telles choses, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! :D Jack est devenu un autre Jack malheureusement... Mais on ne peut rien faire contre ça, du moins, pour le moment ! :P J'espère que la suite te plait autant que ce que tu as pu lire jusqu'à présent ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XV : Lutte des Saisons…

- Un instant, qui va leurrer Jack ? Demanda Fée.

- Moi, je vais le faire, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kiara, une flamme dans le regard, prête à en découdre avec Jack.

Pendant un moment, personne ne prononça un mot mais lorsque les pas de Kiara se mirent à résonner dans la pièce lorsqu'elle approcha, ils s'entreregardèrent alors que, sourcils froncés, elle les fusillait du regard :

- C'est très agaçant de savoir que vous m'avez complètement ignorée pour mettre au point ce plan, fit-elle.

- Si on t'a ignorée, c'est pour une raison, commença Nord.

- Ah, et laquelle, si je puis demander ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Tu es trop impliquée ! S'exclama Bunny. Tu es la petite-amie de Jack, en Islande il t'a bananée et blessée ! Tu ne peux pas l'affronter, tu es bien trop faible pour ça ! Physiquement ou mentalement, si tu vois Jack, tu vas t'effondrer !

Kiara se tourna lentement vers Bunny et l'ambiance sembla s'électriser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux argentés étaient froids mais le Lapin de Pâques maintenait son regard ancré dans le sien :

- Bunny, ne répète plus jamais que je suis faible, c'est compris ? S'il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que je ne le suis pas ! J'ai été blessée, mais je suis rétablie !

Fée voleta vers Kiara avec un visage inquiet :

- Bunny a raison, Kiara, tu es trop impliquée avec Jack et-

- C'est _justement_ parce que je suis trop impliquée que je suis celle qui doit s'occuper de Jack !

Elle sembla se détendre légèrement et ses muscles se décrispèrent en expliquant :

- Je connais Jack mieux que personne, je connais ses points faibles bien mieux que vous.

Nord ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par Kiara qui continua d'une voix forte :

_- Et_, je suis la seule qui ai affronté le Jack de Séraphina. Je sais à quoi m'attendre et je saurais quoi faire, il ne pourra plus me prendre par surprise !

Les Gardiens s'entreregardèrent avec une moue sur les visages mais Kiara finit par conclure en croisant les bras :

- Je suis la mieux placée pour le combattre, et vous le savez tous…

Nord se mit à caresser sa barbe blanche de Père Noël alors que Sab soupirait silencieusement, il se tourna vers Kiara et leva ses deux pouces en haut pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance… La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire alors que Bunny et Fée soupiraient à leurs tours…

- Tu es aussi agaçante que Jack quand tu t'y mets… Maugréa Bunny en croisant les pattes.

- Je suppose que.. dans un sens, tu as raison… Murmura Fée.

Kiara se tourna vers Nord qui la zieutait longuement mais il finit par pousser à son tour un soupir mécontent :

- Bien, tu te chargeras de Jack… Maugréa-t-il avec son accent russe.

Willow observa longuement Kiara, cette dernière sourit et un instant plus tard, toute l'équipe se séparait pour se préparer.

L'Esprit des Feux-Follets alla voir son amie dans sa chambre et frappa doucement, en entendant Kiara qui lui lançait « entrez », elle s'exécuta et entra timidement, en passant d'abord la tête puis le reste du corps :

- Kiara, je peux te parler un instant ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en sortant de la salle de bain.

Willow détailla la tenue de Kiara : elle était entièrement habillée de noir, très « agent spécial ». Elle avait un pantalon plutôt moulant en cuir et des bottes hautes à talons tout aussi noires que le reste de la tenue. Son haut était à manches longues et s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril. Elle avait également des mitaines noires en cuir et sa dague flamboyante accrochée à sa hanche dans son fourreau. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée, un maquillage sombre presque noir…

Willow était un peu étonnée de voir que pour une mission pareille, Kiara avait été si coquette, mais en captant son regard étonné, Kiara sourit pour lui expliquer :

- Je dois perturber Jack, non ?

- Je doute que.. le nouveau Jack soit perturbé par un style Lara Croft…

- Lara Croft porte des shorts et des débardeurs, je suis quand même un peu plus habillée !

- Si tu le dis… Soupira Willow.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler, non ?

Will fit une petite moue et acquiesça avant de passer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un geste nerveux :

- Je voulais savoir.. tu es sûre que tout ira bien pour toi ?

Kiara cligna des yeux, un peu étonnée de la question mais sourit pour la rassurer :

- Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose se passerait mal ?

- Mais c'est.. Jack… Murmura Willow.

Kiara soupira profondément et s'approcha de l'Esprit des Feux-Follets :

- Willow, je suis consciente, en partant l'affronter, de ce que cela implique. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce qui m'attend…

- Mais entre savoir ce qui t'attend et être capable de l'affronter, il y a une différence…

Kiara l'observa mais sourit de nouveau, bien que ce soit un peu crispé et que l'espace d'un instant, le doute et la peur brillèrent dans ses yeux…

- Tout ira bien, Willow…

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, elles se retournèrent et Jack O' Lantern cessa tout mouvement en ouvrant grand la bouche, fixant Kiara :

- Waah ! Kiara ! Sexy en Lara Croft !

- Je ne suis _pas_ Lara Croft ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, le cadavre ? Grogna Willow en croisant les bras.

- Je venais dire que tout le monde est prêt et qu'on doit partir, chacun de notre côté.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Hésita Kiara.

Jack O' Lantern acquiesça et ils partirent tous les trois rejoindre les Gardiens qui s'étaient réunis dans la Salle du Globe. Nord était habillé en conséquence, avec son gros manteau et son chapeau russe et avait ses deux sabres, prêts à être utilisés.

- Bon, commença Nord, souvenez-vous, vous partez distraire les Quatre et dans exactement dix minutes, Jack O' Lantern et moi passons par le passage de notre Jack ! Dès que nous sommes de retour au Palais de Glace, je lancerais les aurores boréales et vous revenez !

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Nord et Jack restèrent au Pôle Nord bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait s'en réjouir de faire équipe. Sab et Fée partirent en volant, Bunny passa par ses terriers, Willow fit apparaître une porte de flammes bleues et Kiara disparut.

_Kansas, États-Unis_

Sab et Fée venaient d'arriver à leur destination et bien malgré eux, ils aperçurent rapidement les actions d'Euranie. D'énormes tornades traversaient les champs de blés et d'herbes qui semblaient sans fin du Kansas. Trois étaient en train de parcourir les champs, dévastant les récoltes et détruisant les maisons ou les fermes qui étaient éparpillés par-ci, par-là. Heureusement que les ouragans ne s'étaient pas formés à proximité d'une ville mais cela mettait tout de même en danger des personnes et entraînerait des problèmes pour les fermiers qui avaient besoin de ces récoltes pour gagner de l'argent…

Fée et Sab observaient les trois ouragans avec une expression aussi dévastée que les champs en contrebas… Ils avaient des bouches grandes ouvertes et des yeux aussi hallucinés devant la vision de fin du monde qui s'étalait devant eux…

Ils restèrent ainsi, bloqués, pendant quelques instants avant que quelque chose n'attire leurs regards au-dessus d'eux. Sab pointa du doigt une silhouette brune qui voletait haut dans le ciel, secouant les bras, amenant sans doute plus de vent pour les cyclones.

Fée fronça les sourcils en la voyant et hocha la tête à Sab :

- Allons nous occuper de cette fille !

Ils foncèrent vers elle d'un air assuré. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore atteints qu'Euranie les aperçut à son tour, elle se tourna vers eux et lança une lame de vent si violente qu'elle réussit à repousser Sab au loin à le déstabiliser. Fée réussit à éviter la lame et sembla bondir sur le côté, ses ailes sifflant contre l'air de plus en plus frais à mesure qu'elle montait vers Euranie. Cette dernière essaya de nouveau d'attaquer Fée mais elle était vive et agile et réussissait à éviter chaque attaque si bien qu'elle se retrouva face à Euranie.

Cette dernière était tellement estomaquée de constater que la Gardienne qu'elle considérait comme la moins dangereuse ait réussi à arriver à sa hauteur en évitant toutes ses attaques qu'elle resta un instant à la fixer, bouche ouverte, sans bouger. Fée en profita et se jeta sur elle comme un oiseau sur sa proie, elle attrapa aux épaules l'Esprit de l'Automne et commença à descendre vers le sol où les vents – le pouvoir principal d'Euranie – étaient moins forts et moins puissants.

Euranie, encore trop éberluée par les actions de Fée mit un certain temps à réagir, elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa Fée. Leur chute se stoppa et alors que la Fée des Dents essayait de rattraper Euranie, cette dernière vola brusquement sur le côté et lança à nouveau une lame de vent que cette fois, la femme oiseau ne put éviter. Elle fut repoussée en arrière mais au moment où Euranie se permettait de respirer, elle sentit quelque chose enrouler son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un fouet fait de sable d'or qui l'avait agrippée et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Marchand de Sable qui se trouvait à proximité du sol la tira brusquement et la chute de l'Esprit de l'Automne reprit de façon si violente qu'elle fut incapable de lutter et atterrit dans le sol.

Elle commençait déjà à se relever maladroitement, encore sonnée par l'immense chute mais Sab lui lança une poignée de son sable magique et sa tête retomba aussitôt contre l'herbe alors que son rêve qui représentait des chevaux qui couraient se mettait à flotter au-dessus de sa tête.

Fée rejoignit Sab avec un sourire alors que les trois ouragans semblaient s'effacer et que les nuages se dispersaient, laissant place à un merveilleux ciel bleu avec un soleil rayonnant.

Ils restèrent aux côtés d'Euranie pour surveiller qu'elle ne se réveille pas et guetter les aurores boréales lorsqu'elles arriveraient…

_Rome, Italie_

Bunny savait exactement où chercher Daphné puisque depuis le début des activités douteuses de Séraphina, elle avait toujours fait la même chose : faire déborder des fleuves et des rivières sous de très fortes précipitations. Et Rome n'avait rien à envier aux villes précédentes puisque la pluie en plus d'être froide et violente, était également accompagnée d'un brouillard épais qui empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre de soi. Bunny avait l'impression de se trouver plus en Angleterre qu'au pays du soleil mais il se mit à bondir rapidement pour essayer de trouver son amie de toujours.

Il entendait parfaitement le rugissement du Tibre qui traversait la ville millénaire. Lorsqu'il arriva au _Ponte Fabricio_ en plein milieu de la capitale italienne, il réalisa que le fleuve de la légende de Remus et Romulus était en bien pire état que ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'eau commençait à affleurer le pont et bientôt, le fleuve déborderait et envahirait les rues de Rome. Bunny savait qu'à quelques mètres du Ponte Fabricio, il y avait un second pont qui s'appelait _Ponte Aemilius _bien que ce dernier était à moitié détruit et qu'il n'en restait que les ruines recouvertes d'herbes folles et de mousse…

Bunny fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point Daphné avait été maligne, ces deux ponts sont si proches qu'ils pourraient être liés entre eux et ils sont en plein centre de la ville de Rome et de son centre historique, si l'eau commence à envahir par cet endroit, alors les romains seraient vite pris de cours…

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, flottant au-dessus du pont, faisant redoubler la pluie et intensifiant le débit du fleuve… Daphné était trempé mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde, elle avait les yeux fermés et levait le visage vers le ciel noir d'orage.

Bunny attrapa son boomerang et le serra dans sa patte, il fit une moue, il pouvait le lancer et l'assommer mais il avait des remords à attaquer son amie qui n'avait rien fait – du moins, rien intentionnellement.

Bunny se maudit et bondit sur le pont, réalisant qu'une fine couche d'eau commençait à recouvrir le pont. Arrivé à hauteur de l'Esprit du Printemps, il ouvrit les babines et l'appela :

- Daphné ! Cria-t-il.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et les baissa sur le Lapin de Pâques en fronçant les sourcils :

- E. Aster Bunnymund, siffla-t-elle, que veux-tu ?

- Daphné, reprend-toi, commença-t-il, on sait tous les deux que tu ne ferais de mal à personne ! Ce n'est pas toi qui ferais déborder le Tibre pour inonder les rues de Rome !

- Tu ne connais rien de moi.

- Si, justement ! On se connait depuis des siècles et on travaille ensemble depuis des siècles !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bunny la coupa :

- Penses-y, Daphné ! On travaille ensemble pour Pâques qui annonce et prépare le Printemps, ta saison ! Le Printemps apporte joie, couleurs et Espoir !

Il lança un regard désappointé au fleuve rugissant près de lui et fit une moue :

- Le Printemps, ce n'est pas faire déborder des fleuves pour inonder des villes, ce n'est pas détruire des habituations, des vies et des familles… Le Printemps est porteur d'Espoir et de vie ! Et non pas de désolation et mort !

Daphné restait silencieuse et le regardait longuement, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément à ce que venait de dire Bunny. Réconforté par l'idée qu'elle pourrait être en train de redevenir elle-même, Bunny continua :

- Allez, Daphné, arrête ça… Tout ça.. ce n'est pas le Printemps, ce n'est pas _toi_…

Daphné baissa la tête et serra les poings, le visage triste… Elle se tourna vers Bunny qui lui fit un grand sourire rassurant :

- Bunny… Murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

Il allait parler mais elle continua, son regard se durcissant et il réalisa que les poings qu'elle avait serrés n'étaient pas un signe de défaite, mais une déclaration de guerre :

- Mais, je dois obéir à ma Maîtresse… Finit-elle enfin.

Bunny ouvrit grands les yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle leva brusquement son point et répondant à son appel, les eaux du Tibre explosèrent en une vague immense qui s'abattit sur le pont Fabricio. Le Lapin de Pâques disparut dans les eaux noires et tumultueuses et fut emporté au loin.

Daphné lança un dernier regard aux eaux sombres puis se tourna de nouveau vers le Tibre, elle leva les bras, prête à continuer d'exercer sa magie du Printemps mais soudain, quelque chose la heurta violemment à l'épaule droite et elle lâcha un cri de douleur et surprise, elle vit une chose voler un peu plus loin et disparaître dans le brouillard et repartir droit derrière elle. Bouche-bée, elle se retourna et vit sur la partie encore debout du Ponte Aemilius et les quelques centimètres encore émergés, le Lapin de Pâques gris qui s'était rattrapé au bord et s'y hissait.

Il leva sa patte et récupéra son boomerang avant de se retourner, trempé et le regard rempli de colère et de désespoir face à Daphné dont le visage se teinta d'une rage sans nom. Elle se mit à respirer fébrilement, prise de colère et se jeta droit sur lui, préparant une nouvelle vague qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait des ruines de l'ancien pont. Mais Bunny s'y était préparé et attrapa sur la ceinture qui traversait son torse ses bombes-œufs, il en lança une première sur la droite de Daphné. Elle explosa dans l'eau, brisant la partie droite de sa vague, mais déjà, une seconde bombe explosait sur sa gauche et la vague immense s'effondra sur elle-même.

Ce qu'il en restait frappa violemment le pont et passa par-dessus mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour déstabiliser Bunny qui lança sa troisième et dernière bombe droit sur Daphné, elle l'évita mais elle explosa dans l'eau juste sous elle et le choc de l'explosion avec la trombe d'eau qui s'abattit sur elle, la fit défaillir dans son vol.

Lorsqu'elle enleva les bras qu'elle avait mis devant son visage pour se protéger, elle vit Bunny qui la visait avec son boomerang, elle poussa un petit cri mais l'arme du Lapin de Pâques l'évita et la contourna, passant derrière elle. Elle se retourna au moment où elle fut frappée de plein fouet par l'arme de bois contre son front. Elle s'envola et Bunny réussit à la récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau et ne coule au moment même où sa deuxième patte récupérait son boomerang.

Inconsciente, la magie de l'Esprit du Printemps ne faisait plus effet et rapidement, la pluie violente se transforma en une petite bruine de Printemps avant de complètement s'arrêter. Le Tibre cessa de rugir et baissa légèrement, épargnant aux romains, l'inondation… Cependant les nuages continuaient de menacer, bien qu'ils étaient moins sombres, tout comme la brume qui avait du mal à partir…

Bunny espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il puisse voir les aurores boréales…

_Paris, France_

Willow était arrivée dans l'une de ses villes préférées puisqu'elle considérait le cimetière du Père Lachaise comme le plus beau de tous les cimetières, mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas pour le cimetière qu'elle était venue, mais pour empêcher Cyrus, l'Esprit de l'Été, de passer par son passage pour rejoindre Séraphina. Le passage de Cyrus se trouvait au niveau de la pyramide de verre du Louvre et elle attendait le jeune homme depuis un long moment. Elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne soit déjà passé mais à ce moment-là, les quelques nuages éparses qui surplombaient le ciel bleu parisien, disparurent et d'un coup, les températures augmentèrent. Les parisiens retirèrent leurs gros manteaux d'hiver et restèrent en gilet ou dans une tenue plus légère, agacés par les changements de climat soudains qui étaient plutôt fréquents ces derniers temps…

Willow se releva brusquement et chercha du regard l'Esprit de l'Été. Elle se serait attendue à le voir dans les airs, voleter vers la pyramide alors qu'en faites, il se trouvait parmi les passants sur la petite place du musée du Louvre. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mit à voleter vers lui mais il la remarqua avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, soudain fou de rage, il s'élança dans les airs et alluma des flammes dans ses mains :

- Que viens-tu faire là, toi ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Obtenir ma revanche ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'immobilisant, allumant à son tour ses flammes bleues.

- Tu n'as rien à trouver ici, et pour ta revanche, je vais t'envoyer valser comme la dernière fois !

- Tu es sûr que je suis celle qui ait dansé ? Tu es celui qui hurlait de rage de s'être fait avoir !

- Et toi, tu as été trop lâche pour m'affronter en face !

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fixa longuement alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à la situation :

- Raison de plus pour rattraper le temps perdu : je vais te botter les fesses avant même que tu aies eu le temps de dire « été » !

Will se jeta sur lui, flammes en mains et les lança sur le jeune homme mais il bondit en hauteur en se retournant pour passer derrière elle. Il élança sa main droite vers l'avant et son feu brûlant fut projeté droit dans le dos de Willow. Sentant la chaleur derrière elle, elle pivota sur elle-même et d'un mouvement rapide du bras, réussit à créer un bouclier de flammes bleues au moment où les rouges semblaient exploser contre elles.

Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière mais déjà, Willow s'élançait contre lui :

- Tu devrais avoir honte de frapper dans le dos de ton adversaire !

Il serra les dents au moment où le poing enflammé de Willow rencontrait sa paume, il fronça les sourcils et serra si fort la main que le petit poing de l'Esprit des Feux-Follets se retrouva tordu, les flammes disparurent alors que Will ouvrait grands les yeux et essaya de retenir son cri de douleur, mais elle était trop intense et elle hurla à pleins poumons un terrible rugissement de rage et de douleur à la fois.

Cyrus en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre qui faillit faire tomber de son vol Willow, mais elle réussit à se stabiliser alors qu'il la poussait si violemment qu'elle tomba droit vers le sol.

Elle tomba contre le sol de pierre et heureusement pour elle, personne n'était là, en levant la tête, elle réalisa que la plupart des passants étaient partis précipitamment dès le début du combat. Si les mortels ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il se passait, ils _sentaient_ que quelque chose de violent était en train de se produire et leur instinct de survie avait guidé leurs pas au loin.

Elle tourna son regard brun rougeoyant comme des braises vers Cyrus qui partait droit vers le sommet de la pyramide de verre, son passage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle cessa de respirer en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus de la pointe brillante sous le soleil étincelant.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle leva le bras et un mur de flammes bleues se dressa juste devant Cyrus qui recula de justesse en étouffant un cri de surprise. Il regarda les flammes qui l'empêchaient de passer et d'un coup, se retourna vers Willow en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se releva difficilement, sentant ses côtes lui faire mal mais son immortalité était en train de guérir ses côtes probablement cassées. C'était douloureux mais elle aurait vite fait d'être rétablie.

Elle eut un sourire sarcastique en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient remplis d'une lueur victorieuse alors que ceux de Cyrus étaient remplis de rage :

- Qui est trop lâche maintenant ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas ta revanche, tu veux me retenir ici… Murmura Cyrus.

Willow eut un rire ironique et sa tête partit en arrière pour cacher qu'il avait raison :

- Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de l'endroit où tu te trouves ?!

- Je crois que tu te soucies de l'avenir du monde et des actions de Séraphina. Tu veux quoi ? Me capturer, c'est ça ?!

- Je me fiche de toi !

Elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils à son tour, Cyrus était plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et il avait réussi à deviner les raisons qui l'avait poussée à l'attaquer…

- Mais par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle pour gagner du temps, c'est _pourquoi_ tu t'es associé à Séraphina !

- Je ne me suis pas associé avec elle ! S'écria-t-il.

Il hoqueta de surprise et cligna des yeux, même Will était surprise de sa réponse. Si Cyrus admettait par lui-même qu'il n'était pas l'allié de Séraphina, il y avait peut-être un moyen de faire revenir les Quatre à leur état normal et qu'ils cessent d'être les pantins de Dame Nature. Elle repensa à ce que les Gardiens lui avaient dit lorsque Jack avait été possédé : que les trois autres Esprits des Saisons avaient le regard brumeux, hypnotisé et vide mais l'Esprit de l'Été qu'elle avait face à elle était aussi vif, irritable et fier que le Cyrus dans son état habituel… Sans doute que la proximité de Séraphina renforçait le sort qu'elle avait posé sur eux, tandis que lorsqu'elle était plus loin, ils revenaient petit à petit à eux-mêmes.

Le temps que les pensées de Willow s'organisent et qu'elle parvienne à cette conclusion, Cyrus s'était repris. Il secoua la tête et se réveilla de sa torpeur, ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau et il pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'Esprit des Feux-Follets :

- Tu cherches juste à m'embrouiller !

Willow ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Cyrus lança une sorte de rayon de feu droit sur elle, elle réussit à bondir sur le côté pour l'éviter mais il continua de lui lancer des attaques sans s'arrêter. Will finit par se retrouver acculée contre le mur du musée, Cyrus s'avança et prépara une énième attaque :

- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas se frotter à l'Esprit de l'Été ! Siffla-t-il.

Willow se réveilla de sa torpeur et elle se pencha en avant pour prendre de l'élan, elle bondit en avant, bras levés et croisés. Surpris par cette soudaine réaction, Cyrus ne réagit pas tout de suite quand soudain, elle sauta en l'air en faisant apparaître d'immenses fouets de feu bleus dans ses mains. L'attaque de l'Esprit de l'Été partit droit vers Willow mais elle remua les bras et les fouets claquèrent contre les flammes rouges, les faisant disparaître elle en profita pour foncer sur Cyrus. La fumée qui était apparue lorsque les deux feus s'étaient rencontrés empêchait Cyrus de voir au travers, il ne se préparait pas à l'attaque de Willow qui sembla apparaître sortie de nulle part via la fumée qui l'envoya voltiger à travers la place.

Il atterrit contre la pyramide de verre avant de glisser le long de la pente jusqu'au pied de la pyramide. Cyrus se redressa en gémissant mais fut stoppé par Willow qui se retrouva face à lui, le regard froid et dangereux, ses fouets grésillant.

- Attaquer par surprise revient à attaquer par derrière… Grogna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu aurais dû te douter que je te sauterais dessus, tu n'avais qu'à te préparer.

Cyrus était à quatre-pattes mais soudain, il pivota et sa jambe renversa Willow en arrière qui atterrit sur le sol. Il se releva et prenant exemple sur elle, fit apparaître des fouets de feu rouge, il attrapa Will avec et se mit à la balancer dans tous les sens, sur la place. Elle ne cessait de se cogner contre les murs ou de tomber sur le sol et à chaque fois, entre le moment où elle avait été frappée et où elle prenait un autre mur ou portion de sol, ses os meurtris se ressoudaient, accentuant la douleur intense qui traversait son corps.

Willow finit par se débattre et alors qu'elle passait au-dessus de la place pour l'énième fois, elle poussa un hurlement de rage et de douleur tout en explosant dans une nuée de flammes bleues, le fouet rouge de Cyrus lâcha alors que des flammes entouraient la silhouette virevoltante et inquiétante de Will dans les airs. Elle reprit son souffle et gémit en sentant les os se remettre en place et se guérir aussi rapidement que douloureusement…

Cyrus profita de la distraction de Willow pour bondir droit vers elle, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il la frappa de pleins fouets d'une boule de feu particulièrement puissante. Will cessa de respirer en se sentant tomber droit vers le sol, lorsqu'elle le frappa, il se fissura et elle gémit une nouvelle fois. La déflagration de l'explosion et de la chute de Willow traversa la place du musée du Louvre et toutes les plaques de verre qui composaient la pyramide implosèrent, tombant en une pluie brillante de verre sur les touristes qui se trouvaient en-dessous. Les fenêtres du Louvres furent également soufflées et les cris de surprise et de douleur des touristes se firent entendre, dans les couloirs du musée et sous la pyramide de verre.

Willow avait la vue troublée mais elle vit parfaitement Cyrus voler droit vers le sommet de la pyramide de verre et disparaître dans un rayon de lumière blanche.

Sa vision se troubla encore plus et elle secoua lentement la tête en grognant de douleur :

- N.. non… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de sous-estimer Cyrus et de l'avoir attaqué à proximité de son passage…

_Pôle Sud_

Kiara était apparue près de l'entrée du passage de Jack. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens en arrivant mais ne vit rien d'autre que des étendues de glace et de neige, étrangement, c'était très silencieux. Le ciel était nuageux mais il ne neigeait pas et il n'y avait pas de vent…

Elle était juste en face d'un amoncellement de glace qui ressemblait à une entrée de grotte, mais elle poussa un énorme soupir en réalisant que d'ici quelques minutes elle aurait à affronter son petit-ami.

Elle posa sa main sur sa dague et, agacée de ne rien faire dans le silence de mort qui régnait, elle la sortit et l'observa. C'était avec cette dague que Jack l'avait poignardée mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang, elle était aussi brillante et claire que d'habitude sa lame flamboyante.

Kiara observa longuement son reflet dans la dague et constata que son visage pâle l'était encore plus que d'habitude et que son regard reflétait de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et énormément de doutes et de peur… Elle ne savait pas si c'était les émotions qu'elle ressentait sur le moment, à quelques minutes de l'affrontement avec Jack, ou si c'était ce que ses yeux montraient depuis plusieurs jours…

- Oh, mais qui vois-je ? Susurra une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle frissonna et ses yeux se teintèrent, l'espace d'un instant, d'une peine aussi profonde que la blessure lorsque sa propre dague lui avait traversée le cœur… Elle effaça de son visage et de son regard toute émotion ou tout sentiment, ne laissant transparaître qu'une seule : l'agacement. Puis, elle se retourna et fixa d'un œil froid la silhouette de son petit-ami qui était appuyé contre son bâton avec son regard glacial et son sourire mauvais… Ce qui blessa le plus Kiara n'était pas de le voir aussi différent, mais de ne pas être surprise de le voir comme ça…

- Jack Frost… Siffla-t-elle.

Son sourire mauvais s'étendit et une lueur machiavélique brilla au fond de ses yeux bleus de glace…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? C'est cruel de s'arrêter juste avant le combat entre Jack et Kiara, hein ? :P_

_Sinon, au dernier chapitre, je vous avais demandé si vous aimiez le film Epic et bien que cela va sembler être un gros coup de pub, je tiens à vous informer que j'écris une fanfic sur ce film, si ça vous intéresse ! ;)_


	16. Retour au Bercail

_Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes de famille qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire ce chapitre ! Mais, le voici, le voilà ! :D_

_Pour ceux qui ne l'ont peut-être pas remarqué, j'ai changé l'icone de la fanfic au dernier chapitre et on ne voit pas bien mais Jack a un air hésitant sur le visage, est entouré de fleurs (ce qui rappelle Séraphina) et contrairement à l'ambiance bleutée habituelle, cette fois, c'est rouge - ce qui rappelle le sang. Mais sinon, je peux dire que je suis positive ! XD_

_**Weiss** : Je sais, je suis sadique ! :P Mais bon, tu devrais y être habitué depuis tout ce temps ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que le dernier, en tout cas, et tu vas voir le combat entre Jack et Kiara ! :3 J'espère que tu l'aimeras et qu'il sera bien décrit ! :D Il y a de nouveau un clin d'oeil à Lara Croft, d'ailleurs ! ;)_

_**Sabinou** : Oh, tu peux être défaitiste ! XD Merci pour ta review, ça me fait tellement plaisir, si tu savais ! :D Figure-toi que c'est grâce à Percy Jackson que j'ai commencé à écrire, il y a des années donc tu peux aisément imaginer à quel point les sagas PJ et HO sont importantes pour moi ! :D J'adoooore les dessins de Viria, ils sont magnifiques ! *_* Cette fanfic me dit quelque chose mais ça doit remonter ! " Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise ! :D_

_**Nawell** : Je m'y suis arrêtée parce que je suis la plus sadique des auteures ! :D Faut avouer que mes lecteurs sont un peu maso pour lire ce que j'écris ! x) J'espère que le combat entre Jack et Kiara est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :P Et tu as parfaitement compris, même si pour Jack, les choses sont différentes ! ;) Epic est l'un des plus beaux films d'animation que j'ai vu, les paysages sont absolument magnifiques sans compter que Nod est vachement mignon ! :3 Allusion à Lara Croft qui sera de retour dans ce chapitre ! :P_

_**Abby** : Mais tu verras qui vengera Willow ! :P Kiara a tellement envie de mettre une bonne raclée à Jack qu'elle va se faire un plaisir de se battre contre lui ! :P_

_**Guest** : Tu vas voir ce que Cyrus fera et le combat entre Jack et Kiara arrive également ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fanfic mais tu m'as fait réfléchir pendant au moins deux heures sur ton "QC", je ne vois pas du tout ce que c'est ! x) Je suis sûre que c'est évident, en plus ! "_

_**Cocoola** : Si tu aimes la baston, tu seras servie avec ce chapitre encore une fois ! ;) Mais tu sais à quel point je suis sadique ! :P Bah, il faut bien que Willow perde de temps en temps aussi ! ;) Dis-moi ce que tu penseras de ma fanfic d'Epic ! ;)_

_**Une Fan** : J'ai arrêté parce que je suis la plus sadique es sadiques qui soit ! :3 Souviens-toi que Cyrus est manipulé, au final, même si je déteste l'Été, je l'adore et je pense que je vais en faire l'un des plus importants des Quatre (après Jack, évidemment ! :P) J'espère que ce chapitre te plait ! :D_

_**Lucile** : Et bah si, j'ai fait ça ! XD Mais ne t'en fais pas, le combat arrive ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XVI : Retour au Bercail

_Pôle Sud_

Le passage créé par une boule à neige de Nord s'ouvrit en grand dans le ciel du Pôle Sud et le traîneau du Père Noël suivit, volant dans le ciel et descendant vers ce qui pourrait ressembler à un amas de glace mais qui était l'entrée du passage de Jack Frost.

Nord et Jack O' Lantern lancèrent des regards vers le ciel de glace et de neige pour voir s'ils pouvaient voir Jack ou Kiara mais ils ne virent personne, seul un souffle de vent remua légèrement la neige qui flotta un instant au-dessus du sol…

- Il n'y a personne, grogna Nord d'un air inquiet.

- Mais y'a des traces de combats, indiqua Jack en pointant du doigt le sol.

Nord suivit son regard et vit effectivement quelques blocs de glace explosés, de la neige retournée qui n'était plus aussi immaculée qu'avant, des amas de glace et des pics de glace un peu partout.

- Où Kiara l'a-t-elle emmené ? Demanda Jack.

- À en voir l'état de la scène de combat, je dirais plutôt où Jack l'a-t-il emmenée ? Fit Nord avec une moue.

- La sacrifier sur l'autel de la victoire de Séraphina ? Proposa l'Esprit d'Halloween avec un grand sourire, fier de sa blague.

Nord soupira d'agacement en roulant les yeux au ciel mais déjà, le traîneau atterrissait et les deux compagnons de fortune en descendirent, Nord prenant ses deux sabres et les levant devant lui :

- Dépêchons-nous, le temps nous est sûrement compté.

Jack O' Lantern acquiesça et tapota son navet sur sa hanche, la flamme s'intensifia et ils entrèrent dans le passage sans attendre plus.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le sol descendait – ce qui expliquait pourquoi la grotte de glace était si grande alors qu'en réalité, de l'extérieur, elle ne semblait pas plus grande que pour faire cinq pas. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre mais Jack O' Lantern fit apparaître une flamme dans ses mains pour éclairer leur passage. Leurs ombres étaient renvoyées sur les parois de glace avec des reflets rougeoyants.

Ils avancèrent sans réaliser combien de temps passait mais soudain, le glace commença à disparaître pour laisser place à une roche grise, Jack fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Nord qui continuait d'avancer :

- De la roche ? On est de retour sur les continents ? Mais, on n'a pas pu aller si vite en quelques minutes ?

- C'est un passage magique, il n'y a aucune notion de distance-temps, c'est comme mes boules à neige, cela ouvre un passage dans l'espace sans prendre en compte le temps que l'on devrait mettre pour parcourir cette distance.

Jack haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien et rapidement, la chaleur augmenta, tout comme la lumière. Il fit disparaître son feu et ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à arriver face à une sorte de grande arche de pierre décorée, elle était recouverte de vignes et de mousse et ils remarquèrent qu'ils devaient être quelque part en Amérique du Sud s'ils en jugeaient par rapport au climat et à la ressemblance qu'avait cette arche de pierre avec les monuments et décorations des anciennes civilisations amérindiennes.

Ils passèrent par l'arche et continuèrent leur chemin le long d'un couloir entièrement fait de pierre et envahi par la mousse et le lierre.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle éclairée par des vasques remplies de feux verts, Jack s'en approcha et toucha les flammes, jouant avec elles.

- Du feu grégeois, dit-il.

Il grimaça en retirant sa main rougie des flammes vertes :

- Même les immortels qui ont des pouvoirs sur le feu peuvent être blessés par ces flammes-là… Grogna-t-il.

- Trouvons vite Cupidon, ordonna Nord.

Ils continuèrent et trouvèrent plusieurs salles qui se ressemblaient toutes et étaient tout aussi vides les unes que les autres… Ils continuèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla incroyablement long mais ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle remplie de cages. Toutes étaient vides à l'exception d'une, tout au fond de la pièce dans la partie la plus obscure de la salle de pierre.

- Cupidon ! S'exclama Nord.

Ils s'approchèrent et Jack fit fondre la serrure, attrapant le bambin à bout de bras et le soulevant mais il était inconscient :

- Sortons vite d'ici, fit Nord.

Jack entreprit de porter l'Esprit de l'Amour et ils partirent en courant par où ils étaient venus, ils pensaient atteindre la glace quand soudain, des flammes rouges passèrent sur leurs côtés, enflammant le manteau rouge du Père Noël qui se mit à bondir dans tous les sens en tentant d'éteindre les flammes.

Jack O' Lantern se retourna et en voyant de qui il s'agissait, il lâcha Cupidon qui se cogna la tête sur le sol – mais Jack n'en avait que faire. Il fit un pas en avant, sourcils froncés et poings serrés, son navet brillant à la mesure de sa colère :

- Où est Willow ? Demanda-t-il.

Cyrus, l'Esprit de l'Été sourit et croisa les bras d'un air supérieur :

- Ses os sont en train de se ressouder à Paris. Mais je serais toi, je m'inquièterais plutôt pour mon propre sort plutôt que pour celui du Feu-Follet !

- Oh, je suis pas inquiet pour elle, simplement agacé qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de te retenir !

Cyrus sembla déstabilisé par cette réponse et il fit apparaître des flammes dans ses mains mais déjà, Jack O' Lantern sautait en avant, lançant un jet de flammes aussi brûlantes que celles qui les avaient frôlés à l'instant. Ils se lancèrent dans un combat enflammé où les jets de flammes et les boules de feu volaient dans tous les sens, bondissant et s'écrasant contre les murs de pierre qui, d'une couleur gris clair, commençaient à noircir sous les coups répétés des deux Esprits.

Nord les regarder se battre et ne savait que faire car il savait que la moindre flamme était aussi brûlante pour lui que du feu grégeois pour les immortels de feu. Il cligna des yeux et lança un regard aux vasques placées le long du couloir et qui n'avaient pas encore vacillé du combat entre Jack et Cyrus.

Nord se mit à courir vers elles en essayant de s'approcher un maximum des parois, histoire d'éviter de se faire cramer par les deux combattants qui étaient bien trop concentrés sur leur combat pour se soucier de Nord ou Cupidon – qui avait une partie de sa tenue militaire en feu, mais il ne réagissait pas pour autant.

Nord passa juste derrière Cyrus et renversa les deux vasques avec des coups de sabres, lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol, le feu grégeois sembla exploser et un mur de flammes vertes monta sur toute la hauteur des murs et se mit à lécher le plafond.

Jack et Cyrus se retournèrent en voyant ça mais devant l'air hébété de l'Esprit de l'Été, Jack en profita pour lui donner un énorme coup dans le dos qui l'envoya voler au loin, à quelques centimètres du feu grégeois. Connaissant le risque, Cyrus recula brusquement alors que Nord retrouvait Jack O' Lantern, le Père Noël renversa deux autres vasques et Cyrus se retrouva bloqué entre deux murs.

Nord attrapa Cupidon par le bras et se mit à le soulever et traîner en même temps vers la glace qui les mènerait à l'extérieur du repaire de Séraphina.

Ils entendirent Cyrus pousser un hurlement de rage et ce dernier envoya des flammes rouges dans tous les sens comme une onde enflammée de colère pure. L'onde était si puissante qu'elle manqua de souffler les deux acolytes pendant leurs courses et réussit à étouffer les flammes du feu grégeois qui se réduisit suffisamment pour que Cyrus puisse sauter par-dessus.

Nord continua sa course alors que Jack O' Lantern se retournait, avisant les parois et le plafond de glace au-dessus de lui. Il lança un jet de flammes intense et au moment où Cyrus allait les rattraper, la glace s'effondra sous la chaleur et bloqua l'entrée. Il entendit le rugissement étouffé de Cyrus de l'autre côté de l'éboulis mais déjà, Jack se mettait à voler pour suivre Nord qui avait pris de l'avance. L'Esprit d'Halloween ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en sentant l'excitation d'avoir gagné cette bataille et venger Willow.

Nord lança Cupidon dans le traîneau au moment où Jack y prenait place, Nord claqua les rênes de ses rennes et ils s'envolèrent rapidement vers le ciel. Ne pouvant se tenir puisque inconscient, Cupidon glissa lentement et tomba au fond du traineau sous l'œil amusé de Jack O' Lantern. Nord secoua sa boule à neige et l'envoya devant lui, ouvrant un passage qui l'emmenait à l'autre bout du monde : le Pôle Nord.

_Pôle Sud, une demi-heure plus tôt_

Kiara et Jack se faisaient face, elle avec son visage dur et son regard froid et lui avec son sourire mauvais et la lueur tout aussi glaciale au fond de ses yeux de glace.

- Jack Frost… Siffla-t-elle.

Son sourire s'étendit un peu plus et elle s'immobilisa complètement, posant automatiquement la main sur le pommeau de sa dague flamboyante.

- Je suis étonné que tu te soies remise aussi rapidement, je dois l'avouer, fit-il d'une voix mesquine.

- Et moi je suis étonnée que tu me penses si faible et que tu estimes que l'Homme de la Lune n'a pas plus de pouvoir.

- Ahh, l'Homme de la Lune, je l'avais oublié lui… Il faut dire, en trois siècles, il n'a pas des masses pensé à moi… Je suppose donc que la pleine lune t'a permise de te rétablir plus rapidement ?

- Dans le mille, grogna-t-elle.

- Oh, ne te sens pas insultée, tu as beau être l'un des toutous de l'Homme de la Lune, ce n'est pas toi que j'insulte !

- Je ne me sens pas insultée, simplement agacée de voir cette expression de satisfaction et de suprématie ridicules sur ton visage.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus, ses lèvres tremblotantes menaçant de laisser un rire éclatant sortir de sa bouche :

- Je ne connais toujours pas la raison de ta présence ici.

- Je viens obtenir ma revanche.

- Une revanche ?

Cette fois-ci, Jack Frost ne put s'empêcher d'exploser d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans la glace, le vent semblant amplifier son rire dans la totalité du Pôle Sud.

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te permettre ça, je vais plutôt m'amuser encore plus avec toi et laisser une nouvelle fois ton corps se vider de son sang quelque part pour que tes chers amis Gardiens te retrouvent !

Kiara sourit froidement et leva son menton d'un air satisfait :

- Oh, je n'aurais pas espéré de meilleure réponse que celle-là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Jack perdit son sourire, agacé de voir que ses menaces et ses airs froids n'arrivaient plus à déstabiliser Kiara, cette dernière s'en rendit compte et son sourire s'étendit un peu plus. Elle s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à ce que l'agacement du jeune homme se transforme en colère froide et qu'il attaque.

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'il bondit sur elle en lançant un jet de glace droit sur elle, elle bondit sur le côté et roula – avec difficulté vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la neige. Mais elle se stabilisa et rebondit sur ses pieds, évitant la série d'attaques glaciales de Jack qui ne cessait de lui lancer des jets.

Elle sortit sa dague et alors qu'il lui lançait une attaque, elle réussit à la stopper en la brisant avec son arme qui flamboyait de sa lumière violette habituelle. Jack s'arrêta et flotta en hauteur et la regardant de haut avec son regard bleu et perçant :

- Tu crois que ta tenue de Lara Croft va t'aider ?

Kiara lui lança un regard agacé et roula les yeux au ciel avant que Jack ne se jette sur elle, ne s'y attendant pas, elle essaya de bondir en arrière mais il réussit à l'attraper et à la balancer avec force en arrière. Elle frappa violemment la glace du passage de Jack et tomba, la tête lui tournant. Elle grimaça de douleur en réalisant qu'elle était encore fragile et que ses os le lui faisaient comprendre. Elle chercha sa dague du regard et la vit à quelques mètres d'elle, mais le seul problème était Jack qui s'approchait d'elle d'un air guilleret de l'avoir affaibli à ce point et désarmé.

Kiara se releva et bondit en avant, levant les bras au ciel utilisant son pouvoir de déplacer les objets ou les masses. Elle avait plus l'habitude avec des objets bien solides mais elle réussit à déplacer avec beaucoup de difficulté un mur de neige qui s'éleva. Jack ne s'y attendait pas et rentra dedans, déstabilisé dans son vol, il atterrit sur le sol.

Kiara en a profité pour bondir sur sa dague au moment où la neige s'écroulait tout autour de Jack qui lui lançait un regard mauvais, sûrement parce qu'elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser avec son propre élément…

- Ça, tu vas me le payer ! Siffla-t-il.

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle disparut et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna, de plus en plus en colère et il s'éleva dans les airs. Il agita son bâton avant de lancer à Kiara ce qui ressemblait à un énième jet de glace, cependant, dans la trajectoire, la glace se divisa et se transforma en pics de glace immenses. Kiara bondit en arrière alors que les pics se plantaient à ses pieds l'un après l'autre. Ils auraient pu l'empaler sans le moindre problème si elle n'avait pas été assez rapide…

Elle lança un regard estomaqué à Jack qui souriait d'un air mauvais :

- C'est nouveau, ça ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je suis plein de ressources !

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle ne bougea pas, il allait l'attraper à nouveau mais elle l'attrapa également à bras-le-corps et ils disparurent.

Ils atterrirent en pleine forêt amazonienne et Jack eut l'air tellement perdu et perturbé que Kiara en profita pour se jeter sur lui, dague en avant. Il réussit à l'éviter mais il étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant qu'elle avait réussi à le frôler, il lança un regard presque choqué à son bras qui saignait, son sweet devenant plus sombre. Déjà, l'égratignure se refermait mais il restait ahuri de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à le blesser.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle mais elle passa derrière lui et l'attrapa, disparaissant de nouveau pour qu'ils puissent se battre dans un espace plus grand.

Ils atterrirent en plein milieu du Westminster Bridge, à Londres, face à la Maison du Parlement et du fameux Big Ben. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait peu de passants mais cette fois-ci, Jack était moins perturbé et lança une attaque à Kiara qui sauta en arrière pour l'éviter. Il enchaîna les attaques que Kiara réussissait à éviter.

Il restait dans les airs à flotter, elle fut donc surprise qu'il atterrisse sur le sol et donne un petit coup de bâton sur le sol. Du givre commença à se former sur le trottoir et la route, des passants glissèrent et une voiture perdit le contrôle et alla atterrir droit sur le bord du pont, bloquant la circulation.

Kiara avait essayé d'éviter l'accident mais cela s'était déroulé bien trop vite et avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses pieds étaient pris dans la glace et elle était incapable de bouger. Elle essaya de se dégager et voulut se baisser pour donner des coups à la glace qui emprisonnaient ses pieds et l'empêchait de tout mouvement mais déjà, Jack était face à elle, la dépassant d'une tête son regard plus froid que la glace et son sourire plus mauvais que jamais…

Il prit sa dague de force dans ses mains froides et la fixa longuement :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, Kiara… Fit-il avec son petit sourire.

Elle leva son visage et le fusilla du regard. Elle sentait la panique étouffer son esprit à mesure qu'elle pensait à ce qui allait se passer : il allait lui planter sa dague de nouveau et l'abandonner, là. Elle n'était pas complètement rétablie et mettrait du temps pour ça, c'est sûr s'il la blessait de nouveau. Mais elle ne laissa pas transparaître ne serait-ce que le fantôme de sa panique sur son visage et dans son regard qu'elle gardait froids et durs :

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû être assez idiot pour te faire mordre par ce Loup… Siffla-t-elle.

Jack sembla un instant perturbé mais il se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils, levant la dague. Il amena son bras en arrière, prêt à la frapper et elle retint son souffle, son regard argent toujours planté dans celui bleu glacier de Jack :

- Je vais te ramener, Jack.. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion mais son bras ne bougea pas, il déglutit de façon à peine perceptible et de nouveau, se ressaisit, prêt à la frapper mais soudain, elle entendit un sifflement prêt de son oreille gauche et l'instant d'après, Jack reculait en arrière, laissait tomber sa dague et son bâton et lâchait un énorme cri de douleur et de rage étouffées.

Kiara vit quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui venaient de se faire couper tomber dans ses yeux alors qu'elle posait à nouveau son regard étonné sur Jack. Il se tenait l'épaule droite et elle pouvait voir le sang dans sa main et sur son sweet, il arrachait ce qui l'avait blessé et le jeta au sol. Kiara vit enfin ce qui venait de la sauver et avait blessé Jack : une flèche. Une longue flèche à la pointe acérée et teintée de sang avec un empennage aussi rouge que la pointe…

Jack grogna de douleur et ramassa son bâton en lançant un regard furieux à Kiara :

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Je.. je ne sais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant dans tous les sens, aussi surprise que lui...

Il leva son bâton, sourcils froncés avec une moue de douleur et se retourna dans tous les sens pour voir qui avait pu lancer cette flèche mais personne sur le pont ne se souciait des deux immortels – tous les mortels étaient occupés avec l'accident de voiture.

Soudain, un autre trait brun passa à la droite de Kiara et aurait transpercé le cœur de Jack si ce dernier n'avait pas été assez rapide pour bondir en hauteur et glacer la flèche au sol.

Kiara avait la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise, ne sachant pas du tout d'où venaient ces flèches et pourquoi elles étaient lancées. Une chose était sûre, un immortel était derrière tout ça mais il restait hors de vue et Kiara ne savait pas du tout de qui cela pouvait être. À part Cupidon, elle n'en connaissait aucun qui lançait des flèches surtout que celles qui venaient de la sauver n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de l'Esprit de l'Amour – qui, aux dernières nouvelles, toujours prisonnier de Séraphina et puis, non seulement il se serait montré mais en plus, il n'aurait jamais osé blesser Jack malgré ses dernières actions…

Elle se retourna, angoissée et bloquée par la glace de Jack qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Cet immortel pouvait très bien l'attaquer également, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il était là pour l'aider _elle_…

À part le rugissement de la Tamise sous le pont et le tumulte de l'accident, rien ne pouvait être entendu autour des deux immortels qui semblaient aussi stressés l'un que l'autre…

Soudain, un autre sifflement mais cette fois-ci, la flèche atterrit entre les deux pieds de Kiara, brisant la glace qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle bondit avec un sourire soulagé, attrapa sa dague et se débarrassa de la glace qui était encore sur ses pieds.

Mais en la voyant libre, Jack se tourna vers elle et essaya de l'attaquer en lançant un jet de glace droit sur elle. Elle l'évita en se penchant sur le côté mais il enchaîna, elle bondit vers le rebord du pont mais se retrouva acculée alors que soudain, Jack étouffa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il arracha une autre flèche qui avait frappé sa jambe et il la lança sur le côté, lançant un regard fou de rage à Kiara.

Toujours au sol, il essaya de l'attaquer avec un autre jet glacé mais elle bondit en hauteur et réussit à atterrir sur le muret de pierre. Elle se positionna face à lui alors qu'il se releva doucement et en grimaçant mais soudain, elle vit dans le ciel les aurores boréales qui indiquait que Nord et le navet étaient rentrés au Pôle Nord avec Cupidon.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors que Jack suivait son regard et se retrouvait avec la bouche grande ouverte :

- Ils ont réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

Jack vira de nouveau son regard de glace vers elle et il sembla fumer de rage et colère :

- Tu m'as piégé ! Rugit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air victorieux et le regarda de haut :

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes !

Elle écarta ses bras en position de croix et se laissa lentement tomber en arrière. Jack bondit vers elle mais lorsqu'il regarda vers la Tamise, elle avait disparu et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle était tombée dans l'eau.

Il fit une moue agacée et tapa du poing le muret de pierre mais à ce moment-là, une flèche se planta à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il agrandit légèrement les yeux, sachant que le mystérieux archer n'était pas du genre à rater sa cible. Cette flèche était un avertissement et une invitation à partir sur le champ.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et s'envola rapidement, bien qu'affaibli par ses blessures.

_Kansas, États-Unis_

La Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable levèrent leurs regards vers le ciel traversé de mille couleurs flamboyantes :

- L'aurore boréale ! S'exclama Fée en s'envolant sur place. Ils ont réussi !

Sab acquiesça avec un sourire et ils lancèrent un regard à Euranie, l'Esprit de l'Automne qui était encore endormie.

Ils partirent en s'envolant droit vers le Pôle Nord.

_Rome, Italie _

Malgré les nuages sombres et la brume plus qu'envahissantes, une soudaine lumière qu'il crut être un bout de ciel bleu ou de soleil fit lever les yeux de Bunny, le Lapin de Pâques et un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses babines en voyant non plus un bout bleu mais multicolore qui passait derrière les nuages.

Il tapa le sol avec sa patte et disparut dans son tunnel, laissant derrière lui une fleur rose.

_Paris, France_

Willow se remettait doucement de ses blessures, assise sur un banc sur un bout de la place du Louvre, elle observait les passants qui s'agglutinaient autour des barrières de protection alors que les pompiers et policiers s'efforçaient de nettoyer les dégâts causés par le combat entre Willow et Cyrus. Les bouts de verre étaient partout et au grand damne de l'Esprit des Feux-Follets, il y avait eu des blessés…

Soudain, elle vit dans le ciel les couleurs familières et magnifiques des aurores boréales et elle se releva en souriant malgré la douleur qui traversa ses côtés. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé et fit apparaître une porte de flammes bleues qu'elle traversa.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Fée et Sab furent les derniers à arriver vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de transport instantané. Ils retrouvèrent les autres immortels. Kiara s'occupait de Willow qui était assise et semblait blessée, Bunny avait les pattes croisés et semblait trempé, il se réchauffait près du feu de bois alors que Nord observait tous les immortels arriver les uns après les autres, quant à Jack O' Lantern, il flottait d'un air satisfait, mains derrière la nuque et couché dans les airs…

- Nord ! Tout le monde va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Fée d'un air inquiet.

Nord sourit en acquiesçant :

- Willow est un peu blessé mais est déjà sur la voie de la guérison mais tout s'est bien passé.

- Et Cupidon ? Demanda Kiara en approchant.

- Il est inconscient et est dans une chambre, les yétis soigneurs sont en train de s'occuper de lui. Nous irons le voir dès qu'ils ont fini.

- Faut dire aussi qu'il s'est pris quelques coups sur la tête quand on l'a récupéré ! Rigola Jack O' Lantern.

Kiara le fusilla du regard puis tout le monde raconta son combat, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celui de Nord et Jack contre Cyrus, Willow sembla tomber sur elle-même, se sentant coupable :

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, si j'avais réussi à l'arrêter ou le ralentir, il ne se serait pas attaqué à vous…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, j'ai failli y passer de nouveau, moi aussi ! Fit Kiara avec un sourire rassurant.

Un silence s'imposa, brisé par Fée qui osa poser à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait à voix basse :

- Et.. et Jack ? Fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le visage de Kiara s'assombrit et elle raconta son combat, tentant de contrôler au maximum le tremblement de sa voix et de ses mains.

- Qui était cet archer ? Demanda Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

Kiara haussa les épaules :

- Aucune idée, on ne l'a pas aperçu une seule fois… En tout cas, sans lui, je ne serais pas là mais en train de couler au fond de la Tamise…

- L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien et que Cupidon est de retour au bercail, fit Nord en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

Elle eut un sourire hésitant au moment où des yétis habillés de blouses blanches avec des stéthoscopes autour de leurs cous… Ils baragouinèrent quelque chose à Nord qui acquiesça avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres :

- Cupidon est toujours inconscient mais on peut aller le voir !

Ils y allèrent sans plus attendre et heureusement pour eux, la chambre dans laquelle il avait été installé était assez grande pour tous les accueillir, Kiara alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et observa le visage endormi et torturé de son ami :

- Mon pauvre Cupy, si seulement on avait compris plus tôt où tu étais, on aurait pu t'aider…

Elle se tourna vers les autres et ils restèrent tous silencieux un long moment avant que Kiara ne continue :

- Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui…

- Peut-être qu'un baiser me réveillerait complètement ? Bafouilla une voix faible.

Ils se tournèrent d'un air surpris vers Cupidon qui avait un œil à moitié ouvert, l'air brumeux et qui gémissait d'une voix presque trop aigue pour un garçon :

- Cupy ! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Kiara.

- Et mes oreilles sont douloureuses… Maugréa-t-il.

Elle sourit et tapota sa tête doucement, il y eut un petit silence mais Cupidon ouvrit son deuxième œil et fixa Kiara :

- Et alors ce baiser ? Je l'attends, moi !

Elle cligna des yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, suivie rapidement par les autres.

* * *

_Alors ? Cupy et son humeur sont de retour et tout le monde va bien - sauf Jack mais bon, à son tour d'être blessé..._

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais en mettant le feu grégeois je voulais le rendre un peu spécial donc, il peut blesser tous les immortels ! :3_

_Et vous avez aperçu l'un des nouveaux personnages, qui est ce mystérieux archer ? Un indice : vous le connaissez tous et toutes ! Les paris sont ouverts, j'attends vos idées sur l'identité de l'archer ! :D_

_Je ferais le prochain chapitre pour mercredi, donc j'attends vos reviews ! ;)_


	17. Début de Campagne

_Je sais, j'ai un terrible retard IMPARDONNABLE mais bon, il arrive quand même plus rapidement que d'habitude, non ? Surtout qu'avec ce chapitre, j'ai radicalement changé (depuis deux heures) ce que je planifias pour le reste de l'histoire qui va prendre une tournure et une envergure ÉNORMES ! :D_

_Et je vous ai préparé une surprise : un nouveau personnage fait son apparition ! :P_

_**Eya Silvers** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la bataille, mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action avant le chapitre 19, je pense ! ;) Honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à Merida ! x) J'avais imaginé les propositions d'immortels pour l'archer mais alors, Merida, elle ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! XD_

_**Une Fan** : Tu tremblais ? J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit possible ! " Et t'es pas la seule à vouloir s'occuper de Jack, surtout que pour soigner son épaule, faudra enlever son sweat .. *_* (Dire qu'il y a sûrement des enfants qui lisent, j'ai honte... T.T) Bon, on ne voit pas Cupy dans ce chapitre, mais il se repose et tu auras des tas de moments Blue Lantern ! :D_

_**Final Day Dreamer** : Jack ne va quasiment pas changer de comportement pendant encore au moins .. une dizaine de chapitres ? :P Et tu vas me prendre pour une inculte mais .. c'est qui Green Arrow ? ^^"_

_**Nawell** : Je suis sûre que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! :D Bah, Blue Lantern, quoi ! :P Faut bien que je fasse quelques clins d'oeil ! ;) Pour son combat, elle a été forte mais elle en garde des traces comme tu vas le voir dans le chapitre qui suit ! ;) Comment Jack reviendra à lui, je ne sais même pas moi-même ! " Mais sa réaction sera assez catastrophique (surtout que je vais faire en sorte que Jack OL en rajoute une couche .. :P) Pitch comme archer ? J'avais pas pensé à lui mais ça peut pas être lui, déjà parce que ses flèches sont faites de sable noir et ensuite, parce qu'il est toujours coincé dans son antre... Mais c'était une bonne idée ! ;)_

_**Cocoola** : Y'a un archer qui a lancé une flèche dans une pomme sur la tête de son fils ? O.o Mais sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! :D Prend ton temps pour Epic, c'est par urgent mais j'ai hate d'avoir ton avis ! ;)_

_**Forest Guardian** : Link est archer ? Je connais rien du tout en jeux vidéos .. O.o Et encore une fois, je n'avais pas pensé à Merida ! ;)_

_**Weiss** : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un aurait songé à Pitch mais alors, que deux personnes le proposent, je suis scotchée ! XD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! :D_

_**Abby** : Comme quoi, tu avais raison pour Blue Lantern ! ;) Tu sais quoi ? J'attendais que quelqu'un allait me dire Hawkeye ! XD Mais on ne connaitre son identité que plus tard..._

_**Lucile** : Troisième proposition de Merida, je commence à penser que je devrais l'intégrer ! :P_

_**Jaseur** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les deux derniers chapitres ! :P Et ne t'en fais pas, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne colo ! ;) Si tu lis Epic, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! :D Bah, pour Jack qui a d'autres pouvoirs, j'ai réalisé que dans le film, il fait quasiment toujours la même chose donc j'ai pensé qu'étant un méchant, il devrait essayer des pouvoirs plus .. machiavéliques ... :3_

_**The Zia** : Bah, en même temps, c'est Kiara ! :P Cupidon a eu trois lignes au précédent chapitre et il est tellement adoré que tout le monde a mis autant sur lui dans ses reviews ! :P Quand au bisous, mystère et boule de gomme pour savoir si elle l'a oui ou non embrassé ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XVII : Début de Campagne

_Repaire de Séraphina_

La déesse attrapa une vasque et la lança à travers la grande salle dans lequel son trône d'or noire se trouvait, le feu grégeois sembla exploser contre le mur de la grotte et les flammes léchèrent rapidement le plafond. Elle poussa un hurlement terrible et les Quatre crurent qu'elle allait s'arracher les cheveux – ou arracher le cœur de l'un d'entre eux mais elle commença à tourner en rond d'un pas nerveux et colérique.

Ils étaient agenouillés dans un coin de la salle, lançant de temps en temps des regards nerveux à leur Maîtresse qui ne les remarquait même plus tant elle était en colère :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Hurla-t-elle une énième fois. Ces _Gardiens_ pathétiques ont réussi à s'introduire ici et à récupérer Cupidon !

Cyrus n'osa remarqua que seuls un Gardien et un de leurs alliés étaient entrés mais déjà, elle continuait de fulminer :

- Ils vous ont attaqués séparément et vous ont tous eus comme des débutants !

Elle se tourna vers eux, ses yeux verts exorbités et froids, si elle pouvait les détruire juste en les regardant, ils ne seraient plus là depuis longtemps :

- Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité si vous vous faites battre aussi facilement !

Elle fit tomber une nouvelle vasque qui atterrit à quelques centimètres de Daphné, cette dernière sursauta et Cyrus la tira en arrière pour ne pas que le feu grégeois ne la brûle. L'Esprit de l'Été lança un regard mauvais à sa Maîtresse et se redressa pour lui faire face :

- Tu oublies que Jack et moi avons réussi à leur tenir tête, je suis même revenu ici !

- À quoi bon que tu reviennes ici si tu es incapable de les arrêter !

Cyrus ouvrit la bouche mais elle le gifla au visage si violemment que le jeune homme, malgré toute sa force physique, tomba au sol. À court de souffle, il respira difficilement et vit sur le sol une goutte de sang tomber. Il réalisa que Dame Nature avait sorti ses griffes pour le gifler, ses longs ongles l'avaient griffé au visage… Mais déjà, les griffures se guérissaient d'elles-mêmes.

Soudain, elle avança vers lui et l'attrapa au niveau du col et le souleva et malgré son apparence frêle, elle réussit à le soulever de terre de plusieurs centimètres. En train d'étouffer et sans sol pour être stable, Cyrus commença à remuer les pieds dans le vide et attrapa les poignets de Séraphina mais cette dernière l'approcha de son visage, son regard plus perçant qu'une lame de glace :

- Tu n'es pas un Esprit de l'Homme de la Lune comme Jack Frost, tu es _ma_ création ! Je ne te laisserais pas me parler sur ce ton ! Je t'ai ramené à la vie, je peux aussi bien te la reprendre ! Ou qui sait, te renvoyer à ton siècle des Lumières françaises que tu chéris tant ? Siffla-t-elle.

Malgré qu'il venait de recevoir des menaces, Cyrus et son tempérament de feu réussirent à tenir tête à Séraphina, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et dit doucement d'une voix étranglée :

- Avec tout le respect que je dois à ma créatrice, tu n'es ni la Mort, ni ce vieux cinglé qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que regarder ses souvenirs défiler sur un fond de tic-tac…

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée puisque Séraphina était sur le point de lui arracher la gorge mais elle put sentir la colère froide dans le ton de sa voix.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent encore plus si c'était possible, la tension était plus que palpable dans la Salle froide mais au moment où elle allait mettre ses menaces à exécution contre Cyrus, Jack se leva et fit un pas en avant, serrant fermement son bâton dans sa main :

- Laisse-le, tu as besoin de nous Quatre pour récupérer ta puissance, ce qui n'est pas encore fait, siffla-t-il, de plus, nous avons un autre ennemi dont nous devons nous charger.

Il jeta la flèche à l'empennage rouge au sol. Séraphina lança un regard froid à Jack, puis à la flèche et sans un regard pour Cyrus le laissa au sol où il essaya de retrouver sa respiration…

Elle fixa la flèche puis releva ses yeux verts vers l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui restait imperturbable :

- Tu n'avais qu'à t'en occuper quand tu en avais l'occasion.

- Je n'ai pas pu, je devais déjà m'occuper de Kiara et-

- Mais une fois Kiara partie, tu as préféré t'enfuir comme un chien lâche ! LA QUEUE ENTRE LES JAMBES ! Hurla-t-elle.

Jack la fusilla du regard et serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent encore plus si c'était possible, il se força à respirer et à se calmer :

- Je ne l'ai pas aperçu une seule fois et je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je vais le trouver et tu auras une pièce bien plus intéressante que Cupidon à torturer…

Elle le fixa longuement puis secoua la tête :

- Non, débrouille-toi pour te débarrasser de Kiara. Et cette fois-ci, que ce soit fait efficacement, je ne veux pas la voir de retour d'ici deux semaines à nouveau et chambouler tous mes plans !

Jack fronça les sourcils et se tendit :

- Mais je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper d'elle à nouveau ! S'exclama-t-il.

Séraphina tourna lentement son visage vers lui et haussa des sourcils, ce petit geste suffisait à inquiéter les trois autres Esprits des Saisons :

- Je veux me venger de cet archer, reprit Jack pour se justifier.

- Tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerais de faire, siffla-t-elle.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa :

- Débarrasse-toi de Kiara et je t'autoriserais à chasser ton archer, fit-elle. Réserve-leur le sort que tu veux mais je ne veux plus de Kiara dans mes pattes !

Jack la fixa longuement et sans un mot ou exprimer le moindre sentiment, il partit en s'envolant.

Séraphina le regarda s'éloigner avec une moue dégoûtée puis se tourna vers les trois autres qui ne savaient s'ils devaient la regarder avec autant de force que Jack l'avait fait ou s'ils devaient se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes :

- Allez exécuter vos tâches, ordonna-t-elle froidement, j'ai besoin de plus de puissance si je veux passer à la prochaine étape de mon plan !

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

L'effervescence de l'atelier du Père Noël régnait comme d'habitude : les yétis travaillaient d'arrache-pied, ignorant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les lutins qui ne cessaient de venir les embêter ou détruire ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait avec leurs explosions et expériences… Mais dans le bureau du maître des lieux, plutôt qu'une effervescence, c'était une véritable tension qui régnait :

- Je dis qu'il faut attaquer tant qu'on a l'avantage et l'effet de surprise ! S'exclama Bunny en secouant son boomerang sous le nez de Nord qui secoua la tête.

- Nous n'avons _ni_ l'avantage, _ni_ l'effet de surprise ! Répliqua le russe.

- Nord a raison, commença Fée, nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux mais les Quatre restent plus puissants que nous.

- Et ils savent que nous connaissons l'emplacement de leur repaire et savons comment y accéder, ajouta Willow.

- On fait quoi, alors ? S'écria Bunny. On reste là, bras croisés, en attendant qu'ils viennent nous détruire tous ou détruisent le monde avant ?!

- Y'a qu'à voter, soupira Jack O' Lantern.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il les regarda d'un air surpris :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es capable d'avoir des idées dans ton cerveau en décomposition ? Hésita Willow, complètement estomaquée.

- Je suis fatigué de vous entendre vous disputer alors que vous tournez en rond comme des chiots qui essaient d'attraper leurs queues… Soupira Jack.

- C'est bon à savoir que le navet est capable de réfléchir lorsqu'il est fatigué, remarqua Bunny.

- Vous avez de la chance que je passe outre le « cerveau en décomposition » et « navet » aujourd'hui, grogna Jack.

- Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! S'exclama Bunny en croisant les bras.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Willow se leva brusquement, levant les bras pour faire taire tout le monde :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais.. faisons ce qu'a dit le na.. je veux dire, Jack. Votons.

Elle regarda tout le monde qui acquiescèrent sans rien ajouter :

- Qui est pour attaquer Séraphina et les Quatre au plus vite ? Fit-elle.

Seuls Bunny et Jack levèrent la main, ce dernier se fit foudroyé du regard par Will qui n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qui avait eu la « bonne » idée de voter était en train de proposer qu'ils aillent se battre. Il comprit l'accusation qu'elle lui lançait avec ce regard et haussa les épaules :

- Quoi ? Je suis fatigué d'attendre que l'action vienne…

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas fatigué ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu veux pas que je réponde, fit-il avec un rire entendu.

Elle le foudroya du regard mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Bunny les interrompit :

- Bon, puisqu'on ne les attaque pas, que fait-on ?

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit mais le silence angoissant fut brisé par Kiara qui était toujours dans sa tenue de combat. Elle avança vers eux alors qu'elle était restée au fond de la pièce sans dire un mot, l'air absent. Elle avait les bras croisés mais levait la tête, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion particulière et son regard aussi dur et froid que de la pierre :

- On s'en tient au plan initial : récupérer un maximum d'alliés, dit-elle.

- Personne ne veut se mêler de ce conflit, remarqua Willow.

Kiara la regarda puis fronça les sourcils :

- Il le faut ! Ce conflit ne concerne pas seulement les enfants ou la nature, ça concerne le monde entier ! Le monde des humains comme celui des immortels ! Séraphina veut détruire le monde ! Une fois détruit, les immortels n'auront plus aucune raison d'exister.

Elle marqua une pause et les regarda tous :

- Et nous disparaîtrons… Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Tu as raison, si seulement ils pouvaient t'entendre ce serait-

Willow cessa tout mouvement alors que Jack se redressait brusquement et bondissait au milieu de la salle, lui coupant la parole :

- C'est ça ! C'est la solution ! Si les immortels l'entendaient, ils comprendraient le danger et nous rejoindraient ! Ce qu'il faudrait c'est qu'on réunisse un maximum d'immortels, connus ou non ici et qu'ils écoutent ce que Kiara a à dire !

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée et le fixa, les yeux exorbités… Au bout de quelques secondes, Nord fit un pas un pas en avant tout en caressant sa barbe d'un air absent :

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Deux bonnes idées en une journée venant du navet, vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter d'une catastrophe imminente ? Ironisa Bunny.

Fée le fusilla du regard alors que Willow fixait encore Jack toujours d'un air aussi estomaquée :

- Qui es-tu ? Tu ne peux pas être Jack O' Lantern… Tu es son double maléfique ?

- Encore plus maléfique que l'original, tu veux dire ? Ironisa Kiara.

Il roula les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur :

- Désolé de tous vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas dupé le diable pour rien, je suis l'un des plus malin, intelligent, séduisant, charismatique-

- Et il est de retour… Maugréa Will. Je me disais bien aussi que ça ne pouvait pas durer !

Kiara esquissa un petit sourire et s'avança d'un pas :

- Willow, Sab, vous êtes ceux qui connaissent le plus d'immortels. Il faut que l'on ait un maximum de personnes qui viennent ici, fit-elle.

Kiara pivota les talons pour sortir mais elle fut coupée dans son élan :

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Fée.

La jeune fille se retourna avec un sourire :

- J'ai quelqu'un à trouver et je vais trouver une solution au problème des Quatre.

- Quel problème ? Hésita Jack.

- Pour les faire revenir parmi nous, je veux mon Jack à nouveau… Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ouais, euh, Jack peut rester loin, je suis là, si tu as besoin et, commença-t-il.

- Jack, tais-toi, l'interrompit Willow d'un air agacé.

- Avoue, Willow que tu es jalouse… Fit-il avec un sourire.

- Yerrk, non ! J'ai juste mal pour Kiara de se faire draguer par un cadavre comme toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par Kiara qui se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire :

- Droit dans ta fierté, Jack, lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Willow.

Kiara partit et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle alla directement vers son lit où elle attrapa sa dague flamboyante et la mit dans son pommeau qu'elle décida d'accrocher sur le côté de sa cuisse plutôt qu'à la hanche car ça la dérangeait en marchant et courant.

Elle allait repartir directement quand quelque chose attira son regard, elle tourna la tête et vit la rose gelée que Jack lui avait offerte quelques temps plus tôt…

Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et la prit dans ses mains, lançant un regard vers le paysage enneigé du Pôle Nord, mais elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs… Elle se souvenait des jardins d'Hampton Court où elle avait retrouvé Jack après l'une de leurs énièmes disputes…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à cette époque-là, qui n'était pas si loin que ça, elle était persuadée que rien ne pourrait les séparer et que leurs disputes étaient toujours justifiées – surtout pour elle… Mais maintenant qu'elle avait perdu Jack et qu'elle avait goûté à la vie d'immortelle sans lui, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il soit là, près d'elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien… Elle voulait qu'il lui promette qu'il n'y aurait plus de dispute idiote et uniquement des moments passés ensemble…

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant que les larmes ruisselaient à présent et elle écouta le son familier du vent qui soufflait et de la neige qui frappait les fenêtres…

Mais ce qu'elle voulait ne pouvait qu'être éphémère car Jack n'était plus là avec elle, il était sous l'emprise de Séraphina et elle l'avait perdu… Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ces choses-là, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ou la prendre dans ses bras, ni même la rassurer…

Elle serra la rose dans ses mains et malgré la douleur des épines qui rentraient dans sa peau et la sensation du sang qui coulait le long de ses paumes et tombait en gouttelettes sur la moquette, elle ne faisait pas attention à cette douleur-là… Elle était bien trop faible par rapport à celle de son cœur qui la faisait plus souffrir depuis des semaines…

Son cœur la serrait, lui faisait mal, était lourd… Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer un peu plus chaque jour sous la douleur de l'absence de Jack…

Elle vit son visage si beau et si souriant, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses paupières mais elle eut l'impression de voir l'image se briser comme un miroir et les bouts de verre qui se mirent à pleuvoir reflétant tous la même chose : le regard froid, distant et méconnaissable de celui qu'était à présent Jack Frost…

« _Mon Amour pour toi ne disparaîtra jamais : comme cette rose. Cette glace ne fondra jamais, même en plein désert. Elle est tout mon Amour pour toi : rouge, profond, vrai et inébranlable…_ » lui avait-il dit le jour où il lui avait offerte cette rose qui reposait, toujours intacte dans ses mains tremblantes.

Elle aurait pu se briser, comme le miroir de son souvenir, mais elle rouvrit lentement les paupières malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient. Son regard était toujours aussi brisé mais elle se tourna et reposa la rose sur sa table de nuit, son enveloppe de glace la préservant éternellement, étincelant et brillant comme la neige immaculée ou la glace pure…

Elle regarda les gouttes de sang sur la moquette puis observa ses mains qui n'avaient déjà plus la moindre trace de ses blessures.

L'Amour de Jack était comme cette rose : « _rouge, profond, vrai et inébranlable_ ». L'Amour de Jack, comme cette rose ne disparaîtraient jamais…

Elle releva le regard vers la neige qui semblait s'être calmée et elle se promit qu'elle ramènerait Jack parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant qu'avant malgré tout ce que pourra tenter Séraphina. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à leur Amour…

Elle fit demi-tour et aller sortir de sa chambre quand elle percuta le bord du bout de son lit et qu'un livre épais tomba. Elle fronça les sourcils et observa la couverture, elle se souvient vaguement, avant d'avoir été blessée par Jack en Islande, l'avoir pris pour étudier Séraphina.

Elle s'accroupit et le prit, en le retournant, elle vit sur quel immortel le livre s'était ouvert.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle réalisa que cela devait être un signe de l'Homme de la Lune car la silhouette qui se trouvait sur la page pourrait sans doute régler toute cette histoire en un claquement de doigt.

Elle lut rapidement ce qui était indiqué et sourit en réalisant que l'emplacement de son antre était indiqué. Elle posa le livre ouvert sur son lit et disparut instantanément.

_La Grande Muraille, Chine_

Kiara apparut au pied de l'un des plus célèbres monuments au monde : la Grande Muraille. Bien sûr, elle faisait des milliers de kilomètres de long mais Kiara savait exactement où arriver puisque le lieu exact avait été indiqué dans le livre. Elle était venue une ou deux fois sur la Grande Muraille mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les murs étaient hauts et imposants…

Cependant, elle ne perdit pas de temps dans la contemplation et fit un pas un avant, posa une main sur l'une des briques sur laquelle se trouvait deux idéogrammes chinois dont elle connaissait la signification, puis, elle appuya sur la brique.

Elle entendit un déclic et à ses pieds, elle vit quelque chose briller. Elle se pencha et balaya de sa main les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol puis, elle aperçut ce qui avait attiré son attention, une grande poignée qui ouvrait une trappe. Elle l'attrapa et souleva l'entrée qui était apparue au moment où elle avait appuyé sur la brique.

Elle vit des escaliers qui descendaient droit vers l'obscurité et se glissa dans l'antre avant de refermer la trappe. Elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir allumé un feu avant d'y entrer quand des torches sur les murs s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, la guidant plus bas dans les entrailles de la terre…

Elle suivit les flammes rougeoyantes et au bout d'un moment, elle arriva devant une grande porte de bronze décoré de façon très asiatique et avec des idéogrammes par-ci, par-là, elle en reconnut quelques-uns mais avant d'avoir le temps de plus examiner cette grande porte, elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

Kiara se permit d'entrer, considérant l'ouverture de la porte comme une invitation et elle arriva dans une grande salle aux plafonds si hauts qu'elle se faisait mal au cou pour les voir. La salle était plutôt simple mais tout était en or ou bronze. Elle avança, tournant la tête dans tous les sens et constata qu'il y avait des centaines de bassins de toutes tailles et formes. Elle se serait attendue à voir de l'eau ou un quelconque liquide mais à la place, ils étaient remplis de sable, aussi doré que celui de Sab… Le sable bougeait comme s'il s'agissait de vague et devant chaque bassin, elle croyait voir des images se former mais les flashs étaient si rapides qu'elle ne pouvait les voir…

Elle s'agenouilla devant l'un d'eux et approcha sa main du sable, une lumière dorée rayonna entre ses doigts et les grains délicats et ils se mirent à bouger pour former une nouvelle image. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci resta suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle voit exactement de quoi il s'agissait…

Elle vit le visage de Jack qui se retournait vers elle, il lui souriait et ses yeux bleus étaient étincelants de beauté, de pureté et de tendresse, elle crut même entendre son rire dans sa tête mais soudain, une voix la sortit de sa rêverie :

- Attachée au passé ?

Elle se releva brusquement en se retournant et fixa la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était un homme, grand et mince. Il portait un pantalon et des chaussures noires impeccablement cirées et une longue robe noire avec un col très droit, pas le moindre grain de sable sur sa tenue parfaite – ce qui était étonnant vu la quantité de sable dans la pièce. Ses longues manches larges avaient un revers blancs et l'homme avait un visage très calme. Il était typé chinois, des yeux très effilés mais un regard vif et des yeux sages. Le haut de son crâne était rasé mais il avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses tout aussi bien coiffés que sa robe était propre. Il avait de longues moustaches et une longue barbichette tout aussi noires que sa robe et ses cheveux, comme étaient représentés les vieux sages chinois. Ses mains se trouvaient dans ses grandes manches, ce qui ajoutait à l'aura de sagesse qui émanait de l'immortel…

Elle se redressa et il s'approcha, ses pas résonnant dans l'immensité de la salle d'or et de bronze. Kiara lui rendit son regard, osant le regarder droit dans les yeux tout en sachant à quel point cela pourrait être dangereux :

- Le Gardien du Temps, fit-elle.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et tourna autour d'elle d'un air curieux :

- Kiara, la Gardienne de l'Innocence. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et j'avais hâte que tu viennes à moi…

- Vous saviez que je viendrais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Mais voyons, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis le Gardien du Temps. Je sais tout du passé, du présent et du futur.

- Dans ce cas, inutile que je vous explique les raisons qui me poussent à venir vous voir ?

Le Gardien du Temps l'observa longuement puis détourna le visage, regardant l'un des bassins de sables dont les images clignotaient trop vite pour être vues :

- Je pourrais être d'accord avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Kiara fit une moue et s'approcha de lui :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et-

- Mais non, tu as tout le temps que tu souhaites, la coupa-t-il.

- Non, je dois vite-

- Se dépêcher ne résoudra rien à tes problèmes. Tu dois savoir te poser et réfléchir calmement en prenant le temps qu'il faut. Tout comme tu prendras le temps qu'il faut pour me convaincre de t'aider si tu comptes vraiment sur mon aide…

Elle poussa un soupir vaincu avant de se redresser vers lui :

- Qui suis-je pour parler du temps qui s'écoule au Gardien du Temps ?

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans le regard du vieux sage et il inclina la tête en un signe de respect, sans doute amusé par sa blague…

- Tu peux m'appeler Shí, si tu le souhaites, fit-il.

- « Shí » ? Le temps en chinois, non ? Fit-elle avec une certaine hésitation.

- Pas très originales, je l'admets. Des connaissances de chinois ?

- Très vagues, malheureusement.

- J'admire ceux qui sont capable d'apprendre cette langue si belle et difficile.

- Dans ce cas vous devez admirer une grande partie de la population mondiale, ironisa-t-elle en pensant à la population chinoise plutôt nombreuse.

Shí sortit sa main droite de sa manche et désigna la grande salle qui semblait infinie et il leva le visage de fierté, il semblait si humble et si sage dans sa tenue que Kiara peinait à ne pas s'agenouiller devant lui :

- Sais-tu où nous nous trouvons ?

- Pas encore mais je pense que je le saurais dans un futur très proche.

- Nous sommes dans la Salle du Temps. Le Sable du Temps s'écoule indéfiniment et ici sont réunis tous les souvenirs de l'Humanité au fil de Temps qui s'écoule…

- Impressionnant, souffla-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour voir tout autour d'elle.

- J'apprécie ton admiration pour mon travail, mais cela ne m'indique pas ce que tu souhaites de moi.

Redevenant sérieuse, Kiara se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard argenté dans celui d'un noir d'encre du vieux sage :

- Séraphina est de retour et essaie de détruire le monde. Les Gardiens et quelques-uns de nos alliés essayons de l'arrêter.

Elle serra les poings en continuant :

- Séraphina.. n'a pu revenir uniquement grâce aux quatre Esprits des Saisons, elle les a.. ensorcelés, possédés et ils sont ses pantins…

Elle déglutit en arrivant à la partie la plus difficile pour elle :

- Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver.. est également sous ses ordres… Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Jack Frost, ton petit ami ? Fit Shí.

- Non, l'homme que j'aime, corrigea-t-elle le regard rempli de douleur et de fierté mélangés.

Il l'observa longuement et elle fut incapable de deviner ce qu'il pensait derrière ce regard noir mais elle continua, luttant contre la sècheresse de sa bouche :

- On doit trouver un moyen de ramener Jack à lui-même mais.. j'espérais que vous pourriez nous aider.

- Mes pouvoirs se cantonnent à contrôler le Temps, non pas soigner les immortels des possessions.

- Justement, j'espérais que.. que vous me laisseriez revenir en arrière pour.. pour pouvoir parler à Jack et le convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Séraphina, de se préparer à ce qu'elle s'attaque à lui et qu'il ne tombe pas dans ses filets…

Shí passa autour d'elle, lançant des regards aux bassins comme pour les surveiller. Au bout de longues minutes, Kiara crut que l'âge avait fini par le rendre cinglé et qu'il avait oublié ce qu'elle avait raconté et qu'il observait ses bassins de sable mais au moment où elle allait parler, il se tourna vers elle :

- Très chère Kiara, je ne peux rien faire pour toi si utiliser les Sables du Temps est ta requête.

Le regard de la jeune fille sembla flancher mais elle se ressaisit au dernier moment :

- Qu.. quoi ? Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

- Je suis le Gardien du Temps. Mon devoir est de faire en sorte que les Sables du Temps ne soient pas utilisés par qui que ce soit, le Temps doit faire son œuvre de lui-même, il doit se passer ce qu'il doit se passer. Je ne peux changer ce qui est déjà advenu ou ce qui adviendra, je ne peux que faire en sorte que des êtres malveillants n'utilisent ce pouvoir pour leurs propres fins – ce que tu me demandes de faire, très chère…

Kiara lança un regard dévasté au bassin où elle avait posé ses doigts et où était apparu le visage de Jack souriant, quelques minutes plus tôt. L'image avait été balayée par les grains de sable lorsqu'ils avaient changé et qu'elle s'était tournée vers Shí mais elle gardait dans sa tête ce beau visage…

- Cependant, commença Shí d'une voix ferme, demande mon aide et je serai capable de te fournir ce que je sais faire de mieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre :

- Gardien du Temps qui s'écoule, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Kiara.

- En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix méfiante.

- Je connais le passé, le présent et le futur de tous les âges et de toutes les places. Je suis sans doute l'Homme le plus avisé qui puisse exister. Je peux te conseiller, te montrer, te guider, si tu le souhaites…

Elle le regarda longuement puis après une hésitation, finit par acquiescer ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'obtenir l'aide de la personne dont elle voulait de l'aide...

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D_

_J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée si le Gardien du Temps n'était pas typé européen comme la quasi totalité des autres personnages... Et pour le "Gardien du Temps" je me suis inspirée de la figure de Father Time ou Cronos mais je ne voulais pas l'appeler Cronos et "Père Temps" ça le faisait pas trop, jusqu'à ce que je vois "Time Keeper" et du coup, j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça ! :P_

_Pour expliquer le titre du chapitre "Début de Campagne" c'est pour la partie où les Gardiens vont chercher un maximum d'immortels pour les liguer contre Séraphina et cette partie-là, est la partie dont j'ai décidé en écrivant le chapitre, entraînant une tournure différente ! :D En y repensant, je suis un peu beaucoup dans le caca vu que j'ai pas des masses d'idées d'immortels en plus de mon Gardien du Temps, de l'archer et d'une troisième personnalité que je garde secrète pur l'instant... Je vais devoir faire des recherches à fond ! Mais si vous avez des idées et avez envie de les partager avec moi, je serais honorée de pouvoir vous faire des clins d'oeil à un moment ou un autre de la fic - vu que c'est ma dernière des 5 Légendes, considérez ça comme une façon de vous remercier ! :3_

_ Le prochain chapitre arrive dimanche soir/lundi et je peux vous dire que le titre est "Déclaration de Guerre" ! :D_

_J'attends vos reviews ! ;)_


	18. Déclarations de Guerre

_Chapitre à l'heure, j'aurais pu le poster hier mais je voulais attendre encore un peu... J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai vraiment apprécié d'écrire ce chapitre centré sur Séraphina ! :D_

_**Abby** : Toi aussi, il t'a fait peur ? x) En faites, quand j'ai vu qu'il avait des idées, je me suis dit que c'était surprenant qu'il en est autant en un si petit laps de temps alors j'ai rajouté les quelques interactions avec Willow. :) Tu verras bien ce que le Gardien du Temps montre à Kiara, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attends ! ;) Pour les Esprits, n'hésite pas de me donner des idées ! ^^" Tu peux m'envoyer un mp, si tu préfères ! :)_

_**Weiss** : L'identité de l'archer sera dévoilée au prochain chapitre ! ;) Ton "sado" est pour moi ? J'ai pas compris la fin du message ! XD_

_**Forest Guardian** : Merci de m'éclairer pour Link, les jeux vidéos et moi ça fait dix milliard... " Pour Merida, inutile d'expliquer, hein ! :P Si tu aimes ma fic, tant mieux, par contre ce chapitre reste encore un peu "sans action", mais ça revient au prochain chapitre ! :D_

_**Cocoola** : Guillaume Tell ? Faudra que je fasse des recherches sur ça... Si tu apprends l'allemand, tu n'es certainement pas du sud puisque nous c'est l'italien ! :P Je .. suppose que Shi doit apprécier un minimum le riz, mais tu devrais lui demander pour plus de détails ! XD Eh oui, le navet arrive encore à nous surprendre, aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître ! x) Pour Bunny et Jack OL considérés comme les bourrins, t'es un peu dure, non ? XD Mais faut bien qu'il y en ait qui veuillent se battre ! :P Je n'avais pas du tout pensé au joueur de flûte de Hamelin ! :O C'est une super idée ! :D_

_**Nawell** : Si tu as aimé ce chapitre, tant mieux ! :D Je savais que le fait que le Gardien du Temps soit chinois serait apprécié ! :P Tu vas voir ce qu'il va faire pour aider Kiara, et je vais sans doute utiliser ton immortelle ! ;) Mon Dieu ! La fin de ta review m'a donné les larmes aux yeux ! *_* Que tu me dises autant de jolies choses sur ce que j'écris, c'est juste .. incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais espéré entendre (techniquement, lire) de telles choses sur ce que j'écris ! :D Juste .. merci ! :D_

_**Lucile** : Apparemment, ce que tu as le plus apprécié c'est la partie avec la guerre... Mais on en entend pas tellement parler dans ce chapitre ! "_

_**The Zia** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! :D Tu vas comprendre pourquoi Séraphina a pété un cable et tu vas la comprendre, tout simplement... Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'idée du vieux sage chinois comme Gardien du Temps ! :P La déclaration de guerre est très mal faite et idiote et est quasiment inutile dans ce chapitre m'enfin..._

_**Jaseur** : Eh malheureusement, oui, c'est ma dernière fanfic des 5 Légendes, avec Kiara en tout cas ! :) Je compte écrire une série de one-shots sur Jack pendant ses trois siècles d'existence avant le film, mais ça n'arrivera pas avant quelques temps et à ce moment-là j'écrirais un chapitre par mois, au mieux ! XD Mais oui, c'est ma dernière fanfic sinon ! :) Merci de me suivre autant en tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D Jamais personne ne m'a dit que mon chapitre était "exquis", ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! :3 Tu connaîtras l'archer au prochain chapitre, quant au second acolyte, ce sera pas avant un bon nombre de chapitres ! :D_

_**Final Day Dreamer** : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fanfic et Cyrus ! :D Même si je n'aime pas l'Été, j'adore écrire avec Cyrus ! :3 Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes Shi et la façon dont les choses avancent ! :D J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Green Arrow, très intéressant comme personnage ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XVIII : Déclarations de Guerre

- Demande mon aide et je serai capable de te fournir ce que je sais faire de mieux, fit Shí.

Kiara se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre et il s'expliqua :

- Je connais le passé, le présent et le futur de tous les âges et de toutes les places. Je suis sans doute l'Homme le plus avisé qui puisse exister. Je peux te conseiller, te montrer, te guider, si tu le souhaites…

Elle le regarda longuement puis après une hésitation, finit par acquiescer ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait. Il sourit et s'approcha d'un bassin en forme de fleur de lys, elle le suivit et s'arrêta devant lui alors qu'il montrait le bassin dont les images étaient aussi rapides que pour les autres :

- Connais-tu _L'Art de la Guerre_ de Sun Tzu ? Demanda-t-il.

Kiara secoua la tête et Shí continua :

- Dans ce cas, tu connais sans doute cette citation : « _connaître son ennemi pour mieux le combattre_ » ?

Il désigna de sa longue main le bassin et soudain, le sable bougea de façon à s'élever en un mur de sable face à Kiara. Elle cligna des yeux et fascinée, elle approcha sa main doucement, à peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils les grains dorés qu'elle se retrouva plongée dans une série de souvenirs et d'images.

Elle vit Séraphina mais elle fut choquée de voir une telle différence avec celle qu'elle avait vu le jour où elle avait emmené Jack avec elle.

_La silhouette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert glacial n'était pas aussi sombre que celle qu'elle avait déjà vu… Contrairement à sa robe noire, elle portait une longue robe blanche ceinturée sous la poitrine qui rappelait les robes grecques. Séraphina était assise dans une prairie avec un sourire et un regard si doux que Kiara pensait voir une autre personne. Elle passait ses doigts dans l'herbe délicatement, comme si elle caressait les cheveux de quelqu'un…_

_Elle finit par lever son regard vers le ciel et poussa un soupir mélancolique toujours avec son sourire presque étrange sur le visage :_

_- Quoi que l'on me dise, je sais que la seule et vraie beauté de cette Terre est sa nature… Rien n'est plus beau qu'un vaste champ d'herbe et de fleurs…_

_Elle entendit un oiseau chanter et elle se leva, elle leva ses mains et un rouge-gorge alla se poser sur ses doigts alors qu'elle le caressait doucement…_

_- Je te protège, mon tout beau…_

_Elle leva son regard et son sourire vers le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages et son sourire s'accentua :_

_- Je te protège…_

_Mais elle ne parlait plus à l'oiseau qui s'envolait mais elle promettait à la nature tout entière sa protection contre quiconque ou n'importe quelle force qui serait mauvaise contre la nature. Sa nature si belle, si pure et si importante…_

La vision changea et Kiara fronça les sourcils en voyant que Séraphina n'était plus dans la prairie mais étendue sous un saule-pleureur…

_Dame Nature, connue aussi sous le nom de Gaïa, était couchée sous un arbre et elle était terriblement pâle et faible. Elle levait un regard vide vers les branches de l'arbre et ne semblait pas voir ce qu'elle fixait, elle était complètement ailleurs…_

_Soudain, l'un des arbres qui était à côté du sol pleureur se transforma soudainement en jeune fille à la peau d'une étrange couleur verte claire, aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux plus verts encore que ceux de Séraphina. Elle portait une longue robe blanche grecque et semblait complètement affolée._

Kiara hoqueta de surprise en voyant l'apparence étrange de cette jeune fille mais Shí répondit à sa question muette :

- C'est une nymphe de la Nature, elles étaient au service de Séraphina avant, mais elles ont fini par disparaître quasiment toutes…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kiara.

- Tu comprendras bientôt.

_La nymphe s'approcha d'un air perdu vers Séraphina mais n'osa dire quoi que ce soit bien qu'elle le voulait plus que tout… La nymphe se pinça les lèvres d'un air inquiet comme si elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer à sa Maîtresse…_

_- Séraphina, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_La déesse ne bougea pas, gardant son regard vide vers le ciel mais la nymphe se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes de couler mais des petites gouttes d'eau verdâtres glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle serra ses poings dans l'herbe et des petites pousses et des fleurs commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de ses poignées comme pour la soutenir et la réconforter…_

_Seul le souffle du vent dans les feuilles des arbres se faisait entendre mais soudain, des murmures plaintifs résonnèrent si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait de voix ou du vent…_

_- Pan.. est mort… Murmura enfin la nymphe avant d'éclater en sanglot._

_Séraphina n'eut pas le moindre mouvement, elle resta dans la même position et son regard sembla toujours aussi vide mais ses yeux étaient à présent remplis de larmes. Elles se mirent à couler doucement le long de ses joues, tombant en petite gouttes sur l'herbe… Chacune des gouttes faisait pousser des petites fleurs tout autour du corps de Séraphina et rapidement, elle était entourée de tellement de petites fleurs rouges, jaunes, blanches, bleues, qu'elle semblait être dans un sarcophage de fleurs… À ce moment-là, elle ferma les yeux alors que les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement…_

Kiara se tourna vers le Gardien du Temps qui gardait son regard rivé sur les visions du passé :

- Qui était Pan ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un dieu de la nature grec, le protecteur des satyres, des bergers et des troupeaux. Séraphina et lui se partageaient la protection de la nature jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

- Mais, s'il est un dieu, il est immortel, il ne peut pas mourir !

- Oh, mais il peut disparaître. Et c'est ce qui lui ait arrivé… À ce moment-là, beaucoup de mortels avaient commencé à ne plus vénérer et prendre soin de la nature. Sans personne pour croire en soi, on disparaît car nous n'avons plus aucun rôle à jouer sur Terre. Comme tes amis Gardiens, si les enfants ne croient plus en eux, ils disparaissent. Il s'est passé la même chose avec Pan.

- Et Séraphina s'est retrouvée toute seule… Murmura Kiara en regardant de nouveau ce qu'il se passait dans les visions de sable.

_Quelques temps s'est écoulé et Séraphina était de nouveau sous le saule pleureur sauf qu'il avait des feuilles moins verte, tout comme les arbres qui l'entouraient même l'herbe semblait moins fraîche… La vie semblait quitter les lieux alors que Dame Nature restait agenouillée sous le saule, caressant le visage de la nymphe qui lui avait annoncé, quelques siècles plus tôt, la disparition de Pan…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Anthéa, tout va bien se passer… Murmura Séraphina avec des larmes pleins les yeux._

_La nymphe, Anthéa, était étendue et respirait difficilement comme étant malade… Séraphina ne cessait de caresser ses boucles noires alors qu'elle fermait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps les yeux… Mais Séraphina continua de murmurer des paroles douces :_

_- Tout ira bien, Anthéa… _

_Elle rouvrit les yeux et leva le visage, souriant faiblement à la déesse :_

_- Protège la nature, offre la vie où c'est possible, Séraphina… Murmura la nymphe._

_- Tout.. tout ira bien… Sanglota-t-elle tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts et voir encore son amie._

_- Tes nymphes ont quasiment toutes disparues mais.. mais continue de.. maintenir l'équilibre de la vie… Promets-le-moi…_

_- Je.. je.._

_Sa voix se coupa et Anthéa leva une main faible vers son visage, essuyant doucement ses larmes ruisselantes :_

_- Pro.. promet… Souffla-t-elle._

_- Je.._

_Séraphina eut un sanglot étouffé mais se reprit et rouvrit les yeux, observant le visage souriant de son amie de toujours :_

_- Je.. je te le promets, Anthéa… Murmura Séraphina._

_Le sourire d'Anthéa s'étendit et elle laissa sa main retomber sur l'herbe. Ses jambes et sa robe commencèrent à s'illuminer d'or et petit à petit, l'or semblait envahir son corps alors que ses jambes étaient parties s'envoler en une sorte de poussière dorée… L'or continua de transformer son corps en étoiles aussi étincelantes que les larmes dans les yeux des deux amies…_

_- Tout.. tout ira bien… Souffla une dernière fois Séraphina._

_Le visage et le sourire d'Anthéa disparurent, envolés en poussière dorée qui flotta dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaître…_

_Séraphina observa la poussière partir et étouffa un dernier sanglot alors qu'elle lançait un regard à l'arbre abattu un peu plus loin, l'arbre par lequel Anthéa était apparu quelques siècles plus tôt pour lui annoncer la mort de Pan… Cet arbre qui était lié à l'essence et la vie d'Anthéa avait été abattu par un homme, abattant par la même occasion la vie d'Anthéa…_

- À ce moment-là, commença Shí, le temps des grecs et des romains touchait à sa fin… Les nymphes et une grande partie des êtres de la nature au service de Séraphina avaient disparu, la plupart à cause des actions de l'Homme comme cet arbre abattu, expliqua-t-il.

Kiara resta silencieuse alors que l'image changeait de nouveau sous ses yeux :

_Quelques siècles ont dû passés car même dans une vision du passé, on pouvait sentir que les pouvoirs de la nature de Séraphina, que la nature elle-même était affaiblie. Séraphina se promenait d'un air triste dans une forêt de sapins et de pins. Il faisait froid et c'était sombre mais à chacun de ses pas, de la mousse et de l'herbe poussaient derrière elle…_

_Elle regardait les arbres, passait ses doigts le long des écorces pour pousser un soupir triste et continuer comme si elle ne sentait plus la vie de la nature sous ses doigts…_

_Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit une biche qui l'observait. Séraphina ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcha de la biche, la caressant d'un air tendre avec un regard doux et protecteur :_

_- Au moins, cette forêt a encore un peu de vie… Murmura-t-elle doucement en continuant de prendre soin de la biche._

_Soudain, elle entendit un sifflement et la biche se cabra brusquement en poussant un horrible son étouffé de douleur. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur et de douleur et Séraphina resta glacée d'effroi sur place lorsqu'elle vit dans le flanc de l'animal une longue flèche… La biche recula et essaya de marcher mais elle finit par s'effondrer sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes, les yeux grands ouverts et sans vie mais reflétant encore sa peur et sa douleur…_

_Des hommes arrivèrent en rigolant, habillés comme au Moyen-Âge. Ils avaient des arcs, des carquois et des arbalètes et étaient plus que fiers de leur exploit :_

_- La première biche de l'année ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux._

_- On est chanceux, renchérit un second en prenant une dague et se penchant vers l'animal mort._

_- Dame Nature est avec nous ! Rigola le troisième suivi par les deux autres._

_Séraphina ouvrit grands les yeux d'un air dur et révolté. Elle serra les poings et lança un regard froid et mauvais aux trois hommes qui cessèrent tout mouvement. Ils observèrent autour d'eux alors que le vent se levait, ce n'était d'abord qu'une brise fraîche mais au fur et à mesure, le souffle était plus fort, devenant inquiétant et rempli de menace pour les trois hommes qui commencèrent à paniquer. Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent, observant tout autour d'eux…_

_Au-dessus de la forêt, le ciel se chargeait de nuages noirs et des éclairs traversaient le ciel, suivis quelques instants plus tard du grondement sourd du tonnerre…_

_- Pa.. partons ! S'écria un homme._

_Ils commencèrent à partir mais au même moment, Séraphina poussa un hurlement de rage pure et la foudre s'abattit sur un arbre. Brisé en deux, il commença à tomber sur le sol et s'abattit violemment sur les trois hommes…_

_Sa colère apaisée, Séraphina se calma et les éclairs disparurent alors qu'une pluie froide se mettait à tomber… Elle se retrouva rapidement trempée et ses yeux perdus, comme s'ils ne savaient s'il devait prendre l'air doux qu'elle avait quelques temps plus tôt avec la biche, l'air affolé d'avoir ôté la vie ou l'air triste de savoir qu'elle perdait de plus en plus son essence…_

_Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée et noire apparut. Il s'approcha des trois hommes, les observa un instant et une énorme faux apparut dans ses mains squelettiques. La Faucheuse effleura de son arme les trois hommes et leurs esprits s'envolèrent, flottèrent puis disparurent…_

_La Mort observa Séraphina longuement mais cette dernière semblait à peine avoir réalisé qu'il était là :_

_- Dame Nature a bien changé, il me semblait pourtant qu'elle devait protéger la vie. Non pas la prendre, fit-il de sa voix monotone habituelle._

_Séraphina se mit à trembler mais Fau disparut, plongeant dans les Ténèbres… Dame Nature se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, sa robe perdant sa blancheur à cause de la boue et des feuilles séchées qui la maculaient… Elle leva son visage vers le ciel, alors que les larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui glissaient sur ses joues…_

Kiara se tourna vers Shí :

- C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est devenue mauvaise ?

- Séraphina n'est pas « mauvaise », simplement torturée… Cela faisait des siècles que l'Homme dilapidait les forêts, les champs et tous les espaces de verdure… Son pouvoir s'affaiblit mais ce qui l'a rendue aussi difficile à cerner est sa promesse à Anthéa…

- « Maintenir l'équilibre »… Chuchota Kiara.

Elle repensa à la fois où Jack avait suivi Séraphina, elle avait commencé à rechercher des informations et les Gardiens lui avaient expliquée les raisons qui avaient poussé Séraphina à agir de la sorte.

Elle regarda à nouveau les visions que lui montraient Shí, voyant les siècles s'écouler :

_Séraphina était agenouillée devant le saule pleureur de son temps, tous les arbres autour ont disparu ou sont abattus, leurs troncs sur le sol… Il pleuvait et jamais le saule pleureur n'aurait pu définir aussi bien son nom qu'en cet instant : ses branches étaient toutes lasses, ses longues feuilles n'étaient plus vertes mais grises et le tronc semblait être un corps sans vie…_

_Séraphina restait face à lui, sans pleurer bien que son visage et ses yeux étaient ravagés de tristesse. Elle tressautait à chaque fois qu'un coup de hache était donné sur le tronc épais qui perdait la vie…_

_Elle approcha sa main de l'une des longues branches pendantes et elle effleura du bout des doigts la feuille, l'espace d'un instant, elle reprit quelques couleurs vertes et sembla plus vive. Une sorte de faible brise fraiche remplie de vie passa dans le saule, secouant ses longues branches mais à ce moment-là, un autre coup de hache s'abattit et la magie s'évapora…_

_Séraphina observa le sol dont l'herbe avait disparu, un filet de sève s'écoulait du tronc comme du sang… Elle approcha d'une main tremblante la sève mais la recula avant de toucher le liquide…_

_Un autre coup de hache fit tressauter Séraphina qui lança un dernier regard au saule pleureur… Un énième coup de hache et elle se souvient de ses branches vives, de ses feuilles d'un vert puissant. Autre coup de hache et le cœur et la gorge de Séraphina se serrèrent alors qu'elle revoyait la prairie recouverte d'herbe verte et de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, remplies de rosée fraîche… Encore un coup de hache. Elle vit les autres arbres, debout, pleins de vie, ceux qui avaient disparu étaient de retour. Coup de hache. L'arbre d'Anthéa était là, plus vivant que jamais. Coup de hache. Elle vit la nymphe apparaître en souriant, bondissant vers elle._

_L'espace d'un instant, Séraphina leva ses mains pour prendre celles d'Anthéa mais à ce moment-là, le dernier coup de hache retentit dans sa tête et cœur et elle entendit le gémissement du tronc lorsque le saule pleureur tomba doucement vers le sol…_

_Quand le bruit sourd de sa chute résonna, la vision du passé qu'elle avait eue disparut et elle ne vit plus Anthéa, ou les arbres, ou l'herbe, ou la vie… Rien d'autres que des troncs sans vie, une terre sèche et un saule-pleureur qui venait de lâcher son dernier soupir…_

_Séraphina le regarda longtemps sans bouger avant d'approcher ses doigts tremblotants d'une des feuilles… Elle aurait espéré un peu de verdure, un peu de vie et de vigueur mais la feuille resta grise et morte…_

Kiara serra les poings en voyant à quel point la clairière si jolie et si apaisante quelques siècles plus tôt avait été ravagée et n'était plus qu'un paysage de désolation et de mort… Elle sentait son cœur gonfler d'émotion et de colère, petit à petit, elle comprenait Séraphina… Elle comprenait qu'elle se soit révoltée, mais pas qu'elle s'en soit pris aux Hommes de la Terre entière pour les actions de leur passé…

Elle ne put y penser d'avantage puisque les visions continuèrent :

_Séraphina se trouvait dans une grotte sombre et humide, celle de son repaire… Il n'y avait que deux vasques remplies de flammes vertes qui apportaient un peu de lumière mais les reflets verdâtres sur les murs et les ombres noires étaient plus effrayantes que réconfortantes… _

_Sa robe blanche d'antan avait cédé à la place à une robe aussi noire que ses cheveux et son cœur… Elle restait là, à ne rien faire, ne rien dire, fatiguée de ne plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour la nature et la vie qu'elle protégeait avant…_

_Soudain, une silhouette arriva dans la grotte et s'approcha de Séraphina. Si d'abord, la silhouette était dans l'obscurité, bientôt, ses traits se précisèrent… Elle était pieds nus, portait une longue robe grecque blanche ceinturée sous la poitrine. Elle avait un beau visage avec des yeux verts pétillants et de longues boucles brunes, des petites fleurs étaient parsemés partout dans ses cheveux et sur sa robe…_

- Daphné ! S'exclama Kiara d'un air éberlué.

- Daphné est l'une des rares nymphes du temps des Grecs à avoir perduré, fit Shí. Étant devenue l'Esprit du Printemps, elle était une immortelle à part entière du panthéon grec.

_Daphné s'approcha doucement de Séraphina et s'agenouilla à ses côtés d'un air triste…_

_- Séraphina, sors d'ici, prend l'air… Va au soleil, tu es censée apporter la vie alors.. sors…_

_- Apporter la vie ? Fit d'une voix froide Séraphina. Quelle vie apporter quand elle est détruite par la suite ?!_

_Daphné soupira, elle avait déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, manifestement…_

_- Il y a un nouvel Esprit de la Nature que l'Homme de la Lune a ramené à la vie. C'est l'Esprit de l'Hiver, il s'appelle Jack Frost. Il est apparu il y a quelques années, il a l'air plutôt puissant._

Kiara hoqueta de surprise mais ne dit rien, son attention redoublée.

_Daphné sourit, comme si elle connaissait une bonne blague :_

_- Maintenant, les immortels nous appellent, Euranie, Cyrus, Jack et moi les « Quatre » pour les quatre Esprits des Saisons !_

_Elle rit doucement mais son rire résonna dans la grotte avant de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle réalisa que Séraphina ne disait rien…_

_Daphné hésita puis continua :_

_- J'ai parlé avec Cyrus et on a tous remarqué qu'on est plus puissants depuis l'arrivée de Jack Frost. On avait sans doute besoin de lui, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Séraphina resta silencieuse et Daphné resta un moment à ne rien dire, à observer son visage en espérant voir une émotion quelconque, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une lumière ou d'un éclat de rire…_

_- Séraphina… Soupira Daphné. Je ne te reconnais plus, tu étais.. si belle, si puissante… Si _vivante_, pourquoi t'es-tu laissée détruire comme ça ?_

_Cette fois-ci, Dame Nature tiqua. Elle se tourna vers Daphné si brusquement que cette dernière tomba en arrière en clignant des yeux. Le regard vert et froid se remplit de colère et de rage alors qu'elle se relevait doucement, toisant de toute sa hauteur et sa puissance l'Esprit du Printemps :_

_- Je ne me suis pas laissée détruire ! Hurla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça ! Ce sont les Hommes qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui !_

_Daphné recula, prise de peur alors que Séraphina avançait vers elle, brûlant d'une fureur froide, les flammes vertes dansant dans son regard aussi vert que glacial :_

_- Ce sont eux, les Hommes qui ont détruit la Nature et m'ont détruite par la même occasion ! Je suis la Nature, je suis Dame Nature ! Ils ont ravagé tout ce qui faisait de moi mon être, j'ai perdu, j'ai tout perdu !_

_Elle baissa le visage en continuant d'une voix toujours aussi dure :_

_- J'ai.. perdu mes amis l'un après l'autre, dépérissant et disparaissant… J'ai perdu les arbres, les animaux.. la vie…_

_- Mais.. les Hommes, bafouilla Daphné en reculant encore._

_La colère de Séraphina reprit et elle explosa de fureur :_

_- Les Hommes sont les êtres les plus abominables qui soient ! Ils ne savent faire que détruire et tuer ! Tout ce qu'ils apportent c'est désolation et Mort !_

_Elle frappa une vasque de flammes de feu grégeois et, complètement terrorisée en voyant les flammes envahir la grotte, Daphné partit en s'envolant alors que Séraphina, les yeux exorbitants et tremblant de tout son corps se laissait tomber contre la paroi froide et humide de la grotte :_

_- Désolation.. et Mort… Bafouilla-t-elle._

Kiara déglutit en commençant à comprendre... Elle leva un regard attristé vers Shi mais il garda son regard rivé sur les visions :

- Ce n'est pas fini… Dit-il doucement.

Elle regarda à nouveau dans le mur de sable doré, un goût amer dans la bouche en se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore voir du passé si dur et sombre de Séraphina…

_Séraphina était toujours dans sa grotte et observait dans une vasque remplie d'eau noire des images qui défilaient, montrant tous les continents, tous les pays, toutes les villes…_

_Mais à chaque fois, elle ne voyait ni parcs, ni animaux, ni vie, uniquement des usines immenses crachant une fumée noire et polluante… Même le ciel était moins bleu qu'auparavant…_

_Son âge d'or avec les Grecs et les romains était révolu, un lointain souvenir du passé qui n'avait plus la moindre pépite de joie… Uniquement de l'amertume et du chagrin… La désolation et la Mort…_

_- Désolation.. et Mort… Murmura-t-elle. Désolation et Mort, ils n'apportent rien d'autre… Juste.. désolation et Mort…_

_Elle fit passer une autre image et vit dans un désert, une explosion pour un raffinage de pétrole. Elle sursauta en voyant l'explosion et donna un coup nerveux à la vasque qui s'écroula sur le sol de la grotte alors qu'elle reculait brusquement en tremblant comme une feuille :_

_- Mort et désolation… Bafouilla-t-elle._

_Son regard à la fois froid et fiévreux vira sur l'eau noire de la vasque qui était en train de former une vasque sur le sol de la grotte mais les images continuaient de défiler :_

_- Désolation et Mort, désolation et Mort ! Désolation et Mort ! Se mit-elle à répéter, sa voix haussant de plus en plus._

_Elle poussa un hurlement et commença à frapper la surface de la flaque d'eau pour faire disparaître les images mais ses larmes se mirent à couler, aussi noires que l'eau de ses visions… Elle ne cessait ses coups de poings inutiles en gardant les yeux fermement clos et en répétant la même phrase sans s'arrêter… _

_- Désolation et Mort ! Désolation et Mort ! Ils n'apportent rien d'autre que désolation et Mort ! Désolation et Mort !_

_Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol en sanglotant, son corps secoué de soubresauts…_

_Elle resta de longues minutes avant de relever un visage torturé et complètement fou, elle s'approcha de la flaque d'eau noire et vit d'autre images d'usines, de pollution, de désolation et de Mort…_

_- Les Hommes.. n'apportent rien d'autre que désolation et Mort… Souffla-t-elle. Rien d'autre…_

_Elle vit d'autres images qui se reflétaient dans ses prunelles vertes et suppliciées et continua :_

_- Je me vengerais des.. Hommes… Les Hommes .. vont payer .. ! Siffla-t-elle._

La vision cessa lorsque le mur de sable s'écroula brusquement, surprenant Kiara à tel point qu'elle sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas alors que le Gardien du Temps restait immobile et serein. Kiara reprit son souffle, son regard fixé sur le bassin de sable doré qui reprit son mouvement continuel, montrant des images bien trop vives pour pouvoir les voir clairement…

Elle leva un regard hésitant à Shí qui se tourna lentement vers elle, son visage aussi impénétrable que ses bassins sans fin…

- Comprends-tu à présent ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle aurait voulu répondre mais elle ne trouvait aucun mot… Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de sa dague pour se rassurer et reprit son souffle pour se donner du courage et répondre :

- Je.. je comprends que tout ce qu'elle a vécu l'a.. brisée et traumatisée…

- Mais encore ?

- Les Hommes, en détruisant la Nature .. l'ont détruit, _elle_…

Il acquiesça doucement et tourna son visage vers les bassins qui semblaient sans fin :

- Comme son nom l'indique elle est _Dame Nature_, elle représente la Nature et la vie. Mais les Hommes ont détruit tout ce qui était à la base de son pouvoir et de sa propre nature, ils l'ont brisée et corrompue alors que les siècles corrompaient l'Homme lui-même. L'état actuel de la Nature représente l'état des Hommes. Ils sont aussi dévastés et sans vie que la Nature qu'ils ont détruite au cours des siècles…

Kiara réfléchit un instant et comprit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé au cours des visions :

- Est-ce que Séraphina le sait et en est consciente ?

Le Gardien du Temps se tourna vers elle, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire alors qu'il inclinait la tête en un signe d'acquiescement…

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux en réalisant que la solution à toute cette histoire était là. Les prémices d'un plan commençaient à se former dans sa tête mais pour pouvoir le mettre à exécution, elle aurait besoin d'un maximum d'alliés et surtout, des Quatre. Il fallait _absolument_ que les Quatre soient libérés de l'emprise de Séraphina.

- Shí, merci pour tout ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

Il inclina sa tête alors qu'elle souriait d'un air victorieux.

Elle s'apprêtait à disparaître quand il la stoppa :

- Kiara, fit-il doucement.

- Oui ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Sache que malgré tout, Séraphina ne peut être détruite. Contrairement à Pan ou d'autres dieux auxquels les Hommes ont cessé de croire, elle est liée à la Nature et il y aura toujours une petite partie de vie naturelle sur Terre... Elle ne peut pas disparaître mais sache que.. de nombreux autres immortels ne sont pas protégés contre cette disparition...

Kiara aurait pu entendre cette phrase comme n'importe quelle phrase de sage avisé et très, très vieux mais quelque chose dans le ton du Gardien du Temps la fit se questionner et elle resta bloquée sur place, immobile et soudain, effrayée :

- Que veux-tu dire _exactement_ ? Siffla-t-elle sans le vouloir.

- Ce que je veux dire, Kiara, c'est que je savais que tu viendrais me voir pour obtenir mes conseils et je _sais _ce qu'il adviendra dans le futur. Le futur des Hommes comme celui des immortels...

- Et.. quel est.. mon futur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne veux pas de réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sache qu'un jour, les Gardiens disparaîtront. Lorsque les enfants cesseront de croire en eux, ils n'auront plus de raison d'exister et seront partis comme Pan l'a été, il y a quelques millénaires...

- Mais.. mais, tant qu'un enfant croit en nous ..! Commença-t-elle.

- Les Gardiens ont déjà failli disparaître il y a quelques années... Et un jour, les enfants n'auront plus aucune raison de croire en ce que tes amis protègent... Toi, mieux que personne devrait le savoir... Tu es la Gardienne de l'Innocence et tu as vu des enfants-soldats ou des enfants qui vivaient d'horribles catastrophes et n'avaient plus aucune raison de croire aux Gardiens... Un jour, tous les enfants seront comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une question de Temps...

Kiara baissa son regard en tremblotant légèrement, elle se doutait qu'un jour, elle aurait disparu mais, elle aurait espéré ne pas avoir de réponse aussi direct et elle n'avait jamais voulu y penser... Mais non seulement elle disparaîtrait mais en plus, les autres Gardiens et sans doute des tas d'autres immortels n'auront plus la moindre raison d'être là et s'évaporeront...

Shi se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant :

- Tout a une durée de vie limitée, même les immortels. Un jour, il n'y aura plus rien de la Terre et crois-moi, les Gardiens et toi avez encore énormément de travail pour veiller sur les enfants, vous vivrez encore très longtemps... C'est un cycle, ce qui disparaît laisse place à autre chose qui disparaîtra à son tour...

Kiara acquiesça doucement et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jack, _son_ Jack... Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils étaient ensemble - plus ou moins - mais elle réalisait que la plupart du temps, il le passait à se disputer et loin l'un de l'autre. Et maintenant, il s'était fait lavé le cerveau par une folle alliée... S'ils ne profitaient pas du temps présent, ils le gâcheront et le regretteront...

- À voir ton visage, tu penses à Jack Frost, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis si transparente que ça ? Fit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il eut un sourire doux et pressa son épaule avant d'ajouter :

- Sache que tous les deux avez un gros rôle à jouer pour les Hommes et qu'en disparaissant, vous laisserez quelque chose de précieux derrière vous...

Elle sourit tristement et poussa un long soupir qui sembla lui briser le coeur :

- Je devrais y aller à présent... Soupira-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête et remit sa main dans sa longue manche. Il avait à nouveau l'air noble, impérial et sage... Kiara lui lança un dernier sourire et disparut. Elle réapparut au Pôle Nord, dans l'atelier du Père Noël au milieu des yétis et des lutins qui travaillaient – enfin, les yétis travaillaient et les lutins détruisaient tout.

Cherchant du regard Nord, elle le vit à l'autre bout de la salle du Globe et se mit à courir vers lui :

- Nord ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle se tourna dans tous les sens en arrivant à sa hauteur :

- Où sont les autres ?

Elle réalisa enfin à quel point le visage de Nord était inquiet et elle s'arrêta, se glaçant sur place d'effroi :

- Nord… Que s'est-il passé ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir et l'entraîna dans son bureau. Elle avait le cœur battant tant l'inquiétude la rongeait et une fois la porte refermée, elle lança un regard lourd de sens au cosaque, le suppliant de lui répondre :

- Nord, mais enfin, où sont les autres et que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, Kiara, tout va bien… Fit-il d'une voix inquiète.

- On ne dirait pas ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix frisant l'hystérie.

Nord rouvrit les yeux et vira son regard sur elle, la faisant frissonner craignant ce qu'il allait dire :

- Pendant que tu étais absente, nous avons reçu un message de Séraphina qui nous a forcés à accélérer les étapes. Tous les autres sont en train de parcourir le monde pour récupérer un maximum d'alliés possibles, comme ce que nous voulions au départ. Séraphina n'a pas apprécié notre petit piège et prend les dispositions nécessaires.

- Qu.. quel message ? Demanda Kiara en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une feuille couleur crème pliée en deux. Kiara la prit et l'ouvrit voyant une écriture très noble à l'encre noire. Le message était très simple et consistait en trois petits mots mais qui réussirent à faire frissonner Kiara tout en faisant battre son cœur de peur :

« _C'est la guerre._ »

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? :D_

_Pour expliquer rapidement, Anthéa est un nom grec mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait la moindre nymphe connue sous ce nom..._

_J'espère que l'histoire du "les Gardiens disparaîtront" un jour est clair mais je voulais en parler à un moment dans l'une des fanfics... J'y ai pensé l'autre fois en re-lisant _La Sélection_ de Kiera Cass qui se déroule dans un futur plutôt proche mais où les gens, même en ayant quelques fêtes restantes, ne connaissent pas Halloween. Et je me suis dit, s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est Halloween, ils ne peuvent pas y croire et du coup, Jack OL devrait disparaître - bon, techniquement, il ne peut pas disparaître si on croit pas en lui puisque c'est un mort vivant mais cette théorie devrait s'appliquer à toutes les fêtes, célébrations et immortels... Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, j'ai eu la malchance de ne pas croire au Père Noël très tôt mais j'ai toujours -cru que les enfants devaient y croire jusqu'à au moins une dizaine d'années... Mais mes nièces ont toutes arrêtées d'y croire vers 7-8 ans, ce que je trouve terriblement triste..._

_Pour le titre "Déclarations de guerre", c'est, évidemment, la déclaration de guerre de Séraphina contre les Gardiens mais aussi de Séraphina contre les Hommes !_

_Prochain chapitre jeudi ! ;)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! :D_


	19. L'Archer

_Je viens d'effacer tout ce que je vous avais écrit et honnêtement, j'ai trop la flemme de tout reprendre donc je vais réduire un peu (beaucoup) les réponses T.T ! "_

_Je suis désolée du retard mais bon, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre qui est insatisfaisant ! T.T_

_**Weiss** : Merci du compliment ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes autant cette fanfic ! :D Pour les Quatre, je pense qu'ils pourraient disparaître quand même puisque on peut tout expliquer scientifiquement. Je veux croire qu'il y a des choses qui restent magiques et mystiques et qu'on ne pourra jamais expliquer ! ;)_

_**Forest Guardian** : Pan est mort parce que c'était son destin ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D_

_**Nawell** : Ouaip, je suis très engagée dans la protection de la planète et je voulais glisser des petits messages dans cette fanfic ! :) Je suis contente si ça te fait plaisir ! :D Je crois que j'ai arrêté de croire à la petite souris à ma deuxième dent parce que ma mère avait oublié de mettre la pièce sous l'oreiller ! XD_

_**The Zia** : Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé ! :D Comme je l'ai dit à Nawell, effectivement, je suis très "protégeons la planète" ! XD Je ne me souviens même plus de Shrek 4 dooonc ! o.O_

_**Final Day Dreamer** : Et ouaip ! :D Percy Jackson est ma saga préférée et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai commencé à écrire ! :D Et comme le dit Rick Riordan, les grecs sont encore avec nous ! :P Tu connaitras l'identité de ton archer bientôt, t'en fais pas ! XD Je trouve ça triste que tes parents n'ont pas essayé de te faire croire plus longtemps au Père Noël ! :(_

_**Lucile** : Je suis la même concernant les Gardiens ! ;D Tu as pleuré ? Je suis contente ! *_* Par contre le lien ne marche pas, si tu peux me donner le titre de ta musique ? :/_

_**Cocoola** : Ton interview m'a bien fait rire ! XD Mais pour tes questions, de quelle fin parles-tu ? Du monde, des Gardiens, de la fic ? ^^"_

_**Abby Birthday** : Ca m'a vraiment fait mal d'écrire tout ça.. Mais c'était nécessaire ! ;) Je n'ai pas reçu ton mp ,par contre ! :s_

_**Une Fan** : Tu sauras qui est l'archer dans ce chapitre ! ;) Tu sais quoi ? "Pour Toi" de Jenifer est l'une de mes chansons préférées ! :O J'espère que le chapitre sera aussi intéressant que tu espérais ! ;)_

_**Jaseur** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! :P Dans cette fanfic, je voulais souligner la cruauté de l'Homme surtout envers la Nature et la Terre ! ;) La Sélection est superbe ! Je te conseille vivement de la lire ! *O*_

_**Chabrolle** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les 3 chapitres ! :D Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as imaginé la suite de ma fanfic pendant tes vacances ! *O*_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XIX : L'Archer

Kiara était dans la chambre où se trouvait Cupidon profondément endormi. Elle était assise au bord du lit et l'observait mais elle était plongée si intensément dans ses pensées qu'il aurait pu se réveiller et danser une gigue irlandaise devant elle, elle n'aurait pas plus réagi que si elle était aveugle…

Elle poussa un soupir avant de se lever et d'aller devant la fenêtre observant la tempête de neige à l'extérieur, elle entendit un souffle qui aurait pu être un hurlement de terreur alors que ce n'était que le vent qui sifflait…

Elle posa une main sur la vitre en sentant le toucher glacial contre sa peau, elle ferma les yeux, le froid intense lui rappelant Jack, _son_ Jack… Elle se rappela des évènements des derniers jours : les combats des Gardiens contre les Quatre, le sauvetage de Cupy, la mise en place du plan, les révélations du Gardien du Temps sur Séraphina et la déclaration de guerre de cette dernière… Mais plus que tout, elle repensait à Jack, son comportement si différent de celui qu'il était habituellement…

Lors de son combat contre lui à Londres, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu… Pas un instant ses yeux ont reflété une once de culpabilité et encore moins quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'est comme si tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir s'étaient évaporés…

Le vent souffla encore plus fort, la faisant sursauter et la ramenant sur terre, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que Séraphina avait soufflé tous les sentiments de Jack de son cœur…

- Ki.. Kiara .. ?

Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant Cupidon, il gémissait et remuait faiblement, tentant de se redresser dans son lit. Elle se dépêcha de l'aider et lui donna un grand verre d'eau qu'il but sans hésiter…

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je commence à retrouver mes forces, mais Séraphina m'a complètement.. pfff… Fit-il en imitant une explosion avec ses mains…

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en roulant les yeux au ciel et lui frotta les cheveux d'un air protecteur :

- Je suis contente de voir que tu es réveillé, Cupy, fit-elle.

Il la fixa longuement avant de faire une moue et de détourner le visage, captant ce changement d'attitude elle fronça les sourcils :

- Cupy ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Ton cœur… Murmura-t-il.

Elle perdit son sourire et attendit anxieusement ce qu'il ajouterait… L'Esprit de l'Amour ferma les yeux d'un air abattu pour prononcer les paroles qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre :

- Il est tellement meurtri…

Elle détourna le regard et tomba sur les collines de glace et de neige. Elle fit une moue et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Cupidon en se forçant à ne pas penser à Jack mais vu la mine attristée qu'afficha son ami à ses côtés, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait :

- Cupidon, je déteste l'idée d'avoir à te demander ça, mais pendant que tu étais chez Séraphina, que s'est-il passé ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu puisses nous dire pour nous aider ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en prenant soin de choisir ses mots.

Il soupira profondément et ses mains remuèrent nerveusement, il baissa le visage :

- Honnêtement, elle passait son temps à me vider de mon énergie pour ne pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs donc, je passais la plus grosse partie de mon temps à dormir… Mais par moment, j'étais conscient et je voyais les sentiments de Séraphina ou des Quatre…

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- Le cœur de Séraphina.. est rempli de haine pure, il est noir et.. j'ai rarement des cœurs aussi sombres…

- Je sais… Souffla Kiara.

- Quant à Euranie, Cyrus et Daphné, ils ont tous les trois des cœurs bleus.

- Bleus ? S'étonna Kiara.

- Bleu est la couleur de la manipulation, ils sont sous l'emprise d'un sort qui fait que lorsqu'ils sont en présence de Séraphina, ils lui obéissent sans poser d'objection.

Kiara réfléchit, repensant à tout ce qu'avait dit les Gardiens après chaque combat avec leur Esprit des Saisons respectif. Ils avaient dit qu'en étant loin de Séraphina, les Quatre semblaient être plus eux-mêmes… Peut-être qu'en les éloignant assez longtemps de Séraphina, ils pourraient être désenchantés…

- Et Jack ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Cupidon soupira profondément, conscients tous les deux qu'ils commençaient avec le sujet difficile :

- Jack.. n'a pas de cœur bleu…

Il resta silencieux, l'anxiété montant chez Kiara mais il finit par lâcher la couleur qui l'avait envahi :

- Il est noir…

Kiara ouvrit grand les yeux et son propre cœur rata un battement :

- Noir ? Ça veut dire.. la haine… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Ou aussi, l'absence de sentiments et d'émotions, fit Cupidon. Je ne sais pas ce que Séraphina lui a fait, mais elle lui a réservé un sort différent des trois autres…

- Ça se tient… Jack est le plus puissant des Quatre et grâce à lui, ils sont tous plus puissants… Dit-elle pour elle-même, se remémorant les visions de Shí.

- Peut-être que lui faire ressentir quelque chose permettrait de briser le sort de Jack ? Hésita Cupidon.

- Peut-être… Murmura Kiara.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se leva :

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu es encore faible…

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle marchait en dehors de la chambre.

- Je ne sais pas, grogna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Elle passa dans les couloirs de l'atelier du Père Noël, regardant les œuvres incroyables des yétis et celles plus rustiques des lutins…

Elle croisa Nord qui donnait des instructions à Phil, en l'apercevant il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire malgré la situation actuelle :

- Kiara ? Tu te rends quelque part ? Fit-il avec son accent russe.

- J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, je vais essayer de retrouver la trace de cet Archer.

Nord redevient sérieux et acquiesça :

- Celui qui t'a sauvée à Londres ?

- Je pense qu'il a essayé de m'aider, en tout cas… On verra bien !

- Soie prudente, on a besoin de toi par ici !

Elle lui lança un sourire assuré et disparut.

Elle réapparut à l'extérieur de Londres, en pleine forêt. Elle était sur le bord d'une route mais tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que de la neige, la forêt était une immensité blanche et les sapins étaient saupoudrés de neige…

Avec un petit sourire, elle entra dans le cœur de la forêt et profita du froid qui régnait appréciant la neige qui tombait parfois sur elle lorsqu'un souffle de vent passait par-là… Elle ferma les yeux et tourna en rond, ouvrant les bras et appréciant la beauté et la simplicité du moment… Tout était calme et blanc, plus rien ne posait de problème… Pas de Jack maléfique, ni de Séraphina ou de guerre… Juste le froid intense qui lui rappelait tous les bons moments passés avec son Jack et son Amour pour lui…

Soudain, un souffle de vent bien plus fort et bien plus froid passa et la fit stopper dans ses rêveries et rouvrir les yeux. Elle leva les yeux et vit rapidement un point bleu passer avant de disparaître derrière un sapin.

- C'est pas possible… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre le risque d'affronter de nouveau Jack mais qu'il soit là au moment où elle pensait à lui devait être un signe du destin. Peut-être réussirait-elle à le ramener un jour, mais pour ça, elle devait d'abord l'affronter et surtout, affronter son air glacial qu'il prônait depuis sa transformation… Mais elle était loin de se sentir prête à se battre, _encore_…

Elle jura avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction qu'il avait prise, décidant qu'elle verrait selon la tournure des évènements ce qu'elle ferait…

Alors qu'elle courait, son cœur battait la chamade juste à l'idée de savoir que Jack n'était pas loin et qu'elle pourrait le revoir… Elle se claqua mentalement d'être aussi faible et amoureuse que ça, mais l'excitation était plus forte...

Elle courut quelques minutes mais elle finit par lâcher un juron en réalisant qu'elle l'avait perdu… Elle croisa les bras et se laissa tomber contre un arbre d'un air agacé. Elle le fut encore plus quand de la neige tomba d'un arbre et atterrit sur elle, elle commença à pousser un rugissement de rage et à essayer de s'enlever la neige qui était dans ses cheveux et qui rentrait dans ses vêtements en sautant dans tous les sens…

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était observée. Dans un sapin en face d'où elle se trouvait, caché derrière les branches et la neige, Jack Frost l'observait. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle le suivait et avait attendu qu'elle se fatigue pour s'arrêter et l'observer. Il n'avait pas prévu de se battre contre elle, ou même de la croiser mais la voir se trémousser comme une idiote pour enlever la neige le rendit curieux. Curieux au point qu'il commença à esquisser un sourire, mais en réalisant ça, il se reprit et tout en secouant la tête, il releva légèrement son bâton, ce qui fit tomber de nouveau de la neige sur Kiara qui poussa un hurlement de colère.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain, il entendit un sifflement et vit un trait marron et rouge atterrir dans la neige aux pieds de Kiara qui cessa tout mouvement en fixant la flèche qui venait d'atterrir devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, sortit sa dague et se mit en position défensive alors que Jack observait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Kiara n'avait absolument rien vu venir, d'abord elle se débarrassait de la neige sur sa tête et ses épaules et l'instant d'après, elle avait une flèche qui manquait ses pieds de quelques millimètres… Elle reconnut la flèche et surtout, l'empennage du mystérieux archer qui l'avait « aidée » quelques jours plus tôt mais apparemment, elle ne devait pas compter sur une quelconque aide de sa part à présent vu qu'il lui faisait comprendre assez explicitement qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ici…

Elle regarda dans les arbres et la forêt à la recherche d'une quelconque silhouette mais impossible de voir qui que ce soit ce qui était un comble dans un paysage quasiment uniquement blanc…

Elle fit quelque pas en avant dans la neige et soudain, une autre flèche atterrit à l'endroit où elle allait poser son pied. Agacée de ces menaces, elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à l'endroit d'où venait la flèche :

- Vous allez arrêter avec vos flèches, oui ?! Je veux de mal à personne !

Soudain, quelqu'un atterrit derrière elle, tombant d'un sapin, elle se retourna en sursautant et recula mais trébucha en arrière alors que l'homme qui portait une capuche qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage se relevait et l'observait de toute sa hauteur, tenant fermement son arc dans sa main gauche :

- Je ne veux pas de vous ici ! Partez ! Lança-t-il.

Kiara haussa un sourcil surpris et curieux et détailla l'immortel. Il portait un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir hautes tout aussi noires, son haut n'avait pas de manches, pour elle, c'était une veste en cuir fermée avec une ceinture à la taille à laquelle était accrochée une bourse. Il portait des mitaines de cuir et tout l'essentiel d'un bon archer : un protège-bras en cuir noir, un arc en bois tout simple et un carquois tout aussi simple rempli de flèches à l'empennage rouge. L'archer portait une capuche jetée sur sa tête qui empêchait de voir son visage :

- Heu… D'accord, mais, je voulais euh.. vous remerciez ? Hésita Kiara.

- Me remercier ?

- De m'avoir sauvée de Jack l'autre jour… Continua-t-elle en se relevant et en enlevant – encore – la neige qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements.

L'archer resta un instant stoïque puis finit par pousser un gros soupir :

- Ce n'était pas intentionnel, lâcha-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Kiara haussa un sourcil et récupéra sa dague qu'elle rangea dans son pommeau, sous l'œil vif de l'archer :

- Pas intentionnel ? Vous avez blessé Jack, m'avez libérée et fait gagné du temps pour m'enfuir. Oui, vraiment, je me demande comment ça pouvait être intentionnel ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Je n'avais rien prévu de tel, mais j'ai entendu l'accident de voiture et suis venu pour aider qui je pouvais aider. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que deux immortels seraient assez idiots pour se battre au milieu de l'un des ponts les plus fréquentés de Londres ! Il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de vous avant que vous ne créiez plus de dégâts !

- Vu sous cet angle, c'était pas très intelligent, je l'admets…

Il l'observa longuement bien qu'elle était incapable de voir son regard, mais les yeux de la jeune fille déviaient par moment sur les bras musclés de l'homme qui finit par briser le silence tendu :

- Tu voulais me remercier, c'est fait. Maintenant, quitte ma forêt !

- Quel amabilité, grogna Kiara à mi-voix en roulant les yeux. Ai-je au moins le droit de connaître ton identité ?

Il hésita puis attrapa le bord de sa capuche noire et la rabattit en arrière.

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche et manqua de se retrouver à nouveau sur le sol enneigé.

L'homme devait avoir la trentaine, il avait des cheveux noirs plutôt courts et qui allaient dans tous les sens et sur son oreille gauche, elle aperçut une boucle d'argent. Il avait un beau visage fin et une barbe mal rasée de trois jours mais ce qui glaça de stupeur et d'admiration Kiara fut ses yeux… Les yeux les plus verts qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ! Ils étaient perçants et incroyablement beaux, irradiants de beauté. Ils avaient toutes les teintes possibles qui ne cessaient de briller, passant du vert pomme au vert sapin en passant par l'émeraude… C'était comme si les yeux eux-mêmes ne savaient pas quelle couleur prendre…

- Je suis Robin des Bois, Gardien de la Forêt de Sherwood et des Miséreux.

Kiara cligna des yeux mais eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait tant elle était fascinée par les yeux captivants de l'archer…

C'est à ce moment-là que son nom la fit tiquer et elle se reprit, elle maudit les immortels pour être aussi canons puis secoua la tête et pointa un doigt vers l'homme qui la fixa en haussant un sourcil :

- Robin des Bois comme .. Robin des Bois ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Il n'y en a pas des millions, répondit-il tacitement.

- Mais ! Je croyais que c'était une légende ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

- Les Gardiens de l'Enfance sont tout autant des légendes, non ? Fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle se retrouva incapable de trouver une quelconque réplique :

- Et tu es ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle se reprit et répondit :

- Kiara, Gardienne de l'Innocence.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi…

- Je suis nouvelle dans le métier d'immortel et je n'ai pas plus entendu parler de toi - tant qu'immortel - alors que tu es sans doute vieux de quelques millénaires !

De nouveau un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'archer et il répondit :

- Vieux, on peut dire ça, j'ai vu plus d'évènements que la plupart des immortels que tu connais !

- Je connais cinq immortels encore plus vieux que toi… Répliqua-t-elle en se disant qu'il faisait pas du tout son âge.

Il la fixa puis reprit :

- Quand tu es entrée dans cette forêt, je t'ai suivie. Savais-tu que tu étais pistée ?

- Si j'avais su que tu me pistais, je ne serais pas allée aussi loin dans la forêt ! J'aurais essayé de te faire parler plus tôt !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te pistais, observa-t-il.

Kiara cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri :

- Mais.. qui ? Demanda-t-elle en ne comprenant pas.

- Celui que tu avais entrepris de suivre, répondit-il calmement.

- Jack ?! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Robin des Bois leva un regard vif et perçant vers un arbre. Seul un peu de neige remua sur une branche mais rien n'aurait laissé croire que quelqu'un y était, et pourtant, Jack ne put s'empêcher de maudire cet archer de l'avoir suivi et de s'être joué de lui !

Avant même que Kiara ne se soit rendue compte du regard lancé par l'archer vers l'arbre, il avait de nouveau posé le regard sur elle :

- Euh.. "Robin des Bois" ? Hésita-t-elle. Je peux savoir quelle partie de la légende est vraie ? As-tu seulement réellement existé ?

- Ai-je été un humain avant de devenir immortel ? Oui. Et tout ce que la légende raconte est vrai.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer un voleur devenir immortel… Maugréa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard.

- J'étais un voleur mais je volais les riches pour donner aux pauvres. J'apportais un peu de joie et d'allégresse là où ça en manquait… Et je continue de faire ça, bien que je ne vole plus d'argent ou de bijoux mais lorsque des personnes qui connaissent un bonheur parfait, sans faille se montrent devant moi, je leur tire une flèche dessus. Une partie de son bonheur s'échappe et je sais que quelques jours plus tard, un petit malheur lui arrivera. Quant à la flèche que j'ai lancée à cette personne, je la lance à une personne qui, au contraire, a besoin d'un peu de chance dans la vie. Je fais en sorte de rétablir un certain équilibre…

Kiara le regarda longuement avant de commenter :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est flippant ou super cool .. ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant aujourd'hui ? En tant qu'immortel, je veux dire ?

- J'aime reste discret, peu d'entre d'immortels connaissent mon existence.

- Et la partie.. romantique du mythe ? Hésita Kiara avec un sourire.

Le visage de Robin s'assombrit et ses yeux se baissèrent :

- Si tu parles de Lady Marianne, elle a bel et bien existé, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Elle attendait plus de détails mais il resta silencieux et sombre…

Le silence devenait vraiment gênant quand Robin ouvrit enfin la bouche pour le briser :

- Quant à toi, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te battais avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ce.. Jack ? Demanda-t-il pour manifestement changer de sujet.

Kiara poussa un soupir et ce fut son tour de s'assombrir :

- C'est une longue histoire… Disons simplement que les Gardiens mènent une guerre contre Dame Nature qui a pris le contrôle des Quatre… Jack est aussi.. mon.. enfin, il est pour moi ce que Marianne est pour toi…

Elle baissa le visage et continua :

- Je ne le reconnais plus, il est complètement différent de celui que j'aimais…

- S'il t'a attaquée et a essayé de t'affaiblir, oui, il est complètement différent de celui qu'il devait être.

- Inutile de le répéter, je le sais, ça… Grogna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et lança un regard au ciel qui se chargeait de nuages gris :

- Il est sous l'emprise de Dame Nature, non ? Tu n'as qu'à le ramener à lui.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Ne baisse pas les bras avant d'avoir commencé. Si tu n'essaies pas de lui parler et de le ramener, tu ne peux pas savoir si la situation est complètement désespéré ou non…

- Là, on sent bien les siècles qui sont passés… Maugréa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard.

Il sourit doucement et acquiesça avant de s'assombrir de nouveau :

- Je suis au courant des Quatre qui répandent les malheurs dans le monde entier – j'ai été obligé de quitter l'Angleterre, donc, tu imagines ! Mais je ne savais pas que c'était allé aussi loin qu'une guerre…

- Séraphina gagne en puissance et n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui joue un petit tour… Nous avons mis au point un plan et-

- Ça y est, je comprends, la coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il continua :

- Tu n'es pas venue pour me remercier, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Tu es venue pour me convaincre de vous aider.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma en comprenant qu'il avait fait exprès de la couper avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes... Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continua :

- Et la réponse est non. En des siècles d'existence, pas une seule fois je n'ai été concerné par les affaires des autres immortels et je ne compte pas commencer.

Kiara resta un instant muette avant de froncer les sourcils et se reprendre :

- Bien sûr que si, ça te concerne ! Cette guerre concerne tous les immortels ! C'est trop facile de s'enfuir en prétendant ne pas vouloir s'en soucier ! Mais si tu es si attaché à ton rôle de « Gardien des Miséreux », dans ce cas tu aideras !

Elle marqua une pause pour croiser les bras et prendre un air impérieux avant de continuer :

- Cette guerre a des conséquences désastreuses sur les Hommes, si cela continue, non seulement ta forêt disparaîtra, mais les Hommes également ! Bien sûr, ils ne seront plus malheureux, mais ils ne pourront pas être heureux non plus !

Elle le fixa de son regard froid et argenté et ajouta :

- Je ne te connais pas, mais je sais une chose à ton sujet : tu as beau ne pas te soucier des immortels, tu te soucies des Hommes et tu les aideras.

Elle poussa un long soupir et posa sa main sur sa dague, se préparant à partir alors qu'il gardait un visage fermé et inexpressif :

- Sache que le Pôle Nord est prêt à t'accueillir lorsque tu décideras d'aider, lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Robin des Bois la fixa longuement et avant qu'elle ne parte, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais aider ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'arrêta avant de se retourner :

- Parce que je crois en toi... Répondit-elle doucement.

Elle sourit un peu plus et disparut en laissant Robin des Bois seul dans sa forêt enneigée…

Il leva un regard vers le ciel et vit une silhouette brune et bleu disparaître dans le ciel alors que des flocons se mettaient à tomber doucement tout autour de lui…

Il remit sa capuche et rangea son arc dans son dos et partit, tête baissée, dans sa forêt, la neige tombante effaçant ses pas et ceux de Kiara comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé… La Forêt de Sherwood était de nouveau d'un blanc immaculé…

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :)_

_Dooooonc, l'archer est Robin des Bois mais la plupart l'avaient deviné ! ;)_

_Je suis très déçue de ce chapitre mais l'une des choses les plus importantes à retenir : un nouveau beau-gosse ! *O*_

_Donnez-moi vos avis en reviews ! ;)_


	20. Retournement de Situation, 1ère Partie

_Le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre a été excessivement long et j'ai terriblement honte de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! " Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est très long - l'un des plus longs de tous les chapitres que j'ai fait ! _

_En lisant le titre, vous verrez que pour la première fois, j'utilise le terme "première partie" et évidemment, le prochain chapitre, est le seconde ! ;) Je n'aime pas utilisé ces termes-là habituellement mais disons qu'il y a deux retournements de situation distincts et que si j'avais tout écrit, le chapitre aurait trop long vis-à-vis de ce que je poste habituellement - et on peut pas dire que je n'écris que quelques lignes..._

_Ah, et ceux qui aiment l'Histoire seront servis dans ce chapitre ! :D_

_Et comme d'habitude, je suis terriblement déçue de ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! ;)_

_**Forest Guardian** : Bah tu as finalement eu son nom ! :P Pour Jack, tu le sauras uniquement par la suite ! ;)_

_**Final Day Dreamer** : Tu peux être émue ! XD Je ne veux pas vous tuer et vous verrez que le prochain chapitre et en faite, quasiment tout le reste de la fanfic sera centré sur eux donc, vous serez servis ! Mais ce qui m'a le plus marquée est "les fans de Jack et Kiara". Kiara a des fans ?! Enfin, je m'en doutais un peu mais les lecteurs et moi n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé... ^^" Ca me fait bizarre de savoir qu'un de mes personnages est considéré de cette façon ! x) Par contre, un passage de ce chapitre risque de te faire répéter ce que tu as dit... "_

_**Nawell** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre préféré ! Et je sais que ça rappelle Séraphina mais je vois mal Robin des Bois autrement, surtout que y'a pas des millions de couleurs d'yeux donc à un moment ou un autre, j'aurais réutilisé les yeux verts... ^^" Bah, Jack peut toujours tout dire à Séraphina, ils n'ont rien dit à propos de leurs plans donc ça ne servirait pas à grand chose ! x) Il y a effectivement une autre raison au coeur noir de Jack et on le saura d'ici quelques chapitres, je pense ! :) Et tous les immortels sont canons, voyons ! Quel est l'intérêt d'être immortel sinon ?! *O*_

_**Une Fan** : Et un beau gosse, un ! (Encore...) x) Enfin, ça ne dérange personne, je pense ! :P Mais c'est vrai que Jack reste LE canon ! *O* Bah, il va pas lui sauter à la gorge qu'elle est là, si elle ne sait pas qu'il est là et ne l'attaque pas, il n'a aucune raison de l'attaquer en retour ! ;) Mais le coeur noir de Jack n'est pas dû à la haine, ce sera révélé plus tard ! ;) Pour savoir si Robin va aider Kiara et les Gardiens ou pas, il faudra lire ce chapitre ! XD_

_**Abby Birthday** : J'aurais dû être plus discrète quant à son identité... ^^" Oh, mais tu sais, Robin n'a pas mauvais fond. Il est juste très vieux-jeu ! ;) Je garde les actions de Séraphina encore secrètes pour le moment, histoire que ça fasse explosion cataclysmique au dernier moment ! :3 Comme d'hab quoi ! XD_

_**Chabrolle** : Cupidon était toujours au lit, et donc, il ne restait pas beaucoup de possibilités ! ^^"_

_**Weiss** : Tout le monde ne tombe pas amoureux de Kiara, quand même ! x) Tant mieux si tu l'as trouvé bien! :D_

_**Jaseur** : Tous les immortels (et les mecs qui sortent de mon imagination en général) sont des beaux gosses ! XD Merci de me dire que j'écris bien, ça me touche ! *O* Je veux bien t'aider, mais que veux-tu dire par "mettre tes idées sur papier" ? Je te conseille de me contacter, par mp, mail, ou facebook ! Tu trouveras sur mon profil toutes les informations nécessaires ! :)_

_**The Zia** : Je crois que le fait que Robin soit un beau gosse a été la chose la mieux enregistrée par tout le monde. On voit direct ce en quoi on porte le plus d'intérêts ! XD Pour savoir s'il va les aider, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre, tu auras ta réponse ! :P Kiara est fascinée par tous les beaux gosses de toute façon (ça me rappelle une certaine auteure dont je ne citerais pas le nom...) donc Jack doit déjà avoir l'habitude ! XD_

_**Chod** : Je suis contente que tu continues d'aimer ma fanfic ! :D Deuxième chose la mieux intégrée de ce chapitre : le sourire de Jack. Ca fait quoi ? Une ligne, même pas une phrase entière et pourtant, tout le monde a réagi sur ça ! XD_

_**Lena Blue** : Bien sûr que tu es pardonnée, je ne vois même pas ce qu'i pardonner d'ailleurs ! x) Tu as le droit de lire à ton rythme ou même de ne pas lire du tout ! ;) J'espère que la suite sera aussi satisfaisante que le reste de la fanfic et merci pour encouragements ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XX : Retournement de Situation, Première Partie

_Québec, quelques jours plus tard_

Tout comme quelques semaines plus tôt, Kiara se trouvait dans la forêt, assise sur une pile de rochers qui lui permettait d'être en hauteur tout en étant entourée de sapins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, tous recouverts d'un manteau blanc. Il y a des semaines, elle avait eu droit à un grand ciel bleu et un soleil chaud malgré l'hiver mais aujourd'hui, le bleu du ciel avait cédé la place à un amoncellement de nuages gris et cotonneux qui laissaient tomber une neige douce.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle attendait Jack et maintenant, elle pensait à lui et à la différence incroyable qu'il y avait entre les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux il y a quelques semaines et maintenant…

Elle leva son visage vers le ciel, voir les flocons tomber doucement et calmement comme ils le faisaient, elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une personne devenue aussi mauvaise que Jack soit derrière cette création et pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui…

Elle avait des flocons de neige contre ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, éclairant les vêtements et la chevelure plus noirs que la nuit comme des étoiles qui y auraient brillées… Un flocon atterrit sur ses longs cils noirs et elle sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur, effaçant le visage au sourire doux de Jack, remplacé par l'expression mauvaise qu'il ne cessait d'arborer ces derniers jours… Cette vision d'horreur ne cessait de la hanter, comme un cauchemar qui ne cessait de revenir, encore et encore… Et pourtant, elle savait que Pitch n'avait rien à voir avec cet horrible cauchemar-là, aucun sable noir n'en était responsable… Seule une blessure plus profonde, plus douloureuse et bien plus fixée sur son cœur que n'importe quel grain de sable, aussi ténébreux soit-il…

Elle sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux et secoua vivement la tête avant de sécher vivement ses larmes, se maudissant de se sentir aussi faible.

Elle se releva et, tout en posant une main sur la poignée de sa dague pour se rassurer malgré le toucher froid, elle commença à avancer dans la neige, errant sans but dans les forêts du nord du continent américain où les températures étaient de plus en plus froides malgré l'avancement de l'année… Jack était derrière tout ça, _encore_…

Le paysage perpétuel de neige l'agaça rapidement, plus par la douleur que cela lui apportait que par sa monotonie et elle décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de téléportation pour apparaître au Pôle Nord…

Elle atterrit directement dans sa chambre chaleureuse où tout était brun, rouge et en bois. Mais malgré la chaleur que dégageait la pièce, elle était froide car sans la moindre présence de celui que Kiara voulait le plus voir… Elle leva un regard amer vers la grande fenêtre et alors que quelques semaines plus tôt encore, en observant la neige tomber, elle pensait à Jack avec Amour et s'endormait avec un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges, aujourd'hui, en voyant la neige, ses cauchemars revenaient la hanter…

Elle tourna le dos à sa fenêtre et jeta sa dague sur son lit avant de partir dans sa salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer. Elle en avait assez de sa tenue de combat qui était imprégnée de neige fondue et de glace tout aussi froide, mais ce n'était pas le froid qu'elle aimait tant… Elle profita de l'eau brûlante qui coulait contre sa peau et dans ses cheveux pour oublier tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le froid, la neige ou la glace. Elle s'habilla dans des vêtements chauds, bien qu'elle supportait le froid et ne pouvait en subir physiquement les conséquences. Elle portait un jean sombre avec ses bottes militaires noires, en haut, elle avait un pull cache-cœur rouge. Elle garda sa cascade de boucles noires sur ses épaules et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle évita de regarder dans la direction de sa fenêtre et alla chercher sa dague avant d'accrocher le pommeau à sa taille pour l'avoir toujours avec elle. Son regard dévia sur sa table de nuit et elle vit une rose rouge entièrement glacée, immobile et éternelle dans sa prison de glace et de fraîcheur…

Elle s'en approcha et avança sa main mais lorsqu'elle effleura la rose, ses doigts se rétractèrent et elle recula en secouant la tête et en grimaçant… Elle grogna des paroles inintelligibles et pivota les talons quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. D'abord étonnée, elle ne dit rien puis se ressaisit :

- Entrez, fit-elle.

Elle s'attendait à voir Nord ou Willow mais elle fut surprise de voir passer par l'encadrement de la porte Jack O' Lantern. Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, elle se ressaisit et posa une main sur sa dague, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne devait rien tenter d'inapproprié mais s'il vit ce mouvement, il l'ignora :

- Tu as été absente un petit bout de temps, où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

D'abord surprise que le ton de sa voix soit aussi normal et sérieux, elle hésita avant de répondre :

- J'étais un peu partout, j'enquêtais, je cherchais quelques trucs…

- Et tu as trouvé ce que tu recherchais ?

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et son regard pétilla lorsqu'elle se souvient de son plan contre Séraphina qui semblait si parfait et si simple à la fois :

- Et plus encore ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit en inclinant la tête d'un air satisfait :

- Parfait… Murmura-t-il.

- Nord m'a dit que toi et les autres vous étiez partis chercher des alliés… Fit Kiara.

- C'est exact, et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es la dernière attendue aux festivités ! S'écria Jack en levant le visage d'un air fier.

- C'est la guerre, comment peut-il y avoir des festivités ? Grogna Kiara.

- Justement ! Qui dit guerre, dit festivités ! Fini l'ennui mortel des immortels et bonjour l'ambiance génialissime des guerres inter-immortels ! S'écria Jack en levant le poing.

Kiara le fixa sans rien dire se souvenant soudainement qu'il aimait se battre pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Elle aurait largement préféré s'ennuyer que de se battre, mais elle ne disait pas non plus « non » pour botter les fesses de son Jack, Séraphina et des autres Esprits des Saisons !

- Un instant ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Rembobine ! « La dernière attendue », ça veut dire que les immortels sont arrivés ?!

- On est arrivés presque tous en même temps, ouais ! La Salle du Globe est remplie ! Tout le monde attend que tu arrives pour ton petit discours, inutile de te préciser à quel point les lutins sont ravis de pouvoir servir leurs boissons et d'être utiles, ils sont au paradis des lutins !

- Mais, mais, je n'ai pas préparé la moindre phrase ! S'écria-t-elle en paniquant.

Jack la fixa en haussant un sourcil et les épaules :

- Tu t'en fous, t'improvises, t'es forte pour ça.

- Mais !

Ses protestations s'évanouirent lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras et commença à la tirer en dehors de la chambre, elle essaya de reculer et de le bloquer mais il était plus fort qu'elle :

- Jack ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi partir ! Ne me tire par le bras comme ça !

- Je peux te tirer en touchant un autre endroit, si tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle en approchant ses mains de sa poitrine mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'effleurer, Kiara le gifla violemment et il manqua d'y perdre la tête et de tomber en arrière mais déjà, elle avait les sourcils froncés et bouillonnait de colère et d'indignation :

- N'y pense même pas, sale pervers ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle pivota les talons et marcha d'un air agacé droit vers la Salle du Globe. Jack sourit lentement en constatant que son plan pour l'y amener marchait comme il l'avait prévu…

Il la suivit d'un pas nonchalant et bientôt, elle arriva auprès des Gardiens, Cupidon et Willow qui se retournèrent en l'entendant.

- Ah ! Kiara ! S'écria Nord en levant ses deux mains.

Kiara fixa ses amis alors que Jack passait tranquillement en sifflotant à côté d'elle, l'air le plus innocent possible… Il lui lança un regard malicieux avec son sourire en coin et elle se sentit envahie d'une colère brûlante, elle aurait volontiers arraché la tête de l'Esprit d'Halloween si elle n'avait pas réussi à se retenir alors cet idiot la narguait en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air supérieur… Elle se contenta plutôt de serrer les poings et le foudroyer du regard. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Jack aurait complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre – immortel ou non.

- Nous t'attendions, fit Fée avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

La colère de Kiara retomba lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait vraiment faire un discours devant des immortels qu'elle ne connaissait certainement pas…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Willow l'attrapa et la tira vers la Salle du Globe, Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour protester au moment où elle franchissait les portes et y accédait. Soudain, elle cessa tout mouvement, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Pour une fois, les yétis ne travaillaient pas et toutes les machines de l'atelier du Père Noël étaient arrêtées. Les créatures poilues se trouvaient au fond ou aux étages avec les lutins dont certains continuaient les allers retours dans la foule. Une foule qu'elle n'aurait imaginée aussi grande, il y avait plus d'immortels réunis dans cette pièce qu'elle n'en avait jamais vus !

Tous s'étaient retournés vers elle d'un seul mouvement en cessant toute conversation et le silence qui régnait soudainement était angoissant mais rempli de puissance : la puissance de tous ces immortels réunis en un seul et même lieu, ce qui n'était sans doute pas arrivé depuis des siècles, voir des millénaires…

Kiara pouvait voir des tas de personnages habillés avec toutes sortes de costumes de toutes époques, certains flottaient au-dessus d'eux, d'autres s'étaient accrochés aux piliers ou aux rambardes, l'un d'entre eux semblait être géant, deux fois plus grand qu'une taille d'homme normal, il était tout au fond et la fixait de façon aussi intense que les autres…

Willow se tourna vers Kiara avec un grand sourire fier et fit un pas en avant, montrant les immortels :

- Kiara, voici tous les immortels qui ont répondu à notre appel. Puis-je te présenter à quelques-uns d'entre eux ?

Elle guida Kiara qui se laisse faire, saluant de la tête chaque personne qu'elle pouvait croiser que Willow présentait dans les grandes lignes mais au bout de la troisième personne, Kiara avait déjà la tête qui menaçait d'exploser !

Willow s'arrêta un instant devant un grand homme blond avec une moustache et une longue barbichette aussi blondes que ses cheveux mi longs. Il avait des yeux bleus et était très grand et très fin et gardait un visage haut, fier et supérieur. Ce qui était étonnant était que dans ses bras croisés se trouvait une longue flûte en bois :

- Voici le Joueur de Flûte d'Hamelin, un allemand très talentueux ! Tu devrais écouter une de ses mélodies, elles sont magnifiques !

Le Joueur de Flûte du conte allemand salua Kiara de la tête qui s'empressa de répondre par le même geste mais déjà, elle était face à deux adolescentes japonaises qui semblaient presque complètement identiques à la différence de leurs cheveux, la première avait des cheveux au carré et la seconde de longs cheveux lisses comme des baguettes, toutes deux portaient des tenues blanches et vaporeuses :

- Voici Hanako, fit-elle en montrant la fille de gauche, elle est connue comme « Hanako des toilettes », elle hante les toilettes des écoles ! C'est marrant, non ?

- L'éclate… Souffla Kiara entre ses lèvres mais déjà, Willow passait à l'autre jeune fille.

- Et voici Sadako Sasaki, cette enfant est morte à 12 ans d'une leucémie causée par la bombe atomique d'Hiroshima à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale… Avant de mourir, elle a essayé de confectionner 1000 origamis en forme de grue pour guérir mais elle est morte au 644ième... Ses amis ont terminé ce qu'elle avait commencé. C'est l'Homme de la Lune qui l'a immortalisée et a fait d'elle l'Esprit de la Paix !

Kiara trouvait impressionnant qu'une fille si jeune ait tant tenu à la vie qu'elle ait essayé de faire une telle chose et être devenue immortelle et l'Esprit de la Paix était une belle récompense… Elle aurait voulu parler avec Sadako mais déjà, Willow lui attrapait le bras et l'entraînait au milieu des immortels qui continuaient de la fixer du regard sans dire un mot :

- Voici Davy Crockett, tu sais, le pionnier-héros américain du XIXième siècle !

Kiara vit l'homme la saluer en soulevant son chapeau et elle constata qu'il était habillé comme tout pionnier de l'époque digne de ce nom mais déjà, elle voyait une jeune femme habillée d'une armure complète avec une épée à son côté et une grande lance dans la main :

- Voici Jeanne d'Arc, la Libératrice d'Orléans et l'une des Esprits de la Liberté ! Ah, et voici le Roi Arthur, ses chevaliers de la Table Ronde – Lancelot est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Ah ! Et derrière, ce sont Merlin et Viviane !

Kiara vit l'ensemble de chevaliers mené par le Roi qui avait l'air.. royal puis elle vit un vieux sage au dos courbé tel que Merlin était représenté dans tous les films possible et inimaginable, à ses côtés se trouvait une vieille femme mais nul doute qu'elle avait été d'une grande beauté dans sa jeunesse…

Willow fit accélérer Kiara qui bondit en avant malgré elle et vit deux hommes, un roux et un aux cheveux noirs qui se ressemblaient beaucoup : cheveux et barbes frisés habillés comme des corsaires, ils restaient bien habillés et avec des airs très nobles :

- Voici l'Empereur Frédéric Ier de Hohenstaufen, dit Frédéric Barberousse de l'Empire romain germanique ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant le roux. Et son compagnon, Edward Teach mieux connu sous le nom de-

- Laisse-moi deviner, Barbe Noire ? Fit Kiara avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui ! S'écria toute joyeuse Will. Tu le connais ?

- Qui ne connait pas Barberousse et Barbe Noire ? Ironisa Kiara.

Willow aperçut quelqu'un et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille avant même qu'elle ne puisse se dire qu'ils portaient bien leurs noms.

- Oh ! Regarde ! C'est le célèbre Alexandre le Grand, le grand conquéreur ! L'Esprit des Conquêtes ! Il a beaucoup aidé Napoléon lors de la vie de ce dernier… Oh, et regarde ! Nostradamus !

Kiara roula les yeux au ciel devant l'excessive joie de Willow mais personne, à part elle, ne semblait dérangée par sa bonne humeur éclatante et déjà, elle continuait vers un bel homme typé italien absolument ravissant et aussi lumineux que le soleil :

- Oh ! Et Giacomo Casanova, l'Esprit de la Séduction, il s'entend très bien avec Cupidon, soit dit en passant…

Elle continua alors que Kiara se retournait pour voir le bel italien mais Willow continuait de courir dans tous les sens :

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'arrêter pour Casanova ?! Gémit Kiara.

- La division égyptienne avec Toutankhamon, Esprit des Malédictions et Protecteurs des Tombeaux des Pharaons ! Ah, et Cléopâtre ! Elle est l'Esprit de la Passion ! Et Akhenaton et Néfertiti, les époux Esprits des Changements !

Kiara apercevait les visages aussi vite que les noms étaient prononcés alors que Willow continuait :

- César, Esprit de la Dictature et des Stratégies Militaires et voici Marc Antoine, le Protecteur des Généraux et des Militaires ! Oh, et regarde là-bas ! Voici Vlad III Basarab « l'Empaleur », mieux connu sous le nom de Dracula ! Le Maître des Vampires !

Elles avaient fait un tour complet et étaient de retour près des Gardiens qui avaient tous des sourires satisfaits de voir autant de monde qui était venus, même s'ils n'aidaient pas par la suite, ils étaient venus jusqu'ici et c'était l'essentiel…

Kiara se sentait perdue, non seulement d'être devant autant de personnes puissantes mais aussi de les avoir rencontrés et d'avoir eu droit au nom d'autant de monde… Et le trois-quarts n'avait pas été présenté…

Tous les immortels avaient leur attention totale rivée sur Kiara, certains avaient l'air ennuyé, d'autres impérieux et fier, mais tous avaient une lueur de curiosité dans leurs yeux malgré le silence angoissant qui semblait s'éterniser… Kiara se sentait nerveuse car elle savait que les Gardiens comptaient tous sur elle et sur ses prétendus talents d'oratrice pour rassembler le maximum de monde contre Séraphina…

Kiara pensa une dernière fois à Jack qui était prisonnier de son emprise et si elle devait croire les paroles de Shí, leur immortalité n'était pas si éternelle que ça… Après avoir vécu quelques temps loin de lui, elle ne voulait plus le quitter ou penser qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir… Elle voulait vivre le reste de son immortalité avec lui, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et contrairement à tout ce que les autres pensaient qu'elle aurait fait, elle tourna le dos à la foule et avança vers le fond de la salle :

- Kiara ? Hésita Nord en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle continua d'avancer et arriva au niveau d'une table, elle monta dessus et se positionna debout, au-dessus et face à l'assemblée, plus silencieuse que jamais. Elle semblait rayonner malgré sa tenue noire et rouge et sa chevelure ébène. Elle serra les poings et leva la tête, son visage affichant une fierté douloureuse alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche :

- Séraphina est de retour, lâcha-t-elle.

Les immortels s'entreregardèrent, ou levèrent les sourcils, ou encore roulèrent les yeux au ciel ne pouvant croire qu'ils avaient été emmenés ici pour entendre quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà depuis des semaines. Nord et Fée s'entreregardèrent d'un air inquiet mais déjà, Kiara continuait :

- Voici des semaines que Dame Nature répand sur la Terre ses catastrophes naturelles dans le but de gagner en puissance et pour cela, elle utilise les quatre Esprits des Saisons. Elle a envahi leurs esprits et contrôle complètement leurs actes et leurs pensées…

La voix de Kiara se brisa légèrement sur ces mots mais elle se reprit et continua :

- Ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs contre leur gré pour faire le mal et tuer des innocents et plus ils étendent leurs séries de destructions et de malheur, plus elle gagne en puissance, bientôt, elle sera capable d'abattre son attaque ultime qui détruira tout ce que nous connaissons !

Les immortels ne semblaient pas réagir mais Kiara était loin d'en avoir fini :

- Je connais les raisons qui ont poussé Séraphina à agir, et autant qu'elle, je la comprends et je compatis mais ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire les Hommes ! Ils ont, certes, détruit la plus grande partie de ce qu'elle représente mais.. il y aura toujours un peu de nature quelque part, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'opposer à la destruction de la forêt ou même à un arbre ! La vie continue, grâce aux Hommes !

Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, elle continua, sa voix augmentant de plus en plus, devenant de plus en plus passionnée sur ce qu'elle racontait :

- Vous devez sans doute vous dire que se battre contre une puissance comme Séraphina est de la folie mais nous sommes là, nous sommes immortels pour une raison. Guider et protéger les humains, même si ce qui les menace est l'un d'entre nous ! Même si cet immortel-là est plus puissant que nous tous réunis, on se doit d'essayer de se battre !

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et reprit, sa voix frappant chaque immortel, chaque esprit :

- On représente tous les Espoirs, les Rêves et ce qu'il y a de bon en chaque humain, la plupart d'entre vous êtes des figures mythiques de l'Histoire de l'Humanité qui avez traversé le Temps, parce que vous l'avez marqué !

Sa voix baissa et elle baissa son regard :

- Si on ne se bat pas, si l'Humanité disparaît.. tout ce pour quoi vous vous êtes battus dans votre passé, les raisons qui vont ont rendues immortels.. pas seulement parce que vous êtes là après des siècles ou des millénaires de vie, mais parce que vous êtes des modèles pour tous les humains… Si tout ça ne peut survivre avec les Hommes, aucun d'entre nous n'aurons la moindre raison d'être là…

Elle releva son regard rempli de larmes et fixa chacun d'entre eux, essayant de les toucher au plus profond d'eux-mêmes :

- Tout ce que vous avez fait pour les Hommes, ce que vous représentez.. disparaîtra…

Un silence s'imposa et elle ajouta :

- _Vous_ disparaîtrez…

Certains immortels s'entreregardèrent de nouveau ou baissèrent le regard et elle reprit de sa voix vive et forte :

- C'est pour nous, pour les Hommes, pour ce que vous représentez qu'il faut se battre ! On ne doit pas se battre contre Séraphina ! On doit se battre pour les idées que nous avons défendues au cours de l'Histoire des Hommes ! On doit se battre pour les Hommes, pour leurs Rêves, leurs Espoirs, leurs Futurs !

Elle reprit son souffle et à ce moment-là, l'Homme de la Lune entra en action : il apparut au-dessus d'elle, l'entourant d'un rayon de lune, l'englobant d'une aura magique et puissante faisant rayonner ses yeux d'argent aussi embrasés que ce qu'elle représentait : le dernier Espoir de l'Humanité face à ces immortels qui n'agissaient pas.

Tout le monde retient son souffle en réalisant que l'Homme de la Lune faisait plus juste la soutenir ou l'aider, il _s'alliait_ à elle alors qu'il n'intervenait jamais en personne pour les mortels, il utilisait toujours le biais d'autres immortels…

- Unissons-nous contre Séraphina, conclut Kiara d'une voix puissante.

Elle, ainsi que tous les Gardiens, attendirent une réponse, qu'une voix s'élève et agisse mais seul le silence leur répondit… Un écho vide et froid qui fit frissonner Kiara. Réalisant que personne n'était décidé à agir malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes et elle eut un sourire amer et rempli de colère adressé à tous les immortels qui la voyaient :

- C'est.. c'est comme ça ?

Elle lança un regard à Willow qui secoua la tête d'un air désolé... Kiara eut un petit rire acide et sauta au bas de sa table… Elle secoua la tête d'un air malheureux, déçue que toutes ces légendes restent inactives et elle tourna les talons, commençant à retourner dans sa chambre.

Seuls ses pas résonnaient dans l'atelier tout entier mais soudain, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir, elle entendit un claquement. Elle s'arrêta, toujours dos au reste de la foule et le claquement se transforma en une série de pas cliquetants à cause de l'armure qui était portée.

Kiara retint son souffle et se retourna lentement pour voir, devant tout le monde une femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts portant une armure d'argent et une lance qui brillait sous l'éclat de la lune. Elle releva son visage, fixant Kiara :

- Jeanne d'Arc, commença-t-elle, au nom de la Liberté de la France, des Peuples et de l'Humanité … se joindra à vous…

Elle inclina la tête vers Kiara avec un petit sourire et cette dernière aurait explosé de rire si quelqu'un n'avait pas bougé dans la foule à son tour : le Roi Arthur et toute sa cour, mais c'est Lancelot qui s'avança pour parler, inclinant lui aussi sa tête vers Kiara et les Gardiens :

- Sa Majesté le Roi Arthur Pendragon ainsi que ses chevaliers et fidèles se joindront à votre cause.

Au fond de la salle, celui qui semblait être un géant leva une massue bien haute en criant :

- Goliath également ! Rugit-il.

- Goliath ? Répéta Kiara dans un souffle. Pourquoi .. ? Non, mieux vaut que je ne pose pas de questions…

Alexandre le Grand se détacha de la foule et avec un sourire grandissant, Kiara se tourna lentement vers elle à nouveau :

- Je me joindrais à vous également, fit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Tout comme moi, ajouta Casanova en lui faisant un clin d'œil dévastateur.

- Vous pouvez compter sur la division égyptienne, lança Toutankhamon.

Les noms et les titres se mirent à pleuvoir en même temps et Kiara se tourna vers les Gardiens, Jack O' Lantern et Willow en même temps, tous affichaient de grands sourires bien que celui de Jack semblait plus être un état d'excitation extrême à l'idée des batailles à venir…

- Séraphina n'a qu'à bien se tenir… Murmura Kiara avec un sourire en coin avant de tourner de nouveau un regard vers leurs nouveaux alliés.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Kiara était dans sa chambre et fixait depuis un long moment les paysages de neige et la tempête qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elle gardait les bras croisés et un visage inexpressif, restant appuyée contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir la fraîcheur qui émanait des vitres et même le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre ne pouvait réchauffer complètement la pièce… D'habitude, elle aimait cette fraîcheur qui la calmait, elle et son tempérament de feu, mais depuis que Jack était parti, cette fraîcheur la rendait triste et mélancolique. Plus encore maintenant qu'elle savait que Jack et elle allaient un jour ou l'autre mourir, s'évanouir, disparaître… Partis. Pour toujours.

Elle ferma les yeux et le son du feu crépitant et le souffle violent du vent au-dehors s'évanouirent pour laisser place à la voix de Jack :

« _Je serais toujours avec toi… Pour l'éternité…_ »

Elle pouvait encore le toucher de ses doigts contre sa joue alors qu'elle lui répondait :

« _Je commence à comprendre le sens de _toujours_…_ »

Elle sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux mais elle garda les paupières fermées alors qu'elle se souvenait du jour où il lui avait, quelques mois plus tôt, fait sa promesse qu'il avait scellée d'une rose givrée :

« _Mon Amour pour toi ne disparaîtra jamais : comme cette rose. Cette glace ne fondra jamais, même en plein désert. Elle est tout mon Amour pour toi : rouge, profond, vrai et inébranlable…_ »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit dans les immensités blanches et pures :

- Je te ramènerais, Jack… Souffla-t-elle.

- Il me semble que tu répètes ça assez souvent ces temps-ci, non ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Willow qui lui souriait timidement, elle s'approcha et rejoignit Kiara devant la fenêtre, regardant à son tour le paysage par la fenêtre :

- Mais la question qui se pose serait plutôt, dis-tu ça pour _lui_, ou pour _toi_ ? Demanda-t-elle sans regarder Kiara.

Cette dernière détourna le regard, se sentant mal à l'aise mais malgré sa voix angoissée, elle trouva le courage de répondre :

- Je veux qu'il revienne près de moi, et je sais que s'il était lui-même, il ne voudrait pas être ce qu'il est en ce moment…

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, fixant les étendues de glace et la tempête violente qui faisait rage au dehors, bien rassurées d'être à l'intérieur plutôt qu'au dehors…

- Tu sais, le navet m'a dit un truc tout à l'heure, comme quoi, quand il t'a connue il y a quatre ans, tu n'étais pas la même qu'aujourd'hui.

Kiara la regarda sans comprendre alors que l'Esprit des Feux-Follets continuait de parler avec un sourire doux :

- À l'époque tu te battais pour ne plus fuir et maintenant, tu te bats pour que les autres ne fuient pas...

Kiara ne savait pas comment le prendre, surtout venant du navet… Mais elle sentit une certaine chaleur envahir son corps et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fière d'avoir réussi à surmonter son pire défaut : celui de fuir…

- C'est incroyable… Chuchota-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Que Jack soit capable de réfléchir ? Ironisa Will.

- Non, que vous ayez une conversation sans vous entretuez ! Répondit Kiara.

Le visage de Willow devient perplexe mais elle finit par pouffer de rire, bientôt suivie de la Gardienne de l'Innocence et les deux amies rirent pendant un long moment presque hystériques et sans pouvoir se calmer.

Quand elles réussirent à reprendre leurs souffles, Willow poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la porte :

- Je vais aider les lutins à récupérer les gobelets vides, ils ont l'air dépassés par les évènements, les pauvres !

Elle marcha en avant mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kiara, perdant son sourire :

- Kiara, tu dois vouloir savoir…

- Quoi ? Fit-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Mes Feux-Follets me disent que Jack..

Elle hésita et se pinça les lèvres mais elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

- Jack est au Nord de l'Angleterre, à la frontière avec l'Écosse. Il se repose depuis hier et ne vole pas très loin d'où il s'est installé…

Kiara déglutit en réalisant que pour la première fois, Jack ne se reposait pas au Pôle et pire encore, qu'il n'allait pas au Lac gelé de Burgess où il allait toujours…

Elle acquiesça vivement pour ne pas inquiéter son amie :

- Merci, Willow…

Cette dernière inclina la tête et sortit, laissant Kiara avec ses pensées bousculées. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu du temps pour elle et pour réfléchir mais soudain, on frappa à sa porte qui était déjà ouverte. Elle se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, étonnée de voir la personne qui venait lui rendre visite :

- Cimbaeth ?! S'exclama-t-elle ne sachant quoi faire.

Elle posa instinctivement la main à sa dague accrochée à sa hanche mais le Leprechaun leva vivement ses mains dans un geste défensif et en sautant en arrière :

- Doucement ! Pas d'arme, tu vois ? Je suis inoffensif !

- On sait tous les deux que tu n'utilises pas d'armes ! S'écria-t-elle en commençant à dégainer la sienne.

- Mais si je voulais t'attaquer, je l'aurais déjà fait et n'aurais certainement pas frappé pour annoncer ma présence, non ?

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant et rengaina son arme tout en gardant une main dessus se souvenant que bien qu'il ait été un allié de Pitch, il l'avait abandonné au dernier moment :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venu, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Honnêtement, moi non plus ! Répondit-il avec un rire.

Elle resta de glace et il perdit malgré lui sa bonne humeur avant de reprendre :

- Depuis quatre ans, nous, pauvres Leprechauns avons repris notre existence banale et ennuyeuse, une petite guerre contre Dame Nature ne nous fera pas de mal !

Kiara roula les yeux au ciel, commençant à se demander si les immortels qui avaient décidé de s'allier à elle ne l'avaient pas plus fait que par ennui que par réel envie de battre Séraphina…

- Connaissant votre nature, ça ne m'étonne pas… Grogna-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu _ici_, dans _ma_ chambre ?

- Passer dire le bonjour ! Ce serait impoli de ma part de repartir sans te saluer !

- Eh bien, c'est fait, tu peux repartir à présent, maugréa-t-elle en détournant le regard, persuadée qu'il était déjà parti.

Il rit doucement et sorti une pièce dorée de nulle part qu'il coinça entre deux doigts et montra à Kiara avec un sourire espiègle et mauvais à la fois :

- Sans une petite prédiction avant ? Ne t'avais-je pas promis, il y a quatre ans, que l'on se recroiserait ?

Elle lui lança un regard hésitant mais il continua :

- Pose-moi n'importe quelle question et j'aurais ta réponse.

Kiara fit une moue mais le Leprechaun continua à essayer de la convaincre :

- Dis-moi donc, qu'est-ce qui peut bien tarauder ton esprit si vif ?

La jeune fille hésita mais finit par pincer les lèvres, agacée de son propre comportement :

- N'importe quelle question ? Fit-elle.

- N'importe laquelle…

Elle fixa le Leprechaun et elle soupira :

- Est-ce que.. est-ce que Jack redeviendra un jour lui-même ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il inclina la tête avec un regard pétillant et il leva sa pièce d'or :

- Pile, c'est oui.

Il fit pivoter la pièce et ajouta :

- Face, c'est non.

Il la lança avant que Kiara n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la pièce retourna dans la main de Cimbaeth qui l'abattit sur le dos de son autre main, cachant la face de la pièce qui s'afficherait… Kiara déglutit et au moment où il commençait à relever sa main, elle le stoppa :

- Non !

Il lui lança un regard perplexe et elle secoua la tête :

- Je.. je ne veux pas savoir comment cette histoire va se terminer, je préfère l'écrire par moi-même…

Elle passa à ses côtés et sortit de sa propre chambre alors que le Leprechaun levait sa main et lançait un regard au côté de la pièce qui s'affichait. Il rit doucement alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat presque dangereux :

- Face…

Il rit de nouveau avant de reprendre :

- Ma pauvre, pauvre Kiara… Tu peux toujours essayer de l'écrire, les mots que ta main écrira ne seront jamais ceux que tu désires lire…

Kiara marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'atelier du Père Noël, décidée à repartir au plus vite, dès que son esprit sera calmé mais avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la Salle du Globe, elle s'arrêta en entendant un bruit dans l'un des couloirs perpendiculaires à celui qu'elle empruntait. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança doucement dans l'obscurité quand une silhouette s'en détacha. Elle entendit à peine le pas léger qui l'approcha avant qu'elle ne puisse détailler la personne qui se trouvait face à elle…

C'était une jeune fille, une adolescente tout au plus, à la peau claire et aux cheveux châtains et ondulés. Ses yeux étaient sombres et sa tenue était loin de passer inaperçue : une combinaison qui rappelait celle des arlequins avec des losanges dans les tons de rose et violent. Elle avait des petites sandales avec des pompons et un chapeau assorti à la tenue, avec un autre pompon au bout qui pendouillait et remuait à chacun de ses mouvements…

Elle semblait timide, voir même plus que ça… Elle avait peur, elle semblait terrorisée à l'idée de s'être faite trouver dans l'un des couloirs du Palais de Glace :

- Euh… Bonjour ? Hésita Kiara en regardant sur les côtés.

- Je ne voulais pas explorer, mais je suis curieuse et-

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux… Sauf les quartiers privés. Et c'est exactement où tu te trouves, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Croisant le regard sombre de la fille, elle s'empressa de se reprendre et d'ajouter :

- Mais ! Tout va bien ! Tu.. tu voulais voir quelqu'un ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

La jeune fille sortit complètement de l'obscurité et fixa Kiara avant de lui répondre :

- J'étais curieuse...

- D'accoooord… Répondit Kiara.

Un silence gêné s'installa, brisé par la Gardienne de l'Innocence :

- Je peux connaître ton nom ?

- Tysha, madame…

- Oh ! Ne m'appelle pas « madame » ! Je me sens vieille ! Tysha ? C'est un joli prénom !

Kiara hésita puis ajouta avec un sourire :

- Tu es avec nous contre Séraphina ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas avoir entendu ton prénom, mais avec le nombre qui ont été prononcés en même temps, ça aurait été difficile !

- Je suis avec vous, mais mieux vaut éviter que les autres immortels l'apprennent.

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux d'un air étonné :

- Aaaah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne m'apprécient pas… Murmura Tysha en baissant le regard.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kiara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mon pouvoir.. Souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

- Quoi ton pouvoir ?

- Peu importe !

Elle partit en courant à vive allure, son pompon remuant à chacun de ses pas… Kiara secoua la tête et reprit son trajet mais s'arrêta à nouveau en voyant au bout du couloir une silhouette qu'elle reconnut, appuyée contre le mur. En la voyant arriver, il se redressa et tourna la tête vers elle :

- Willow m'a dit pour Jack. Je suppose que tu veux aller lui donner une belle raclée ? Fit-il.

- Robin des Bois ! S'exclama Kiara en posant les mains sur ses hanches et en souriant. Quelle surprise ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu auras besoin de mon aide, fit l'archer.

- Tout en élégance et délicatesse… Grogna-t-elle. Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule !

- Vu les combats que je t'ai vue mener, j'ai de légers doutes…

Elle lui fit une grimace alors qu'il avançait son bras dans un geste gentleman :

- Allez, on sait tous les deux que tu veux mon aide, ne serait-ce pour ne pas l'affronter toute seule.

- Je pourrais demander à n'importe qui.

- Tu es venue me chercher, rappelle-toi.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et donna une tape à son bras :

- Pas besoin de ça, je ne suis pas Lady Marianne. Je peux marcher toute seule.

- Tu es loin d'être ma Marianne, elle irradiait de beauté, comme le plus brillant des soleils…

Il sourit et son regard sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, même après des siècles, il était toujours autant amoureux d'elle et Kiara ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche en réalisant ça :

- Elle était le soleil de mes nuits et l'étoile de mes jours… Elle l'est toujours… Soupira-t-il.

Il lança un regard à Kiara et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Elle avait une beauté chaleureuse, tandis que toi, tu as une beauté froide. J'ai du mal à croire que ce Jack soit tombé amoureux de toi !

- C'est l'Esprit de l'Hiver, le froid, ça le connait… Fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous d'aller chercher ton petit ami, qu'il puisse à nouveau s'embraser de ton attitude froide.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même !

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ? :)_

_Maintenant que j'ai relu, je pense que j'ai choisi des immortels assez.. idiots, que des personnages historiques deviennent immortels et intègrent le monde des 5 Légendes est assez fou... "_

_Je tiens à remercier Nawell à qui appartient Tysha bien que j'ai changé son nom, j'espère d'ailleurs avoir respecté son caractère et ne t'en fais pas, elle réapparaîtra ! ;) Mais aussi Cocoola pour le Joueur de Flûte de Hamelin et Abby Birthday pour les deux japonaises ! ;)_

_Ah, et j'ai changé l'avatar de la fanfic, donc je veux vos théories par rapport à ce que ça peut vouloir dire ; un indice : pensez au coeur noir qui vous a tant choqué ! :P_

_Reviews s'il vous plait ! :D_


	21. Retournement de Situation, 2nde Partie

_J'ai des tas de choses à dire avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Déjà, je m'excuse pour ce long retard mais j'ai eu de la famille qui est venue et après, je ne me sentais pas d'écrire. Suite à vos reviews, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait énormément de problèmes vis-à-vis de mon écriture et de cette fanfic donc je vais faire mon possible pour m'améliorer et finir cette fanfiction comme il se doit. J'ai essayé d'"expliquer" certains de ces problèmes ou, disons, erreurs que j'ai faites dans ce chapitre mais cela s'expliquera au fur et à mesure que j'essaierais de rattraper..._

_Également, je voulais vous remercier car, j'ai oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre mais un énoooooorme merci car on a dépassé les 200 reviews alors ! Merci ! :D_

_**Abby Birthday** : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir avec cette idée ! :D Malheureusement, la bataille sera un peu courte... ^^"_

_**Lucile** : C'est vrai qu'on s'éloigne un peu du film de base, mais je pense que les fanfics et les histoires sont faites pour nous faire rêver, et ce qu'il y a de bien avec le fantastique c'est que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux... :) Pour le retour à la normal de Jack, tu verras bien dans quelques chapitres si c'est le cas ! :D Moi j'aime bien les Leprechauns, surtout parce qu'ils sont irlandais en faites ! :P_

_**Nawell** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies la présence et la magie de Tysha, je peux t'assurer qu'elle reviendra bientôt ! ;) Mais quand exactement, je ne sais pas... :s Le retour de Pitch ? Mhmm... Pas mal du tout ! ;) Et le pourquoi, que ce soit Séraphina ou Pitch, tu le sauras plus tard ! :D_

_**Une Fan** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :D Tu comprendras la signification de 'face' en temps et en heure ! :P Ta théorie selon laquelle le coeur noir de Jack serait causé par sa solitude est pas mal du tout ! :P_

_**Chod** : Je suis contente que les immortels t'aient plu ! :D Quant à Robin des Bois, c'était un archer et un célèbre voleur de la forêt de Sherwood en Angleterre... Il volait aux riches et donnait aux pauvres qui en avaient besoin et ils prenaient soin d'eux. Quant à Marianne, elle était une noble si je me souviens bien et ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais je ne sais plus comment exactement et il y a différentes versions... Et je ne sais même pas s'il y a une vraie fin au mythe, à savoir s'ils finissent ensemble ou pas ? Tysha sera plus développée par la suite, ne t'en fais pas. :) Encore une fois, la baston sera pauvre en réalité... :s_

_**The Zia** : Merci, mais je doute que tous ces immortels possibles puissent réellement devenir immortel, dans le cas où le monde des immortels existerait... Enfin, tu m'as comprise ! x) Bah, admettons-le, on est toutes comme Kiara ! :P L'avenir est peut être pas très rassurant mais il n'est pas encore écrit je te rappelle ! :P_

_**Jaseur** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant Robin ! ;) Tysha sera développée par la suite :)_

_**Weiss** : Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait en plus, même si un certain Esprit de l'Hiver qui n'apprécierait pas des masses... Merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! :)_

_**Naima** : Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié ou que tu ne lisais plus ! ^^" Je sais qu'elle est fade par rapport à la première mais, la première a été faite juste après le premier film, maintenant, la magie a un peu disparu (le soleil et l'été sont de sérieuses causes d'ailleurs...) J'aime autant le film mais, je mets tellement de temps que j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite par rapport aux personnages et à ce que j'écris que du coup, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce que je fais... C'est vrai que les autres Gardiens ont été mis au second plan mais je pensais que c'était évident qu'en plus de Jack perso principal, Kiara l'accompagnerait dans la seconde fanfic et que l'histoire serait différente et moins cohérente vis-à-vis du film de base... C'est vrai que je n'arrête pas de répéter la même chose donc j'ai fait de mon mieux dans ce chapitre pour "expliquer" et lutter contre ce radotage, comme tu dis... Tu verras qu'à la fin de la fanfic, les Gardiens retrouveront à nouveau un peu de couleur et d'intérêt :) Bah, pour Séraphina, Shi et Willow, je les apprécie beaucoup quant aux autres personnages inventés on les connait déjà ou alors, ce sont les Quatre et comme ils sont "possédés" ils ne peuvent pas encore vraiment montrer leur vraie personnalité, mais ça va venir. :) Quant à Jack OL, c'est difficile de transcrire sa personnalité habituelle et comme tu l'as dit, dérangée, alors qu'il aide les "gentils"... Mais j'essaierais de rajouter de temps en temps des références à sa nature ténébreuse... Quant aux personnages que j'ai utilisé "historiques", ils sont tellement importants dans notre Histoire que je les vois comme des mythes et je me suis perdue entre la réalité et les mythes... Quant aux religions polythéistes, je voulais éviter de les utiliser car comme je l'ai déjà dit dans la première fanfic, à part quelques uns (Némésis, Séraphina, Fau, Cupidon...) ils sont presque tous "disparus" puisque plus personne ne croit en eux, donc, hors service... _

_**Lena Blue** : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir... :) J'espère que tu auras le temps de continuer à lire cette fanfic et que tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! ;)_

_**Mizu** : Oh oui ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais morte ! x) Mais je suis rassurée de savoir que tu te portes à merveille - sauf pour la rentrée... D'ailleurs, elle s'est passée comment pour toi ? Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Naima, je vais faire de mon mieux pour améliorer les erreurs qui se sont accumulées dans ma fanfic et je vais tenter d'effacer et "expliquer" ces répétitions/erreurs etc. Tu sais que l'idée de garder captifs des Esprits des Saisons après la méga-baston je n'y avais même pas pensé une seconde ? Pour le coup de la manipulation, si tes sentiments sont manipulés, le Dieu des sentiments devrait le savoir, non ? En tout cas, j'ai pensé comme ça... ^^" Hé, j'ai foutu des tas d'immortels historiques mais j'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient tous gentils, je te rappelle que le trois-quart, c'est quand même Jack OL qui les a récupéré et il est pas des plus purs ! x) Eh oui, un nouveau beau gosse ! :P (Au final, ta review a tenu en une seule, hein ? :D) J'adore ta théorie sur Jack et l'avatar ! :D C'est dommage qu'Epic était de mauvaise qualité parce que les images sont vraiment belles ! ;) (Moi aussi je redoutais la rentrée, t'en fais pas... :) )_

_**Ma-Chan** : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il y ait une nouvelle lectrice, tu vois ! x) Merci de ta review, ça me fait vachement plaisir de savoir que tu as lu autant et que tu aies encore le courage de me laisser une review ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D_

_**Sora** : Et une deuxième nouvelle lectrice ! Dis donc, ces fins de vacances auront eu au moins un avantage ! XD Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, j'avais les larmes aux yeux en la lisant ! (Elle m'a aussi pas mal motivée, je l'avoue...) Merci à toi d'avoir lu autant, de m'encourager et de me suivre ! :D Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA VENGERESSE

CHAPITRE XXI : Retournement de Situation, Seconde Partie

_Repaire de Séraphina_

Dame Nature, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne regardait pas le défilement de ses plans qui semblaient fonctionner à merveille, ou presque, et elle n'était pas en train de donner de leçon à ses Esprits des Saisons. Ils étaient occupés à récupérer des forces ou à continuer de répandre leurs catastrophes dans le monde entier. Elle les avait autorisés à se reposer pour deux raisons : la première, qu'ils devaient être plus que d'attaque pour la _phase finale_ de son plan, et la seconde, parce qu'elle avait déjà récupéré et emmagasiné suffisamment d'énergie pour faire _accélérer_ son plan.

Elle était dans sa Salle du Trône illuminée par les vasques de feu grégeois et elle se trouvait au-dessus de la plus grande de toutes qui lui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, mais cette fois-ci, elle se contentait de passer son long doigt à la surface de l'eau sombre ne laissant aucune image apparaître.

Elle finit par se lever et alla auprès de son grand globe terrestre, elle alla cueillir l'une des fleurs de lys noire et la ramena au-dessus de la vasque avant d'ouvrir les pétales et de faire tomber délicatement le pollen dans l'eau qui, au contact du pollen poudreux se mit à étinceler de couleurs incroyables comme si on avait versé de l'huile à la surface de l'eau noire.

Dame nature laissa tomber la fleur et ouvrit les bras en fermant les yeux, psalmodiant doucement alors qu'une brume verte et qui semblait étinceler comme si une poudre faite d'étoiles s'y était mêlée se mettait à envahir la pièce, tournant autour de la déesse… Un pouvoir incroyable, immense commença à envahir la pièce alors que le sourire satisfait et puissant de Séraphina s'étendait sur son visage au fur et à mesure que ses pouvoirs augmentaient…

Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude aussi brillant et étincelant que la brume verte qui semblait s'évaporer dans l'eau de la vasque où elle avait versé le pollen, quatre fleurs de lys noires étaient apparues sur le sol mais elles étaient bien plus grandes que des fleurs de lys normales, au moins deux fois leurs tailles…

Elle remua ses poignets et l'eau de la vasque se mit à se mouvoir toute seule, sortant de la vasque et coulant doucement vers le sol avant de glisser comme des serpents noirs aux écailles luisantes vers les fleurs de lys.

Séraphina observa d'un œil vif et satisfait sa magie opérer avant d'aller s'installer doucement dans son grand trône, sa robe noire et vaporeuse se mêlant dans la couleur du trône et avec ses cascades de boucles noires…

Soudain, Cyrus arriva et s'inclina respectueusement face à sa Maîtresse, son regard complètement absent et dénué d'esprit. Voyant cet état de dévotion absolue, Séraphina ne put s'empêcher d'étendre son sourire, elle avait eu une bonne idée de renforcer le sort qui emprisonnait les Quatre dans sa main, des pantins à son service :

- Cyrus, prend ces quatre fleurs de lys. Chacune d'entre elle est destinée à l'un des Quatre. Survolez le monde et faites couler dans chaque ruisseau, rivière, fleuve, lacs, mers et océans, la moindre petite étendue d'eau qui soit sur Terre, le liquide emprisonné dans ces fleurs de lys…

Cyrus se pencha en avant et ramasser les quatre fleurs avant de se redresser et de s'incliner à nouveau :

- Bien, Maîtresse, fit-il docilement avant de faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue le sourire de Séraphina se mua en un rire malveillant qui résonna dans toute la pièce, accentuant encore plus sa soif de pouvoir et sa satisfaction de savoir que son plan fonctionnait exactement comme elle l'avait planifié…

_Nord de l'Angleterre_

Kiara et Robin des Bois marchaient déjà depuis un long moment, complètement silencieux. Kiara avait mis une veste noire sur son dos et avait sa dague dégainée alors que Robin avait une flèche prête à être tirée et son arc en avant, il ne cessait de se retourner dans tous les sens, observant chaque recoin de la forêt alors que Kiara le fixait d'un œil hésitant :

- Robin, je sais que tu prends très à cœur tout ce que tu entreprends, mais on n'est pas en mission commando…

- On doit trouver Jack, l'éliminer et ramener les restes au Pôle, non ?

Kiara s'arrêta et poussa un soupir agacé :

- On trouve Jack et on ne l'élimine pas, on l'arrête, on le stoppe, on le , peu importe et on le ramène en entier au Pôle, compris ?

Robin roula les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules avant de vite reposer son regard vert vif tout autour de lui :

- Ça revient au même…

- Le navet et toi devriez bien vous entendre sur certains points… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle lança à nouveau un regard à Robin avant d'ajouter en croisant les bras :

- De toute façon, d'après les Feux Follets, Jack se repose. Il doit sans doute dormir pendu à une branche d'arbre et le connaissant, un tremblement de terre ne le réveillerait pas !

Soudain, le sol vibra. Les arbres de la forêt remuèrent et la neige qui les recouvrait tomba au sol. Kiara et Robin observèrent le sol d'un air inquiet en écartant les bras pour rester en équilibre mais déjà, la secousse cessait…

- C'était.. un tremblement de terre ? Hésita Robin en continuant de fixer la neige d'un air inquiet.

- De faible intensité, mais.. oui… Confirma Kiara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Séraphina, grogna Robin en releva le regard et en le tournant tout autour de lui.

Soudain, Kiara entendit un grésillement familier dans son dos et elle se retourna en donnant un coup de dague suffisamment fort pour faire ricocher la glace qui fonçait droit vers elle. Cependant, elle fut ébranlée par le choc et trébucha légèrement en arrière alors que Robin bondissait devant elle et que ses flèches volaient droit vers la silhouette bleu et marron qui fonçait sur eux.

Kiara se ressaisit et serra un peu plus son emprise sur la dague avant de sauter en avant au moment même où Jack levait son bâton pour l'abattre sur elle, le bois givré rencontra la dague flamboyante et des étincelles de glace explosèrent entre eux alors que le regard argent de Kiara affrontait celui, bleu de glace, de Jack. Tous deux avaient les sourcils froncés et des corps tendus et l'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre que leur combat qui comptait alors que la pression entre leurs deux armes augmentait.

Kiara aurait voulu sentir quelque chose en croisant ce regard qui lui rappelle celui qu'elle aimait tant mais elle ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une colère froide en plongeant dans ce regard glacé et sans sentiment…

Soudain, Kiara le repoussa en poussant un cri et se jeta sur lui mais il bondit dans les airs tout en évitant ou glaçant les flèches de Robin qui ne cessait de les faire pleuvoir.

Kiara rengaina sa dague et déjà, elle bondissait en avant, prenant de l'élan avec ses jambes pliées et elle leva les bras pour faire bouger la neige qui était sur le sapin derrière Jack. Elle souleva les bras et la neige fit de même avant d'abaisser violemment ses deux bras et l'amont de neige allait s'écraser sur Jack mais il sentit l'attaque et pivota en donnant un coup de bâton. La neige cessa son trajet sur lui et au contraire, il en prit le pouvoir puisqu'il la fit contourner son corps avant de la lancer droit vers Robin mais pendant le court moment où la neige tomba vers l'archer, elle se transforma en une série de piques de glace. Robin sauta en arrière plusieurs fois, manquant de se faire frapper par les armes acérées et aussi poignantes que le froid.

L'archer foudroya du regard Jack mais déjà, Kiara enchaînait.

Kiara avait déjà à nouveau son arme dans sa main et elle bondit vers un arbre, elle attrapa de sa main libre une branche et réussit à l'utiliser pour sauter dessus et prendre de l'élan, volant droit vers Jack mais encore une fois, il fut plus rapide, il se retourna et donna un coup de bâton qui la fit s'écraser dans la neige à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle gémit et se redressa difficilement en se retournant et lorsqu'elle réussit à penser clairement, elle réalisa que Robin lançait le plus de flèches possibles sur Jack mais il arrivait à les éviter quasiment toutes et celles qu'il ne pouvait éviter, il les glaçait.

Mais soudain, une flèche frôla son bras et une éraflure apparut sur le bras de Jack qui cessa de bouger et lança un regard mauvais à son ennemi, soudain, Jack s'élança sur Robin des Bois et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa à bras le corps l'archer qui fit tomber son arc et la flèche qu'il avait dans ses mains et il le souleva dans les airs avant de le lancer dans l'un des sapins.

Robin atterrit au milieu des branches et réussit à s'accrocher mais Jack lança un jet de gel et il dut sauter sur la branche du bas, se retenant avec ses deux bras, déjà, Jack enchaînait avec une nouvelle attaque et pour l'éviter, l'archer dut s'écarter sur le côté et lâcha la branche avec un bras, ne pendant plus qu'à un bras alors que Jack souriait de sa victoire.

Mais il avait oublié Kiara. Cette dernière attrapa sa dague et disparut, utilisant son pouvoir de téléportation. Elle atterrit sur la branche où pendait Robin et s'y accroupit avant de sauter, s'appuyant sur la branche pour se jeter sur Jack mais il l'évita et comme elle l'avait prévu, retomba droit vers le sol enneigé où elle réussit à rouler avant de se retrouver sur un genou et l'autre genou relevé. Avant que Jack ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa l'arc et la flèche de Robin et prépara la flèche à être tirée, fixant Jack d'un regard froid.

Ce dernier l'observa un instant, surpris, avant d'exploser de rire, surprenant au plus haut point Kiara qui eut tout le mal du monde de garder sa concentration alors qu'il se passait une main dans ses cheveux argentés comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, ce qui serra son cœur mais elle se ressaisit en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils…

- Tu ne sais pas tirer à l'arc, Kiara ! Et je peux arrêter cette flèche quand je veux ! S'exclama Jack.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Tu as raison, contrairement à Robin des Bois, je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc…

Soudain, Jack entendit un craquement derrière lui, il se retourna mais déjà, Robin avait remonté la branche et se jetait sur lui avec, non seulement une dague mais en plus, la dague flamboyante de Kiara qu'elle avait fait tomber vers lui en atterrissant sur la branche, quelques instants plus tôt.

La dague se planta dans le dos de Jack qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de tomber droit vers le sol pêle-mêle avec Robin des Bois alors que Kiara s'empressait de lancer son bâton au loin et de le regarder de haut, ignorant la tâche de sang dans son dos alors qu'il était inconscient.

Robin se releva en lançant un regard à Kiara et elle sourit malgré elle :

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Robin des Bois ne sait pas manier la dague… Conclut-elle.

Ils échangèrent leurs armes respectives alors que l'archer poussait un soupir agacé et lançait un regard lourd de sens à Kiara :

- « _Un tremblement de terre ne le réveillerait pas _», hein ? Ironisa-t-il.

Kiara lui fit une grimace et rengaina sa dague après l'avoir nettoyée et posa les mains sur ses hanches :

- Ça aura été plus facile que prévu au final, non ?

Soudain, Jack se réveilla et attrapa la cheville de Kiara qui poussa un cri d'horreur avant de réagir comme n'importe qui réagirait : elle donna un énorme, violent et magnifique coup de pied en pleine face à Jack qui réussit à le faire sombrer à nouveau pour quelques minutes dans l'inconscience.

Mais Robin réagit également et banda son arc avant de lâcher la flèche droit vers Jack qui reçut sa flèche en pleine poitrine, allongeant probablement la durée de son inconscience.

L'instinct protecteur de Kiara envers son petit ami surgit et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en se jetant à ses côtés, hésitant à enlever la flèche, ne voulant pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

- Ça va pas, non ?! Tu veux le tuer ?!

- Ne touche pas à cette flèche. Il est immortel et la flèche n'a pas touché son cœur, il va s'en remettre. Lâche cette flèche, Kiara. Et si on prend en compte le fait qu'il est manipulé par Séraphina, il y a de fortes chances que Dame Nature ait augmenté les pouvoirs régénérateurs des Quatre. Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à cette flèche !

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et pour l'énième fois, se mit à remuer la flèche dans l'espoir de la faire partir mais Robin roula les yeux et se pencha vers elle, attrapant son poignet :

- Tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation à bouger cette flèche comme ça, ramenons-le au Pôle.

- Mais-

- Plus vite il sera au Pôle, plus vite on aura enlevé la flèche – et on aura moins de chances de le voir se réveiller. _Encore_…

Elle fit une moue agacée ne voulant vraiment pas laisser cette flèche mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que Robin avait malheureusement raison…

- Dans ce cas, on se dépêche de le ramener au Pôle ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement. Je ne peux pas te transporter en même temps que Jack, je reviens te chercher bientôt ! Lança-t-elle.

Elle prit la main de Jack dans la sienne et disparut avant que Robin n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il soupira et se tourna vers le bâton de Jack qui était encore dans la neige, quelques mètres plus loin…

Kiara apparut en plein milieu de la Salle du Globe encore pleine de neige, elle fit peur à plusieurs yétis et lutins qui renversèrent les petits gobelets qu'ils transportaient en la voyant apparaître de nulle part.

Elle se releva brusquement au moment où Nord arrivait, sabres en mains et sourcils froncés :

- Que se passe-t-il encore ?! Rugit-il avec son fort accent russe.

Il s'arrêta en voyant Kiara mais lorsqu'elle soupira légèrement en lançant un regard derrière elle, il suivit son regard et ses yeux bleus remplis habituellement d'émerveillement s'agrandirent et s'emplirent de surprise et d'inquiétude de voir non seulement Jack au milieu de sa Salle du Globe mais en plus, un Jack blessé et inconscient.

- Kiara ? Mais, que- ?

- Plus tard les explications en détails, Nord ! S'écria-t-elle. Il faut vite le soigner et l'enfermer quelque part !

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation Nord acquiesça et appela Phil qui attrapa Jack et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, suivi de yétis-médecins habillés de blouses blanches et avec des stéthoscopes autour de leurs cous.

Kiara suivit du regard la silhouette de Jack et fit quelques pas vers Nord sans pour autant regarder le cosaque avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, détachant son attention de Jack :

- Nord, est-ce que tu as des pièces sécurisées où Jack pourrait être immobilisé comme une sorte de.. cachot ? Hésita-t-elle.

Nord soupira en croisant les bras, en prenant garde d'éviter de se couper avec ses sabres par la même occasion. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête en répondant à Kiara :

- J'aurais espéré ne jamais avoir à m'en servir et encore moins contre l'un d'entre nous mais.. oui… Il y a quelques salles d'emprisonnement au sous-sol.

Kiara s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils :

- Un instant, _pourquoi_ est-ce que le Père Noël a des cachots ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nord lui fit un de ses sourires qui ne répondaient jamais à ses questions et il continua :

- J'appelle les autres pour qu'ils viennent et qu'on discute tous ensemble de ce que nous allons faire.

- Je dois retourner chercher Robin des Bois, d'abord. Je vais y aller de suite.

Nord acquiesça et alla appeler les autres Gardiens et au moment où Kiara allait partir, elle entendit son prénom :

- Kiaraaaaaaa !

Elle se retourna avec un sourire en reconnaissant cette voix et fut agréablement surprise de voir Cupidon voler vers elle :

- J'ai tout entendu ! S'écria-t-il. Et je vois ton cœur, comment vas-tu ?

Elle perdit son sourire et hésita avant de répondre doucement :

- Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai été tellement concentrée dans le combat que je ne ressentais quasiment rien et là.. voir Jack blessé et inconscient ça m'a..

Sa voix se brisa mais elle se força à sourire :

- Mais tout va bien maintenant, on va retrouver notre Jack, d'accord ?

Cupidon acquiesça d'un air inquiet, autant pour Jack que pour Kiara et elle continua :

- Je vois que tu es rétabli, ça me fait plaisir de te voir flotter dans tous les sens à nouveau !

Elle l'attrapa et sans prévenir, lui fit un bisou de reconnaissance sur la joue. D'abord surpris, Cupidon ouvrit grand les yeux avant de rougir et de se mettre à bafouiller :

- Ah, oh ! Euuuuh ! Héhé, euh, je t'ai euh, hihihi, je t'ai dit à propos de Bunny ? Fit-il en tentant de continuer la conversation bien que son énorme sourire trahissait ses sentiments.

- Bunny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bunny ? S'exclama Kiara soudain inquiète.

Percevant le trouble et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Kiara, Cupy parvint avec énormément de difficulté à se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation :

- Ne t'en fais pas, rien de très grave… Mais il s'inquiète pour Jamie et Sophie, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas pu les voir et même si les autres Gardiens sont tous allés les voir plusieurs fois pour les rassurer, ils s'inquiètent pour Jack. Et pour toi…

Kiara se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant, elle avait été tellement obnubilée par Jack et Séraphina qu'elle avait oublié le plus important : les enfants. Surtout Jamie et Sophie… Elle avait passé son temps à préparer une guerre pour préserver les enfants mais elle avait oublié de prendre soin d'eux… Elle n'avait même pas diffusé ses pouvoirs récemment et avec toutes ces catastrophes naturelles, les enfants devaient tous souffrir atrocement…

Elle lança un regard inquiet au Globe et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle constata qu'énormément de lumières avaient cessé de briller ou clignotaient faiblement… Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle secoua la tête :

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote irresponsable ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi obnubilée par Jack et Séraphina tout ce temps sans me préoccuper du plus important ?! J'ai passé mon temps à me plaindre et à m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que le monde s'effondre ! Mais.. quelle imbécile !

Cupidon lança un regard au cœur de Kiara qui ne cessait de battre frénétiquement au rythme de son anxiété et de sa peur, il ne cessait de changer de couleurs, miroitant comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même quelle couleur afficher et quel sentiment ressentir…

Il fit une moue et flotta pour poser une main qui se voulait chaleureuse et rassurante sur l'épaule de Kiara qui ne sembla pas réagir à son attention, les yeux rivés sur le Globe en continuant de se maudire et de s'insulter :

- Kiara, fit Cupidon d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle tourna un visage anxieux vers lui alors qu'il continuait :

- Tu es loin d'être idiote, incompétente ou insensible… Tu étais inquiète, pour les enfants, le monde, Séraphina… Pour Jack mais surtout, tu étais amoureuse et mieux que personne tu as montré à quel point l'Amour que l'on peut ressentir pour quelqu'un peut être douloureux et peut tout occulter autour de soi… Tu ne te souciais que de Jack et Séraphina parce que tu veux retrouver l'homme que tu aimes…

Kiara passa ses doigts sur ses cils pour chasser les larmes qui s'alourdissaient mais elle se refusait de pleurer alors que Cupidon continuait :

- Jack est manipulé par Séraphina et est l'opposé de ce qu'il était, son cœur est devenu noir… Alors..

Il serra de sa petite main potelée l'épaule de Kiara qui cligna des yeux en tentant d'ignorer la douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait :

- Alors, tu as le droit de te plaindre et de pleurer…

Il lui sourit doucement et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire maladroitement en retour…

- Mais.. commença-t-elle, je ne peux plus me le permettre. Je dois me battre, pour Jack et mon Amour pour lui…

Elle se tourna vers le Globe et son sourire, bien qu'hésitant, s'étendit alors que les lumières dorés brillaient dans ses yeux argents et humides des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versées :

- Mais surtout, _surtout_, pour les enfants qui méritent tous les combats du monde…

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Cupidon en se tournant à nouveau vers lui :

- Merci, Cupy… Pour tout.

Elle la serra et continua :

- Je dois aller chercher Robin mais dès que je l'ai ramené ici, je repars pour voir Jamie et Sophie…

Il lui sourit et elle disparut. Cupidon se retourna et il s'arrêta en voyant le cœur d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien : Nord avait tout vu et tout entendu et ne cessait de sourire chaleureusement. Depuis des semaines, il avait vu le monde s'écrouler, les enfants cesser de croire et si Kiara avait occulté toute la situation pour se concentrer sur Jack, lui et les Gardiens n'avaient rien dit du tout – bien que ça les ait démangés à plusieurs reprises. Ils l'ont laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant, Nord était fier de voir que sa protégée était devenue une véritable Gardienne digne de ce nom avec toutes les responsabilités, les peines et la culpabilité qui vont avec… Mais bientôt, elle connaîtrait aussi le bonheur de faire à nouveau plaisir aux enfants et de leur apporter de l'Innocence et pour ça, Nord était plus que ravi…

_Burgess_

Comme elle l'avait dit à Cupidon, à peine avait-elle ramené Robin au Pôle Nord qu'elle repartait pour Burgess pour voir Jamie et Sophie. Elle avait atterri en plein milieu de leur jardin enneigé et heureusement, ces derniers temps, Jack avait abandonné Burgess et du coup, il faisait moins froid qu'il y a quelques semaines. Les enfants retournaient à l'école, bien que ce n'était pas leur priorité absolue…

Kiara sourit en constatant que les deux enfants Bennett jouaient dans la neige à quelques mètres d'elle et bientôt, Jamie releva la tête et la vit. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, étonné de la voir avant que son expression de surprise ne se transforme en expression de joie extrême :

- Kiara ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se releva et se jeta sur elle alors que Sophie se relevait également et courait vers eux :

- Kiara, Kiara, Kiara ! Ouiiii !

Elle les cueillit dans ses bras et ils tombèrent tous les trois pêle-mêle dans la neige en rigolant, profitant du simple fait d'être tous les trois ensembles :

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué ! S'exclama Kiara en s'asseyant et en observant ses petits protégés. Vous avez encore grandis, on dirait ?

Jamie se calma et redevint sérieux en s'asseyant alors que Sophie retournait à son bonhomme de neige :

- Kiara, on ne t'a pas vue depuis tellement longtemps.. ! Que se passe-t-il ? Les autres refusent de nous dire quoi que ce soit !

Elle fit une moue et son regard s'emplit de douleur :

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir.. oubliés mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que Jack…

- Jack ? Comment va-t-il ? Il va mieux ? Demanda d'un air inquiet le garçon.

Kiara réfléchit pour savoir comment mettre des mots simples et qui n'inquiéteraient pas un garçon de quatorze ans sur la situation mais elle se força à sourire pour le rassurer bien que cela ne marcha pas et que Jamie vit la lueur de doute dans son regard :

- Jack est de retour au Pôle Nord mais il n'est complètement lui-même pour l'instant, mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour le soigner ! Bientôt, il viendra te voir lui-même !

Jamie resta un instant silencieux avant d'avoir un grand sourire heureux malgré tout :

- J'ai hâte ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi aussi… Murmura à mi-voix Kiara en souriant doucement.

_Repaire de Séraphina_

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Cyrus, Daphné et Euranie qui, agenouillés face à elle et étaient plus qu'inexpressifs. Sans sentiments, sans émotions dans leurs regards ou sur leurs visages…

Les yeux verts de Séraphina étaient agrandis et remplis de haine pure :

- IL A ÉTÉ _QUOI_ ?! Hurla-t-elle, sa voix frisant l'hystérie.

- Jack Frost a été enlevé par les Gardiens, répondit calmement Cyrus sans frémir.

Séraphina se tourna dos à eux, son visage se décomposant alors qu'elle respirait irrégulièrement, aveuglée par sa colère. Ses lèvres vibrèrent et firent une moue mauvaise avant de se retourner vers les trois autres Esprits des Saisons sous ses ordres :

- Peu importe ! Je n'ai plus besoin de lui de toute façon ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle étendit son bras vers les trois autres Esprits qui restaient inébranlables, son regard aussi perçant et froid que celui d'un serpent :

- Il est temps de mettre en place la dernière partie de mon plan !

Elle se mit de nouveau dos à eux alors qu'ils s'inclinaient respectueusement et repartaient sans un regard ou une émotion.

La rage bouillonnait en Séraphina mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien afficher sur son visage bien que son regard était plus enflammé que les feux grégeois qui crépitaient autour d'elle, ajoutant à l'ambiance sinistre qui régnait autour d'elle…

- Bientôt.. souffla-t-elle.. _Très_ bientôt ..

Partout dans le monde, au niveau des fleuves, des rivières, des océans ou des mers, chaque point d'eau de la Terre se mirent à remuer frénétiquement et bouillir. Les gens qui se trouvaient à côté, d'abord curieux de ce phénomène étrange, s'approchèrent mais finirent par s'enfuir, complètement effrayés lorsque l'eau devient dangereuse, menaçant de happer qui conque s'aventurerait près du liquide…

Mais rapidement, une sorte de brume chaude émergea de l'eau et avant qu'on ne s'en soit rendu compte, cette brume se répandait. Traversant tous les continents et envahissants chaque endroit possible et inimaginable et en seulement quelques minutes, elle redescendait vers le sol. Soudain, le sol se mit à vibrer, des séismes frappèrent le monde entier, tous les continents, chaque plaque tectonique avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Évidemment, cela provoqua quelques tsunamis, quelques glissements de terrains et il y eut tous les problèmes habituels des séismes avec des bâtiments ou des routes qui s'écroulent et pour le monde entier, il s'agissait du plus grand phénomène sismique que l'Humanité ait connu…

Ce que les mortels ne savaient pas et ne _voyaient_ pas, à la frontière entre le monde des mortels et celui des immortels, c'était des silhouettes d'abord floues et boueuses qui sortaient de terre avant de se transformer, petit à petit en des visages, des membres distincts bien que restant encore de formes primitifs…

Seuls les immortels pouvaient voir ces créatures, ou alors, les personnes qui y croyaient mais qui pouvait imaginer que de telles choses étaient en train d'apparaître tout autour d'eux ? Sortant de terre, s'expulsant comme des zombies le feraient de leurs tombes…

Tous les immortels, dans le monde, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, qu'ils soient de Lumière ou de Ténèbres, assistèrent à l'éveil de ces créatures qu'ils savaient servants de Séraphina. Ils savaient ce qu'elle avait commencé mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle guerre, qu'une telle armée verraient le jour… Et pourtant, elle était là.

Des créatures immenses de plus de deux mètres de haut, entièrement composées de terre aux membres et à la tête immenses se mirent à marcher avec une raideur mortifère mais nul doute que leurs poings étaient puissants et rapides…

Les immortels qui avaient assisté au discours de Kiara quelques jours plus tôt observaient le défilé angoissant de ces créatures qu'ils reconnurent mais ne pouvaient croire réelles, aussi ironique que celui puisse paraître étant donné qu'ils étaient presque tous des mythes… Au Japon, partout en Europe, en Amérique, Sud comme Nord mais également en Afrique et Eurasie, jusqu'aux pyramides de Gizeh, en Égypte, tous les immortels voyaient ces êtres se mouvoir, les ignorant complètement et ignorés des humains…

Willow et Jack O' Lantern se trouvaient en Allemagne et s'apprêtaient à rentrer au Pôle quand ils furent surpris par le séisme et tout ce qui s'en suivit…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins immondes et puants ?! S'écria Jack O' Lantern en fronçant les sourcils et en suivant du regard l'une des créatures humanoïde.

- Des Golems… Souffla Willow, les yeux exorbités trop choquée pour faire remarquer à Jack qu'il était aussi immonde et puant qu'eux.

Jack tourna un visage surpris vers elle et tenta d'effacer son incrédulité mais Willow fit un pas en avant, le regard fixé sur ces Golems et l'air terriblement inquiète :

- Des créatures faites de terre, dénuées d'esprit et d'intelligence mais à la force et à l'agilité redoutables…

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

- C'est l'armée de Séraphina…

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

- Tout le monde ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! S'écria Nord en levant les bras.

Il faisait le tour des yétis et des lutins qui ne cessaient de s'agiter tout en réparant et en récupérant ce qui était tombé pendant le séisme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été très intense au Pôle Nord mais il avait été suffisamment senti pour faire paniquer tout le monde.

À la Salle du Globe, Kiara et Cupidon échangèrent un regard inquiet, Robin à leurs côtés, ainsi que Sab et Fée qui étaient déjà arrivés. Nord revient vers eux en secouant la tête :

- Quelle catastrophe ! Une grande partir du stock qui avait déjà été emballé est complètement détruit !

- Est-ce qu'il y a de gros dommages ? Demanda Fée en secouant ses mains nerveusement.

- Non, uniquement quelques petits écroulements qui sont déjà en train d'être réparés mais ce séisme montre bien que Séraphina monte en puissance !

- Et ce n'est pas le premier, remarqua Robin, tout à l'heure, Kiara et moi en avons subi un…

Tous échangèrent des regards inquiets au moment où un trou s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce et que Bunny en bondit, de la poussière plein le poil et les sourcils froncés tout en ayant un air inquiet :

- Désolé du retard mais j'étais dans mes terriers quand d'un coup, un séisme a traversé le monde entier ! Je ne vous raconte pas dans quelle état sont les Hommes, tous en train de paniquer ! Expliqua-t-il en secouant son poil pour chasser la poussière et la terre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nord et Fée posa à voix haute la question que tous les Gardiens se posaient à voix basse :

- Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici, Nord ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nord lança un regard à Kiara avant de prendre la parole :

- Kiara et Robin ont capturé Jack.

Pendant un instant, seul le silence régna dans la Salle avant que les trois autres Gardiens ne se mettent à hurler – sauf Sab qui resta silencieux mais qui réussit à exprimer assez efficacement sa surprise et son indignation :

- Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tu as fait ça ?! Hurla Bunny en se tournant vers Kiara.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé avant de répondre :

- Parce que c'est _Jack_ ! On ne peut pas le laisser sous l'emprise de Séraphina !

Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent mais déjà, elle continuait :

- Et puis.. Jack est puissant, plus puissant que nous tous réunis et il sait se battre et connait les plans de Séraphina. Si on arrive à le ramener à lui-même, il pourra nous aider !

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de conclure :

- On aura besoin de lui… Murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment à réfléchir mais soudain, une porte de flammes bleus apparurent et Willow et Jack O' Lantern en tombèrent, en se disputant, évidemment :

- Lâche-moi espère de cadavre puant ! Tu m'énerves !

- C'est toi qui m'exaspère, loupiote !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale imbécile !

- Et toi, une chicaneuse de première !

Will ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne commença jamais sa phrase vu que les deux Esprits bagarreurs étaient regardés intensément et de façon très agacée par les autres. Willow se redressa et toussota pour cacher sa gêne avant de se tourner vers les autres :

- On a quelque chose à vous dire… Quelque chose de grave…

Jack réussit à retrouver un peu de savoir-vivre et bien qu'ayant les bras croisés et fusillant du regard Willow, il réussit à sembler sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bunny.

- Encore… Ajouta Cupidon avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Robin qui l'envoya voltiger à plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne revienne en ronchonnant.

Willow prit une grande inspiration avant de parler :

- On a vu .. les conséquences du séisme de Séraphina.

- Tout s'est effondré, on sait, ça, c'est normal avec un séisme… Fit Kiara.

- Non… Il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi.. des conséquences dans _notre_ monde… Intervient le navet.

- Des Golems, lâcha Willow.

Leurs visages exprimèrent tous inquiétude et surprise car même si la plupart n'avaient eu à en affronter ou n'en avaient jamais vu, tous en avaient entendu parler à un moment ou à un autre et connaissaient les conséquences de leur présence…

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent digérer l'information sur l'apparition des Golems, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Nord. Même le feu crépitant dans l'âtre ne réussit pas à réchauffer l'ambiance froide et angoissée qui régnait dans la pièce… Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils commencèrent à discuter sur ce qui devait être fait :

- On ne peut pas attaquer à l'aveuglette Séraphina, ses trois Esprits des Saisons et son armée de Golems ! Ce serait du suicide, même en tant qu'immortels ! S'écria Nord.

- Mais on ne peut pas non plus rester sans rien faire, enchaîna Bunny.

- Mais foncer droit dans la gueule du loup, c'est exactement ce que veut Séraphina, rétorqua Fée. On doit réfléchir avant de se lancer dans une telle mission ! Surtout sans connaître ses plans, ce serait-

Elle cessa de parler et cligna des yeux avant de soudainement s'envoler en pirouettes dans les airs, surprenant tout le monde :

- C'est ça la solution ! Il faut savoir ce qu'elle prévoie de faire, connaître tous ses plans à l'avance !

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Ronchonna le navet en flottant d'un air agacé. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné, aucun d'entre nous n'a le pouvoir de lire les pensées des autres.

- On ne peut sans doute pas lire les pensées de Séraphina mais on a quelqu'un qui pourrait les connaître… Murmura Kiara en comprenant le plan de Fée.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Kiara avec un grand sourire et elles expliquèrent leur plan commun aux autres :

- Il suffit de ramener Jack à lui et qu'il nous en parle ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il nous serait utile ! S'exclama Kiara.

- Wow, wow ! Rembobine ! S'écria Jack O' Lantern. Par « Jack », tu entends bien « Jack Frost » l'Esprit de l'Hiver extrêmement agaçant qui est allié avec Séraphina ?

Il marqua une pause mais fut coupée par Kiara qui leva les mains pour faire taire le navet et Willow :

- On a complètement oublié de vous mettre au courant : on a capturé Jack et on va le ramener à lui !

Ils expliquèrent à Willow et Jack O' Lantern toute l'histoire et Willow commençait déjà à réfléchir intensément :

- Tu veux que Jack te dise tout ce qui est possible sur les plans de Séraphina, mais-

- Laissez-moi m'en charger ! S'écria le navet en tapant son poing dans sa main avec un grand sourire.

- Non, fit Kiara.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un air surpris et elle continua :

- Si quelqu'un doit lui parler, c'est moi. Je suis la seule à le connaître assez bien pour ça…

- Mais, Kiara.. Commença Willow.

- Je _sais_ que ça va être difficile ! Mais.. je dois.. au moins essayer…

Elle regarda tout le monde l'un après l'autre en se pinçant les lèvres :

- Je peux y arriver… Laissez-moi une chance…

Elle les fixa longuement et Bunny secoua la tête :

- C'est une mauvaise idée tout ça, avoir capturé Jack, vouloir le ramener maintenant et essayer de le faire parler…

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle fut coupée par le regard que lui lança le Lapin de Pâques : plus sérieux que jamais, bien qu'agacé…

- Mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons tenter dans l'immédiat avant de trouver une autre solution, finit-il.

Kiara fut étonnée un instant mais finit par sourire doucement, sourire rendu par le grand lapin qui la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle réussirait – du moins, il l'espérait très fort…

Nord soupira de dépit en secouant la tête mais s'approcha de Kiara avant de poser sa main sur son épaule :

- Sache que tu ne seras pas la seule à lui parler, nous alternerons chacun notre tour… Nous devons tous lui parler, il a besoin de nous tous…

Fée flotta en souriant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Nord et acquiesça :

- On est une famille, dit-elle doucement.

Sab flotta un peu plus haut en levant les pouces et en ayant un grand sourire, montrant son soutien et son contentement.

Kiara sentit son cœur se réchauffer en croisant tous ces regards chaleureux… Ils avaient raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper toute seule de Jack car tous tenaient à lui et qu'ils étaient une famille et pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle réalisa son erreur : avoir oublié le sens de « famille » et qui en faisait partie… Elle avait oublié les enfants et de servir leurs intérêts, elle avait oublié leur famille, à Jack et elle et la présence et les mots rassurants qui peuvent faire pousser des ailes, même dans les situations les plus compliquées…

- Descendons, dit enfin Nord avec un visage grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence angoissant, ils étaient tous en face d'une grande porte de fer. Ils l'observaient sans bouger alors que deux yétis étaient en poste à chaque côté, des lances dans les pattes et le regard dur et fixé sur le mur d'en face…

Nord fit un signe de tête et l'un des deux gardes ouvrit la porte dévoilant Jack. Il n'était pas blessé puisqu'il avait été soigné et était conscient, ses poignets étaient retenus par des chaînes mais ses jambes étaient libres. Il avait le visage baissé mais en entendant du bruit, il le releva bien que ses cheveux d'argent tombaient sur ses yeux aussi bleus que du cristal mais aussi froids que de la glace. Le regard dur et mauvais fixé sur Kiara qui l'observa sans ciller.

- Je vais lui parler, dit-elle en rompant le silence lourd.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais Jack O' Lantern l'arrêta en lui tendant sa dague flamboyante dans son fourreau. Il la regarda fixement alors qu'elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Réalisant qu'elle ne comptait pas la prendre, il essaya de mettre l'arme dans ses mains mais elle posa ses mains sur son arme sans qu'elle ne quitte celles de Jack dont le regard s'enflamma de surprise :

- S'il t'attaque ? Fit-il.

- Cette pièce l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance, fit Nord. De plus, sans son bâton, il est toujours plus faible. Il est presque impuissant, il ne pourra rien faire à Kiara, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais-

Jack fut coupé par Kiara qui lui sourit en disant doucement :

- N'oublie pas que les meilleures armes sont les mots…

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack et le regard bleu affronta celui d'argent et des étincelles auraient pu exploser entre eux mais Kiara avança, le regard dur et aussi assuré que son pas résonnant dans la salle avant que la porte se refermait lourdement et doucement derrière elle…

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre remonte un peu le niveau mais qu'est-ce que je peux me sentir angoissée en attendant... "_

_J'espère que la "signification" du titre est plus claire ? Jack kidnappé et emprisonné avec Séraphina qui passe à l'attaque, un sacré retournement de situation, non ? D'ailleurs j'espère que l'armée de Golems n'est pas une idée trop idiote... Mais vu qu'ils sont faits de terre et que c'est un peu le domaine de Dame Nature, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal..._

_Je ne sais même pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre à cause de la rentrée mais j'essaie de le faire au plus vite ! :)_

_Dites-moi en reviews ce que vous en pensez ! Plus que jamais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai écrit ! "_


End file.
